The Ninja Overlord Part 1: Rise of an Overlord!
by The Dark Dragen
Summary: Final Arc of this story begins, read as Naruto slowly learns the truth not only about his family and what he is, but also learns what was done to him. But as he learns the truth, the seed of darkness slowly grows and blooms, where Naruto will begin to walk down a dark path. Dark/Naruto... please read and leave feedback.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Ninja Overlord - Part 1.**_

 _ **The Rise of an Overlord.**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **Dark Dragen**_

 _ **Summary:**_ In part one of the Ninja Overlord, we'll see how a few changes in Naruto's life and having an Overlord in the world, could make a big difference in the story. In this first part of the story, we'll see the changes leading up to Naruto becoming a Genin.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto or any of the associated characters, powers, item and such. I also don't own Overlord (Game,) or any of the associated characters, powers, item and such. I may or may not own any jutsu that I come up with but as I doubt I'll make any money off them just tell me if you use them.

 _ **Warnings:**_ I don't know what is to come, as I'm writing this as I go along, but if you read some of my other stories, you can guess what is going to come. The story will be a bit darker than in the manga and anime. But for the first part of this story, will have Character Death, Mild Character Bashing, Sort-of Alive Kushina, Dark/Powerful/Smarter Naruto, Underage Sex, Smut/Lemons, Violence, Torture, Threesomes, Foursomes, Harem, Naruto having a sister, and Incest just naming a few things that'll appear in this story. There'll be OCs Naruto's grandfather and sister are two of them. Naruto will have two pet foxes and will be at least two/three years older than the rest of the students we see at the start of the show.

Before you complain about this, please let me explain, the reason that Naruto will be two years older is to fill in the big plot hole in the show - and that's his age. Before the show, he was meant to have failed the Academy two other times, yet he is still twelve years old. Now some of you will say that he could have entered the exams early as it is possible, I have to call BULL there. Sorry if anyone in the anime/manga that was going to enter the exams early, it wouldn't be Naruto. As in the anime/manga there were so many others who could do so with ease, but NOT Naruto. So for this reason, he'll be older in this story.

 _ **UPDATE:**_ Now after some feedback to the last version, saying that I have done too many chapters before getting to Naruto's time and not getting to the point or not putting in enough action into the chapters, I have decided to edit and repost this story. I know I could do flashbacks for most of this, but the thing is that I don't like doing them unless I have to. I've done some in the past and, apart for not feeling that I did them right, I got complained at for doing too many. That's why I do write what I think is important, like in this case writing Kushina and Minato, and doing flashbacks for what's not really connected to Naruto. But I'll do flashbacks if they are important to the story.

This repost/edit is for me to allow those who want to learn about the detailed changes, and the consequences that occur because of them, can read them. For those who don't care about the detail and would prefer to skip this story and wait for part two to read about Naruto becoming the new Overlord, then do so. I'm the kind of person who likes to put the detail into my work to explain why something is happening, what something looks like, what led to something happening, and so on. I believe detail is important to a story. Now I'll admit I can go overboard at times, and should that ever happen, please forgive me.

I would like to thank Reaper4991 for beta reading this chapter and his help with the fight scene within this chapter.

 _ **Chapter 1.**_

 _ **Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze - Part 1.**_

 _ **(Kushina Uzumaki Meets Minato Namikaze)**_

 _24th of January 1887 - Land of Fire, The Hidden Leaf Village, The Academy:_

Now it was coming to the end of the first month of the new year 1887 and the students at the Academy were facing the last few months at the Ninja School before break. However, their normal everyday life was about to change - a young girl was entering the room. She was a new transfer student and had a round face with red hair that naturally wrapped around her face giving her face an oval-like appearance. Her oval shaped face combined with the redness of her face after she got angry, earned her a lot of teasing back in her village. She was wearing a sleeveless kimono-style blouse that was yellow in colour and held closed with a green obi over a short-sleeved mesh shirt with a pair of dark blue shorts and brown shinobi sandals.

"Alright students," The Sensei called to his ninja aspirants, "Today we have a new student joining our Academy." He stated before turning to Kushina, the others imitating him. Kushina seemed to withdraw within herself, the pressure making her feel vulnerable. The teacher, seeing how shy the girl was at the moment, encouraged her with a smile, saying, "Come on dear, introduce yourself, don't be shy."

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki, I'm ten years old and I came from the Land of Whirlpools, you know." Kushina said quickly before she closed her mouth and blushed fiercely, unable to control herself.

And not for the first time in her life, a lot of the kids begun to tease her about her looks, verbal tic, and her hair. She was embarrassed, but she wasn't going to let herself look too bothered by it; she had to be strong, like Kaa, her mother. She couldn't help but notice one blonde boy not laughing.

"Come on everyone, settle down." The Sensei chastised and soon after, one kid called out loudly.

"Why are you here anyway?" asked one of the students, "Doesn't the Land of Whirlpools have its own Hidden Village and Academy?" He mocked making Kushina's eye twitch.

"It does!" Exclaimed Kushina, "But in case you forgot, we are at war and I'm the daughter of our Kage, so I was sent here to better relations between our villages!" She shouted angrily making a few look sheepish and surprised they had a foreign Kage's daughter in their class. Kushina took a few breaths before continuing, "Anyway, I love ramen and my family; I hate war, those who would betray others, and those who hurt or use the innocent. As for my dream, it's to become the first female Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village." She exclaimed after introducing more about herself and the last part was really to get them to shut up, although she actually did want to.

As she hoped, this got stunned looks on the students' faces. She said this not because she wanted to create problems but knew that it was very likely that she might not got back to her homeland for a very long time, and if her people's fears were right, she may not ever go back. So, if she couldn't be the leader of her own home Hidden Village, which she had wanted to be, then she would dream of becoming one here.

She knew it was a bit immature by saying this, but she was young, and she wanted them to stop teasing her about things beyond her control. Anyway, like she said, she had come to the Hidden Leaf Village as her own homeland and village, The Hidden Whirlpool Village, was at war with Hidden Rock, Hidden Cloud, and Hidden Mist village who were being supported by a few of the smaller villages. The reason that the Land of Whirlpools and the Hidden Whirlpool Village was being attacked was that although it was only a small nation, the Land and its Hidden Village were among the most powerful of all the nations and Hidden Villages. It even had the nickname as the Sixth Great Hidden Village.

The main reason for their strength was because they were renowned for their Sealing Techniques. No one could create, examine, breakdown, and replicate a Seal like an Uzumaki. The other reason for the Land's strength was because of the Uzumaki Clan and why their village gained the epithet "The Village of Longevity." You see, the Uzumaki Clan had an unnamed Bloodline and was one that allowed them to have a VERY long life. The Bloodline also gives very fast healing, gave them great stamina, huge chakra reserves, and it also allowed them to resist most poisons. Normal poisons were the only reason that they would ever become ill, as their body would be healing itself from the poison. Then there were some other unique abilities certain Uzumaki had. Some could use put their chakra into another person to heal them or use one of the clans secret jutsu that lets them make chains from chakra.

Their Bloodline was one of two reasons why they were being attacked, the other was their ability with the Sealing Techniques. Because of how dangerous their Seals can be, they weren't feared for nothing, they weren't willing to share their secrets, even with the Hidden Leaf, since they feared they would be used against them or used for purposes they didn't approve of such as trying to make a seal like the one the Hyuga Clan used. The Hidden Stone village just wanted to cripple an ally of the Leaf, the Hidden Cloud village wanted some of the Uzumaki to add to their bloodlines, and the Hidden Mist village wanted the sealing techniques as well as the Kenjutsu arts they possessed since some of the Uzumaki swordsmen could match Mist's Seven Swordsmen. The minor villages were just doing what they were told to keep their alliances.

Seeing as she was the youngest of her four brother and sisters, she was sent to the Hidden Leaf Village to finish becoming a kunoichi by her father, Kazuo Uzumaki, so she could join the war later on. Now her father sent her here as her Village and the Hidden Leaf Village were allies and helped to build this village and her father once lived here as it was being built. Although she wished she could've stayed with her father to continue her training under him instead of training here since no one here knew how to train and Uzumaki effectively since there hadn't been many Uzumakis in the village at any time.

You wouldn't know it by looking at him, but Kushina's father was in fact over sixty but looks like he was in his early thirties. The reason why was obvious since he was a full blooded Uzumaki and so aged slower than the rest of the world. Now he and his father helped build the first Hidden Village, the Hidden Leaf, beside Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju and a few years later, the First Hokage helped them to build their own Hidden Village, where her grandfather was made into the First Uzukage of their village and during the First Shinobi War, Kushina's grandfather died and her father became the Second Uzukage and ruled since.

The stunned/skeptical silence ended when a blonde-haired boy stood up and said, "Me too. I want to become a great Hokage, one that the whole village would respect." Kushina gave the boy a dark look, unhappy about him taking her moment and noted that he was the boy that wasn't teasing her and was wearing a simple white suit of clothing with green trimmings and a hood. Her first impression of the boy was that he wasn't manly and didn't look very dependable and so didn't have what it took to become a Hokage, who had to be powerful and reliable always.

"Ok, now Kushina please take the open seat at the back of the classroom and we'll start the class." The Sensei told the young girl and once Kushina was seated, he went on to say, "Now class, seeing that Kushina is new here, let me do some catch up so she knows where we are at and allow her ask any questions she might have." He stated making many of the class nod or shrug since they could tune out all the stuff they covered already and just relax.

With that, the Sensei began to tell Kushina what they had done so far in that year and answered any questions that she might have had. Kushina hoped that this wasn't going to be a sign of things to come with everyone teasing or picking on her.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _22nd of June 1888 - Land of Fire - The Hidden Leaf Village, Watanabe Household:_

It has been over a year since Kushina came to the Hidden Leaf Village, at which point she had become a Genin a year after joining the Academy. And over the last year and a bit, things wasn't as good as she hoped and she knew that some of it was because of how her fellow ninja treated her. As there was some who didn't take it well that an outsider would decide that they would try to become the next Hokage, so they began to pick on her.

It started at the end of the first day, when the Sensei was gone, a few of the boys started to pick on her and begun calling Kushina "Tomato" and stomped on her dreams. For the first few weeks, she begrudgingly allowed this, it was something she knew would come for blurting out that she wanted to become the first female Hokage. However, over the weeks, more and more people started to make fun of her and bully her and before long it got too much for her and she beat the living daylights out of them. From that day on, anyone who bullied her or called her Tomato would get beaten up by her.

Before long, she gained a new nickname, instead of Tomato, it became the Red-Hot Habanero. At the time, Kushina had hoped that the blonde-haired boy that she met on her first day at the Academy would stick up for her as doing so would make her believe he did indeed have it inside himself to become a Hokage. She had actually started to take a fancy to the boy and while he never took part of the teasing or the bullying, he sadly had done nothing to stop it.

Kushina found out that the boy was named Minato Namikaze, he was an orphan, and was named after one of the village's heroes that fought and died in the First Shinobi War. No one knew who his family was as he was dropped off at the orphanage, nor did they know why he was left there. However, he was considered as a natural prodigy as a ninja, the likes of which appears only once in a generation, evidenced by him graduating a year ahead of her. From what she could tell, he worked hard to try and become the best shinobi in the Elemental Nations and would not do anything unless it benefitted him. This pissed her off even more and those who made her angry got the worst of it all.

Anyway, the few months after she arrived she kept on fighting those who'd bully and make fun of her and the reputation of the Red-Hot Habanero grew as she won each battle. Most of the fights were those trying to prove they were stronger than an outsider and a girl or those who wanted to pay her back for hurting someone they cared about. None of which ended well for those instigating the fight.

It was quite lonely for Kushina as she was the only one from her clan that came to this Hidden Village and she began to feel like people continued to keep calling her, an outsider. With how people were treating her, she couldn't deny it that well. It didn't help that a few times, she saw Minato just standing there doing nothing but watching, which just upset her more. She hated her life at the Hidden Leaf Village, she had no one to go to, no one to talk to, and people were picking on her constantly because of her red hair, which she hated. Due to this continuous treatment by others, she felt like an outsider more and more and not like a Kunoichi in training for the village.

The only reason that she didn't run away was wanting to become a jōnin, so she could help with the war like the rest of her family. However, that's not the only thing that kept her going, it was her friendship that she had with one of her teammates, Mikoto Uchiha from the Uchiha Clan. The two were thick as thieves and over the year you couldn't see one without the other except for when one was heading to meet the other.

Over time, she still questioned why she was the only one who came to the Hidden Leaf Village even if she was the daughter of a Kage. Well, she found out after a few months of being at the village that she had a rare kind of chakra, which was slightly different to others more so than any other from her Clan. It was stronger than her Clan's already potent chakra, it had a special effect that it could allow her body to hold/restrain a Tailed Beast. However, it wasn't just any Tailed Beast that they wanted her to help with, but the strongest of the Tailed Beasts, the Nine Tailed Beast, Kyūbi. She was at the Hidden Leaf Village to become the next Jinchūriki for the Nine Tailed Beast.

You see, the Jinchūriki for the Nine Tailed Beast at the moment was Mito Uzumaki and she was dying and needed to transfer the Beast into a new Jinchūriki or the beast would be free to rampage. For both security and Mito's own safety, many didn't know this, but Mito had lived for over two hundred years and was married to the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju and sealed the beast into herself during her husband's battle with Madara Uchiha.

When Kushina first learnt that she was going to be the next Jinchūriki for the Nine Tails, she was terrified by the idea as she already was disliked by the Village. So, she feared what would happen if they found out about her being the Jinchūriki as she had heard stories of Jinchūriki being mistreated in the past, and she feared that it might happen to her. However, she was comforted by Mito for a short while before the transfer of Kyūbi, where Mito talked her through and reassured her and advised the young girl that love was the only way to tame the Nine Tails and overcome its hate. There was also the fact only Mito, her father, and Kushina herself would know about the beast being sealed into her.

No matter how much she hated it, after talking to Mito, Kushina agreed with the current course of action and became the next Jinchūriki for the Nine Tailed Beast. Luckily, the procedure was done in secret, so that no one in the village knew about it and she kept on with her life as if nothing had happened. While she wasn't aware of it, Mikoto being there helped her as she knew, more like hoped, that should she be found out that her friend would always be there for her.

Which now leads us to the current time, Kushina and her team had just returned from their sixth C-Class mission, this one was to protect a merchant caravan going to the Land of Rice Paddies. Now that they were back in the village, Kushina was going to the place she called home since she was in the village, the home of a family by the name of Watanabe.

"I'm home," Kushina called out, but no one answered, so she looked around the house, "Is anyone home?"

"Where is everyone?" Kushina asked herself, as she entered the dining room only to freeze as she found the dead bodies of Akihiko and Chizu Watanabe, the man and wife who were looking after her. Upon finding their bodies, three people entered through the window and five other people were advancing on her from behind. She didn't know it, but their orders were to keep her in the house until they could place chakra restraints on her as they didn't want her to get a chance to use any jutsu or seals that the Uzumaki knew. Keeping her in a small area would limit her from what jutsu she could do as she wouldn't be able to do anything with too many of them unlike if they were outside.

Kushina, being stranger to fights, knew that with the limited space she had at the moment, she couldn't use her jutsu to the fullest lest she risk bringing the house down. She had the _**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_ but could only do about three of them and these guys could deal with them with ease since she could see at least three jōnin among them. However, that wasn't the only problem, most of the jutsu she knew would bring the house down and not only hurt these killers, but her too due to them being large area of effect jutsu. That left her with only one real option, she had to survive and try to get outside so she could have more room to manoeuvre and to use more of her more powerful jutsu to at least draw attention to the house.

Needing to get out of the house, she formed the hand singles Rat, Ox, Monkey, Rat and called out, _**"Ninja Art: Sonic Wave!"**_ And with that a wave of sonic energy launched from the palm of Kushina's hand, which when contacted with the killers, threw them across the room or knocked them into the wall. This gave her time to run out of the room, hoping she could make it outside.

However, upon leaving the main room she found herself confronted with three other men in black ninja gear, one of them called out, _**"Lightning Style: Lightning Blast!"**_ Where she saw lightning being fired from one of the ninja fingers, before it soared across and slammed into her knocking Kushina off her feet and making her body feel pins and needles all over. Kushina knew she had to get up and make a dash for the exit or she would be in trouble.

However, as she tried to stand up, Kushina heard one of them call out, _**"Lightning Style: Lightning Wall!"**_ As Kushina stood up, she saw a wall made of individual lightning bolts appearing in front of the front door and around the windows blocking her way of escape. She tried another _**Sonic Wave,**_ but they blocked it with a _**"Lightning Style: False Darkness"**_ that almost pierced through her arm if she hadn't rolled away as soon as the jutsu was launched. She had hoped the jutsu would make a hole in the wall, but she wasn't that lucky as the jutsu instead just hit one of the windows intensifying the lightning bars.

Kushina knew that with no way out, she would have to fight seriously, and she would likely have to use her _**Adamantine Sealing Chains**_ , but she had yet to master it fully. Her father gave her the scroll to learn how to perform the technique the last time she saw him a few months ago, but only got around to learning it a few weeks ago. However, she could only make 2 chains and they weren't nearly as strong as the ones her father could produce.

So instead, she decided that seeing as how she was dealing with Lightning users, she would instead use Wind Jutsu, which she learnt after becoming a Genin was the counter to Lightning. Her sensei had her team take the test to see what their Chakra Nature(s) were, so they could learn the right jutsu as a starting point. Lucky for her, her Chakra Nature was wind, which is strong against Lightning Jutsu.

With that in mind, she quickly formed the hand seals and called her jutsu, _**"Wind Style: Gale Palm."**_ She shouted as she stuck her hand out and a compressed fist sized blast of wind launched out and slammed into one ninja as he tried to use _**"False Darkness"**_ again only for the wind to smash through the spear and hit his chest sending him into the wall as she made three _**Shadow Clones**_.

Realizing that they were dealing with someone who can use Wind Jutsu, the killers knew that they had to finish things off fast before Kushina could cast any dangerous Wind Jutsu. She may be a child, but they knew that Wind Jutsu was strong against Lightning Jutsu and was the strongest offensively and all she would need was one lucky hit and it could be over for them. Unknown to them, Kushina only knew three wind jutsu at the moment since her sensei wanted her to master the ones she had before adding to her arsenal and the most dangerous one she had couldn't be done indoors lest she risk herself being harmed as well.

However, both sides knew that if Kushina could drag the fight out long enough she could very well outlast them in stamina or even until the sounds of battle or the chakra output attracted attention and more ninja began coming to the area. The Village Hidden by Clouds team was skilled, but they couldn't handle multiple ninja and still capture their target especially since she was Jinchūriki and no village wanted to lose one if they got one. There was also the fact their Kage would tear them apart for letting the Leaf Village know who it was that took Kushina.

Their collective thought was broken when Kushina felt her danger senses alert her and she quickly dived to the side as a blast of lightning flew right where she was. As she got to her feet, she saw that the other ninja were up and now all eleven had her cornered in the area since fifteen people fighting in a confined space wasn't a good idea for anyone involved.

Knowing that this was going to be difficult, Kushina and her clones summoned their chains and got ready to fight as the Cloud's ninja pulled out kunai or tantos to fight. Said fight was chaos as the chains, kunai, and tantos clashed breaking furniture and leaving marks in the floor and walls with Kushina's chains blocking the lightning chakra the Cloud's ninja were sending into their blades.

However, Kushina was underestimating her opponents as it was her and three clones taking on eleven Cloud ninja, even if one was injured from the Gale Palm, and as such missed one of the Clouds ninja staying in the back weaving through a long set of hand seals. She realized too late that she had made an error and that was when she heard a shout of, _**"Lightning Style: Laser Circus."**_ She turned just in time to see the multiple laser like blasts launching at her and quickly put her chains in front to protect her, but it wasn't enough as she was smashed into and through a wall hitting the ground and rolling a bit in a daze.

As she tried to clear her head, she suddenly felt her chakra leave her and turned to see a Cloud ninja with a cruel smirk and noticed his hand getting some chakra restraints handcuffs from behind his back and placed them on her. As much as Kushina tried to struggle, she was outweighed by a full- grown man as he pinned her, "Someone! Help me! Please!" She shouted as her clones were dispelled and the other Cloud's ninja came up to her with rope to tie her up so that she wouldn't be able to struggle.

Sadly, there was no one there and so as she screamed, she was grabbed and taken away from the house against her will. As she was being lead out of the Village, through the back alleys so not to be seen, she found out her just what her captors were after as they bragged to each other. Apparently, they had found out that she was the new Jinchūriki for the Nine Tailed Beast and they came to kidnap her, so they could test her to find out more about her special chakra. Doing so, they figured that they could learn how to gain control of the Nine Tails and harness its power for military purposes as well creating more people who had her chakra.

The reason for this was that before the First Shinobi World War, the Hidden Cloud Village experienced the Kyūbi's great power and two of the Cloud's ninja by the names of Kinkaku and Ginkaku were swallowed by the Kyūbi alive. It was said that Kinkaku and Ginkaku were trapped in the beast's stomach for weeks and they were forced to eat the beast's flesh from its stomach to survive. They didn't know it at the time, but the consequences of doing so were that as they consumed flesh from the Kyūbi, they would change too.

After two weeks inside the tailed beast's stomach, eating the beast, they were eventually able to force the Nine Tails to regurgitate them. Upon their escape, they both came out looking like miniature versions of the beast, due to having acquired a portion of the fox's chakra. Seeing that they had become Pseudo-Jinchuriki, the leaders of the Hidden Cloud Village wanted to try and repeat this procedure on every member of their forces. However, to repeat this, they needed the Nine Tailed Beast, as they wanted the power of the strongest to create more soldiers that could match Kinkaku's and Ginkaku's power. Thus, they needed to kidnap Kushina.

She knew that she had to do something to leave a trail behind as she was being led away from the village. The only idea she could come up with was pulling a few strands of her long red hair and drop them onto the ground in the hopes someone would find them. She did this carefully though, so that the enemy wouldn't notice. However, the problem was that she was an outsider, new to the village, and apart from a few people, no one knew that she was a Jinchūriki. She didn't hold out much hope that anyone would come to rescue her.

Back at the Village it was chaos as Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, was mobilizing ninja to find and save Kushina after an Anbu that was supposed to check in on the Watanabe family reported signs of battle. As the shinobi took off in various directions, Minato was the only one that was able to notice the red strands that Kushina left behind. Knowing how many of the village felt about Kushina, Minato chased down the path by himself while picking up the strands of hair he found along the way.

Back with the Kumo shinobi, they were walking through the woods and were coming to the bounders of the country and Kushina feared what was going to become of her as no one was coming to rescue her and so she believed she was done for. However, little did she know, there was someone coming to her rescue. Deep in mental preparation for a last-ditch effort escape attempt, she didn't notice that someone took out the agents from the Hidden Cloud Village using jutsu and ambush tactics to take them out one by one before the only one left was the one holding Kushina. Who didn't have to time act, before he too was taken out via a kunai to the back of the head.

It was only when she heard a young boy's voice say, "Are you alright?" That she realized she was safe. As she looked up to see who it was, the moonlight shone down upon them to show it was none other than Minato Namikaze, who smiled as he went on to say, "I came rescue you." He stated with a grin while removing the rope and chakra cuffs plus a seal on her back that seemed to temporarily block chakra.

Kushina couldn't help but smile at seeing the young boy as she collapsed from exhaustion and the adrenalin finally ending. However, before she could hit the ground, Minato raced over to her and caught her. He smiled at her before he picked her up into his arms before softly saying, "Everything's gonna to be alright Kushina." He stated as he adjusted his hold and bridal carried her.

"Hey, wait, what are you doing?" Kushina asked in shock and a blush before he jumped into the trees and began tree hopping.

As Minato was using his Chakra to jump through the air, Kushina noticed her red hair that she left to be found was now tied to his wrist and she begun to say, "Hey, that's my…"

"Your hair is so beautiful, I always loved the colour and how it flowed with your movements." Minato told her with a smile, cutting her off. "So I noticed it straight away and followed to save you."

Kushina blushed and huffed as he said this, "So tell me, if that's the case, why are you always ignoring me?" She asked with a frown and Minato smiled.

"Because I know that you can take care of yourself, you don't need me standing up for you." Minato told her shocking her before he continued, "And I know that you're strong, both in body and in spirit and can handle everyone that tries to put you down and I know you could become a great Hokage." He stated as he landed on a tree, he went on to say, "But this is different, this time it was a fight between villages and a life and death situation. This is different than all of your other battles, so I came to help you regardless of what would happen." He stated looking ahead as he jumped.

"Idiot." Kushina said as she hit him on his chest with a blush still on her face, "That makes no bloody sense. But still, why help now?" She asked since if she could handle herself then why was he here.

"Simple," Minato said as he looked down at her, "Because I don't want to lose you." He stated seriously with a smile making Kushina blink.

"But I am an outsider." Kushina told him with a blank look.

Minato smiled and shook his head, "But that's the thing, you're not an outsider," Minato informed her, "You live in the Hidden Leaf Village and are a Kunoichi of the village and that means that no matter where you came from, you're one of us now and that means I will protect you with my life." He stated passionately as he looked at her.

Kushina couldn't believe it and she couldn't help but blush at this. Not only did he call her pretty and think she had what it took to be Hokage, but he was willing to protect her even if it meant his death plus he didn't think she needed someone to protect her all of the time. In that one moment, her views of Minato changed, he became a great and dependable ninja in her eyes. She realized that maybe, just maybe, he could help her make all her dreams come true. In a way, in that moment, he changed the way she was. Now the red hair that she had grown to hate and that had given her so much trouble had now given something she always wanted: Love.

Her hair had become the red thread of fate and since then, she had learned to love her hair and most of all, Minato. In that single solitary moment, life as she knew it, changed.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note - PLEASE READ TO THE END:**_ I would like to apologize for the repost/edit of this story, but as I said after some feedback to the story, I decided to do this. That and to be honest, I got a few new ideas which I wanted to add, one was the fight that I added in this chapter with Kushina and her kidnappers. I hope you liked the fight, I made this edit as I got a review saying that they found it strange that she didn't put up a fight and as I thought about it, I realized that they were right, she was trained to be a kunoichi, so she would put up a fight. So I hope you like it. So you know, none of the jutsu I used are mine, as I'm awful coming up with them, so I used different wikis to find these jutsu for the fights. I'll be telling you where I got them from. I'll never say they are mine unless they really are.

I asked this in the last version, but I would like to ask again, but I would like some help in creating some sexy jutsu. Whilst I'll be using some from different wikis, there are some jutsu I need more help with. Seeing that Naruto was the one that created the Sexy Jutsu, I would like other jutsu that Naruto could create based on sex. Such as those to win over women and make them only think of him, got one idea reading a porn comic, but I would like others. So I hope that you can help me with coming up with other Jutsu and Techniques that Naruto could use against women, either to make them happy or get them on his side or have better sex.

Once again, I would like to apologize for the repost edits, but I would hope you enjoyed the repost and the edits that I made, I hope that they made the story better. As I do believe that the fight made the story much better than before, but that's my opinion. If you did, I would like to ask that you spend a few minutes and leave a feedback of your thoughts on the story and, apart from what I have asked for, any ideas you would like to see to happen. Also if there's any plot holes you can think of that I can work on, please let me know.

The only main person I'm bashing in this story is the Third Hokage, to me he is likeDumbledore in Harry Potter: he has great power and respect, but other than keeping Naruto out of trouble, I haven't seen him do shit for our hero. If he had stepped in and DONE something, Naruto's life could have been better. Not only that, he kept so much from the boy. Sure the villagers might still hate him, but if he or someone within his family adopted him, Naruto would have someone to go to and help him and would have a better life.

JUTSU used in this story:

 _ **Ninja Art: Sonic Wave**_ _\- Comes from the Naruto Chronicle Wiki:_ This jutsu fires a wave of sonic energy from the palm of the user's hand. Upon contact with the target, the wave is strong enough to send a person flying. A stronger version of this technique exists, known as the Ninja Art: Dual Sonic Wave, which fires sonic waves from both hands that combine into one larger wave.

 _ **Lightning Style: Lightning Blast**_ _\- Naruto Profile:_ A technique utilizing lightning fired from the fingertips begin to glow a light blue as they fire off lightning bolts from the fingertips, the more fingertips used the higher the chakra cost.

 _ **Lightning Style: Lightning Wall**_ _\- Comes from Naruto Wiki:_ This comes from the game Naruto Shippūden: Kizuna Drive, the technique is deployed by the bandits and shinobi from Yumegakure by creating a wall of lightning bolts that repels anyone who touches it and causes damage to them. The technique is used to block off advancement to the next area and the only way to dispel the technique is by defeating the users or by stepping on certain switches on the ground near the wall.

 _ **Lightning Style: False Darkness**_ _\- Comes from Naruto Wiki:_ The user emits lightning in the shape of a spear from its mouth, which then pierces the enemy. Its destructive power is great enough to even pierce through rock; meaning it has a high killing potential. The user can increase the number of spears to attack multiple enemies. This, coupled with the sheer speed of the lightning, makes it a difficult technique to evade. This technique is capable of being focused into a straight beam like a laser.

 _ **Wind Style: Gale Palm**_ _\- Comes from Naruto Wiki:_ A Wind Release technique where the user either increases their velocity, or by the user clasping their hands together, wind is compressed and transformed into a powerful gale, which has enough force to knock over a person. When used in conjunction with shuriken or kunai, the tools become more lethal as their speed is increased.

 _ **Shadow Clone Jutsu**_ _\- Comes from Naruto Wiki:_ Like the basic Clone Technique, this technique creates copies of the user, however, these clones are corporeal instead of illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. Additionally, the clones can perform techniques on their own, including the Shadow Clone Technique itself, and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user of the technique.

 _ **Lightning Style: Laser Circus**_ _\- Comes from Naruto Wiki:_ This technique creates several beams and shoots them at the enemy. First, a halo of bright energy spreads around the user's hands as this technique is activated, then it encircles the user's hand and from that, the beams are shot out towards the enemy. The user can alter the beam's direction after being shot, making it possible to strike multiple enemies with pinpoint accuracy, even bypassing hostages held in close proximity. The user can also increase the number of beams to a great amount to pin down an enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

_**UPDATE:**_ As I read this chapter a few times, and when I started to edit it, I realized that I wanted to show more of Minato's background seeing that I done some for Kushina. Sure, she'll be in the story in the future, but I wanted to show a bit more about Minato, so I hope you like what I have added for him.

Please remember guys, this part of the story is to show the changes and the consequences that occur because of them. If you are after Naruto becoming the Overlord right away, I'm sorry to say it's not going to in this part. This story part of the story is called the Rise of an Overlord for a reason, it is to show the rise of Naruto becoming dark enough to become the Overlord instead of becoming the Hokage for the Hidden Village. If you want to see Naruto as the Overlord, you'll have to wait for Part 2 of this story.

I've add a small lemon within this chapter too, so when you see two of these _**( . Y . ) ( . Y . )**_ and you aren't into lemons scenes, you can skip until you see _**( . Y . ) ( . Y . )**_ again.

 _ **Chapter Two.**_

 _ **Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze - Part 2.**_

 _ **(Beginning of the Yellow Flash.)**_

 _29th of June 1888 - Land of Fire - The Hidden Leaf Village, Hokage Office - Minato:_

It has been a week since the attempted kidnapping of Kushina Uzumaki and she along with Minato Namikaze and the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, were in the Hokage's office waiting for Kushina's father to come to the village. Kazuo had just returned to the village to see his daughter when he learned about the attempted kidnapping. Needless to say, he wasn't a happy man, not at all, and told the Third Hokage that he wanted to see the three of them after he was finished seeing the Watanabe Family as he wanted to give them his condolences for the death of Akihiko and Chizu.

As the three were waiting for the Uzukage, Minato was sitting there as he thought back about the last year and change. He had to wonder why he didn't try and make friends with his follow ninja. Maybe part of it was because he didn't really trust them fully or maybe it was because he was an orphan for unknown reasons and lived in the orphanage most of his life so he wasn't used to to interacting with others that had families and support. Don't get him wrong, he cared for the village itself, and the people, but until he knew why he was an orphan, he couldn't trust the populace that much.

From what he could discover, he was dropped off at the orphanage with no note or anything, just left there. No one knew who his parents were, it was like they just threw him away like he was nothing to them. As a result, he feared that everyone else would do the same or maybe that they were the ones who caused his parents abandon him. However, at the same time, he was thankful to the village, at least the orphanage, for looking after him all this time and promised himself that he'd look after it like the village did for him. Which is why he wanted to become the next Hokage, so that he could look after the village in thanks for protecting him. He would do whatever it took to do so… barring doing something horrible or wrong to just get ahead or more powerful.

However, his mistrust about people began to change when he met Kushina, when he first saw her something seemed to click. It was love at first sight. Now he knew that for someone of his age, most boys wouldn't think of girls like that, not seriously anyway, just something like puppy love or a simple crush. However, he wasn't a normal boy, he was someone with chakra and those with chakra tended to mature faster than normal children. However, while those with chakra matured faster, that didn't mean they knew anything about women, so they still needed to learn about them.

So, while Minato knew that Kushina was the one for him, he didn't know how to talk to her about his feelings or even bring them up. It was made a little harder since she acted with violence to those who teased her, bullied her, or just pissed her off. Over the last year, as Minato tried to pick up the courage to tell her how he felt, he saw how strong she was becoming, and it wasn't going to be long before she was stronger than any other student at the Academy. Because of this, he foolishly thought she didn't need him and stayed in the shadows until she really needed him, and he got the courage to tell her he loved her. He just hoped that it wouldn't be too late when he did tell her.

That night a week ago was too close for comfort as Kushina was nearly successfully kidnapped by the ninja of the Land of Lightning because they wanted to study her unique chakra. If it wasn't for a family friend of the Watanabes, and finding their dead bodies, they wouldn't have suspected that something had happened to Kushina when they couldn't find her.

As the others were looking around the village for her, Minato was also was looking for her except outside of the village as he suspected that whoever took her might have left already. The only reason he was able to find her was because Kushina pulled out some of her beautiful red hair, hair that made him notice her in the first place. Minato was upset that she had to pull out her own hair but knew that it was the only way he or one of the Hidden Leaf Village Ninja would be able to find her. He vowed that by the end of the day, he would tell her how he felt about her even if she didn't feel the same way.

Now his thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door and Kazuo Uzumaki entered the room. Upon seeing her father, Minato saw Kushina get out of her chair and run to her father and hugged him and sobbed into his shoulder. They might be mature, but at the end of the day, after what happened to Kushina, anyone would act like she did upon seeing her father. Plus she hadn't seen her father in months, so she deserved some father/daughter time.

After father and daughter hugged each other, and after a few words towards each other, Kazuo looked at the young boy and asked, "Are you the one that rescued my daughter?" He asked staring into Minato's eyes seeing a nervousness as well as a fire.

"I am, Lord Uzukage." Acknowledged Minato ensuring to show respect and no fear of the man, "I was lucky to find her beautiful hair and follow the trail, otherwise I fear what might have happened to her." He stated making Kushina blush at calling her hair beautiful again.

Kazuo noticed the blush and had an almost unnoticeable smirk on his face, "I see, then not only as the Uzukage of Uzu, but as Kushina's father, I am in your debt." The thankful father informed Minato since not only did he save his daughter from a fate most would justifiably view as worse than death, but also kept him from having to tear Kumo (the Hidden Cloud village) apart piece by piece and body by body to find his daughter and repay them for what they had done, "If there's anything within my power, and within reason, that I can give you, just ask and it'll be done." Kazuo stated hoping the boy would ask for what both he and Kushina both wanted.

"Thank you Lord Uzukage, but I simply just wanted to rescue and protect your daughter, I didn't do it for any rewards." Minato told the Uzukage, making said man smirk while Kushina blushed again, then a thought occurred to him, "Although, there is one thing I would like to ask for, I would like your permission to date your daughter." Minato stated trying to keep his blush under control while Kushina was blushing.

The request, Kazuo could only smile as he knew that his daughter had a soft spot for this boy and he could tell the boy would be great with the proper guidance and something worth fighting for. His daughter's opinion on the request, showed with the bright red face she was showing right now that matched her hair. However, at the same time, she had a worried look that he would deny Minato the permission to date her and not allow them to be together. He smiled gently at that, he wouldn't do that to his daughter as not only would it upset her, her mother would kill him for doing so especially since this seemed to be one of the few children her age that were nice to her.

After giving his daughter a smile first, Kazuo turned to Minato as he said, "You have my permission, but be warned though: should you hurt her in any way, you'll find out why nations fear me." Kazuo stated cracking his knuckles audibly as an aura of power filled the office making Minato nod while trying to keep himself composed.

"Daaaad." Whined Kushina, like any girl would at their father when they threaten the boy they fancied, and Kazuo merely turned towards her with a smirk.

"I'm just doing my fatherly duties dear and making sure he knows the full consequences of his actions should he hurt you." Kazuo explained to his daughter in a fatherly tone.

Minato for his part was doing better than most boys in his position, since they would probably be shitting themselves and sweating buckets. While he would have liked to do that, he knew that he had to show the man before him that he was someone that the Uzukage could rely on in protecting his daughter and had to show he couldn't be threatened easily. Even if he was sacred as fuck of the man right now.

So putting on a brave front, Minato said, "Lord Uzukage, you have no worries, you have my word that I won't intentionally hurt her for any reason." Minato stated seriously with the fire in his eyes being more pronounced and it earned him a few points in Kazuo's book.

"Good, now why don't you two go out and get to know each other, I think you have much to talk about." Kazuo stated as he smiled at the two of them, "I'll find you later Kushina, once I'm done talking to the Hokage here." He stated wanting the kids to leave so he could have a heart to heart with the Hokage.

"Okay daddy." Kushina said with a smile, happy about finding out that Minato liked her too, and so the two left with Kushina taking Minato's hand and dragging him out of the room and eventually the tower.

Then after a few moments after the two left, Kazuo turned on the Hokage, and his expression darkened and turned deadly serious as he asked darkly, "So tell me Hiruzen, how the hell did the Land of Lightning Ninja get into the village to be able to kidnap my daughter without anyone noticing till it was almost too late? I thought the barriers inform you of the comings and goings of all Chakra Users." He stated with his Killing Intent flaring in the room and who could blame him since his daughter was put through such a traumatic experience and it would have been infinitely worse had Minato not interfered.

Hiruzen himself looked deadly serious as he wanted to know how the hell it happened himself, "They do." Hiruzen acknowledged, "And we have been investigating how they were able to get in without us noticing, but so far we have no idea or at least none that I can confirm with 100% confidence." Hiruzen stated then muttered at the end so only Kazuo could hear him.

Kazuo narrowed his eyes dangerously, "You had better hope that I don't find out that someone within this village had anything to do with this." Threatened Kazuo knowing Hiruzen would get the point very easily, "Or by Kami, they and those helping them will be wishing for death by the time I finish with them." Kazuo stated as he had every intention of wiping out half the village if he had to.

The Third Hokage had no doubt that the Uzukage meant every word of his threat, he was a man who cared for his family, just like him. However, unlike Hiruzen, Kazuo had no problem punishing those who hurt him or his family in such a way that it told everyone to never try it or they'd get it worse and it would be severe enough to make them wish for death through less painful methods such as disembowelling one's self. Hiruzen just hoped that no one from Konoha (the village hidden in the leave) was behind or a part of this as he feared what Kazuo would do. However, Hiruzen knew that if it came down to it, he'd gladly sacrifice whoever was responsible to save the village as a whole the consequences be damned.

After the Uzukage finished getting his point across, the two talked about the funeral for the Watanabes, since Kazuo wanted to offer his condolences, and how to prevent someone kidnapping his daughter again. The discussion lasted for about an hour before Kazuo went to find his daughter to make sure she was fine and see how she and Minato were getting along.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _18th of January 1895 - Land of Fire, Konohagakure, Namikaze's Residence - Kushina:_

It has been seven years, since the attempted kidnapping of Kushina and then the beginning of her and Minato's relationship. The years were good for Kushina and it started with her getting her boyfriend and then it was becoming a Chūnin at the age of fourteen, although she thought that her and her team could have become Chunin sooner. For some reason, it felt like she, and thus her team as well, were being held back for some reason. She kept this assessment to herself due to the fact she had no proof.

During this time, she worked on a jutsu that only she could use, one to work with her hair since she knew most ninja didn't think about it and with her length it was easy for an enemy to get a handhold. During the time that proved less than fruitful, Kushina was working on an Elemental Release, so she could use some more of the powerful Elemental Jutsu known in the Elemental Nations. In this case she was working on Water Release since she had a minor affinity to it. However, as she learned about Water Release, she found someone that was able to help her with the hair technique: Minato's Sensei Jiraiya. He had his own technique called the Wild Lion's Mane, which let him super grow his hair and make it harden like steel wire as well as being able to manipulate it so be offensive or defensive.

Jiraiya informed her that he was able to do it as he channelled his Chakra through his hair, which allowed him to control it as he wanted since hair technically was fed chakra by the body thus chakra could manipulate it. So Kushina wanted to do the same and wanted to try using her Water Chakra so she could do that and have another possible option as she liked the idea of using her hair to attack someone and things soaked usually hurt more when they hit than normal things. It took her a few months just to learn to make her hair grow and then nearly a year to make it start taking shapes and then even more time for hardening it and then even more to be able to do all three at the same time.

Currently, she had made very good progress in wind and water and was working on trying to use Earth natured chakra. The reason was that she wanted her hair to be harder than steel and guessed that Earth could push it into that category since it was one of the more defensive of the natures. Jiraiya had told her that his hair was extremely durable but could be damaged if it took enough hits, thus she wanted to add Earth Chakra to make it harder to damage. She knew it would be difficult for her to use Earth Chakra due to having Water nature since the two were enemies of each other according the elements' strengths and weaknesses, but it was something she was willing to work on in order to make her hair the perfect weapon for offense and defence.

Getting back on track, three years after becoming a Chūnin, she and Mikoto became Jōnin while their other teammate stayed as a Chūnin as he didn't want to rise in the ranks and was happy where he was. It was predictable since he was a member of the Nara Clan and most of them were laid back and even lazy, so they didn't want to rise in the ranks unless they had to or they were one of the rare lot who wanted to get authoritative positions in the village. It took Kushina and Mikoto two years to get promoted since you had to be a Chunin for a year and it was currently not a time for Chunin to be in the field so it was hard to prove oneself and get promoted especially since many of the last batch of Jonin were field promotions and were still around.

Naturally, Kushina assumed that since she was a Jōnin, she would be able to join the fight with the other Uzumaki of the Land of Whirlpools to defend her homeland. However, her father wouldn't allow it seeing as she was the Nine Tails Jinchūriki and a nation already tried to kidnap her, her father wanted her to stay at the Hidden Leaf Village both to ensure their allies had some extra help and because her being there would possibly instigate even more attackers in a chance to capture her. Plus, Minato was in Konoha and Kazuo knew that Minato would die and take half the world with him before he let someone lay a hand on Kushina.

Kushina, naturally was angry at first since everything she had done so far was so that she could join the battle to defend her homeland, but as she was sat down by her father and endured a long talk, she realized his concern and allowed herself to stay at the Hidden Leaf Village so long as she could live with Minato. Thanks to the whirlpools that surrounded her home island, which her home was named after, there were few casualties on their side.

It wasn't likely to change soon since there was only two ways to get through the whirlpools: The first way was that there's a certain pattern you have to go through in order to pass them unharmed and if you don't do it right, you would be pulled into the whirlpools and get killed either by being smashed into rocks or drowning. The only ones who knew that pattern were those who lived on the island, trusted traders, or allies of the island. The second way was that some of the whirlpools were created by chakra, so if you used the right seals on the whirlpools, they would fade away for a short will before coming back. So far only a couple enemy ships had been able to pass the whirlpools and even then suffered for that little success. The main casualties that the Land of Whirlpools had received were those who lived outside the island for one reason or another.

Now, the Land of Whirlpools was a peaceful place to live due its natural beauty and it even had farmlands where said farmers lived rather than one of the bigger settlements. Then you had the two ports of the island: The main one where the Feudal Lord of the island lived as it was his duty and pleasure to run the place. This port was where all the goods that the island would need or want came to. It was also where most of the non-islanders would spend their time, unless they were travelling the island.

The second port was the fishing port where the fresh catches of the day would be brought in and be transported to the village and to the main port to sell to the people visiting the island or just use as food for the native populace. The fishermen and their families lived there as one would expect.

Most people came to see the natural reefs as once you get past the whirlpools, you have the most beautiful clear blue waters that allow you to see almost straight down to the sea floor. In them were reefs unlike anything you would see outside the Land of Whirlpools as it acted as a natural defence for the land as well as being shaped by the constant flowing waters. It had wonderful fish, shells, and plant life that you would be unable to see anywhere else due to the unique habitat that the whirlpools and reefs created. Other people would come to visit the hills as they had beautiful wild flowers stretching across the fields and they could pick some for their friends and family, but they would be limited to how many they could have since the flowers only grew on Whirlpool. Then there were the beaches, which had the best sand in the elemental nations to go along with the coolest and vibrant water, and people came from all around to spend of time there for relaxation.

Now to all this, each visitor could take the east or west paths and although they would officially need escorts to make sure no wildlife appeared and attacked them, there were walls and watchtowers along the routes to prevent them from going off the paths or from trying to sneak into the village.

Now those who had business or were visiting the village would be escorted to the village. There was only one main entrance for the non-villagers to get to the village: once you left the ports you would be lead to a large flight of stairs to get to the village. The escorts were there to make sure that the visitors stayed on the path and didn't try anything since they could be a ninja from another nation sent to spy or attack. There were also the cases of the visitors would like to explore the island without an escort, which would be dangerous as the wildlife there wasn't friendly at all and some people had made the mistake of not listening to the warnings.

In fact, the surrounding land outside the village offered natural training areas in which shinobi may visit and partake in more intense training that many places just couldn't compete with. Wildlife roamed the area, including the indigenous tigers and black bears that live in harmony with most of the natives, though foreigners were not welcome at all. They acted as another defensive force to be reckoned with when attempting an attack since many ninja tended to worry about humans and not animals. The animals were the guardians of the sacred areas of the island since the Uzumaki first colonized the island.

A large portion of the village was carved out of the highest mountain in the land, although its size ensures that it extends outward into the flatlands that surround it as well. There was a grand waterfall that rushed forth from the peak of Uzu, feeding the flowing river(s) that travelled throughout the village and feeding the local flora of the village as the river made a large Uzumaki spiral. Various bridges spanned the river to connect different landings throughout the mountainous village together. This created a natural separation of sections consisting of various building structures, natural hot springs, districts, and lively cherry blossom trees. There was also a network of underground caverns carved out by Uzu's citizens to be used by the village's security forces as well as for evacuations. These underground passageways house the core of the village's defensive barriers and seals with multiple Sealing Experts there to monitor and maintain them.

Other than the entrance for the non-villagers, there were three other entrance gates used daily by villagers for access to specific parts of the island. Various watchtowers and outposts were organized along the paths and along the lower borders of Uzu to gain better vantages for defence around the village and negate blind spots. Usually the village's forces are all on active watch simultaneously; members of each would be operating in shifts to maintain the security around the clock.

Then there was a rather large Village Square lined with shops that provided various goods and products both native to Uzu and foreign. Within the Village Square there were buildings that were used for socializing and relaxing such as bars and taverns as well as a wonderful lush park and various stands and stalls where food vendors sold their particular brands, most of which was Ramen. Aside from the attractions, the Village Square was a place for people to socialize with one another, relax, and enjoy beautiful scenery which incorporated the river that ran throughout the village and park. The village square was also densely populated with lush trees, most of which were Cherry Blossoms, to provide shaded areas for those wanting to relax and enjoy the day or cloud watch.

Along the east side of the village are the standard dwellings. The homes were carved from the mountainside, expertly designed to provide roomy homes for every villager while resisting damage and deterioration thanks to the seals placed in every home. The houses were spaced out evenly and were based on a standard for required comfortable living space per Uzumaki family.

There were more elaborate homes that had been built in a separate area, usually gifted to citizens regarded in high honour or ranks. The west side of Uzu is where the business district was and it housed the various merchants and shop owners that sold the more expensive and unique items of Uzu. Streets and alleyways were filled with vendors and stands of all kinds offering unique Uzu items in a variety of styles and designs. The buildings themselves held the important businesses and industries of Uzu that only Uzumaki ran, operated, and owned. Tall stacking structures and various connecting passageways made up this side of the village and it is where the buildings such as the libraries, banks, restaurants, larger bars, inns, hotels, theatres, and amenities could be found. Many foreign ambassadors had offices and small buildings set up in this district to carry out their business and provide them a home away from home when they were on important business.

At least… it used to be like that. You see, as of a few hours ago, Kushina got a letter from her father that her homeland had gotten invaded on a large scale. Someone had betrayed them and informed their attackers of how to get past the seal induced whirlpools and their other defences, thus the village was attacked without mercy and it was a massacre. It was only thanks to the ninja of the island holding off the attackers that many of the young children and some of the adults were able to escape using the fishing port. However, in the attempt for these lot to able to escape, her mother, brother, and sisters sacrificed themselves to hold off the invaders. It was only through luck, sheer force of will, and natural combat skill that her father was able to get out.

As of now, the few surviving Uzumaki Clan, those who the attackers were likely still hunting, were now in hiding all cross the elemental nations in various safe houses that Kazuo had set up for just such an occasion and only the Uzumaki knew of their existence and locations. There were also a few who decided that they were leaving the elemental nations and would try one of the other nations across the sea to hide and rebuild a life. It was primarily for the hope that they could start a new without fear of being found or even searched for there.

For the last few hours she was crying in her and Minato's bed, the two had moved in with each other when she made Jonin, not only for the loss of her homeland but also the loss of her family. She would no longer be able to spend quality time with them: go fishing with her brother, go to the market with her sisters, or go with her mother to see the Cherry Blossoms. All of it was destroyed, the only thing left of the village that she could still cherish was her father; the rest her family, home, and friends were all gone.

She just wished that Minato was there as she needed some comfort, something to take away the pain away from losing everything that she ever knew or at least take her mind away from it and comfort her. Sadly, her father was busy looking after the survivors and helping them go into hiding if that's what they wanted or led them to an evacuation safe house where they could stay until a new home was built or they wanted to move on. Minato was on a mission, which was a C-Class Mission to the Village Hidden in the Frost in the Land of Frost, which was between the Lands of Hot Water and Lightning.

The job was guarding a caravan traveling there and it was a C-Class as there have been a few problems as of late of people attacking the caravans. That was a few weeks ago and he should be back any day now or so she hoped since sometimes a C-Class could be extended due to unknown difficulties. Kushina couldn't wait for him to get back as she really needed him more than anything else right now since he could comfort her in different ways. She could deal with almost anything on her own, but this she couldn't; it was too much for her and she needed her love to make it more bearable.

As if Kami heard her, iit was right then that Minato came into the bedroom breathing heavily as if he had ran there and hadn't stopped for anything. Unknown to her, it was exactly that as he only got back to the Hidden Village ten minutes ago and was informed about what happened to his girlfriend's family and home. Not even bothering to give his full report, he ran right home to check on her not stopping no matter who tried to talk to him. He knew he could get in trouble, but he didn't care, Kushina needed him and he was sure Hiruzen would understand. Upon entering their room, he saw his girlfriend crying and immediately went up to her and hugged her, whispering comforting words in her ears saying that everything would be ok over time and he'd stay with her.

 _ **( . Y . ) ( . Y . )**_

After about half an hour, Minato was shocked to hear what Kushina had to say as she began to place her hand inside his pants and took hold of his cock, "Minato, fuck me, make me forget, at least for a few hours."

Minato moaned as his girlfriend played with his cock, trying to keep his senses, and making sure this is what Kushina wanted, "Kushina, are you sure about this? We don't have to do…" He tried to say but he was cut off as the red head forcibly kissed him and pushed him onto the bed as she removed their clothes. Once done, she began to stroke his cock and after a few minutes, she could now see his ever-growing cock which was both due to her ministrations and seeing her body. Here she sprang into action by grabbing her boyfriend's cock and wrapped her lips around it. Minato's cock began to disappear into her mouth as she worked more and more into it.

As Minato's cock passed by his girlfriend's lips, he groaned loudly as her mouth felt so warm and soft. Harder and harder she sucked, while with her left hand she cupped his balls and began to massage them and her right hand worked what she couldn't get in her mouth. After a few minutes, Kushina could tell that Minato wasn't going to last much longer from the tightening of his balls and doubled her ministrations trying to get to what she wanted.

It didn't take long before Minato groaned out a warning before he came and Kushina moaned as she tasted his seed and quickly swallowed it and licked it clean while still feeling how hard it was. She then let his cock slip from her mouth and laid back on the bed as she spread her legs, "Fuck me Minato, make me forget about today for a while, please." She stated lustfully and needily.

Minato nodded and positioned himself before he lowered himself between her legs as he placed his mouth directly on her pussy and not wasting any time; he began to use his tongue, making long licks all the way from her rosebud to her clit since he wanted to ensure she was wet enough to lessen the pain and return the pleasure she gave him. This was driving Kushina wild as she loved what he was doing to her. It seemed he knew exactly what to do and how to do it.

With each lick she was being driven higher and higher into the world of female orgasm. She could take no more; she grabbed Minato by the back of his head and pulled him as hard into her pussy as she could. "Keep licking! Yes! Right there! More! More! Here I cum! OOOOHHHHH! OOOHHHH!" Kushina threw her head back into the pillow, arched her back and covered Minato's face with her juices.

Kushina pushed Minato's head away from her pussy and pulled his body on top of her. Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed him deeply, again and again. Kushina had come down enough that now she wanted to be fucked and nothing else, she wanted to feel his cock inside of her, she wanted to wrap her legs around his back and squeeze with all her might. She wanted to pull as much of him as she could into her hungry pussy.

Kushina reached between her legs, grabbed Minato's cock and began to rub it against her pussy lips, as soon as it was wet; she guided it to the magic opening of her love channel. Minato took the hint and buried his dick with one push. "Oh, I felt that hit the back, do it again." Kushina was screaming. Kushina began to match his pace, pushing back into him every time he pushed. Kushina wrapped her legs around his waist and drew him deeper and deeper, she felt so full. Minato was driving her wild.

Kushina could feel herself building again toward another orgasm; she began to tighten the muscles in her pussy around Minato's cock. Not only was this putting more pressure on him, but also it was making more friction against her pussy lips. Again she began to cum, harder this time than the last. Minato did not slow down, he kept up the pace, and Kushina was screaming as loudly as she could, her pussy was so sensitive that she could now feel every ripple of his cock as it slid in and out. Kushina kept cumming and cumming, not one small orgasm after another but one long orgasm.

Minato began to grunt and again he unloaded his balls, but this time it was deep inside Kushina. He could not stop cumming, one squirt after another of creamy, sticky cum. It felt as if he had filled her pussy to its max. As the last drop drained from his cock he collapsed on top of Kushina, she kept her legs wrapped around him, still pulling him into her; she did not want this to come to an end. They lay in this position for several minutes, until Minato's now deflated cock slid out of Kushina. She could feel cum running from her pussy down her crack and onto her ass and making a puddle under her.

 _ **( . Y . ) ( . Y . )**_

"How do you feel love?" Minato asked Kushina.

"Satisfied," Kushina informed her lover, "But I still want more. Need you to fuck me until I pass out and forget for a while."

Minato knew that he had to give his report about his last mission to Hokage, but he knew that the Third Hokage would understand that Kushina needed him more. So with a loving smile he said, "Give me a moment to rest, and I'll be more than happy to give you what you want."

And that's what happened, for the next few hours, Minato give his girlfriend the best love making ever. He went as far as going as rough as she wanted, something he wouldn't do, as he was taught that women should be treated with kindness and respect, even in love making. Which is why he would never become rough or dominant with a woman in the bedroom, even if Kushina asked him to do it a few times. But today was different, as she needed him to be the person she needed in the bedroom, to forget the pain and hurt she was feeling.

But a few hours later, once Kushina was asleep, he went to see the Hokage and give in his report about his mission.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _21st of September 1896 - Land of Fire, Konohagakure, The Academy:_

Twenty-year-old Minato Namikaze found himself in the Academy, heading towards the Hokage's office, as the third Hokage wanted a word about something. As he went, Minato thought about how things went of the last year, almost two years. After the love making with his then girlfriend, now wife, Kushina, he went to give his report to the Third Hokage, where he learnt more about what happened to Kushina's former homeland. He knew that for a while the Land of Whirlpools was at war with two of the Great Nations, Land of Lightning and Land of Earth, along with a few ally nations. What he didn't know was that Land of Water was attacking the small island too.

Minato was surprised that they didn't ask for help from Land of Fire or the Land of Wind, but he thought that they believed that being so powerful, and their whirlpools protecting them, they didn't need any help. He didn't say it out loud, but that arrogance was their downfall. Sure they were powerful and had great protection, but at the same time people feared those that had more power than them and sooner or later people would band together to put down those with more power before said people could turn that power against them

The enemy forces believed that the village and the small island was too powerful to be allowed to continue, fearing that they could misuse their power one day. So not only did they destroy the Village, but also the island itself was too, to make sure that no colonies that might be on the island couldn't retaliate. It was only for those who stayed behind to fight, that the few who survived, were able to. But they are now scattered across the Elemental Nations and the globe, seeking refuge, trying to keep a low profile as to who they were.

It took Kushina a few months to recover from all the destruction of her family and homeland, which was hard at times as she would wake up from a nightmare of her family being killed in front of her over and over again until she woke up. Minato tried to help Kushina through the pain, it was difficult seeing that his girlfriend would keep pushing away. He feared that the Nine-Tails sealed within her would escape during these times. Thankfully the Tailed Beast didn't escape. He put it down that he had asked Kushina to marry him and finding out that they were going to have a child that stopped the Beast escaping due to her happiness suppressing the beast.

Minato was happy that her father had survived, as he feared the outcome if he didn't, as Minato feared that marrying her and learning they were having a child wouldn't have stopped Kyūbi from escaping. But Minato knew he shouldn't be all that surprised that Kazuo Uzumaki survived, he was a Seal Master, after all, even creating his own never-before-seen seals. Those that did see them, of course, rarely lived to tell about it.

In fact, a few months before the destruction of the Land of Whirlpools, Kazuo was helping him two new seals, the first was a Chakra Store Seal. This would allow a person a proportion of their chakra within the seal to be used later on be it if they were running low on chakra and need it for within a fight or use the stored-up chakra to use for a powerful jutsu that you wouldn't normally be able to do. Minato came up with this idea, as he realized that not everyone would be able to do the same jutsu that he could, because they lacked the power to do so. However, if they had the power then it would make things easier for them in a fight.

The next jutsu was something he had just started to create with Kazuo, it was some sort of banishment seal. Whilst some of their criminals were fine to come back to the village, but there were others where they won't and so often get banished and be labelled as an Outcast Ninja - someone who betrayed their village and had paid their punishment, but at the same time couldn't be trusted. The problem is that these Ninja could easily get back into the village and do harm to it if they wanted to so he decided to design a seal to stop them from being able to re-enter, and Kazuo was willing to help him. At the moment, they were still working out how the seal would work since it would need a chakra source which meant tapping into an unwilling user's chakra network.

Kushina's father came off as a kind-hearted person, who loved his family dearly and liked nothing more to be with them whenever he could. However, while he appeared to be a gentle soul, if you saw the fire behind the old man's eyes then you would be telling a different story. Kazuo Uzumaki was a born and bred warrior, tested time and time again in wars and battles.

It was well known that he would deliver hell to those he believed deserved it. If you ever pissed him off, or hurt his family, then you would be dealing with a powerhouse hell bent on killing you. And may Kami have mercy on your soul, as Kuzuo would not, he would go after anyone and everyone who would hide the person who hurt his family.

Unfortunately, those who used to know him, that part of him had died during the destruction of the Uzumaki Clan and his homeland. He had changed. Something broke within him, most from his village other than Kushina, his wife and other children were all killed - not only that but most of the people from his homeland were killed as well.

He knew that with so many nations behind the attack on his homeland and villages, there wasn't much he could do about it. He knew that Land of Earth, Land of Lightning, Land of Water and a few of the smaller nations were behind the attack on the Land of Whirlpools. However, no matter how much as he would like to pay them back, he knew that he could not as he could be killed before he could get far. He was alone in his vengeance as the rest of his people were still recovering and trying to keep a low profile so that they wouldn't be hunted down, captured, and/or killed.

But although he couldn't punish the other nations as he would have liked, Kazuo told Minato he would do before he died, and that was to find whoever betrayed him and the Land of Whirlpools. As if that person didn't betray them and informed the nations who destroyed his homeland, his people would still be alive and in a few months the fight would have ended since too many of the other nations people were dying and the Daimyos didn't want to risk more.

But Kazuo shocked Minato by saying that he suspected someone on the Hidden Leaf Village Council, was behind the betrayal him and kill them. As only someone on the council knew about the way around most of the defences Whirlpools' island, Minato tried to point out that it could be possible that someone else could have told those who destroyed the Land of Whirlpools about their defences.

Kazuo admitted that for the whirlpools, someone could have told them, but for the rest they had only told two set of people, the first was Feudal Lord and his advisors. However, Kazuo highly doubt they would have done something to ruin an alliance where they had a lot to gain keeping them around, but should he find out that they were behind the destruction his homeland, he would deal with them. That left the only other people that knew about the islands defences, were the Hidden Leaf Village Council, and whilst unlikely, he knew of at least one person in the council who would do it. All to take out a main player who could give him problems in the future. And should he ever find any prove that this councillor was behind destruction the Land of Whirlpools, the councillor would learn the meaning of don't fuck with an Uzumaki.

As much as Minato didn't want to believe this, but it was only option that he could see that made sense. The official story was that the nations outnumbered the people of Land of Whirlpools and that was why they had been defeated so easy. But Minato knew the truth; the Uzumaki Clan were infamous for their number of Seal Masters, and so they had one of the greatest defences in the world, so it wouldn't be as easy as everyone was making it out to be to wipe the Land of Whirlpools out.

The Land of Fire Feudal Lord would have too much to lose in destroying Land of Whirlpools. But he knew of the councillor Kazuo was talking about, Danzō Shimura, he was an Elder and councillor of the village, who had big ambitions. Ambitions that the Third Hokage feared that if left unchecked, would doom their village. He also saw Land of Whirlpools and the Uzumaki Clan as a threat to their village, as with that much power they might one day turn on the Hidden Leaf Village. And one thing Minato knew about Danzō, he would do anything to protect his village, even if others might look down on his actions.

But still, he didn't want to believe that his own councillors, would have anything to do with the destruction the Land of Whirlpools. Even Danzō might be ambitious, but Minato didn't think he would do such a thing as to destroy an island in his plans for power. Minato just hoped he was right, and the councillors didn't have any part of the destruction the Land of Whirlpools, as he feared what a former Uzukage would do to them.

Now it has been a few years since Minato left the Academy, at which point he became a Jōnin a year after becoming a Chūnin. His first mission as a Jōnin was a B-Class Mission, which was to deal with some ninja who were attacking a village within Land of Rivers, which had no Hidden Village of their own. But the mission soon became a S-Class mission, when the group ninja attacking the village had somehow summoned the Three Tailed Beast.

It took many ninja and many lives, but they were able to manage to push the Tailed Beast. But during the fight, he'd observed the mighty attack known as the Tailed Beast Ball for the first time. Upon seeing this, Minato realized how powerful the attack was, and wondered if he could recreate the blast himself. As it would be a powerful and useful jutsu to have in his arsenal, so after that day tried to copy the technique. It took about three long years of hard work, but he was able to recreate, where he called it the Rasengan.

However, the spiralling orb, while strong, was only one part of his idea. The second was to combine the Rasengan with elemental transformation, although sadly he'd had no luck with that. At the very least, however, he was able to teach it to his sensei, Jiraiya, although that took a while.

Now over the years, Minato had travelled around the borders of the Land of Fire, as there were many, various skirmishes with smaller nations. There was a decline in national power among the Five Great Shinobi Nations, which was slowly crumbling. There were many who believed that it was only a matter of time before war broke out.

Minato suspected that this was the reason why the Hokage wanted to see him today, as there was some new development to the fights. Now as he was walking down the corridor, he walked past a kid no older than five or six. The kid had spiky silver hair, which oriented to his left-side, dark grey eyes, he looked relaxed, but held a heavy-lidded expression. He was wearing dark blue pants, a long-sleeve shirt, and he was also wearing a pair of fingerless gloves, which had metal plates on the backhands of them. He was also wearing a dark blue mask, which was covering the lower half of his face.

Minato had to wonder who the kid was, and why he was in this corridor, seeing that only office on this floor was the Hokage. Why would a kid so young would need to see the Hokage for? As he got to the door, he knocked and entered as he said as he knelt on his knees, "Excuse me, Hokage-sama, you wanted to see me."

"Yes, Minato, I do," Hiruzen Sarutobi informed the man. Hiruzen was a tan-skinned man, with dark brown, spiky hair and a small goatee. He was wearing a white haori, which had the words Third Hokage written on the back. Underneath it, he was wearing a red, full-length kimono that is tied using a white sash. "I would like to ask you for a favour. As you might have heard on your way back here, there has been some delays in picking the Genin teams."

"I admit, I have heard about that," Minato acknowledged, "and I was wondering what was going on."

"The truth is that I was waiting for you to return from your latest mission." the Hokage admitted, "You see there's a student, Kakashi Hatake, whilst no one could deny that he is an extremely talented shinobi. He however is too much fussy about sticking to the rules, and clashes with his superiors and other students. And whilst he might excel in techniques, but as a person, he has much to learn. You see, as you might have heard, his father broke the rules, to protect his comrades rather than complete the assignment, but then took his own life."

"I heard about that," Minato told the Hokage, "But if what I heard was right, he was somewhat pushed into it, with people blaming him for what he did, even his own teammates blamed him. As if his action of saving his team meant his mission was a failure, and we lost some land or something."

"I had heard such rumours about people pushing him to his death," admitted the Third Hokage with a sad sigh, "but there is nothing I can do about it. Either way, with the death of his father, it cast a long shadow upon young Kakashi and I fear what his future might hold for him."

"So you want me to supervise over him?" asked Minato.

"That I do," the Hokage told him, "I want you to make him realize that teammates are important and that sometimes breaking the rules are more important than friends."

"I'll try Third Hokage, but why me?" asked Minato.

"Out of all the Jōnin here, I believe you are the only one who can break through to him how important friends are." the Third Hokage told the Jōnin.

"When do I meet them?" asked Minato.

"Tomorrow," Sarutobi informed Minato, "we'll be informing the class about the groups tomorrow. So you have until then to come up with a test to decide if they are ready or not."

"I understand Third Hokage." Minato bowed his head, before bidding his goodbye to him and got up to leave.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _An hour later, Land of Fire, Konohagakure, Namikaze Residence:_

When Minato returned home to inform his wife of a year, he saw she was with his father-in-law, Kazuo, seating at the table. Whilst his father-in-law looked like he was in his thirties, Kazuo had in fact been in his sixties, he was five foot six inches, had long white hair, moustache, and a squared-off goatee. He would often be seen wearing armour that was reminiscent of the period dress. Under this, he wore a long-sleeved, black outfit, the shoulders of which bore the crest of Uzushiogakure, which was incorporated into uniform of the Konoha shinobi, thanks to them being allies. By his side, looked what appeared to be the curved handles of two swords, which were shown to be bandaged up. He also wore a forehead protector with his former village's symbol etched into it.

Kazuo was holding his one-year-old daughter, Naruko, who had a full set of blonde hair. Minato could only smile when he saw her, she was his everything, and would admit that like all father's, she had him around her little finger. He would do anything take his little girl happy. However, he would kill any boy who dare come near his little girl or try and date her before she was in her twenties, even then it would depend on who the boy was and how he treated her.

Now that Kushina had Naruko, she had given up becoming a Ninja for now, to rise her daughter. She and Naruko spent their time with Mikoto Uchiha and her one-year-old daughter, Izumi Uchiha. The two who were best friends for years, became like sisters, and they shared many secrets, the main one was that Kushina was a Jinchūriki for the Nine Tails. It was something that Minato wouldn't have told her, seeing that in the past the Uchiha Clan tried to get control of the Tailed Beast. However, it was something that his wife wanted, and it was her secret to tell and there was nothing he could do to stop her.

However, now that Mikoto and her husband, a second cousin of hers named Fugaku Uchiha, knew about this, Minato was keeping an extra close eye on the Clan. Just in case Fugaku, who was the Clan Head, decided to use this information for their own gain and control the village.

Now when Kushina saw her husband, she asked, "Welcome back dear, what did the Hokage want from you?"

"He wanted me to become a Genin Instructor." Minato informed his wife.

"Congratulations dear." Kushina congratulated her husband, but when she saw his face, she asked, "What's wrong? I thought this is something you wanted."

"Oh it is, trust me it is," Minato acknowledged with a sigh, "but I'm only becoming Genin Instructor because the Third Hokage wants me to keep a child prodigy by the name of Kakashi Hatake in check."

"Hmm Hatake," Kazuo hummed thoughtfully, as he tried to remember where he heard the name before, "Wasn't there a man by the name Sakumo Hatake, who killed himself?"

"Yes, and Kakashi is his son." Minato told his father-in-law.

"Hmm, from what I learnt, he killed himself, or was pushed into it because of a failed mission." The white-haired man told him and his daughter, "From my findings, the mission was to eliminate some important target, who the council feared was a threat to the Land of Fire. But the target was better protected than they were expecting, and so two of Sakumo's teammates were so severely injured that without proper care, they would be dead. Whilst it is important for a shinobi to try and finish the mission, even if it means your own death, it is also important to know when to give up too. Which Sakumo did, as he knew that there was a zero chance of the mission succeeding. So because of this, with the risk of his own life, pulled his team from the field and back to the Village where they could be healed fully."

Minato was a bit shocked about how much his father-in-law knew as Minato didn't even know what Sakumo's mission was. Then again, he shouldn't be surprised as Kazuo used to be a Kage himself and you didn't become one by playing nice or by the rules. Then he heard his wife ask, "So what happened to him, and why did he kill himself when he had a son to look after?"

"His damn teammates and this damn Village, that's what happened to him." the former Hokage spat, whilst Minato normally would try and defend Konohagakure, he couldn't this time. As he didn't agree with how they treated Sakumo for doing the right thing. "Don't get me wrong, they weren't the only ones, as he too got blamed for the failure of the mission by many in the Land of Fire. The target retaliated and killed many people. But he got the worse of it from his own villagers and teammates, they seem to forget that at times when you have zero chance of the mission of succeeding, it was better to fall back and try again another time."

"And that's why the Third Hokage wants me to teach Sakumo's son," explained Minato, "Since Kakashi is so stuck in following the rules and not making the same mistakes as his father, the Third Hokage fears the boy will forget that teammates are important and that sometimes breaking the rules are more important than friends."

"I wish you luck as you'll need it." Kazuo told his son-in-law sceptically.

"Father." Kushina belittled her father. She knew that he blamed the Leaf Village for the destruction of the Land of Whirlpools and their Hidden Village, and with good reason too, but she knew this was one of the few safe places they can live at. She and her father often argued about this, but seeing that she was happy here with her husband and daughter, her father backs down after a good rant about the village. However, if she ever found out who betrayed her homeland and her Clan, then she'll show them why many fear the Red Hot Habanero, which usually had to do with her hair moving like the Kyuubi's tails.

"I know, I know, play nice with the backstabbing villagers." Kazuo reminded himself with what his daughter keeps telling him, but he would never forgive them for their part of his homeland being destroyed. Should he ever find out who helped to destroy the people of Uzushiogakure, they'll be begging for death by the time he was finished with them.

"So when are you going to meet your new team?" ask Kushina.

"Tomorrow," Minato informed his wife, "I'm meant to test them to see if they are ready to become Genin or have to return to the Academy and wait another year before trying again."

"So how are you going to test them?" asked Kushina.

"Well seeing that Kakashi has problems with teamwork, I'm going to test them on that." Minato explained to his wife, and with that he explained his plan to Kushina and Kazuo. After an hour, the three went on with their day, or in Minato's case, he was getting ready for the next day where he would meet his new students.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _22nd of September 1896 - Land of Fire, Konohagakure, Training Ground Three:_

It was afternoon of the next day, and Minato was waiting for the three students to arrive. As he waited, he thought back to what he had learnt about the three. The first was of course Kakashi Hatake, he was the one that he saw the day before, he was a child prodigy, he was only six years old and he had already finished the Academy, six years sooner than normal. Kakashi was very independent and self-confident, from his records, appeared to be arrogant and condescending of others. Despite this though, Kakashi was very perceptive and intuitive, quickly realizing the situation for what it was and could make plans up to deal with the situation. But after his father's death, Kakashi became more stern, aloof and cold toward others, following all the rules to the letter, chastising any who disobeyed them and willing to abandon his comrades to finish mock missions.

Next was Rin Nohara, she was nine years old and was another student who finished the Academy early. Now from her records, the young girl was of average height, with long brown hair, that came to her shoulder, that framed her face, and brown eyes. She also had a rectangular purple marking on either side of her cheeks. Her records also stated that as an Academy student, she wore a simple outfit consisting of a light-coloured blouse with a bow tied in the middle and a simple, sleeveless haori.

The records went on to say that Rin was a sweet and friendly girl who cared deeply for her comrades as well as her village. Rin was an intellectual individual, witnessed by her ability to be able to learn as well as use high-level medical ninjutsu at such an early age. This impressed Minato, as there won't many who wanted to learn medical ninjutsu now days, so she would be a great asset should she make it as a Genin today.

It was also stated that Rin was a devoted person to her friends, so much that she wouldn't abandon them, some of her teachers stated that she might even put her own life great peril if her friends were in danger. She also had a very strong will, as during her last year at the Academy, she was put through some of the harshest Genjutsu that was allowed, but she wouldn't break.

Now the last member of his new team, Obito Uchiha, from his records, he was of an average height, with black eyes and short, spiky black hair. It was noted that he normally wore a long sleeved blue uniform and a blue jacket with an orange collar and trimmings. The jacket was fastened to the rest of the outfit by two buttons on the collar and had the Uchiha clan crest at the back. He also wore a white belt, shinobi sandals, and a pair of goggles with orange lenses connected to ear protectors.

Also from his notes, Obito lives with his Grandmother, since his parents were killed during a mission. So seeing that having no parents, people in Konohagakure seem to look down on him, even among his own Clan, seeing that they were low in power. Obito's childhood was marked by dreams of being acknowledged. This motivated him to become a ninja so that he could, in turn, become Hokage and have the entire village, and more importantly his Clan, finally recognize him.

His notes also informed Minato that Obito was the bottom of his class and was often late to his lessons. The only reason that the boy was able to pass the Academy this year was because of his best friend, Rin Nohara, who helped him pass the exams. Without her he would still be at the Academy.

Now as he was reading the notes about the people he was about to test

Kakashi Hatake and Rin Nohara appeared on the Training Ground. Upon their arrival, he asked, "Where is Obito Uchiha?"

"He is running a bit late sensei." Rin informed her new sensei and Kakashi huffed at this, he was annoyed by the other boy's behavior.

Minato sighed at this, and so he said, "If he isn't here within the next hour, you'll be failing today's test and will be sent back to the Academy. Where you'll have to try and become a Genin next year."

"What?" Rin asked in shock, "But I thought we were Genin already."

"No, passing the Academy is the first step of becoming one," Minato informed the two of them, "The final step is passing my test. My test today is if you're ready or not and by the looks of things it doesn't seem so." The two ninjas looked at each other and were cursing Obito for his lateness. "Now whilst we wait for our lost ninja, let's introduce each other. I'll start off, I'm Minato Namikaze, and I'll be your sensei until you become Chunin. Now I like things in a straight and organized fashion and done as quickly as humanly possible. And whilst you're under my care, it'll not be often that your training will be fun, but it'll hone all your skills. I Promise you that."

"Finally, someone who just likes to get things done" Kakashi said as he approached his new sensei fully now trusting him.

"Oh don't get me wrong, there'll be some fun, as they say, all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." Minato informed the boy, "We'll be having team building training, some of it we'll be fun, other times it won't. Anyway, I love my wife Kushina and my daughter Naruko. My dreams are to keep my family safe and one day become the Hokage. Now you Kakashi."

"My name is Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi introduced himself, "There's not much to say about myself really. I prefer to stay to myself, so others cannot drag me down. I also like to keep to the rules and routine, I don't like wasting my time. So Uchiha running late bothers me. I have no real dreams,"

Looking at Rin, Minato said, "Now you Rin…"

"My name is Rin Nohara." Rin introduced herself, "Like Kakashi, there's not much to say about myself, but I like to spend time with my friends. I specialize in medical training, and I dream of becoming the best medical ninja out there. I dislike getting dirty."

"Hmm, that's good, now all we have to do is wait for your follow teammate and then we can begin." Kakashi informed them both. It was at that moment that Obito came running into the training ground.

"You're late Obito." Kakashi scolded the black haired by.

"So you finally got here," Minato told the boy, "you must be Obito."

"We've been waiting for you." Rin told her friend.

"I've made it." Obito said as he caught his breath.

"Yeah but you were late." Kakashi told the boy.

"We have done our self-introductions," Minato informed Obito, "all that's left is yours."

"Well I'm Obito Uchiha," Obito introduced himself, still out of breath, "and I'm going to become Hokage one day. I'm going to get my trademark goggles and Sharingan, carved into my stone face for all to see. So that I can glare down over the neighbouring lands! I'll scare the hell out of them with my Sharingan stare and no one will dare attack our village."

"Put in that request once you become Hokage... and activate your Sharingan." Kakashi informed his new teammate, "And besides, they can't carve your Sharingan whilst you're wearing your goggles."

"So they can carve them on top of my goggles." Obito came back with that comment.

"But then it would look like your eyeballs are popping out." Rin pointed out to her friend with a giggle.

Obito huffed at this, as he finished off, "I love playing games and I got some good skills. Not many people think I can do much, but I do try my best and hate to be put down."

"Anyway, I'm glad that someone on my team shares my dream of becoming Hokage." acknowledged Minato. "Now I'm Minato, and from today on I'll be your superior"

"Alright you three, let's have our first practice together." Minato informed his new team,

"Yes sensei!" the three of them cried out together.

"Now, in this training session, I want to see how good your teamwork is." Minato informed them.

"Teamwork?" Rin asked in confusion.

But Minato didn't seem to hear her, as he went on to say, "Now all you have to do is to take these two bells away from me, and the practice will be over. Simple right?"

"Two bells mean…" Kakashi thought out loud as he realized what was happening, as Obito looked confused.

"Exactly." Minato confirmed Kakashi's thoughts.

"Huh? What does it mean?" asked Obito, not getting it whilst Rin did.

"One of us will be dropped from the team." Kakashi informed Obito, as he couldn't understand how the other boy couldn't understand what was going on.

"What!?" shouted Obito in shock.

"Good observation." Minato commented, "Okay, now let's start."

And so the three of them tried to get the bells, it took a few hours, to do so, but they finally got them. During this time, Kakashi realized that Minato changed how he act towards each of them, based on how skilled they were. Realizing this, whilst he worked as a team, Kakashi used his teammates to get the bells. He didn't know if his sensei knew this or not, but at the end of it all to their surprise, they all passed. Apparently, it was all a test to see if they were ready to work with others since being a ninja was a team oriented career no matter what others said. If they had failed to work as a team, they would have ALL been sent back to the Academy.

After the bell test, Minato punished Obito for being late. But not only Obito, but also the rest of them too, which they thought was unfair. But Minato explained that he wanted to show Obito that every action has consequences, not only to himself but to those around him. So Minato informed them that depending on their actions, not only would they be punished, but the rest of the team would be too. This was so that they would think about their actions, and the consequences that accompany them.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Here ends the edit of the second chapter, I thank you for reading the story, and I hope that you enjoyed the edits and the lemon that I have added. Once again, please remember that if you want a fast-paced story, where Naruto is the Overlord in a few chapters, this isn't for you. As I said at the start of this chapter this part of the story is to show the changes and the consequences that occur because of them, and to show how Naruto becomes dark.

I also want to add a Sex Ed chapters, so that he learns and get an interest in sex, otherwise he'll be like the brat in the show which I'm trying to change. I got a few ideas as why he hasn't learned it so far, but if you got any thoughts about it, please let me know. I'm also after ideas for the Sex Ed chapters.

I know I'll be getting a few flames for the edits, as people want a fast-paced story, where Naruto is an Overlord in a few chapters. But I won't be too bothered about that, seeing that this is what I want to happen and know the risks of doing so. I just hope there's enough people who want this kind of story.

Here are the new jutsu that were mentioned in this chapter:

 _ **Chakra Store Seal:**_

The Chakra Store Seal allows a person to set up a set of seals on a person's wrist, which would allow a person to store a certain amount of chakra over time. The seals were designed to absorb chakra from the user whenever his reserves were full and store some of it. So that if they were in battle and needed to do a powerful jutsu that they wouldn't normally be able to do, or if the person was low or chakra but needed more because they were still fighting, and don't have time to regain their power, they could undo the seal and use the power that was stored up.

Because of the risk of overloading the seals, there was a limit to how much chakra could be stored. As too much chakra stored at one time, the seal could explode and kill the user. Part of the seals would allow the person to measure how much chakra was stored, to show if it was full or not. Another part of the seals was so that to release the stored chakra, he would have to touch the seal and push a bit of their own chakra into it. This way the stored chakra wouldn't be released by mistake, and so no one else could release it but the person with the seal.

 _ **Banishment Seal:**_

A seal that will be placed on the person to keep a person out of their banished village, the seal will feed off the person's chakra to keep going.


	3. Chapter 3

Favs: 164 to 221

Follows: 194 to 278

Reviews: 31 to 62

C2s: 5

 _ **Chapter Three.**_

 _ **Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze - Part 3.**_

 _ **(Birth of Naruto Uzumaki.)**_

 _10th of October 1900 - Land of Fire, Few miles from Konohagakure:_

We begin our story with Minato, Kushina and their four year old daughter Naruko, seating in front of a warm fire a few miles away from Konoha. The reason they were so far from the village, was because Kushina was with child again. Unlike normal childbirths, a childbirth for Jinchūriki like Kushina, it's a dangerous time. The reason for this, was because the seals that kept the Tailed Beast within them were at their weakest during this time, due to the nurturing of the child in the womb taking precedence over the reinforcement of the seal. So there was a risk of the Tailed Beast escaping and going on a rampage.

Because of this risk, some might wonder why women were made into a Jinchūriki, when such a danger existed. But the thing was, with the life of a ninja and as a Jinchūriki, there were many who didn't want children. As unless you were one of the better ones, or you give up being a ninja to have children, a life as a ninja can be a short one and you could be dead in a few years, if not sooner. And for someone who's a Jinchūriki, it's more dangerous seeing you have more people hating you because of what they were.

However, for Jinchūriki who do want to have children, as long as the proper preparations are taken, having a child or even multiple children wouldn't be a problem. As long as the woman had someone who can keep the seal steady and make sure the Tailed Beast can't escape, as well as restore their chakra that was taken to full power afterwards. Not only that, but they would need a small Sealing Team there, just in the case of if the Tailed Beast had indeed been able to escape. But as long as they took these preparations, there was no reason that a female Jinchūriki can't have children.

For Minato and Kushina, they had a hut built in a canyon area a few miles from the Hidden Leaf Village on top of a butte. The hut was built by Minato months before Naruko was born, so that Kushina would have a safe place to give birth to their daughter. When they were in the hut, they were protected by a powerful barrier, so that nothing could get in or out of it until it was down. Whilst the barrier was powerful, the Third Hokage had ANBU who were loyal to him, protecting the perimeter, to make sure no one tried to break the barrier.

Now like last time Minato and Kazuo, Kazuo was patrolling the area, were there to keep the seal steady and make sure the Tailed Beast didn't escape, whilst there were four Seal Masters around the hut so if the Fox did escape they could seal the Beast up again before it could do too much damage.

For the medical side of things, they had two medical ninja looking after Kushina during her pregnancy with Naruto, the same two who helped her with her pregnancy with Naruto. Biwako Sarutobi was the former Hokage's wife, and nineteen year old Tomoyo Kōdona.

Biwako was the only one able to keep the secret about the seal that was currently keeping the Nine Tail Beast weak during this time. Biwako had long, brown hair which she kept in a high ponytail, dark eyes, slightly visible creases at the corners of her eyes and her mouth. She wore a purple kimono-like dress, along with a white haori and sandals.

Tomoyo was Biwako's apprentice, she had shoulder length brown hair with bangs that hang over her forehead. She is usually seen wearing a single small hair clip. She has Hazel coloured eyes to match her short brown hair. She was wearing the basic medic ninja outfit, white medical jacket and pants with a white beret.

The group have been at the at the hut for a week, as their son was suspected to be born at any time. No one other than those there, knew that they were there at that moment. There was two reasons for this, the first was that for the handful of people who knew that Kushina was a Jinchūriki, could try could try and use this opportunity to try and control the Nine Tailed Beast for their own use. The second reason was that, should the Nine Tails did escape, they were far enough away from the village that they could fight it and reseal the beast before it got to the Village.

It was now their seventh day at the hut, and Minato was sitting in a soft chair, watching Naruko talk to Kushina's belly, telling her little brother Naruto to hurry up, as she wanted to play with him. Minato couldn't help but laugh at his four year old, and told her, "Naruko dear, it'll be a while before you can play with him."

"That's right dear." Kushina agreed with her husband.

"I know that Mummy, Daddy," the little blonde haired girl acknowledged, "but the sooner that he gets here, the sooner he can grow old so we can play with each other."

The two parent's couldn't help but laugh at this, it was the kind of thing that they suspected to come from the four year old. But as Minato sat back and watched his daughter and wife play with each other, his bright smile became a sad one as he thought about how they got here, and the loss that they had to deal with along the way. It all started a few months after he gained his Genin team, when it was announced that the problems that was happening around at the time had become so bad that it was now known as the Third Shinobi World War.

Thankfully though, neither he nor his team were called upon to fight in the war just yet, but that mainly because it was the start of the war. But as the war went on though, his obligations were split between training his students and helping with the war effort. But seeing that they could be called at any moment, he was forced to teach them war tactics and how to fight on a war front. It was hard work seeing that Obito and Kakashi could never pay nice with each other, while Rin was forced to play peacekeeper between the two.

It was his wife that pointed out the problem with Obito and Kakashi: Obito fancied Rin but she fancied Kakashi, however Kakashi had no feelings for her. So because Rin fancied Kakashi, and was better than him in almost every way, Obito hated him. Sadly for Minato, there wasn't much he could do about it.

Over the first year things were going on as normal. The war was still raging on, but as of yet, his team wasn't called into it. During the year, Kushina had grown close to his team, bringing lunch to them when they were in the village training. But because of Rin's cuteness, Kushina grew the closest to her, much to Rin's dismay, as his wife could be overbearing at times.

However, Rin dealt with it like a good Shinobi, considering it helped that during her free time, Rin was able to play with Naruko. Over the year Rin and Naruko became close, so close that whilst not related by blood, they thought of themselves as sisters. And should anyone hurt one of the two, may Kami have mercy on their souls, as the Red-Hot Habanero would not.

By the end of the year, Minato thought his team was ready to become chūnin and so he decided to put them through the exams. Sadly, only Kakashi was able to pass it by defeating Might Guy in the third and final exam, and so becoming a chūnin. So Minato spent the following year training Obito and Rin harder, so they could pass the exam the following year, which they did. Just as Obito and Rin became chūnin, the seven year old Kakashi became a jōnin, the youngest one ever. It was a few days later when shit hit the fan for Minato and his team, as they were finally called into the war.

Their first mission in the war was to destroy the Kannabi Bridge, as it would hinder Iwagakure from using Kusagakure as a relief point. But on the way to do so, shortly after entering Kusa, they encountered an Iwagakure scout. Upon encountering scout, Kakashi tried to eliminate him with his new jutsu, the Chidori, but the attack speed left him vulnerable to counter-attack, forcing Minato to step in, save Kakashi, and kill the scout himself.

Minato remembered that after that attack, there a scout from their own Village that appeared with orders that Minato was to head to the frontlines. So Minato then transferred leadership of the mission to Kakashi, but not before telling the young jōnin, to not use the Chidori again. If he knew what he knew now, Minato would be in two minds about what happened next. As he would have told them to wait and keep out of sight, and they would carry on with the mission once he returned.

The reason that he had been called to the frontlines, was because that the Konoha shinobi were outnumbered and most of them were either severely injured or were killed, but with his arrival and help, the surviving shinobi were able to wipe out the opposing Iwagakure forces. Thanks to him, they were victorious in this battle, which was against a thousand ninja, and it would later convince the Third Tsuchikage to accept a peace treaty with the Hidden Village. On that day, he gained the nickname the Yellow Flash and a 'flee on sight' in all the Bingo Books in the Elemental Nations.

Minato sighed sadly as he remembered that when he rendezvoused with his team afterwards, he found Kakashi and Rin were surrounded by Iwagakure forces. He soon found that Obito was dead, with Kakashi and Rin injured and barely able to fight. And so within his anger, Minato slaughtered the shinobi. Once he rescued them, he allowed them to recover, and as he did, he asked what happened.

Kakashi and Rin informed their leader, that shortly after he left for the frontlines, all three of them continued to trek further into Kusa. But as they did, they were found and surrounded by the scout's teammates,, who kidnapped Rin in order to find out what their mission was.

Kakashi informed Minato that Obito immediately suggested that they rescue Rin, but Kakashi elected to abandon her, as he believed it was more important to finish the mission as ordered, before concerning themselves with her safety. Obito refused to go along with this order, as he believed that teammates were more important than following orders, and so he was going to rescue his friend Rin. But before leaving, Obito told Kakashi that Sakumo, Kakashi's father, had been a true hero and that, whilst it was bad to abandon one's mission, those who would abandon their own teammates in order to complete a mission, were worse than scum. So Obito left the new jōnin, to carry out the mission alone.

Minato had a tear in his eye now as he remembered Rin taking the story from Kakashi and informed him that, during the kidnap she found out their names were Taiseki and Kakkō. And that Kakkō attempted to interrogate her by using genjutsu, to find out what their mission was, and if she knew anything about Konoha's war efforts. But thanks to her strong will though, they weren't able to break her, which till this day Minato was proud of. As not many at her age would be able to withstand interrogation under the right genjutsu.

Rin went on to explain that Obito was somehow able to locate the cave the enemy was using as a hideout and where she was being kept, but was found by a camouflaged Taiseki before he could launch a rescue. Here Kakashi told Minato that Obito's words had gotten to him, and that he was wrong all this time and so he went to help his teammate to save Rin. He arrived in time to save Obito from Taiseki with his White Light Chakra Sabre, which he had inherited from his father. During the attack though, Kakashi had lost the use of his left eye.

Minato remembered with a sad fond smile, that both Rin and Kakashi smiled sadly as they informed him that in his desire to help Kakashi, Obito awakened his Sharingan. It was thanks to this that Obito was able to see through Taiseki's camouflage and kill him. After defeating Taiseki, they rescued Rin. The problem was her other captor, Kakkō, who had caused the cave to collapse around them. Because of this, the team ran for the exit, but on their way out, due to his damaged eye, Kakashi was struck in his blind spot and had difficulty avoiding the falling rocks. Thankfully though, if you could call it thankfully, Obito noticed that Kakashi was about to be hit by a large falling boulder, so Obito pushed him out of the way, and in doing so, took his place.

Rin and Kakashi informed that the right side of Obito's body had been crushed, and they had no way to free him, but the young black haired boy didn't seem to care. He was happy that his friends were safe, Obito accepted his fate. In fact he made an offering, to replace Kakashi's lost eye, he gave his left Sharingan as an apology for not getting him a present earlier when Kakashi became a jōnin. Not because he didn't want to, but because he wasn't sure what to get the new jōnin. So this was a way to thank his friend for the help, and something he could give as a present that could help make Kakashi stronger. So as the team's shinobi medic, Obito asked Rin to do the transplant. It was hard, but knowing that time was against them, Rin wasted no time given the very grim circumstances, and had begun the procedure immediately.

After Rin transplanted Obito's Sharingan into Kakashi, the young Jōnin confronted Kakkō. During the fight, his White Light Chakra Sabre was destroyed, but he was able to kill Kakkō with Chidori; due to the Sharingan's heightened vision, Kakashi was finally able to handle its speed.

Kakashi informed his team leader that he went back to where Obito and Rin were, but Iwa reinforcements soon arrived and started constricting the rubble. Here Obito had asked him to take Rin away and keep her safe, which Kakashi did, leaving Obito behind. As they left the cave, they were surrounded by Iwagakure forces, and they were forced to defend themselves for as long as they could, holding the shinobi off until Minato eventually tracked them down and finished off the rest himself.

Once they were healed up and ready to head out, they left to finish the mission to destroy the Kannabi Bridge. When they had done that, they returned to Konoha to mourn Obito's death and give him the burial that he deserved. Despite many from the Uchiha clan being against Kakashi wielding a Sharingan as he had no blood-ties to them, Fugaku Uchiha, the Uchiha Head at the time, chose to honour Obito's dying actions and let Kakashi keep his gift.

Kakashi changed a lot since then, changed from being a loner, to someone who was committed to themselves to teamwork and always placed his teammates' well-being above the mission objective. He started to believe that goals can be accomplished more effectively together, asking for help when he needs it, providing help when it is requested of him, and even praise allies when they deserve it. An abuse of one's teammates is the only thing that can makes Kakashi cast aside his normally stoic demeanour, causing him to attack without mercy or his usual sense of sportsmanship.

Thinking about the last few years, brought more tears to Minato, and his daughter saw him and asked, "Daddy, why are you crying?"

"Oh I'm thinking about the past sweetheart," Minato told his daughter, "and I remembered some sad moments that's all."

"Okay daddy." Naruko told her father as she hugged him.

Kushina watched the father and daughter, and she suspected what was wrong. He had been thinking about the deaths of two of his students, Obito and Rin. Obito died protecting his friends, whilst Rin died a few months later as she threw herself in front of an attack from Kakashi. This wasn't the first time he done so, he done so since their deaths, but have gotten better over the years.

Not surprising really, from what she was told, during a mission, Rin was kidnapped by Kirigakure, otherwise known as The Village Hidden in the Mist, for some unknown reason. Upon hearing about this, Kakashi went out and rescue his teammate. But on the way back to Konoha, Kakashi informed them that Rin revealed that Kiri had sealed the Three Tail Beast into her body with the intention to, once she inevitably lost control of it, have it unleashed on Konoha and destroy the village from within.

In order to prevent this from happening, Kakashi told them that Rin begged him to kill her, but he refused, unwilling to break his promise to Obito to protect her no matter what, and hoping to find some other solution. Before Rin could argue against this, Kirigakure ninja had caught up with them and tried to retrieve her, where Kakashi fought them off with his renamed Chidori, the Lightning Cutter.

During one of his attacks, Rin jumped in front of Kakashi's attack, and the young jōnin was unable to stop it and so stab his former teammate and friend. As she died, she told the masked boy that she was happy, as he would be safe. The young Hatake boy told them that the trauma of this caused his Sharingan to evolve into a Mangekyō Sharingan shortly before he passed out from exhaustion and heart break. He was later found by Konoha reinforcements, but none could explain the slaughter of all the Kiri forces.

When news of Rin's death came to them, she and Naruko were heartbroken, as Kushina thought of her as another daughter, and Naruko thought of her as an older sister. It took a while, but over time the pain lessened, but Naruko would cry when she heard the name of her older _sister_. Which is why they don't say their names around her, not until she at least gets older. She and Minato try and not think about them often, as they still cry when they do too.

They know that as a shinobi, death was just a matter of time the moment you become a genin, it was rare for one to die as one, but it is possible if you had bad luck. The possibility of death goes up so high once they become chūnin. But to die so at such a young age, not having the chance to live life, fall in love and have their own family was painful, even to a seasoned shinobi like Minato and Kushina. Sure as shinobi they were taught to suppress their feelings, but as a parent yourself, to see child die, a shinobi or not, it was hard for them. Minato was upset as he wasn't there for Rin, he believed that if he was there, he might have been able to save her by removing the Tail Beast. But he was away on another mission for the Third Hokage.

Kushina remembered that as time passed both the Third Hokage of the Hidden Village of the Leaf, from the Land of the Fire, and the Third Tsuchikage of the Village Hidden by Rocks from the Land of Earth, decided to end the Third Shinobi World War by signing a peace treaty with each other. Both sides had begun to grow weary of sacrificing more lives to an ongoing stalemate war, so decided that a peace treaty over the objection of military hard-liners in their respective villages, would be the only way to stop the war. Ōnoki, the Third Tsuchikage, was at first reluctant to accept the peace treaty, he only accepted it after seeing Minato Namikaze, single-handedly stop an invasion consisting of a thousand Iwa shinobi.

Now after the war ended, there were a few people within Konohagakure who were upset at the losses of their ninja, Danzō among them. Even Kushina was one of them in part, as if the Third took a firmer hand in the war, Rin and Obito might have been alive today. But she also knew that whilst she was upset with the Third, she also knew that the others seemed to forget that within a war, there'll always be losses on both sides of the war, and there wasn't much he could do about it. However though those who were upset with him, wanted the Third Hokage to step down as Hokage.

Kushina learned that in the place the Third, they wanted Danzō to become the Fourth Hokage, who was unlike the Third, he wasn't soft hearted. The Third was kind and a pacifist and wasn't willing to make the difficult decisions. Those who want him out thought that if the Third took a firmer hand to things, some of their problems, even the war could have been avoided. So with someone like Danzō who was raised in times of war, was the ideal person for the next Hokage, as Danzō beliefs were of that the interests of the village, should be placed above all else, even ethics and morals. Anything and everything to protect the village, handling any threat that would hurt their village in anyway possible. Something Kushina didn't want, as it could start another war, something she didn't want.

But Kushina knew that as long as the current Hokage is alive, he could decide who becomes the next Hokage. So seeing that he is forced to step down, he had to think about who he wanted to become the Fourth Hokage. The Third had hoped that his prized student Orochimaru could succeed him as the next Hokage, but despite his best efforts, he could never convince him of the Will of Fire: that Konoha was a family that the Hokage had to risk everything to keep safe.

Hiruzen considered Jiraiya as his successor, but Jiraiya did not believe he was responsible enough to be the next Hokage. But Jiraiya did suggest to Hiruzen that he could use his, Jiraiya's, former student, Minato Namikaze, who had proven himself time and again during the Third Shinobi World War. Hiruzen realized that her husband was a good choice, not only was he powerful, but he also had the Will of Fire that Hiruzen. And so, her husband become the Fourth Hokage. For the first few months, the former Hokage helped her husband with the transition of power by advising him on how to handle individuals and other village matters. He even retained some of his own ANBU, who helped protect her and her family.

Now before they knew it, Kushina learnt that she was going to give birth once again. This time it was going to be a baby boy, Naruko was happy that she was going to get a baby brother soon. Now they were going to call him Naruto, from Minato's former sensei, Jiraiya, book: Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi. Minato enjoyed the book, finding the main character very much like Jiraiya. He decided to name his and Kushina Uzumaki's then-unborn son "Naruto" after the main character, hoping that their Naruto would be just as determined as the character (and thus its author.) Jiraiya tried to convince them not to since that would make him Naruto's godfather, but Minato and Kushina insisted this was a good thing.

During her pregnancy the former Hokage asked Minato for a favour, to give Kakashi bodyguard duty, to protect her. Kushina learnt that since the death of his friends, Kakashi fallen to darkness, and Third hoped that protecting her would pull him back. Hoping that the nightmares the young man had would stop, and he would become a better person once again. Instead of the cold and ruthless person he was at the moment.

As Kushina was thinking about the past, she suddenly felt a pain in her belly and seconds later her water broke, letting her know she was going to have Naruto soon. Knowing this she screamed in pain, and shouted, "Minato! Get Biwako! My water has broken."

Now hearing that his wife was in labour, Minato went outside to get Biwako, who was taking a break from keeping an eye on his wife, waiting for this moment. He just wished that Kazuo was around.

So once he got Biwako, they left Naruko with an ANBU to play with, they took Kushina to the sealing chamber under the hut. This was where she would give birth to Naruto, as it had powerful barriers to keep the Tailed Beast in should it escape from Kushina.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _Birthing Chamber:_

"I forgot how much pain Kushina went through when she had Naruko." Minato said thoughtfully as he remembered the time when Naruko was born, as he watched his wife scream in pain and threaten him with pain if this ever happened again.

"And like I told you then, she'll be fine," Biwako reminded the Fourth Hokage, "forget about that and stay focused on the Nine Tails Seal. Remembe,r you are now the Fourth Hokage, start acting like one and get a grip on yourself. As I told you last time, most men would drop dead from such pain, women are much stronger."

As she said this, Minato could feel the Nine Tail Beast trying to break from the seal, so he had to put a bit more power into the seal. _'Damn, the Fox is just as strong as last time,'_ Minato thought to himself, remembering Naruko's birth, _'it is still trying to break free.'_

"Come on dear, you can do this." Minato encourage his wife, this lasted for about half an hour. Minato was encouraging his wife, as he kept the seal together. If he was honest with himself, the damn Tailed Beast seemed to be more power this time round. It was taking everything he had to keep the Fox sealed within his wife.

"I can see his head Kushina, we're almost there my dear." Biwako told the mother to be.

"Just hang there, you're doing great." said the medical ninja that was helping Biwako with the birth.

"Naruto my boy, hurry up and get out!" Minato called out as he felt the Fox almost breaking free. As he pushed more power into the seal, then he yelled at the beast, "And you stay in there Kyūbi!"

Just then, Naruto was born, and Biwako told the medical ninja to give her some hot water so she could clean the baby up, and making sure the after birth was taken from Kushina. As there was no other problems she had to deal with now.

"Today I'm a father again." Minato said with a smile, as he hold out his arms to hold his child.

"Yes, you have a healthy baby boy Minato." Biwako told the father, before she past him and reminded him, "Remember what I told you last time, mother's first father's second.

"So Naruto, we finally meet." Kushina told her new son with a painful smile.

"Now, now let me check to make sure your son is okay." Biwako told the parents.

"Kushina, I know it is a silly question that you just give birth, but are you alright?" asked the Fourth Hokage.

"I'm ok." his wife told him.

"Alright, now I realized what you have just been through, but we have to reseal the Nine Tails." Minato told his wife as he put his hands on his belly. But before he could, he heard something and as he looked around, he saw Biwako and the other medical ninja Tomoyo collapses onto the floor, dead. Calling out in shock Minato cried out, "Lady Biwako! Tomoyo!"

Behind them was a man wearing a black hooded robe, and a white mask with one eye hole and what Minato thought was black flames on one side of the mask. "Fourth Hokage Minato, step away from the Jinchūriki," the masked man told the Hokage, "or the child will die within his first minute of living."

' _How the hell did this person get past the barrier?'_ Minato thought darkly worried for his wife and his new born child. _'Who, who is this bastard?'_

Just then Kushina screamed out in pain, and Minato grasped, "Kushina!"

' _Damn it, the Nine Tail Seal is breaking!'_ Minato thought worriedly as he saw seals on his wife was spreading, as he knew they were slowly breaking. He knew if he didn't do something, the Nine Tailed Beast would be free, but at the same time, his son was in danger too, he didn't know what to do.

"Step away from the Jinchūriki," repeated the masked, "don't you care what happens to the brat?"

"Please wait, please stay calm," Minato told the man, as he raised his arms and stepped away from his wife. He didn't want to, but he didn't want to risk his new son or his daughter who was above them. Whatever happens, once he got his son, Minato could give chase to this man and get his wife back.

"Speak for yourself, I am as calm as I can be." the masked man told Minato, as he threw Naruto into the air.

Seeing this Kushina cried out in fear, "Naruto!"

But as the masked man jumped to get Naruto, Minato used his Flying Raijin Jutsu to teleport to get to his son before he hit the ground. He thanked the gods that he decided to put the seals around the room, just encase the Fox did escape and he needed to fight it. The young man never thought that he would need it to save his son like this.

"Leave it to the Yellow Flash of the Leaf," remarked the masked man, "but what about the next one."

And with that, the masked man triggered the seals on the blanket, that set the them alight. Minato saw this and so he dropped the blanket, as Kushina cried out to her son. When Minato dropped the blanket, he ran out of the chamber, and the hut, along the way he told the ANBU that was with Naruko to come with him. It was a good thing that he did, whilst he wasn't sure what kind of damage the Paper Bomb would make, he was glad he told the ANBU to follow them with Naruko. Just encase. Just as he told the ANBU to follow them, the hut blow up right behind them.

When they barely made it out of the house, he sighed in relief and looked at Naruto and Naruko, glad they both were ok. "Good both Naruto and Naruko are fine. What about you Bull are you okay?"

"I'm fine Lord Hokage, but what about you." said Bull, as he pointed at the Fourth Hokage's foot, where a piece of wood was stuck in it.

Minato looked at his foot, and for the first time since they left the hut, felt the pain coming from it, "It hurts but nothing I'm not used to." Minato rasped in pain, as he pulled the wood from his foot, _'Who was that guy? He made me use the Flying Raijin Jutsu.'_ Something that a rare few could do, but then again he was using it save to son, _'Not only that, but his target was Kushina, as she was the Jinchūriki. But how? We were very careful to not allow anyone to know that she was one. Whatever the case, whoever he is, he was able to succeeded in separating us. I need to hurry and take the kids to the safehouse and then find her.'_

Just then, Kazuo appeared in a puff of smoke, seeing the hut on fire, he worriedly asked, "What happened here? Where's Kushina?"

So Minato explained to his father-in-law what happened, before finishing up by asking, "Where were you?"

"I found three of the ANBU that meant to be protecting you all killed, so I searched the area to see if the others were okay, and to see if I could find the killer." Kazuo explained Minato, "But I found them all killed, so I kept on searching, as I never thought for once that someone would be able to get past the barrier, as it was created to withstand the Tailed Beasts. So whoever it is must be, was either very powerful or very skilled, to be able to get past it."

"Or both." Minato acknowledged fearfully, not wanting someone that powerful to get their hands on Kyūbi.

"Yes or both," admitted Kazuo darkly, before turning to look at his Grandchildren and asked Minato, "what are you going to do now?"

"What do you think?" Minato asked sarcastically, "I'm going to take Bull and my children to the safehouse I set up, where no one knows about, and then I'm going to find my wife and kill the bastard who would dare hurt my family."

"Good to hear," Kazuo smirked at this, "and I'll help you. No one dares hurt the little family I have left and get away with it."

"Good, now let's get Naruto and Naruko somewhere safe." Minato told Kazuo, and with that he used the Flying Raijin Jutsu to take the five of them to his safehouse. Although, once they got there, Minato had to take a Food Pill to replenish his chakra. Because he used so much chakra to get the five of them there,

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _Meanwhile, Unknown Location:_

Whilst Minato and her father was looking after her children and looking for her, Kushina found herself at a location she hadn't seen before, where she tied up to four stone pillars by black chakra. As she was being tied up, she was breathing heavily and she said, "Aright, what do you want from me?"

"I'm going to extract the Nine Tails, and Crush the Leaf Village." the masked man informed the Jinchūriki.

"No you can't." Kushina told the man.

"Like you could even stop me, or your husband for that matter, in fact he can't get here easily." the man told her, with a smirk under the mask, "Minato's teleportation jutsu, allows him to move instantly between locations that are marked with jutsu formulas." the masked man informed the young mother, "Which is where the formula is incorporated into the seal that has the Nine Tails sealed. So that way your husband could protect you at all times, but he's far away. And your Nine Tails seal is now weakened, thanks to your childbirth, so I can now use the beast for my own needs."

"Please don't do this," begged Kushina, "the Nine Tails is uncontrollable and would kill and destroy everything around it."

"I know, which is why I want it." the masked man said darkly, "Do you have any idea how long I have waited for this day? A long time, and nothing is going to stop me to get what I want now I'm so close." And with that, the masked man started to undo the seal on Kushina's belly. As he did, Kushina began to scream in pain as an orange chakra cloak appeared around her, along with a few tails as well.

After a few minutes of Kushina screaming in pain, the seal begun to open, and in doing so, made what looked like a black hole opening in Kushina's belly.

"Now come on out NINE TAILS!" the masked man cried out as he pulled a black like entity. This black entity, soon turned into orange chakra, and then into the Nine Tailed Beast itself.

"Good, now we'll head of to the Hidden Leaf Village." the masked man told the beast. Normally one wouldn't be able to control any of the Tail Beasts, more so with the Nine Tailed Beast. But the masked man wasn't a normal man, he was an Uchiha and had the Sharingan, eyes with great power. One of these powers were if you were strong enough, and knew the right ability, you could control any of the Tailed Beasts, even Kyūbi.

With the Nine Tails out of the seal, the black chakra rope disappeared, and fell onto the rock, whilst not dead, Kushina was weakened and unable to move much. She only had enough power to push herself up, and call out with one word, "Wait!"

"You Kushina are just about amazing," the masked man acknowledged, "you don't die right away when the tailed beast is extracted. You were the Nine-Tails Jinchūriki." and with that the man had Nine Tails attack Kushina, and in doing so said, "So I'll let you die by his hands."

And with that, Kyūbi used it right paw to squish his former prison. But at the last second, Minato appeared and saved his wife, whilst Kazuo appeared in front of them, ready to protect his daughter and her husband.

"You really are as quick as a flash," commented the masked man, as he saw Minato save his wife, "but you are too late, I've got what I wanted."

With Kushina though, whilst she was weak, she was worried about them and so asked, "Our children, are they okay?"

"They're fine," Minato reinsured his wife, "they are with Bull at the safehouse."

"Ah good," Kushina sighed in relief, "Minato that masked man, is with Kyūbi, they are heading towards our village."

Both Kazuo and Minato wanted to fight this man, but they knew that alone they wouldn't win. Not only was there the Nine Tails to deal with, but the masked man too, who had to be very powerful to break the Nine Tail Seal. Sure it was weakened thanks to Kushina giving birth to Naruto, but it still needed someone powerful enough to break the seal itself. Whilst they couldn't see the masked man's face properly, Minato thought he saw that the man had a Sharingan, and if that was true, two of them fighting him wouldn't be enough, especially with Kyūbi there.

Realizing this, Minato called out to his father-in-law, "Kazuo, go and warn Hiruzen about what is going on. I'll take Kushina to the kids and come back as soon as I can."

"Understood." Kazuo replied, knowing that a full out fight without backup would be foolish here, and so decided to get it, whilst Minato took his wife to the safehouse to be with their newborn son and to be with their daughter.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

As his son-in-law used his Flying Raijin Jutsu to take his daughter to his safehouse, Kazuo used the Body Flicker Technique to get to Hiruzen's office. When he got there, he heard the former Hokage, "It can't be." As he felt something he hoped he wouldn't in his life time, the Nine Tails chakra.

"Lord Hiruzen, we have a problem." said Kazuo.

"Lord Kazuo," the former Hokage said in surprise, not suspecting him there when his daughter was meant to be giving birth, "what are you doing here? I thought you would be with your daughter, seeing that she should be giving birth at any moment."

"She did, but they were attacked." Kazuo explained urgently.

"What!?" Hiruzen asked in worry, "What happened?"

"I don't know the full story, but the ANBU that you sent to protect her and my family were killed by a masked man." explained Kazuo, "Then he kidnapped Kushina, where he freed the Nine Tails. We were too late to stop it, but instead I came to warn you, whilst Minato went and took Kushina to a safehouse."

Hearing this, Hiruzen stood up in shock and fear at what he heard, as he went to the cupboard in the office to take out his armour so he could go out to fight the Chakra Beast. They couldn't allow it to run free, as they didn't know what would happen if they did.

"Do you know who this masked man was?" asked the former Hokage, as he put his armour on.

"Sadly no, just that he is coming here to attack the village." Kazuo half-lied to the former Hokage, he knew it was an Uchiha, he wasn't sure if he was a someone from the Clan within, a Rogue Ninja, or a off branch that lived out of the village. So he didn't want make a problem with the Uchiha Clan from the village, as whilst he didn't care much about the village, he did care about his family. So if he blamed Uchiha Clan from the village, it could create problems that could get back to his family, something he didn't want.

"Okay, in that case I want you to patrol the village, and when the masked man or the Nine Tails attacks, I want you to keep them busy until I or Minato come to help you." explained Hiruzen, "Whilst you are doing this, I'll get ANBU and the other ninja not on missions to take the civilian to the settlers and have them meet up with us."

And so the two parted, Kazuo went and patrolled the village for the masked man and Kyūbi, whilst the former Hokage went to the ANBU Headquarters to get the ANBU to get them to get the villagers to the settlers. But as he got to the ANBU Headquarters, the Nine Tails appeared and started to attack the village. But as he got out to the front of the Headquarters, an ANBU met him. He was wearing a dog like porcelain mask, and had on black clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, and ninja sandals with spikes, three ninja pouches on their back-waist and a signature spiral tattoo on their shoulder. They also had a sword on their back.

The ANBU walked up to Hiruzen and said, "Lord Hiruzen, it's the Nine Tails, it is attacking the village."

"I know, I'm going to try and restrain it," Hiruzen told the ANBU, "I want you and the others to protect the villagers and bring them to the settlers. Use any shinobi that you can find to help you." And with that the ANBU the Body Flicker Technique to gather the others to protect the villagers.

' _So what Kazuo told me was true,'_ the former Hokage thought to himself, _'someone has freed the Nine Tails and set it upon the village. I had hoped it wasn't true. But why? Why would someone want to do this, and how are they controlling the Beast? Is a member of the Uchiha Clan behind all this?'_

"You should have ordered the Uchiha Police Force to guard the civilians and keep them in the back with the rear guard." Hiruzen heard a familiar voice behind him.

It was his old friend and rival, Danzō Shimura, he had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged, which he said was because of a battle wound. His good eye was brown. Now Danzō had an x-shaped scar on his chin ever since his youth. He was wearing a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe conceals his right arm which was bandaged.

Over the years they fought often about how to run the village, Hiruzen wanted to do thing peacefully and talk before taking action. But Danzō wanted him to take a firmer hand to things, show the Elemental Nutrition their strength, show that they couldn't be walked all over. Both of them had different ideas as to what a ninja should be.

"But why?" Hiruzen asked his old friend, "We can use their Visual Prowess of the Uchiha to suppress the Nine Tails!"

"But they can also manipulate the Nine Tails too!" countered Danzō, "You have heard the rumours of the unrest within the Clan. If they decided to betray the village and take control of the Nine Tails, they could use it to their advantage and destroy the village. It would be like the second coming of Madara Uchiha."

Hiruzen could only sigh at this, as he too was thinking the same thing. But at the same time, they needed every able shinobi to deal with the Nine Tails. Before he could say anything though, the ground shook, and the former Hokage knew he had to go, "I'll leave you to protect the civilians. You may order the ANBU and the security units as you wish. And make sure to guard the youth of the village as well." He knew that the Uchiha Clan wouldn't like this, but he couldn't risk one of them taking control of the Nine Tails for themselves.

"I understand." Danzō told Hiruzen, and with that, the former Hokage left to deal with Kyūbi.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

So as Danzō got the ANBU and the Uchiha Police force protected the village, something the Uchiha Clan didn't like as some of them wanted to fight too, Hiruzen joined Kazuo and the other ninja battling the Nine Tails. Minato too, entered the battlefield once he knew his family was okay.

Once he landed on his stone head, which was on Hokage Rock, he looked upon the destruction of the village caused by Kyūbi, he then thought to himself, _'As the Hokage of this village, I shall protect the village of my ancestors. My home... This is what I have to do right now. I won't allow you destroy my home Kyūbi.'_ Justthen Kyūbi roared and looked in his direction as if he heard his thoughts. _'So you notice me then err?'_

Just as he thought this, he noticed that the Beast had created a Tailed Beast Ball, and was just releasing it towards him. "I won't let you do this." Minato told the Beast as the Ball headed towards him, hand seals for the Flying Raijin Jutsu. Just before the chakra ball hit Minato, it hit an invisible wall instead, and it looked like time and space warped the area and the ball was swallowed into nothing.

Just as this happened there was a huge explosion far off, and upon seeing that, Minato thought to himself, _'With that much power, I'll have to choose carefully where I redirect his attacks.'_

Just then Minato could sense that someone was behind him and about to attack, so flicking his wrist, a kunai flew into Minato's hands. But just as he went into the attack, the kunai went right _through_ the masked man, as if he were merely a ghost. As the kunai went through him, the masked man grabbed Minato's arm, to stop him from attacking again.

"I am your opponent, and you have lost." the masked man told Minato. As the man said this, space seemed to wrap around Minato and he was being pulled into the masked man's striking range. But before he could, he used Flying Raijin Jutsu to escape the pull disappear. "Hmm, he got away, he's so fast," the masked man whispered in awe, not suspecting someone to be able to pull away from his Kamui Jutsu. "Next time I'll take him much quicker, as soon as we touch."

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

As the Fourth Hokage landed flat on his back at the other end of the village, he said to himself, "Damn it, my attack went right through him." Minato couldn't believe it, he had never heard of a jutsu that could do such a feat, to render an attack completely useless like that. "But he then made himself solid again and tried to pull me towards him. What was that jutsu?"

Just then, the space within the air seemed to split and had created what looked like a whirlpool, which the masked man then walked out of, and said in a dangerous tone, "You shall not escape me again, Hokage."

' _So he could use a teleportation jutsu too?'_ Minato thought to himself, _'That must be how he was able to get inside the chamber, as well as to escape with Kushina so quickly. He also defeated the ANBU black op, which was assigned by Lord Hiruzen and got past the highest level classified barrier, as well as knew that the Nine Tails Seal would be weakened during childbirth._

' _What's more impressive than that, he was able to undo the Kyūbi's seal as well as tame him too. He was also able to slip in and out of the villages barriers without triggering any of our alarms. As far as I know, there's only one shinobi who can do all this.'_ Then out loud he asked the masked man, "Are you Madara Uchiha?" At this the masked man pulled his hood down, but Minato went on to say, "No that would be impossible, he is dead after all."

"I wonder about that." the masked man told Minato.

"In the end though, it doesn't really matter who you are." Minato told the man, "But why attack the Hidden Leaf village?"

"What would you like to hear?" asked the masked man, "I could say I did it on a whim, or that I planned it all. Or that it's for war, or even for peace."

 _'Whatever the case, he's no ordinary opponent!'_ Minato acknowledged to himself, _'He can control the Kyūbi, and his teleportation jutsu can even suppress both Lord Second's and my own. Not only that, but he has dangerous ideology. If I don't settle this now, we'll have an even bigger problem than Kyūbi. If I teleport myself to the village, he'll follow me, and that might cause the village even more trouble.'_ Minato didn't like that idea, as it would put too many people at risk, _'If he's anything like Madara, he won't be able to keep the Nine Tails under the summoning jutsu for too much longer. I'll have to just entrust the village to Lord Third, and just take this guy down, right here, right now.'_

Before Minato could say anything else, the masked man said, "Now that I have freed Kyūbi, there is no hope for any of you!" And with that, both men struck...

Just as Minato used his kunai to attack, the kunai went right through the masked man. However, the chains that were behind the man, had wrapped around Minato and were tightening. But the Fourth Hokage used his Flying Raijin Jutsu to teleport himself out of arms way.

' _My physical attacks have no effect on him.'_ Minato thought to himself as he teleported away from the man a few meters, _'He makes himself solid when he attacks me. I have to allow myself to be struck, and at the same time i'll strike him as well. But he knows that he's vulnerable when he attacks, and considering the time remaining for the summoning Nine Tails jutsu. He won't want a lengthy battle either. In other words, the only choice is to strike at the same time as he strikes me. Still, he takes a risk when he attacks. So whoever attacks an instant faster, will win this match.'_

And so, a second later, Minato went in for the kill, using the kunai that he uses for his Flying Raijin Jutsu. And when he did,, the kunai went through the masked man as he suspected it would. He then created a Rasengan as soon as the kunai was fully through the masked man and when he was about to attack Minato. Minato then teleported to the kunai and hit his target with his Rasengan. Once the masked man was hit by the Rasengan, he hit the ground with a small impact. Little did the masked man know it at the time, but Minato had marked him with that attack so that he could use the Flying Raijin whenever the Fourth wanted.

' _Damn it, he teleported himself to his kunai.'_ the masked man realized as he hit the ground.

And at the same time Minato said, _**"Flying Raijin Level Two."**_

As soon as he hit the ground, the masked man jumped away and onto one of the boulders that was close by. Whilst he could still move, he didn't get totally off scot free - he was in pain and his left hand was liquidizing and falling off him.

"You got me." the masked man acknowledged, surprised that someone was able to hurt him as much as Minato was able to, not in a long while since someone was able to do this. "You really are a slippery one. I never should have let my guard down around yo -" before he could finish what he was saying, Minato appeared in front of him and hit him in the stomach.

"The Flying Raijin," the masked me said in pain, and realized what happened, he said, "of course, he must have marked me somewhere." Then as he looked down he saw a seal appear on him, it was the one seal he didn't want to see, _'Blast it, a contract seal.'_ the masked man thought to himself, before looking to Minato and saying, "Trying to separate the Nine Tails from me are you?"

"With this, Kyūbi is no longer yours to control." Minato told the masked man.

Whilst the contract seal worked, Kyūbi was still on a rampage, but this time for a different reason, two reasons in fact. The first was that someone dared to control it, it the mightiest of the Tailed Beasts, he was unhappy about that. The second reason was that it has been sealed for so long, within two different people in the last hundred years or so. And seeing that it was so mad, it needed to let out some steam and this would do. But the thing was that the shinobi and kunoichi of this village was pushing it away from the village, and into a nearby forest. Kyūbi wasn't making it easy for them, as it had killed a few of them before they could push it back into the forest.

Now with the masked man badly hurt, and without his left arm, he knew he wasn't strong enough to continue this fight, and that for now, the Tailed Beast was out of his reach.

"You are worthy of your title, Fourth Hokage," acknowledge the masked man, "injuring me so badly and separating the Nine Tails from me. But know this, one day he _**will**_ be mine." and as he said this, he used his own teleportation jutsu to get away, and being injured, Minato couldn't do much to stop him. But his parting words sent chills down Minato, "One day I _shall_ rule the world, there's so many other ways to do so." And with that the masked man was gone.

' _Given his tone of voice, he isn't joking around,'_ Minato thought darkly, _'one day he'll try and take over the world.'_

But there was little he could do about this, he had to deal with Kyūbi. If he didn't do something about it, the Tail Beast would destroy the Leaf Village and all its inhabitants. And if that happened, there would be no one to stop the masked man when he finally returns, since there would have to be someone alive to do so. After thinking about all this, he used the Flying Raijin to teleport himself back to Hokage Rock, and to join the battle against the Nine Tails.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

As Minato got to the battlefield, his first thoughts were, _'This is bad, real bad.'_ Things weren't looking good, the village was severely damaged and would take time to be fixed. There were a lot of dead bodies of people he knew, or they were in the process of dying.

Luckily though, there were a lot of minor injuries and not everyone was fatally wounded. The only good thing that had happened it seemed, was that the Tailed Beast was now outside the village. The main problem at the moment was that Nine Tail was about to let lose another Tail Beast Ball. To stop this, Minato summoned the Boss Toad, Gamabunta, on top of the Nine Tails and jumped on top of Gamabunta head.

Once he appeared to save the villagers, he could hear that they were whilst shocked, were quite happy to see him. But Minato was looking around the village, the final words that the masked man told him kept going through his mind, _"But know this, one day he_ _ **will**_ _be mine."_

Minato couldn't allow this to happen, he HAD to do something to prepare for when he returns. The problem was that there was only one way he could think of, something his wife wouldn't like him for, but as the Hokage, he had to think about his village not only his family. "Forgive me Kushina," Minato said in the air, before looking down to Gamabunta, "Gamabunta, I need you to hold the Nine Tails down for a little bit longer."

"I'll give it my best Minato," Gamabunta told his summoner, "but it's going to tough, even for me."

' _I need time to build up my chakra,'_ Minato thought to himself, as he build up his chakra, _'it'll take a lot to teleport Kyūbi away from here.'_ Lucky though, Minato needed only a twenty seconds to build up enough chakra to teleport the Nine Tails to where his safehouse was.

But as he did this, Kyūbi let loose the Tail Beast Ball that it was forming and the attack had hit the safehouse. There was nothing he could do about it. But lucky for Minato though, Bull was able to teleport them out of the safehouse mere seconds before the Tail Beast Ball had hit them.

"Thanks Bull, now I need to put up a barrier immediately." Minato told Bull, but stopped and thought to himself, _'I don't have much chakra left.'_

"I can do it, Minato." Kushina told her husband, she launched Adamantine Sealing Chains from her body and into the ground, chaining the Nine Tails down as well. The chains also sealed the Foxes power for a while, Kushina hoped that they would last long enough so that Minato could seal Kyūbi back into her before she dies. But as she did this, Bull sat on the ground with his legs crossed, and put up his own sealing barriers to help her, so that there was less stress on her to keep the Nine Tails from escaping.

"Kushina!" called out Minato. Kushina was on her hands and knees, coughing in pain. She was using too much chakra and she was still recovering from childbirth. At this point, Naruto and Naruko both woke up and started to cry. "Woke you two up did I? I'm sorry Naruto and Naruko." Kushina said softly.

"Kushina." Minato whispered softly, worried about his wife.

"I'll take Kyūbi with me to my death." Kushina told her husband, "So that we can delay the revival of the Nine Tails for a while. It's all I can manage now, with the little chakra I have left. But I'll be able to save you three, that's all that matters to me. So thank you, for everything that you have done for me."

"Kushina…" Minato said with a sad voice, "It was because of you, you're the one that made me the Fourth Hokage. You made me the man I am today. And you made me a father of two beautiful children. And yet…"

"Oh Minato," Kushina consoled her husband, "don't give me that sad look of yours. I... I'm happy, because you love me. And what's more, today is the birthday of our second beautiful child. But most of all, if I imagine me alive, and our future, the four of us together as a family. I can't really picture us anything but truly happy." Here a few tears started to form in Minato's eyes, as his wife went on to say, "I guess if I was allowed one regret, I wish I could see Naruto and Naruko all grown up, I wish I could see that."

Kushina, there's no need for you to die, in order to kill the Nine Tails." Minato told his wife, as tears were flowing down his face, "Preserve what little chakra you have left to heal, so that you can teach Naruto and Naruko what is needed."

"Minato, what are you planning?" the redhead asked her husband.

"You're too weak to become Kyūbi's Jinchūriki again," Minato told his wife, "so I'm going to split Nine Tails power into two, and use the Eight Sign Seal to make Naruto and Naruko its new Jinchūriki."

"You can't do that to them Minato, you have no idea what this'll do to them should anyone find out." Kushina informed her husband, "It was only by luck that I was able to hide what I was from everyone, if anyone found out that I was a Jinchūriki. My life would have been so much different, worse than anything that you can imagine."

"That's why you need to live, to make sure others don't learn about it." Minato told his wife, "Allowing you to die with Kyūbi is strategically unwise. If you die with the Nine Tails, there won't be a Jinchūriki around when it remerges in years to come. You know that your Clan are the few who can hold its power, and at the moment they are all gone. And when the Nine Tails we appeared, we might have someone to become its Jinchūriki, because they aren't powerful enough." Minato tried to tell his wife his reasonings for what he was about to do to his children, he might not like it, but for the Greater Good, this had to be done. He then went on to say, "There will be an upset in the balance of power between the Tailed Beasts. But what's more important than that… is that you would have died for nothing."

"I don't care about the upset in the balance." his wife told him darkly, "And I wouldn't have died for nothing, I would died giving people many years without fear of the Nine Tails appearing. It would be at least ten or more years before Nine Tails would have enough power to regain its body, and a few more years before it has the strength to attack. Who knows, people could have found another way to seal these Tailed Beasts away, without sealing them into people. So that people can lead a normal life, and don't have to hide who they are in fear they would be used or/and be mistreated."

Kushina was happy for herself to die and allowing people a few years of peace without worrying about Kyūbi for a while. It would also give them a reason to research other ways to seal it and others of its kind instead of sealing it into a person. As if they don't have someone to seal the Tailed Beast into, they would be forced to find another way to do seal the Beasts away.

But that's not the only reason, as she went on to explain, "You have no idea what it'll do to the children if you did this to them. Forget for a moment that should everyone at the very least mistrust them, use them, even hate them should people learn about them being Jinchūriki. Their chakra will be harder to control and master because of making them into a Jinchūriki at a young age.

"There was a reason why they waited until I became a genin before they made me a Jinchūriki, as by then I had basic control over my chakra, and so my chakra and Kyūbi's chakra wouldn't mix. By making them Jinchūriki as children, their chakra will mix and make it harder to control and master." Kushina tried to make her husband see sense about all this, "You know that my Clan's chakra is hard enough to control as it is, because of how much we have. But adding Nine Tails chakra before they have mastered their own, it'll be even harder for them. Please think about this." Kushina begged her husband to reconsider.

"That's why they'll have you and Kazuo," Minato told his wife, "so they'll have you to teach them and help them along the way."

"Please, think about this," Kushina begged her husband, "what you're thinking of doing will most likely make their life's with full of hardships should anyone learn about this. As a father, think about this, what kind of father would do such a thing to their children willingly."

"Yes I am a father, but I'm also the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf," Minato told his wife sadly, "it's not like I want to do this to them. I _**really**_ don't want to do this to them, and if I had any other option I wouldn't do this to them. But as the Hokage, I also need to think about the village too, since the founding of this village, we always had a Jinchūriki which held the Nine Tails. Should the other leaders of the other villages learn that we don't have one, they might see our village, our nation... as weak. They will try to take us over. We need a Jinchūriki to keep the balance, not only with the power of the other Tailed Beasts, but between our nations too."

"Fuck the other Tailed Beasts, fuck the nations too," Kushina spit at him. "I'm a mother, I would rather see them all go to ash for all I care. All I care about is our children's safety and happiness. I would even prefer to see everything destroyed before seeing them hurt in anyway. I know if they decide to become shinobi/kunoichi, their lives will be hard ones, and maybe short ones. But it would be their choices, they would pick it... not me, not you, but them.

"But I would _**never**_ make it harder for them by making them Jinchūriki at such a young age. It's bad enough at the age I was when I become one, but I _willingly_ became a Jinchūriki knowing the effects that would come with it. But you're not willing to give the option to make that choice, you're forcing it upon them."

"I know, and as I said, if I had any other option I would take it." Minato informed his wife, who like her, hated the idea of what he was going to do to his children, but he had to think of not only of his own family. But for the village as well, who as a Hokage, they too were his family and so, he needed to look after them. "But there's another reason as to why I'm doing this, do you remember what Jiraiya told us, about the Child of Prophecy."

"Do you mean the one where _**you**_ were the one that was meant to save the shinobi world. Not one of our children." Kushina reminded Minato, she didn't believe in this prophecy, as she believed that Jiraiya didn't tell them everything about this so called prophecy, that the Great Toad Sage from Mount Myōboku told Jiraiya about.

Jiraiya told them that sometime in the future, the shinobi world would be facing troubling times. That someone or something would put the world into calamity, and that Minato was the one who could save it. But Kushina suspected that there was more to it, that Jiraiya lied about the full prophecy for some reason and didn't want the full thing to be known. She felt as if it had to be something about the one who would cause the calamity. It could be that the one within the prophecy would either cause it, or save them from it.

"Yes and about the world being in upheaval, and all of the calamities that will accompany it." Minato told his wife seriously, "Now I've become convinced about two things today. First, I think that the masked man attacked us today, will surely one day bring catastrophe to this world. And second I think that the one who'll save us, to stop him, is not me but this child, our own Naruto will save us all. This infant, whose godfather is Master Jiraiya, will clear the way for the future as a Jinchūriki, with Naruko next to him helping him."

"But what if by doing this, making our children Jinchūriki, they are the ones that create the calamity that the Toad Sage foretold?" Kushina countered, worried by the fact that Minato would be making their children Jinchūriki and the consequences could be what starts the calamity that the Great Toad Sage saw in his version, and that they were the ones that would destroy the world as they knew it. She then went on with her concerns, "And what if the actions of this masked man, was merely just the beginning? That by attacking us and savagely taking the Nine Tails from me, and nearly killing me in the process, we would be forced to make our children into a Jinchūriki, is the very thing that'll lead to the calamity that was foretold by the Toad Sage?"

"I know you are worried, but I don't think you're right." Minato reassured his wife, "I don't why, but I can sense that Naruto is the one, the person who'll protect the world and create a better future. I just know it. He is our child after all, why wouldn't I believe in him?" Minato finished cheekily.

Kushina couldn't believe it, her foolish husband was going to condemn their children for sake of a gut feeling, she just simply couldn't believe it. He most likely believed that the villagers would see them as heroes, and so, treat them as such, but she knew differently. Unlike her who was in fact a Jinchūriki and knew what she was talking about, her husband had no idea of the fear of someone discovering what she was, the fear that they would turn against her, people hating her because she was a Jinchūriki, the prison warden for Kyūbi.

She had been lucky to hide what she was… who she was keeping inside her. But she knew that if people found out what she was, they wouldn't care that she was keeping them safe by keeping Kyūbi within her, all they would see of her would be the Nine Tails and not its warden. She had heard how bad things could get from other villages that had a Jinchūriki, and she didn't want the same thing to happen to their children.

Then a thought came to her, and so she asked, "How are you going to split the Nine Tails power to make them into Jinchūriki?"

"I'm going to use Reaper Death Seal, it's the only way to do this." Minato told his wife simply, as he performed the sign seals for the Reaper Death Seal, knowing that his wife would try and stop him.

"What? Why?" Kushina exclaimed in shock at what he was doing, "Why sacrifice yourself? Why sacrifice our children to a possible hardship? Why burden them so heavily? With something that could hurt them, have people look at them in fear and disgust, make people hate them and believe they shouldn't be alive. All to simply maintain the balance between the Tail Beasts? For the sake of the country? For our village? There's no reason to sacrifice Naruto and Naruko for that!"

"Forsaking one's nation and abandoning one village… it's the same as abandoning one's own child." The Fourth Hokage attempted to explain his reasoning for what he was doing, "You should understand, since your very own homeland was destroyed. You know how harsh life can be for someone without a nation."

"But my nation was destroyed because people feared that we were too powerful, this is something different entirely." Kushina tried to explain, "Let me take in the Kyūbi again and allow me to die with it. So that our children do not have to carry such a burden as being Jinchūriki."

But Minato didn't seem to hear her, as he went on to say, "Besides, we're a family of shinobi, we are born to serve and die our nation and village. Finally, even if I did live, I could never be a substitute to you, you are their mother. They need you more than they do me, especially Naruko."

Then as he bent down to pick up his children who were now back to sleep, he said, "I'll die for my children, it is my duty as their father."

" **Damn you Fourth Hokage!"** they heard Kyūbi sneer out as Minato summoned the Ritual Altar and female Scroll Toad, Akane, which was pink and mint green with dark markings around her eyes and mouth, and a circular mark just below her mouth. As a scroll toad, her abdomen can extend to reveal a scroll which whilst concealed, gives her the appearance of wearing an obi.

Akane was shocked at first until her summoner informed her what was going on, as Minato sealed the first half of the Tailed Beast Yin chakra into his daughter. There was nothing Kyūbi could do about this, as the chains made it hard for the fox to move, so when its power was cut in half, it also shrank in half of his normal size. Kushina was too weak to stop her husband from doing this to their daughter.

' _ **Damn it, another Ritual Altar!'**_ Kyūbi cursed as it saw Minato summon another Ritual Altar and Scroll Toad, a male one named Gerotora, this one was black and orange instead of pink and mint green. _**'He's planning to seal the rest of me in the other baby.'**_

But before Minato could seal the rest of Kyūbi into his son, he heard Kushina cough as she tried to get closer. But because she was running low on chakra, and in pain from childbirth, she couldn't move far. Minato then called out, "Kushina, are you okay!?

But as he did this, seeing that the chains were loose enough for Kyūbi to move, it went in to strike, and it cried out **"HE'S MINE!"**

But faster than a blink of the eye, both Minato and Kushina were in front of the attack, even with Kushina in pain, and had one of Kyūbi's claw speared into them. But in turn, they had saved their newborn son from being killed. "I said I was his father, dying for him is my duty." Minato told his redheaded wife.

"Yes, but I'm his mother, so it's my duty too." Kushina told her husband.

" **Why you!"** sneered the Nine Tails darkly, unhappy he wasn't able to kill the child.

"I think this is the first time I lost an argument," Kushina joked in pain."I guess this just proves how serious you about doing this."

"Thank you Kushina." Minato thanked his wife. Kushina was in too much pain to correct him, it's not that she wanted this, but seeing that they were about to die, there wasn't anything she could do to stop this. She couldn't seal the fox back into her like she wanted, so this was the only option left to her. But she did have another, to tell him to behave and a few words about how to act in the future, and about gaining friends he trusted and do well in school, and about money. After she was done, Minato sealed Kyūbi's Yang chakra within Naruto.

With the Nine Tails sealed within the children, the claw within them disappeared and Bull quickly drop the barrier, which allowed those who were on the other side to run up to the Fourth Hokage and his family. These people were Kazuo, Lord Hiruzen and a few trusted ANBU. Kazuo ran up to his daughter first, to make sure she was okay as the former Hokage went to check if the Fourth Hokage was okay.

As Kazuo healed his daughter the best he could, Kushina whispered what happened, and asked her father to get her children out of the village, so that they could lead normal lives where no one knew about them. Kazuo knew that as long as Kushina could get some more chakra into her soon, she would be fine, as their Bloodline of healing would kick in and she would heal herself, but without it, she would be dead in hours.

However, before he could help his daughter, Kazuo had to get his grandchildren out of there, even if his daughter dies, this was something she wanted. But because of fighting the Nine Tail earlier, and trying to break down the barrier too, he was low on chakra and could only teleport one child to one of his safehouses that he had not far out of the village.

Once placing a medical jutsu to place his daughter in a state animated stasis, to keep her from getting worse, Kazuo picked up Naruko, who was the closest to him, he looked at them and said, "Listen, we don't know where this masked man gone, or if he is returning or not, so I think it would be for the best that I take Naruto and Naruko to one of my safehouses that has someone ready to keep them safe until we get this sorted."

This was true, Kazuo was a shinobi, so whilst he hoped for the best outcome to his missions, he also prepared for the worse should something goes wrong and had to hide for a while until the heat is gone. And knowing the risks of his daughter giving birth, and that someone _might_ one day try and use it against Kushina, so he prepared a place and someone he trusted to protect his family should the worse comes to the worse.

Thinking that nothing was wrong, Hiruzen said "You're right Lord Kazuo, it is best that they are taken somewhere safe."

"I'll be back in a few minutes, I don't have enough chakra to take both of them at the same time." Kazuo informed the others, hoping that Minato in the state he was in would not realize what was going on.

Oh how much Kazuo want to kill the man for what he done to his grandchildren, sure his clan use children to become Jinchūriki but never, no never newborns, not even at times like this. His clan would use those who had become genin or someone older, to become the new Jinchūriki. Making one as young as this was monstrous, and something he would never thought of doing. As the child's chakra would be out of sorts, and hard to control and master, whilst not impossible for a newborn not to be affected by the side-effects, it was rare. If they did, it would take much longer for a child to master and control their powers.

"I understand, I'll make sure that young Naruto is safe until you come back." the former Hokage informed Kazuo, who with a puff of smoke was gone.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

Once Kazuo was gone, Minato coughed and told Hiruzen, "Lord Third stop, both you and I know that I'm done for, it is only matter of time before I'm dead."

"My boy, I have to try." the former Hokage told Minato.

"Don't waste any time, save your power you'll need it for when Kazuo returns." Minato informed him.

"What do you mean?" asked Hiruzen.

So Minato explained the best he could about what happened, how he split Kyūbi's chakra and how he placed both halves into his children and in doing so making them the new Jinchūriki Nine Tails. He went on to explain about how his wife was against this, and most likely asked her father to take them away from the village, to protect them from anyone who might use or hurt them.

"So for the village, you need to keep Naruto here." Minato told Hiruzen, "Should the other villages learn that we don't have a Nine Tail Jinchūriki, they might attack the Land of Fire."

As much as he hated to admit it, the Fourth Hokage was right, whilst he wanted Naruto to be with his family, the village needed him too. As one of the reasons that the Land of Fire haven't been attacked often since the last Shinobi War, was because of the fear that they might use their Jinchūriki against them. To lose that fact, was only asking for trouble, something Land of Fire didn't need right now. As people see them as weak, because the Land of Fire is considered as a peaceful land, so without a Jinchūriki, they could be openly attacked.

But there was one problem, and so asked Minato, "Whilst I don't like, I can admit that we need a Jinchūriki, but how can we stop Kazuo, he is the active Uzukage of the Hidden Village of the Whirlpool. Whilst we can stop him tonight seeing he is as weak as us, what about the future once he regains his strength, what is stopping him then?"

"You should use the Banishment Jutsu that I created," Minato informed Hiruzen, "if you use that, it'll keep him from being able to re-enter the village and taking Naruto."

"That's a Forbidden Jutsu," the former Hokage told Minato, "you made it so yourself, seeing you're the one that created."

Yeah, it was the one that he and Kazuo created, so that they could banish people who they believe couldn't be rehabilitated, without fear of them returning to repay them for banishing them. It took a while, but they were able to create the Jutsu so it would be able to connect to the Village barrier, which would stop the person from entering it.

Now the reason he made it a Forbidden Jutsu, was that should anyone other than the caster undo the seal, they would die within six month to a year. The reason that Minato put a death sentence into the seal, was to discourage a person from undoing the seal. He done this out of fear if he, Kazuo or anyone else able to work around seal, would be undo the Banishment Seal. This way, people would think twice in doing so, and only the one who cast it can remove it safely.

"I know and that's why it's the only way to keep Kazuo at bay for a while," explained Minato, "he won't want to leave his granddaughter without a family. He'll won't undo the seal until Naruko is trained enough that she can protect herself, but also protect her brother too. This will allow time to prepare for when he returns to get Naruto. By which time, you should be ready for anything that he might throw at you. And remember, with an Uzumaki, there's no such thing as overkill when it comes to that Clan. Even if there is only one of them, one Uzumaki can make more problems than a group, and take out a small village or army alone."

Hiruzen had to admit this jutsu was the only thing that would stop Kazuo from taking Naruto from them and give them time to set something up in the future to stop Kazuo or Naruko from taking Naruto from them. And Minato was right, there was no such thing as overkill with the Uzumaki, a signal Uzumaki could easily take out a small village or army alone. And that same moment though, after Minato asking him to make sure that the village look upon his son as a hero, and not as Kyūbi, the Four Hokage died knowing that the village would be protected for a little bit longer.

Before anything else could say anything else about this, Kazuo reappeared and so the ANBU went around the former Hokage. Making sure that Minato couldn't get to his son.

"Lord Hiruzen, what is going on here?" asked Kazuo, "I need to get Naruto somewhere safe."

"I understand, but we can't allow you to do it." Hiruzen told him behind the ANBU, as he gave Naruto to one of them and begun to walk forward, "Minato told me what happened, and whilst I don't fully agree with it all, I do understand why he done it. If we don't have the Kyūbi Jinchūriki, the Land of Fire could very will be attacked, which we could not allow."

"Hiruzen you old fool, this is my grandchild, I have every right to look after him." Kazuo told Hiruzen, "I'm the only one who can train him, especially after my fool of a son-in-law turned him into a Jinchūriki. Thanks to that, I could be the only one able to help master and control his chakra, otherwise it could be in his mid teens if ever before he learns to master and control his chakra. If you do this, you'll be making his life in a living hell."

"I'm sorry to say that if that means the protection of Land of Fire and the Hidden Village, so be it." the former Hokage said seriously, "You should know this as well as me, seeing that you lead your own Hidden Village."

"Yes I understand," admitted Kazuo, "but unlike you it would seem, I wouldn't use a newborn or a child who wasn't a genin."

"Under a different situation neither would I," acknowledge Hiruzen, "but with the situation as it is, I have no other option to do this. We'll have to do what we do to protect our Village and Land. And as weak as you are, you don't have the strength to fight and get him. So don't be a fool and fight us."

Kazuo sighed as he realized that Hiruzen was right, he was in no right fitness to fight right now, he could do only one option, and that is to make sure he could save his daughter and Naruto's and Naruko's mother. As this way he could at least have her protect her son, so knowing that if this didn't work, he could come back enough time to save his grandson. And if it did work, he could bring Naruko back to her mother in a few years once he trained his granddaughter, to make sure no one could use her again.

"If you won't let me take him with me, allow me to save his mother." Kazuo told Hiruzen, "Allow me save her, so that I know that Naruto will be loved and protected for and trained in our Clan ways. At least Kushina can teach him how to control and master his chakra, she'll be the only one who can thanks to her foolish husband. Allow my grandson, have one person I know who'll love and care for him, should people find out that he is a Jinchūriki."

"What do you have in mind?" asked the former Hokage, who was interested in saving Kushina's if it meant that Naruto would have at least one living parent, and someone who would love, care, train and protect him no matter what. And should people find out about him being a Jinchūriki, someone would be there for him whilst everyone might hate him.

"With how much chakra she has lost, and the damage her body has, I'm thinking of using Spirit of Altruism Jutsu on one of the dying, to transfer their life force and chakra into Kushina. This way she'll have the power to heal fully." Kazuo to Hiruzen.

"That's a Forbidden Medical Jutsu that has been banned to use for years now." the former Hokage said in shock, as he couldn't believe that Kazuo would want to use such a jutsu, "As it was used on too many innocent people in the past, so it had a powerful seal on the scroll it was on, so that no one can open other than a Hokage. I'm sorry, but I can't allow it to be used, not even for your daughter. Too many lives were taken because of this jutsu, and I swore that it would not be used ever again."

"But this is different…" begun Kazuo, but was stopped by Hiruzen, "It makes no difference Kazuo," Hiruzen explained softly, "if I use this, it'll be the start of the fall, as others well want to use it for others and so someone who shouldn't could relearn the jutsu and misuse it again. So no, I can't have the jutsu open, no matter what. I'm sorry."

"But without it, she'll be stuck in my stasis jutsu forever, stuck to look that for good." explained Kazuo, "Whilst I have been able to heal most of her injuries, without the life force and chakra, Kushina will be dead within half an hour to an hour."

"I'm sorry Lord Kazuo, I truly am, but I won't change my mind." apologized Hiruzen, "But as I said, if I allow you to use the jutsu, everyone else would want it and who knows what will happen. I promise you that we'll try everything to help her, but I won't be using the Spirit of Altruism Jutsu."

Kazuo was angry, he didn't ask for much whilst in this village, and he even helped with missions too. But now he was asking something back, they wouldn't be willing to help him. Not only that, they were keeping him away from his grandson. If he had the strength, he would fight them over that, but for now though he had to admit defeat and hope that things don't Naruto will be fine until he finds a way to get his grandson back.

"You better look after my daughter and grandson," warned Kazuo, "as if something happens to them, your village will be going down be going down and nothing will stop me."

"I know, and which is why I'm sorry for this." Hiruzen apologized as he gave the ANBU to cast a few jutsu that hold Kazuo in place, as done the hand signals for a jutsu and said, _**"Banishment Jutsu: Exile!"**_ And with that he placed the pram of his hand onto Kazuo's forehead, where a seal appeared, a star within a sun.

"You bastard, what have you done to me!" Kazuo shouted in anger.

"I'm sorry Kazuo, but this is for the best for the village and our land." Hiruzen apologized sadly, "We need the Jinchūriki here, and we can't have you take him away. If there was any other way, I would take it but I don't. So you know, you have an hour to leave this village, or the seal will kill you. And don't bother trying to remove the seal yourself, if anyone other than I remove it, you'll die within a year or so of it being removed."

"What!?" Kazuo shouted as he tried to lunge himself at the former Hokage as he told him what he did. But he was held back the by the ANBU jutsu, and defeated that he can't do anything about it right now. "Fine you win, I'll leave." Kazuo admitted defeat, before he warned them all, "But you _will_ pay for this one day, it won't be soon, but it'll be some time in the future, but your misdeeds of this day will be paid and you won't like the outcome of it."

And with that the ANBU released their jutsu from Kazuo, and the now banished man left the village, but with payback on his mind. Payback that he'll one day give to Hiruzen, and anyone who would dare hurt his family. Once Kazuo was gone, Bull asked, "Lord Hiruzen, what now?"

"Now we deal with our people, heal or bury them." explained Hiruzen, as he and the ANBU returned to the village to help with the survivors, and bury their dead. After which, rebuild the damage of the attack of the Nine Tails.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Here ends the edit of the third chapter, I thank you for reading the story, and I hope that you enjoyed it. There wasn't much to edit in this chapter, as much of I wanted was already here and didn't need to add much. Now sadly this chapter hasn't been beta read, as the beta reader I was using has become busy and so can't help at the moment and he doesn't know when he can. As he got his own work and real life to deal with, and he also beta reading for someone else and can't do mine at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**_ Before we start the next chapter, I would like to inform you that this isn't an update as many of you might have thought but a repost. This is also to let you know that the last few chapters have also been edited and reposted too, and here's a list of the changes that I made to the chapters:

Prologue: Other than becoming chapter one and a few small changes, there's a fight scene between Kushina and her kidnappers.

Chapter 1: Other than it becoming chapter two, there's some major chances, details about Minato's past, about Land of Whirlpools, about Kushina's reactions to her homeland being destroyed, and a small lemon.

Chapter 2: Other than it becoming chapter three, there only a few small changes. But unlike the other two, there aren't beta read, as the one who was doing so is busy and so unable to beta read this chapter.

Chapter 3: Other than it becoming chapter four, this will be the last edit chapter for this story. The rest will be new chapters, and the chapter that used to be chapter four, will appear later on. You see, I realized that Naruko was going to be a big part of Naruto's life, so I thought it best to write a few chapters about her. So after this chapter, I'll be having a few chapters about her and her part of the story, so we'll have some background on her. Because of this, I'll be removing the time skip that was in this chapter and be altering it and adding it into the next chapter.

Favs: 220 to 288

Follows: 274 to 375

Reviews: 62 to 95

C2s: 5 (Please if you got a C2 or are a stuff to one, could you add my story to it if it fits with the C2, as I would like to try and get more readers that way.)

 _ **Chapter Four.**_

 _ **Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze - Part 4.**_

 _ **(Aftermath.)**_

 _11th of October 1900 - Land of Fire, Hidden Leaf Village, Hokage's Office:_

Our chapter begins the following day of the attack on the Hidden Village by Kyūbi, it was early afternoon and the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was in his former office meeting up with the Ninja Council, to talk about the night before. The Ninja Council was formed of the Elders, Danzō Shimura, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, along with the Heads of the Four Noble Clans, Aburame Clan, Akimichi Clan, Hyūga Clan and the Uchiha Clan.

The Ninja Council was formed shortly after the last Shinobi World War. Third Hokage realized that before he was forced step down as Hokage, things was getting a bit too much. He was making mistakes, mistakes he thought if he had others to help other than the Elders of the Village, he wouldn't have made in the first place. So he formed the Ninja Council, so that he and future Hokage would have others to help them make the decisions needed, be it right or wrong ones. Sadly, he was still stuck with the evil that was paper work. At least they would have more options to go with, and hopefully do a better then he did.

The Head of the Aburame Clan, was Shibi Aburame, in fact he only became the new head this morning, when they learned that his father and the former Head of the Aburame Clan was killed during the attack the night before. The Clan is known for at birth, the members of this clan are offered to several special breed of insects as a nest, residing just under their host's body, acting as human hives for the insects. These insects will then live in symbiosis with their host from that point on. Because of this, its members are characterised by their use of insects as weapons.

Now Shibi, like all members of his clan, has his eyes obscured by dark glasses which feature a single tassel hanging down from one-side. He has very spiky short black hair and a thin moustache. He was wearing a high collared outfit, hiding the fact that some of the insects like wader out if their host and his choice of clothes prevent everyone from freaking out. It would seem that like his father, Shibi keep his hands in his pockets, usual Aburame trait they have.

Next was the Akimichi Clan, they are known for their techniques revolving around the manipulation of their body weight and size through the use of Yang Release. They even have their own Food Pills, convert excess fat into chakra, at the cost of one's health. It is also said that because of their techniques, it is rumoured that they would always have to be overweight, otherwise they can't use the Clan's Techniques. Now their Clan Leader was, Chōza, who like Shibi was appointed to the Head of the Clan, that morning when his and former Head of their Clan was killed in the attack from night before.

Chōza Akimichi is a tall, plump man with long, spiky red hair and purple markings on his cheeks - with the latter being a common trait in the Akimichi clan. He wears a samurai like outfit which entails a black suit completed with armour that has the kanji for _'food'_ on it. He also wears a rope belt, hand-guards, and instead of a forehead protector - a hachimaki tied around his head.

The next Clan was the Hyūga Clan, the members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things. Members of this clan also possess the unique ability to expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. They are considered to be one of the most powerful Clans in the Hidden Leaf Village.

The Clan Leader was Houzu Hyūga, who unlike the other Clan Leaders so far, was the current Leader for the last forty years, he is a man of short stature with long, grey hair that reaches down to his back, and like all members of his clan, he possesses featureless white eyes. He was wearing the traditional robes which consist of a loose fitting kimono that is held closed with a simple sash under a brown, waist length haori.

The last Clan Member was the Uchiha Clan, who was the oldest of the Clan's there, as they were the ones that helped to found the Hidden Village decades ago. They were reputed to be the village's strongest because of their Sharingan and natural battle prowess, more so than the Hyūga Clan. Sadly after helping to form the village, the Uchiha grew increasingly isolated from the village's affairs, something the Third Hokage was trying to change. It didn't help with them being mistrusted by many because of the Clan's past and how they get their most powerful skills, to embracing hatred.

Now the Clan Leader for a few years, was Fugaku Uchiha, who apart for being Clan Leader, also lead the Konoha Military Police Force. Fugaku had short, brown hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-coloured eyes, with visible creases below them made more pronounced whenever he adopted a stern look. He wearing the standard flak jacket, along with a black shirt with the Konoha Military Police Force symbol on the shoulders, shin-guards and a black, open-front apron with white diamonds on the bottom.

Now another clan member there was Shikaku Nara, but he wasn't there acting as a Clan Head, or any official connect to his Clan, but was there as the Jōnin Commander. Jōnin Commander was a representative of the regular shinobi forces, and they had a say in important matters such as choosing a new Hokage, and what goes on with the other Ninja.

Now, Shikaku was average height, with dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee. His ears were also pierced, whilst he had two scars on the right side of his face which were probably his most noticeable feature. He like the rest of his Clan, he was laid back and took his time in things. But when doing his job, he would take things seriously and had a strong resolve to get what was needed done.

There was one other member of the Council, Riku Watanabe, the Head Ninja of the Village. Which was why Shikaku was there, as you could say that Riku was the Third Hokage's right hand man and helped to control the other ninja. But with Riku on a mission for the Feudal Lord, Shikaku took his place.

"Before we begin this meeting, let's give a few moments of silence to our fallen." Began the Third Hokage, as the group give a few moments of silence to our fallen, after watch he asked, "Do we know how many are dead from last night's attack or how much damage was done?"

"Not of yet," Lord Hyūga told the acting Hokage, "we're still clearing the ruined buildings, so far we have about two hundred villagers and ninja dead. The village is severely damaged, and will take time and money to rebuild the homes and districts that Kyūbi destroyed."

Hiruzen sighed at this, whilst they had enough jobs coming in to keep the village running, but now with how damage the village seemed to be in. They didn't have the work coming in to fix the damage to the village, to do so, they would have to charge more for their jobs and take give little less pay to those who are doing the jobs to get the village fixed up.

"I know that we might have a situation when it comes to fixing the village, but I might have a way to help with fixing the village." Hiruzen began to explain, "Whilst some might not like it, until we get the village fixed, we'll have charge more for the jobs we do. And we'll have to give little less pay to those who are doing the jobs."

"Lord Third, you do know that there'll be an outcry about this?" asked Aburame, who didn't like the idea, but could understand why it had to be done.

"That I do Lord Aburame," admitted the acting Hokage, "but until we have a better way to rebuild the village, it has to be like this for a while."

"I might have a suggestion," Danzō spoke out, "some of the more wealthiest of the villagers have come to me, saying that they are happy to help us out."

"But for a price, right?" asked Houzu.

"Of course, Lord Hyūga," Danzō admitted dully, as if this was something they should all suspected anyway, "we don't do things for free. So why should they?"

As much as he hated it, Hiruzen had to sigh as he admitted that Danzō was right, they couldn't demand them to give money to the village without giving something in return. "So what do they wanting parting with their money?" asked Hiruzen, not sure if he was going to like the answer to this, and he wouldn't.

"To be part of the council, so that they have a say as to what happens to the money and a say in happens to the civilian life of things in the village." explained Danzō.

"But there's never been a civilian on the council since the village was founded." The Third Hokage told Danzō, "This village is a ninja village and should be run by shinobi and kunoichi. As they know better how to deal with other ninjas better than a civilian ever could."

"That is true, and I'll admit that's how it should be," admitted Danzō, allow with everyone else agreeing, "but the civilians don't mind that either. But what they do mind about is that we also have a say in how the non-ninja situations are run, and that's what is a lot of them is unhappy about. They want a voice within the council, someone to look out for them. To stop a Civil War from happening, I would say we allow a few, six at most to join council."

Hiruzen knew this was long time coming, for a long time the civilians of the world who won't born with the ability to use the chakra within them, resented those who could. At first it was okay, they had those looking after them, but then came about the Shinobi Wars, where those who had no power was caught up in them. So over time ninja was despised by the fact they had power and that the civilians did not, ninja were blamed for the outcome for many things, and thought that without them, the world would be a better please. Even some shinobi and kunoichi thought the same. So it was no surprise that the civilians wanted a voice, but he didn't think it was the right thing to do, as they would get in the way of things.

Whilst Danzō was right, to stop a Civil War from happening they would need to have a few civilians on the council, the Third was against the idea. As it always been a ninja council, and it should stay like it, as there were some things that civilians know, or tell them how to run things. But times were changing and knew that he would have to change with them, so with a sigh he said, "I'll give it some thought, but don't expect me to agree with it, as this is a Ninja Village and so should be run by shinobi and kunoichi. But I can see your point too, so until we get a new Hokage, we'll let things be, and let whoever the new Hokage deal with it."

"Lord Third, whilst I agree that the village should be run by the ninja council only, we need to do something to stop a Civil War from happening with the civilians." said Koharu Utatane, the other elder in the room. Her grey hair was pulled back in a twin bun locked by a traditional Japanese hair pin with two pearls dangling off the side, and tassels were added to the other end. She also had long beaded earrings, and was wearing a simple long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket, and a slash over it. Koharu was squinting at everyone like she normally does, as she barely open her eyes at any point in time.

What those there didn't know was that adding civilians onto the council, was part of Danzō's plan to take over the village. He knew that it would take time and would need others help to make it happen, the civilians would be his main problem. As until he got into power, whilst they had no power they make up in sheer number of people, and all they needed was one lucky hit or knowledge in fighting, and they could defeat a ninja with a good fight and luck.

So until he got where he wanted, he would need the civilians on his side, and once he was in power, Danzō would get rid of the weak and the useless of the civilians. There was another reason he wanted a few civilians on the on the council, to keep whoever the next Hokage is busy, and so that when it comes to a vote which he thinks is important to succeed or fail, he could use them to make it happen. For now they were just pawns in the bigger game he was playing.

"This wouldn't be a problem if you allowed the Konoha Military Police Force fight instead of dealing with the civilians, you wouldn't be having this problem." Fugaku Uchiha told the Hokage darkly, not happy with the fact that his Police Force was forced out of the fight.

"And that brings us back to the point of today's meeting, that last night's attack." Third told them all, before admitting to the Uchiha Leader, "As much as I hate to admit it, it is you clans past that stopped you from the attack Lord Uchiha."

"What has my Clan's past got to do with it?" Uchiha sneered angrily.

"It has everything to do with it Lord Uchiha," explained Hiruzen told him, "whilst your name didn't come up, we had a report of a masked man controlling the Tailed Beast. And what Clan has that kind of power?" He asked rhetorically, "Whilst we didn't know if anyone in your Clan was responsible or not, we couldn't risk it, or risk them joining whoever was controlling the Kyūbi. So instead of keeping you out of it altogether, I had Danzō have your Clan protecting the villagers."

Uchiha wasn't happy with the answer, whilst he couldn't deny it, his Clan did have a bad reputation because of Madara Uchiha doing what happened the night before. But that didn't mean anyone this his Clan responsible for what happened the night before. But he could see why the Hokage did it, even if he was insulted that the man think they would do such a thing. Sure they had their problems with the man and the village, but they would not risk their own like whoever was controlling the Tailed Beast the night before.

Not only that though, should his wife every found out that people knew that her friend was a Jinchūriki and tried to kill her to get the Nine Tails, will they would be having a slow painful death. Kushina and Mikoto were best of friends, should you hurt the other, well may Kami have mercy on your souls, as they sure would not. In the last few years, their daughters Naruko and Izumi have been playmates since they were born, and the mothers got even closer because of it. They were more like sisters than best friends.

Now whilst it was an open secret that each of the Great Five Nations had at least one Jinchūriki, what was not known was who that Jinchūriki was. For the safety for that Jinchūriki, unless they got into battle and used their powers, the identity of the individual was considered as a S-Class Secret. Revealing who the Jinchūriki was unless needed to know or revealed in battle, or the Jinchūriki tells someone themselves, had the penalty of death.

There was only two reasons that Fugaku and Mikoto knew that Kushina was a Jinchūriki, the first reason was that Kushina told them she was one. And informed them that they couldn't tell anyone unless they and those they told wanted to die because of it being a S-Class Secret. The only reason was that if it wasn't for Kushina telling him, was that when he became a member of the new Ninja Council, they were told about who the Jinchūriki was. Only because the Third Hokage wanted help to protect her should anyone find out what she was. Knowing what his wife would do to him, or those in their Clan should Kushina be found out she was a Jinchūriki, he had no problems keeping it a secret. He would prefer death by Hokage should he ever tell anyone, as death by his wife's hand wasn't something he wanted at all. He felt sorry for whoever did this should his wife found out who did this to her _sister_.

"You do understand how everyone is going to see this don't you Lord Third?" Fugaku asked the acting Hokage darkly, "As we won't part of the main attack force, defending the village from the Nine Tails, they'll think that we were part of the attack."

"Just tell them that I had Danzō have you looking after them, the villagers, just in case the Nine Tails attacks the settlers." the acting Hokage told him, giving him a cover story to use.

"Like that well make them believe that." sneered Fugaku, not liking this one bit.

"I'll back that story up if asked, if that isn't enough, I'm sorry Lord Uchiha." Hiruzen apologised deeply from his heart, there was so much he can do without everyone know it was possible that it was someone in the Uchiha Clan was behind last night's attack.

"I do have a question though Lord Third." Shibi acknowledged, "If it wasn't Lord Uchiha telling someone in his Clan about who the Jinchūriki," at this Fugaku give a sneer and a dark look towards the bug man, "as far as we know no one outside this Council knew that Kushina was a Jinchūriki. And seeing that this is a S-Class secret, with the penalty of death, it is unlikely we would say anything to anyone else. Now you may not like it Lord Uchiha, but as much as you hate to admit it your Clan has the means and the opportunity to do this."

"I wouldn't say anything to my Clan," Fugaku informed darkly at his Clan being accused of the attack, "if my wife ever found out that about it, she would slowly and painfully kill me and whoever done it for killing her best friend and sister."

"How would your wife know about Kushina?" asked Chōza, which everyone wanted to know, as they were worried that if she knew about it, anyone could have learnt about it.

"Because Kushina told us herself, as my wife and her got so close, Kushina decided to inform both of us. Well mainly Mikoto, but as I was her husband, she told me too." the Uchiha Clan Leader informed them all, resting some of their fears, "Anyway, what would our motive be for controlling the Nine Tails?"

"The past," Danzō informed them, "as they say some wounds can't heal. There could be some within your Clan who can't forget the past, and decided to use Kyūbi to destroy the Hidden Village. It is possible that whilst you might not have told anyone who the Jinchūriki is, they found out another way and so freed and controlled the Tailed Beast last night."

As much as he hated to admit it, Fugaku some of his Clan couldn't forgive the past Hokage for how he treated the Clan. Whilst he and the others tried to live and let live and not allow their _Curse_ to control them, there were a few who want payback on the Village for the past. "In that case I'll begin a full investigation to find out who it was, and if it was a member of my Clan, they'll be punished accordingly."

"I have no problems with that Lord Uchiha," acknowledged Hiruzen, "but if or when you find them, I would like my ANBU Investigation Team question them. We need to know how they found out about Kushina, who they told about her and what else they might have found out and told about it."

Fugaku had no problem with that, as whoever did this done more harm than good to the Clan. He and other Clan Leaders had tried for a long time to make a better reputation for their Clan, but this one action done a lot of harm to their work setting them back a long while. Fugaku didn't know if they could come back from this and might have to go down another path. "As long it is painful and you give them back so my wife can deal with them afterwards, you can question them." Fugaku informed the acting Hokage, knowing that the village should be protected, and was upset that his wife's best friend was killed.

Lord Third only nodded at this, to acknowledge he would do this, Houzu Hyūga asked, "So what happened with Lord Fourth and his family?"

Here the Third Hokage knew he had to be careful as to what was said here, as he said, "As you know Lord Fourth was killed by the Tailed Beast. Whilst not killed, Kushina was placed in a medical animated stasis, that until we find a way to help her, she'll remain there until we can help her."

"What happened to her?" asked Fugaku, wanting to be able to tell his wife what happened to her _sister_.

"Apart from being exhausted from children brath and the Nine Tails severely hurting her, she also had a severe case of Chakra Exhaustion." explained Hiruzen, "Not only because of trying to keep the Nine Tails within her, but been forced to defend herself. After her father healed what he could, Kazuo placed his daughter under an animated stasis jutsu. As she Chakra Exhaustion, and so her healing ability wasn't working as it would and unless there was a way to give her a huge chakra transfer, it wouldn't able to heal her."

"Can't we use one of the Chakra Transfer Jutsu to give her what she needs?" asked Shibi.

"Sadly no," the acting Hokage half-lied, "as there aren't many people who can do the Chakra Transfer Jutsu. And those who could, if they tried, they would have been killed and most likely Kushina still wouldn't been healed. As you all know, Kushina has a huge chakra reserve, more so than anyone else in her Clan and more than anyone in this village. And add to the fact of all the chakra she was getting from Kyūbi, she would need a lot more chakra than any other person to survive. So until we find someway to help her, she'll have to remain in the animated stasis jutsu."

What he didn't tell them was that he placed her within a Storage Scroll and hidden away so that should Kazuo ever find a way back into the village, it would be hard for him to find his daughter. Hiruzen wasn't a heartless man, but he couldn't allow the man to use the Jutsu he wanted to use to get his daughter back, nor use her to take Naruto away from the village. Like it or not, they needed Naruto in the village or they could be looking at attacks from other villages.

None of them knew what to say to this, not even Fugaku, so instead he asked, "What about Naruko and Kushina's unborn child, what happened to them?"

Seeing no need to lie about this, at least not inform them about Naruko, the acting Hokage said, "Naruko was taken by her grandfather to a safehouse, and Kazuo is banished from ever coming back to the village."

"What? Way?" asked Houzu, shocked to hear this, he was one of the most respected shinobi in the village.

"Because he wanted to take Naruto from the village, and not to return him Lord Hyūga." explained Hiruzen.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Chōza, "It's not like there's anything to keep them here, and it is Kazuo's right to do so. He's not a Leaf shinobi, he could take his grandchildren away if he wanted."

"What I'm about to tell you all Lord Akimichi, is now considered a S-Class secret." explained Hiruzen sincerely, "For the Fourth Hokage to defeat the Tailed Beast, he had to seal it into Naruto, making his son the next Jinchūriki for the Nine Tails. And as you know, for Land of Fire, or one of the other four key Elemental Nations, having at a Jinchūriki in their Hidden Village, is a sign of strength and a deterrent for the smaller villages from attacking us. If Kazuo took his grandson away, and the other villages learnt that there's no longer a Jinchūriki in the Hidden Village of that Nation. It would be a sign calling out to say come on and attack us.

"And whilst we might be able to defend against the weaker villages that don't have a Jinchūriki, what about those who do have one, or ally themselves to a village that as one. They would attack in full force and there would be nothing in stopping them, but with our own Jinchūriki here, they would have second thoughts about attacking us."

As much as most of them hated to admit, and would prefer Naruto to be with his family, they also saw how important it was for the newborn boy to be in the village. Whilst a handful see Naruto as nothing more as a tool now, and would love nothing more as a tool, the others see him a newborn who had been dealt a bad hand. And saw him as someone was keeping them from going to war, something none of them wanted. They also knew that whilst the Clan Leaders at the very least see him as a Warden keeping the Tailed Beast locked up, most of their own Clan and Villager would see him as Kyūbi Reborn. So it was a good thing that this was considered as a S-Class secret.

"I have to ask, what is stopping Kazuo from returning and taking Naruto from the village one day?" the Aburame Clan Leader asked.

"Seeing he was a risk to the Hidden Village, I was forced to use a Forbidden Banishment Jutsu that Lord Fourth created." explained the Third Hokage, "So unless I undo the seal myself, he would die within six months to a year. So seeing that he has to look after his granddaughter for the time being, it'll be a few years until he'll try something. Which by that time I hope we'll be ready for whatever he does, and able to stop him?"

"So what is going to happen to the young boy?" asked Fugaku, as he knew that if he didn't at least ask his wife would give him hell. "Mikoto and I will more than happy to take him in, in fact Mikoto would insist in taking him seeing how close she and Kushina were."

"I'm sorry but that won't be possible," this came from Danzō, "we don't know if one of your Clan was behind this attack or not. And if they were, we don't know how they found out if you didn't tell anyone about Kushina. So until we know fully how and why the attack happened, and until who is behind it and who helped, it would be unwise for anyone to have the boy, especially your Clan."

Fugaku was about to protest a Danzo's decision when Hiruzen stops the Uchiha Clan Head. "I'm sorry Lord Uchiha, until the investigation is done, I have to agree with Danzō." Hiruzen unhappily agreeing with Danzō.

"Fine." sneered Fugaku, not liking this one bit and upset they would think he was behind this when he had done everything in his power to keep peace between his Clan and the Village. "But you are the ones going to explain it to Mikoto when she wants to know why she can't adopt her best friend's son."

"So what is going to happen to the child?" asked Houzu.

"For now Lord Hyūga, he'll be placed into the orphanage where he'll be raised there." the acting Hokage informed them. "But will be on discreet surveillance by one of my trusted ANBU, knowing that most of the village do not see things our way."

"You do know people will want to adopt him as soon as they find out that he's the son of Lord Fourth?" Shibi pointed out to the Third Hokage.

"I do, which is why I'm making it a S-Class secret to who Naruto's parents are," Hiruzen informed them all, "as just before he died, Lord Fourth told me via shadow clone that he wants his child to have a normal childhood. So from here on out, he'll be known as Naruto Uzumaki."

There was many of an outcry by the Clan Leaders, hating the fact they were been forced to hide the identity of Naruto's parents, and mostly his birthright. Its something all four of the Clan Heads could agree with, whilst Namikaze wasn't a Clan, he was the Fourth Hokage and Minato was Naruto's father, something that shouldn't be hidden. Not only that, but the Uzumaki was an old Clan, one that help build the Leaf Village, and rumoured to be related from Legendary Senju clan. It wasn't something to hide away, Naruto had the rights to know about his ancestors and what they did for the Hidden Village, and what happened to his Clan.

"Come on, you don't think people will realize who he is just by that name?" Chōza asked sceptically.

"And why should we hide who his parents were?" asked Houzu.

"First off, as to why to hide who Naruto's parents are, that's because of who his mother and father were," the acting Hokage inform them, "as not only because he was the Fourth Hokage, but his actions during the last Shinobi World War. As for his mother, because of her Clan and her abilities. They both made many enemies, and although now dead, they'll want to pay Naruto back for the sins of the father and mother. So it is for the best that he doesn't know who they are, until he is older to be informed, or should he become a shinobi, until he becomes a chūnin."

As much as they hated to admit it, that did make some sense, for that moment they did forget about the Fourth's enemies. So it made sense that Naruto waited to learn about his family, as it made sense in a way.

The Third Hokage went on to say, "As for people know who he is because of a name, that is easily explained off. As you know, it is common practice to name orphans with no known family name, the name of people or Clan who are well respected. So we just tell people we named him after Kushina or the Uzumaki Clan if they ask."

Whilst they didn't like the idea of hiding Naruto's identity, they could see why it would happen, and a way to explain away that he wasn't the Fourth's son. For the child's protection, it was better this way. Anyway, with nothing else to say, Houzu asked, "Do you know who's going to become the Fifth Hokage now that Lord Fourth is dead?"

"That hasn't been decided yet, Lord Hyūga." this came from Shikaku who spoke for the first time in the meeting, he was a person who didn't interact unless he had all the information or had something to say. "But after this meeting, me, Lord Third and the Elders are heading for Entei to talk to the Daimyo to talk about it." Entei was the capital of Land of Fire, it was a huge city, with a huge torch in the centre of with a huge flame burning from it, and also decorated with statues of Guardian Lions by the City's gates and the Daimyo's castle.

"So if there's nothing else for today, I'll declare this meeting adjourned." Hiruzen asked, wanting to finish the meeting.

There was nothing else to say at the moment, they all still had to deal with the aftermath the attack night before. Trying to find out who is dead and finding any survivors if there was any. Once they knew the full effect of the attack, they would meet with the new Hokage to talk about it all, and what to do next. Once they done that, they left as Hiruzen and the Elders got ready to meet the Feudal Lord at Entei.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note - PLEASE READ TO THE END:**_ Here ends the edit of the fourth chapter, I thank you for reading the story, and I hope that you enjoyed it. There wasn't much to edit in this chapter, as much of I wanted was already here and didn't need to add much. Now sadly this chapter hasn't been beta read, as the beta reader I was using has become busy and so can't help at the moment and he doesn't know when he can. As he got his own work and real life to deal with, and he also beta reading for someone else and can't do mine at the moment.

I know I said this in chapter two of the edits, but if you haven't went back and read it, I'll say it again here. I'm planning to add a few Sex Ed chapters, so that he learn and get an interest in sex, otherwise he'll be like the brat in the show which I'm trying to change. I got a few ideas as why he hasn't learned it so far, but if you got any thoughts about it, please let me know. So if you got ideas or stories I could use to help me with the Sex Ed chapters, I would like to hear them please.

So you know, I'll be going to bash a few character, will not bashing per say, but write them the way I see them and to fit the needs for the story. They aren't going to be evil or bad guys, but they won't be written in a favourable light by me. First is the villager of the Land of Leaf, they aren't evil/dark, but more misguided than anything. Whilst it didn't say how badly, they did treat Naruto badly, but I'll be highlighting a few things that could have happened. Some of them will be dark than others, but nothing too bad other than a few people who are drunk and can't think straight mainly. The actions of the drunken fools will be the worst of what the villagers will do, the rest will bully them in their own way.

Here's a few things that the villagers will do: letting their children pick on Naruto, name calling, over pricing him for items, giving him out of date, or bad product for higher cost, or not serving him at all. (Some might say that's not bullying, but others would call it mental bullying.) Then there will be the teachers, they'll won't be teaching Naruto the way they should be. Then ANBU, was going to have them give a blind eye to some of the things that the villages do to Naruto. As for his team, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno, I'll be working on Sakura's hatred for Naruto, and Sasuke's, or my female version of him need for power and his path to be alone and don't want to deal with others.

Either way, there'll be four people that I'll be going into detail more than any of the rest of the villages. These four are the Third Hokage, Kakashi, Jiraiya and if I add him into this story, Yamato. In the next few chapters at the end of each of them, I'll give you reasons as to why I'll be sort of bashing them. I'll be doing one in each chapter instead of all at once, as I'll be going into detail as to why I'm going to write them in a bad light. I'm also doing this so that you can give me your thoughts, and if possible ways to write them in a better light, or give me a reason for what they did so I can give more detail to the story.

The first person I'll be bashing is the Third Hokage:

Don't know what the writers were thinking, but everything can found back to this one man.

Now before you go on and tell me that he has a village to run, and is always busy and so can't look after one man, I understand that. But the thing is, even as a busy man, with a few simple words and actions, a lot could have been changed. Now let's start:

1) Why didn't the Hiruzen do anything to stop the villagers from hating and treating him the way they did. Hiruzen could have made a big speech about it saying not to shun Naruto, but say something along the lines of _'This child is the reason we were able to stop the Kyūbi, he should be regarded as a hero, he IS NOT the fox, he is the foxes prison.'_ He didn't have to say who Naruto's parents were, and so keep that a secret still. All he did was ban any discussion of these events, which allowed their hatred grow and grow as they won't allow to talk it over with someone.

I'll admit that admit that things might not have changed if the Third Hokage talked on behalf of Naruto, and allowed people to talk about their feelings. But I do feel that it would have been a good start, and have a lot less people hating the young boy who done nothing against the village.

All Hiruzen did was that if Naruto get into too much trouble, was to cover for him and make sure he got off somehow. He done nothing to prevent Naruto being treated like shit, nor train him. And if you want to say that he got special treatment with a free home, money for food and such, that wasn't special treatment. By the looks of things, all orphans at a certain ages gets a place to live, money for food and such, look at Iruka and Sasuke.

2) Why didn't the Third have someone train Naruto? Some might say that Hiruzen didn't have to, as he would be like any other child who wasn't in a Clan. I'm sorry, but that's bullshit, there was a few reasons as to why he should have been given training and not because he was an orphan but because of who his family was, and what was inside him.

Some would say that the training that he got at the Academy was enough for Naruto, and that it was Naruto's own fault that he didn't learn anything with all the trouble and pranking he got into. That's not fully true, if the villagers didn't treat him horribly, Naruto wouldn't have been the attention seeking prankster who was severely undisciplined. If he was treated better he would have learnt more. And I don't know if it was lore or fan based, but it was stated somewhere that he was a Kinesthetic Learner and so would need to learn differently than what he was taught at the Academy. So he would have more problems than a normal student.

We all know that the main reason that Naruto wasn't told about his parents, was because of who his parents were and that they both had enemies wanting to harm them. Even if they died, the die hard people who want pay back no matter what, would go after their child. So if that's the case, why wasn't he trained beforehand? What if one of their enemy entered the village spotted Naruto one day, and realized who his father was? It was said that Minato and Naruto looked alike, so wouldn't be hard to add two and two together and get four. So it would have been a great idea to train him so that if anyone found out who Naruto's parents were, and went after their son, Naruto could have protected himself. It is shown that the village can easily break into, look at those who tried to kidnap Kushina and Hinata.

That's one reason why he should have training as a child more than any other student, the next was that not counting the Kyūbi, but because of his mother, he would have a huge amount of chakra. This is why the Nine Tails are sealed within an Uzumaki, because they have a lot chakra. And it was stated somewhere, that more chakra you have more trouble you have controlling chakra. This was something the Third Hokage knew about, seeing that Kushina was part of the village. So to add Kyūbi's power along with Uzumaki's chakra, he needed a lot more training than any normal student.

There is one more thing I would like to add about training, but I'll get to that in a sec. Now Hiruzen himself don't have to train Naruto he can have someone else train him. Some would say, who would want to train Naruto because of what was inside him, no one. That's where you are wrong, I give you Ebisu for example, he admitted that if it wasn't for the Third Hokage ordering him to do so, he wouldn't even think about training Naruto. So, who says there's no one else that the Hokage could have ordered to train, and they felt that they had to do so because of who Hiruzen was. I'm not saying everyone would, but I would have thought there would have been a few.

And finally on the topic of training, you have thought that the Third Hokage would have someone teach Naruto something so that he doesn't lose control of Kyūbi's chakra and go on a rampage. It was said that strong emotions, like hate and anger, would make Naruto lose control Kyūbi's chakra. If that was the case, why didn't someone teach Naruto how to control his anger so it wouldn't happen? With the way the Village treated Naruto, I'm surprised he didn't let his hate/anger get the better of him once in a while and lose control of Kyūbi's chakra. It is like someone placed a seal on him, so that he don't feel hate and anger so easily.

3) Now I don't know how orphans are treated, seeing that Naruto, Iruka and Sasuke all lived alone after a certain age. But with Iruka and Sasuke, they become orphans when they were older, like eight or so, so it is possible that they are too old to adopt and so the village allows them to live in an apartment somewhere.

If that's the case, who looks after the orphans that are babies and aren't old enough to look after themselves like Iruka and Sasuke? I ask as I would like to know who looked after Naruto as a baby. I'm guessing he was in the village orphanage, in which case why wasn't he adopted? I know that before the Uchiha Massacre, things seemed to be fine, he seemed to have one or two friends.

Now people might not want the to adopt Naruto for whatever reason, the main thing I can think of is because of so many orphans there was because of the Nine-Tails attack. But I would have thought that there could have been a few who might want to adopt Naruto, as he was a baby and I would have thought people would want a baby more than a more older child. So I have to wonder why Naruto wasn't adopted before the Uchiha Massacre.

After the Uchiha Massacre, everything went to hell from what I can gather and it was all down to Danzō. As in a light novel I think it was, we find out that it was Danzō who let the Village know what Naruto was. Which stopped most wanting to adopt Naruto, and people started to hate him. So the question is, did the Third Hokage done something to stop people adopting Naruto, or is there something else that I missed?

We know that Hiruzen has two sons, Asuma Sarutobi and an unnamed son who's the father of Konohamaru. So if he wanted to make sure that Naruto was cared for and loved by someone, why not allow his unnamed son and son's wife look after Naruto? Konohamaru would have a big brother to look up to, and he could have been different and better outlook in life sooner.

Either way, there might be other ways that the Third Hokage's actions or non-actions caused problems for Naruto, but these are the three that I can think of. The only thing that he done for the young boy, was to keep him out of too much trouble, other than that, from my point of view he done very little. He lied about not knowing about Naruto's parents, and done little to protect Naruto. Yes he is a busy man, but he had a family that could help me, and give Naruto a family that he needed.

Sorry for making this so long, but I wanted you to see my thoughts about Hiruzen, and ask if there's anyway to explain some of it away. I'm also hoping that if I missed something, you can tell me what and maybe I'll add it into the story.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**_ Before we start this chapter, if you don't like chapters with a lot of detail in the story, or long backstories for a character or what is going on, than this story isn't for you. For me, detail and backstories to the main characters that'll be in the story is important. And whilst most of the details and backstory so far is known by most who follow Naruto, there's a few of my readers who haven't read them so you need to bare with me.

Now a few people have said that Banishment Jutsu is useless pointless, whilst I might agree with you, it was the only thing I could think of to get rid off Kazuo for a while. One of you say that Kazuo could get Naruto back by political means, the thing is how? He has no government, or people (those who are alive are around the world hiding) or allies right now, so no real political power at all to use.

Some might ask why did the Hidden Leaf Village need the fox so badly, when had gone through three wars and not once did they use the fox to win the wars? For me, whilst they went to war without them, it is a sign of power. They are one of the Great Five Nations, and without having one they would look weak, and so need one to show their strength or show as being weak.

Now as you read this, could you please think about this, I would like a few ideas for some elemental chakra control exercises. I'm after a few stages, beginners, advanced, expert and master, or something like that. I read in one story for wind chakra control exercise, they had started Naruto to split a leaf, cut a stone and so on, so that he gets better in wind chakra. And so I want a few of these exercises for the other elements.

I'm planning to give Naruko Earth, Lightning and Fire Release, whilst I'm planning to give Naruto, Wind, Earth and Water. And over time I'm planning for them to combine them to learn new skills. So I would like elemental chakra control exercise for each element as you can think of.

About those with an affinity could do more than what we seen with it, something along the lines of bending, like in the last airbender. As I find it strange that after so much training, they could do so little with it other than a few things. Why train so hard, if you only need hand signs to cast a jutsu? Learning your affinity, just shows you what elemental jutsu you are meant to be good at and that they would be more powerful than other elements. It made no real sense to do the training that Naruto did, at least to me.

So I was thinking that as you trained in your affinity, you learn to use your chakra and do more things and bend them to do things. Like if you have earth affinity, with training, you can use earth wall without a jutsu, same with fire, you can throw a fireball whenever you want without hand signs, just make it appear in your hand and throw it. But before I go through with it, I would like to hear your thoughts about it. Should I do it or not?

Favs: 288 to 334

Follows: 375 to 422

Reviews: 95 to 125

C2s: 5 to 6 (Please if you got a C2 or are a stuff to one, could you add my story to it if it fits with the C2, as I would like to try and get more readers that way.)

 _ **Chapter Five.**_

 _ **Naruko Uzumaki - Part 1.**_

 _ **(Goodbye Land of Fire.)**_

 _20th of November 1900 - Land of Fire, Kaho Village:_

It has been about a month later since the Kyūbi incident at the Hidden Leaf Village, we find Kazuo Uzumaki in a small village known as Kaho Village. The village was known for bandits and thieves living here, but Kazuo came here to think what to do from now on. He was in this village for two reason, first he knew that the Third Hokage would send people in search for him and his granddaughter, to keep track of them and this would be the last place they would think of looking for him. For now, he knew he had time to think about what to do. The other reason he was there, was that he had a few old allies here, who owed him a few favours. So he called them in to stay in the village for a while, and keep his granddaughter save.

But over the last month, Kazuo thoughts were slowly going down a darker path more than normal. Up 'til now, the only thing that kept him going was his family, and now another two of them had been taken from him, and only his granddaughter was left. But now, all he could think about was paying those who hurt him and his family.

It all started when three of the of the Great Five Elemental Nations, along with a few of the smaller villages helping them, destroyed his Clan and homeland. He even suspected someone in the Land of Fire, mainly someone in the Hidden Leaf Village, he suspected Danzō. He lost everything from that night, not only his Clan and homeland, but his wife and two of his children, and he wanted nothing more than take revenge on those who was responsible for it.

The only thing that stopped him from doing anything back than, was his daughter Kushina and his grandchild. He didn't want to leave her without a father, and then over time she got married to Minato and had Naruko and life was good for a while. But than last month, when his daughter was giving birth to his second grandchild Naruto. But that's when everything went to hell, his daughter was attacked by a masked man, who wanted to release Kyūbi from her. He was able to do this and controlled it.

He didn't know who it was, but he did know that it was someone with the Mangekyō Sharingan, as that was the only way to control a Tailed Beast. Now most would think that it was someone within the Uchiha Clan, as they were the only known Clan within the Elemental Nations that had the Sharingan. But he knew differently, as far as he knew no one in the Uchiha Clan had the evolved version of the Sharingan.

Not only that, but there was an Uchiha Clan outside of the Elemental Nations, one that moved out of the Elemental Nations when Madara Uchiha tried to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village all those years ago. They now go by some name, to hide their relations with the Uchiha Clan in the Elemental Nations, and don't use their Sharingan. Whilst unlikely, it was possible that one of them was behind the attack, he would have to look into that.

But with the attack of the Nine Tails, he lost almost everything, all he got left was Naruko. The damn Leaf Village now took almost everything that he had was taken from him, thanks to Minato and Hiruzen. Both of them for keeping him from his daughter and his new born grandson. All because they didn't want to use a Forbidden Jutsu to save his daughter, as it would kill someone. It wasn't like he was going to kill anyone healthy, but those who were dying from the attack, so that their death would have some meaning.

Not only that, but his asshole of son in law, told the Third Hokage to stop him from taking his grandson so that he couldn't take him away from the village. The reason for this was the sole reason so that one of the Great Five Hidden Villages didn't look weak to the rest of the Great Hidden Village, and to the rest of the Elemental Nations. As having a Tailed Beast was sign of power and respect, and it was something that those who have the Tailed Beasts would fight to keep them.

Whilst there might have been two great wars where the Tailed Beasts, or their containers Jinchūriki, could be used, they won't used out of fear. As Jinchūriki were so powerful, that it was decided they wouldn't use their full power unless they had to, like one of the other Jinchūriki used their powers first. As if they did, it could mean the end of their people, as a fully trained Jinchūriki could take out armies upon armies. So they were used for defence of their village, and was forbidden to use their Tailed Beast powers unless they were defending their village. Like when Killer Bee defend his village from Minato and enemy force but was limited to half his power.

In a way, a Jinchūriki was a deterrent to stop others from attacking them, like some kind of animal, waiting to be broken and tamed. Now normally he would go back in a few days once he regained his strength and show them the old rule in the old days before his homeland and Clan was destroyed: Don't Fuck With A Uzumaki.

But they got him when he was weak and used a Banishment Jutsu that he helped Minato to create, which later got classified as a Forbidden Jutsu. It was something he cursed himself for doing now, as Minato was able to design it so that not even he could undo. Not only would it make it impossible for him from re-entering the Village, but only the caster could undo it because each person chakra was different.

And this was why the Jutsu became a Forbidden Jutsu, as if anyone other than the caster removes the Jutsu, the person would die within six months to a year. The only reason why he couldn't do anything to help his grandson, was that he had no one to look after his grandchildren if he did, nor could trust anyone to get his grandson for him. So for now it would be better to leave him at the Hidden Leaf Village, and hope that the Third Hokage would protect Naruto. For now, all he could do was take care of his granddaughter, and train her.

That didn't mean that he wouldn't stop thinking about his grandson, oh no, the old Uzukage won't stand for this. No, he was a man who had lost everything, he homeland, his family, his Clan, and now his daughter and new born grandson. _'No more…'_ was his thought these days, he wasn't going to allow no one to take more from him, no he'll make those who took from him pay… no matter what.

But Kazuo knew that paying those who wronged him would take a while, as he needed to rebuild everything he lost, his allies and base of operations. But it would take time, but first he would need to wait until Naruko was older and well trained, before he could so that his granddaughter could protect herself. But once she was old enough, and she had become strong enough, he would have her help him rebuild the Uzumaki Clan.

They would find the remaining Uzumaki within the Elemental Nations, and then they would regain their island and rebuild their village and island. But this time, they would be more careful as to who'll know how to get onto the island, and those who want to hire them would be brought to the village by one of their ninja. Once Kazuo knew they had a safe place to stay, and people that could look after Naruto and Kushina, he would get them back. And whilst should he be able to get his Clan back together, Kazuo believed that it should be either he and his granddaughter should get them back. To show them that they really cared and give them the true reason why it took so long and answer any questions they might have.

But those were plans for the future, for now he had to look after the four year old Naruko, who was sleeping in her bed right now, something that Kazuo was happy about. It had been hard for the young girl over the last month, she lost her father, mother and her new born brother.

Kazuo felt somewhat awful, but he was going to use this to make her help him take revenge on those who hurt him and her. He knew it was wrong to use his granddaughter in such a way, but part of him, the dark part of him that has awoken, knew that it was needed. As he couldn't do this by himself, and it was something both he and Naruko needed, to have some closer to what happened and done to them. But he will make sure that she'll be happy, and treated will and go for nothing, also no one or nothing will hurt her or use her like he was doing.

As he thought about it, Kazuo realized that he and his granddaughter had to leave the Land of Fire. Whilst they were fine in Kaho for now, it would be only matter of time before the shinobi and kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf Village would find them. And in doing so, would keep an eye AKA spy on them, and as long as they were in the Land of Fire, they would have nowhere to fully hide.

As he looked into Naruko's room to make sure she was still asleep, Kazuo knew they would have to leave the Land. But at the same time, he knew that they couldn't go to far, as he wanted to keep an ear out about Naruto. He wanted to make sure that he was okay. As he watch his granddaughter sleep, he knew that he would have to look at moving to one of the other Lands close to Land of Fire.

As whilst it would mean the unless they had a job, the Leaf Ninja would have no jurisdiction to be in the other Lands. As it was highly frowned upon on for a ninja to enter another Land unless they had to. Not only that, but being close to Land of Fire, would make it easier for him to sneak into Land of Fire to check on his grandson - as he knew a few people who owed him favours.

He had a few places in mind for where he and Naruko could go to. These places Kazuo believed that no one in the Hidden Leaf Village would think of looking for there, as they had Hidden Villages that helped to destroy his homeland and Clan. So he hoped the Leaf Ninja wouldn't suspect him of all people to go there. And they better pray that they should never they find him, as it might be the last thing that they might ever do. Whilst they might not done anything to them, the village did. And he'll make the Village pay, and nothing and no one will get in his way, he'll make the Leaf Village hurt as it hurt him. The only person who'll not get hurt should they find him was Naruto.

For now Kazuo to prepare to leave the Land of Fire, and had little time to do so. As within the next few weeks, he and Naruko will no longer be there.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _31st of December 1900 - Land of Fire, Kaho Village:_

It has been over a month since Kazuo decided to leave Land of Fire, and travel to find a place to call home. When he told Naruko that they were leaving, she wasn't happy about it, as it would mean leaving her mother and new born brother. But he tried to explain that he was doing this for them, so that they could get stronger and able to rescue their family later on. Whilst Naruko didn't like it, she begrudgingly agreed, seeing she wanted to help and protect her family. But over the last month, she argued with her grandfather in staying in Land of Fire, but with no luck.

Now whilst her grandfather was making plans to move from Land of Fire, he left her with a few people whilst away. He told Naruko that he didn't want to leave her alone, but to find the right place without been caught, he had to go alone. Those who looked after was bandits, where taught her how to pick locks and pickpockets, skills they thought would be useful in the future. Not only did she learn about pick locks and pickpockets, but the bandit taught her about how to weapon knowledge and how to maintain them, how to cover tracks, hunting animals, how to make fires and how to tracking animals and people.

At the same time, apart for looking for somewhere to stay, he was getting new identity for the two of them. As going by the names they had, would make it easier for them to be found. Kazuo knew a few people who could give him fake paperwork for their new identities, Kazuo was now going to go by Masato Kyūshū and Naruto would now be called Akane Kyūshū.

Now it was Monday after now, the day before the new year, and Kazuo and Naruko was saying goodbye to those who helped during the last two months. But as they were leaving, Kazuo looked down at Naruko who was crying and said, "Now remember Naruko, from now on I'm Masato Kyūshū, and you are my granddaughter Akane Kyūshū. We can't use our real names for a while, so to make it harder for the ninja in this Land to find us."

"I understand grandfather," said a sobbing Naruko, before asking, "are you sure we can't stay here? We can hide and use the new names here."

"We've been through this dear," Kazuo told his granddaughter as he knelt down and hugged her, "we can't risk it. They won't want us trying to get your mother and brother and might stop us from doing so somehow. So it would be better if we leave Land of Fire and train you up, and get allies to help us before we get your mother and brother."

"I know, I just wished we didn't have to." sobbed the young girl.

"So I dear, so do I." Kazuo admitted, as he hugged his granddaughter once more, before he pulled back and said, "Listen dear, we have to leave now and one day when you are strong enough and we have a few more allies, we'll return and get your mother and brother."

"Okay grandfather." Naurko said sadly as she let one last sob, before picking her her things as the two of them left the village.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note - PLEASE READ TO THE END:**_ Here ends the next chapter of The Ninja Overlord, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you'll take a few minutes to leave some feedback to what you thought of it. I'm hoping that there'll be only one or two more chapters, three at most if I'm unlucky, about Naruko before I start writing about Naruto.

I am after ideas for pranks that Naruto could pull on the Hidden Leaf Village, for the way that they treated him. Not only would I would like ideas for the pranks, but I would like you to tell me how they would be pulled off. I ask because whilst I love to write, the one thing I'm awful at is description, I try and keep it to the basics. So when pulling of a prank, or more advance, I ask for help.

As I told you in the last chapter, I'm somewhat bashing the villagers and ninja in the Hidden Leaf Village, not really bashing but highlighting on their worse qualities more. In the last chapter I also said I'll be going to bash three possible four people that more than the others, but in the following chapters I'll be giving you my reasons why I'm doing so. In the last chapter, I give you my reasons why I was planning to print the Third Hokage in a bad light, if you haven't read it please go back and do and let me know what you think, in this chapter it'll be Kakashi. (Remember, they aren't going to become bad guy or evil, just their worse qualities are going to be highlighted more.)

First off he's the worse sensei in the show, I don't care what you think, the truth is he was the worst. As he was always late, even for missions. And from what we have seen, he didn't even teach Naruto and Co anything useful unless their lives were at risk.

Now for him being late, I believe it was stated that the reason for this was that he lost his friends at a young age and he never got over it. I'm sorry, but that's the worst excuse ever, I have to say he has to grow some balls and get over it. First off it has been YEARS since the death of his friends, and yet he hasn't gotten over it.

I know what you're going to say, for some people, they can never get ever what happened. But two things, first they are in a lifestyle that gives them a short lifespan if you're unlucky, and that you could die at any time if a mission goes wrong. So death is expected at any time, especially on a high risk mission. If he couldn't deal with that, Kakashi shouldn't have become a ninja in the first place.

Second, going by the wiki about Naruto, it has been nearly twenty years since his friend's death, and he still hasn't gotten over it. Sure he might not get over it, and may never do, but I don't think most people, or I hope not, would allow it affect their lives as Kakashi allow it to. I would hope that when person has a job to do, they would do it properly, be on time and do what is needed of them and when done grieve in their own time. Because of what happened to him in the past, Kakashi goes on more about teamwork and trusting each other, than train his students.

Now some would say that being a Jōnin sensei isn't a job of teaching jutsu, but to instruct the genin in the ninja way, the behaviour of a ninja, teach them principles, teamwork, how to actually accomplish all sorts of ninja missions, etc. So who's job is it to teach them new jutsu? Sure part of it is down to the students, but it is also down to the Jōnin sensei, as where else would the students learn things?

To me, a Jōnin sensei is there to teach them how to fight better and teach their students new jutsu that could help them in missions and battles. Not for the student to be searching for someone else to teach them. Why should they when they got a Jōnin sensei who could help them?

Now Kakashi knew that Naruto's father was Minato, but yet before the time skip he done NOTHING to train him. All he did in the show was give Naruto and his team missions, and only taught them walking up a tree and teamwork. Which many of you might think that's enough, as that's what's being a ninja meant to be. What about if you have one on one battles, how does teamwork and walking up a tree help them than? Naruto got lucky because of his out of the box thinking, and the foxes chakra. If it wasn't for Naruto or the emo Sasuke, or someone else, Sakura would have ended up dead because Kakashi didn't train them.

Not only that, he didn't train Sakura, nor help Naruto when he asked for training, he passed Naruto off to someone else. Now before you go on about Ebisu, neither him or Naruto liked each other and so I don't think that Naruto would learnt anything.

Ebisu thinks that Naruto is a brat, and lossless, and so wouldn't try hard to teach Naruto anything. Naruto thought that Ebisu was a pervert and didn't think he could teach him anything, not only that, but he didn't respect him. So Naruto wouldn't have listened to Ebisu that much. Some say that, it doesn't matter that during the Chūnin Exams, seeing that Jiraiya took over Naruto's training everything was fine. But the thing is, Kakashi didn't know that Jiraiya was around, and so left everything down to Ebisu. And Jiraiya only went to Kakashi AFTER Naruto found him, if that wasn't the case, Naruto would have left with Ebisu and _**might**_ not learn much.

And talking about the Chūnin Exams, why place them in it in the first place? He gave no real training, that we seen, that would allow them to become a Chūnin, like how to gather information, last a few days in wild without much items, or are to lead a team and whatever one can think of. Kakashi knew what the exams were looking for, but yet he done nothing to train them in the areas Team Seven would need to pass the exams. In fact, none of the teachers seemed to do so, at least what we have seen, but could have.

Not only that, but Kakashi handed Naruto over to Ebisu because Naruto needed a lot of work on the basics. They make it as if Kakashi cared for Naruto, but in my option he didn't. As if he did, knowing that Naruto needed to know the basics, he would have taught him the basics long time ago instead of handing Naruto to Ebisu learn them. All they done so far was going on missions, and no real training.

As it had been a few months before the Chūnin Exams, and from what we can tell only had eight missions. So if that's the case, what were they doing in their spare time? If it was training, then how come he was still so bad? If it was time, he knew the Shadow Clone Jutsu and so could have used that to train him. And talking about the Shadow Clone Jutsu, Kakashi KNEW about the secret about the clones giving their user their memories. So he could train Naruto with that, but didn't. (Although I believe that the Shadow Clone memory was a last second plot device to learn what Kakashi had to teach him, otherwise why not bring it in earlier. They didn't even give a good reason why Naruto didn't learn about it sooner.)

Now some think this is ok, and that Kakashi didn't exactly play favs. He only gave training to Sasuke and Naruto were facing great danger, Naruto with Akatsuki and Sasuke with Gaara. I call bull shit. He should have taught them all something, no matter what, not let others do it for him. Naruto with Jiraiya and Sakura with Tsunade.

Some might say that Kakashi did focus on Sasuke a bit more because of the Cursed Seal, and he was facing Gaara and so had to teach him not to rely on the Cursed Seal. But yet Naruto was facing Neji, who was the rookie of the year from the year before and more skilled than Naruto, so Naruto needed help from Kakashi too. Not only that, but some would say that Kakashi could offer the emo more, as they had the same nature, and both had the Sharingan. But during this time, the fool taught Sasuke a deadly power, something that he shouldn't seeing that Sasuke has a broken mind who only wants revenge.

Instead, he should have given Sasuke help to pull him away from the path of revenge. The only time he helps Naruto is after the time skip, and only because there was no other option, as the Akatsuki was after the Nine Tails and the village couldn't allow Naruto to be taken. During which time, he forgets the others in his team.

Now the way I see it, he could be more like Guy, who whilst trained Rock Lee more than the others, did so in their own time. Guy would train his team together during the day when they won't on missions, and during their free time train Rock Lee. Something Kakashi could have done. Not only that, but Kakashi was able to use the advanced Shadow Clones, so he could have used them whilst he trained Sasuke. Sure he couldn't do as many as Naruto, but could make enough that he could have used it to teach the other two.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**_ __Before we start the chapter, I would like to ask, as you read this chapter, could you think of a reason for Ino to enter Naruto's mind. I have an idea on how Naruto gets Ino should I decide to do so, but I need a reason for her to enter Naruto's mind. I hope you can help me.

Another thing, I'm sorry for the late update, but my muse to write haven't been there, not only that when the muse is there, the mood to write wasn't. So it has been a long road to get here, so sorry. Now when you get to the end of the chapter, please read to the end, as I have a poll at the end to ask who you would like to see in Naruto's harem.

I'm also after ideas for Orochimaru, he'll be a sort of a mad scientist in this story, doing different experiments and creating new chakra abilities and such. So I would like ideas of what abilities he could create, more the better and other experiments he could do. I'm also thinking he could create some sort of virus that gets out of hand, like the virus from the game Prototype. Where it changes people and with certain people, if the feed of other people and beasts with the virus, they gain new powers. What are your thoughts about this.

So you know, this chapter isn't Beta Read, so please bear with it. But this leads me to ask you this, if you got the time, I'm looking for a Beta Reader/Editor to help to make the story better. If you think you got the time, please let me know.

Favs: 334 to 508

Follows: 422 to 618

Reviews: 125 to 182

C2s: 6 to 13 (Please if you got a C2 or are a stuff to one, could you add my story to it if it fits with the C2, as I would like to try and get more readers that way.)

 _ **Chapter Six.**_

 _ **Naruko Uzumaki - Part 2.**_

 _ **(Deal with a Snake.)**_

 _14th of January 1901 - Land of Rice Paddies, Inaho Village:_

It has been two weeks since Masato Kyūshū, and his granddaughter Akane Kyūshū, formerly Kazuo and Naruko Uzumaki, left Land of Fire. We find them in a small village known as Inaho Village, which was located in the Land of Rice Paddies. Whilst Land of Rice Paddies wasn't as big as many others, it was one of importance, as it is the main Land that grows the rice was the Elemental Nations, and Inaho Village was one of the farming villages.

And whilst the Land was important to the other Lands for their rice, but to Masato, the Land was close to Land of Fire, and so he could keep a close eye on his grandson. As he had a few people who own him favours, which he would use to get information and such to keep an eye on Naruto.

Now seeing that they were in a new village, and starting up a new life, Masato decided it was time to start his granddaughter's training. So as Akane was setting her room up like she wanted it, Masato called out, "Akane, can you come down here please." But she didn't come down, Masato called up two more times before he called out, "Naruko, please come down here." This seemed to work, as moments later she did come down.

"Yes, grandfather." answered Naruko, as she came into the living room. She now had dark red hair instead of blonde that she was born with, and some of her facial features had been altered. The reason for this was to make sure that no one could find her, Masato done the same, but it was mainly his face.

"First off dear, you need to remember that your name is now Akane, so please remember to answer it when I call you." Masato scolded his granddaughter lightly, he knew it would be hard for her, but she needed to learn if they don't want the Leaf Ninja to find them. "I know it is hard, but you need to get used to it. You're lucky it was just the two of us here, what would happen if we won't alone? We would be caught, and our plans to save your mother and brother would be for nothing."

That scared Naruko, she didn't want to lose her mother and brother, she wanted them back. Some would say that young girls would want their fathers too, but her grandfather told her that it was because of her father that her mother and her newborn baby brother won't be with them now. Sure her father was dead, but she could never forgive him for what he had done, as he could no longer have her mother and brother with her for now. To get them back she would do anything and everything to get them back, even selling her soul to do so. It might be something foolish to think about at her age, but all she could think about was getting her family back.

"I understand grandfather, I'll remember." Akane told her grandfather.

"Good," Masato said with a smile, "now let's start with your training. The first thing I want to teach you is how to create your very own mindscape."

"What's a mindscape grandfather?" asked Akane.

"It's like a building or area to store your memories and feelings, and sort them out another time." explained Akane's grandfather. "It helps in training, so you can learn new things."

"Why will I need to learn this grandfather?" asked Akane.

"Because once you learnt it, I'll be teaching you a jutsu that'll help you in your training even more, but you'll need to learn this to help you." explained the old man, "The jutsu I'm teaching you is something our Clan teach our children to help in becoming a better ninja. The jutsu is called the Shadow Clone Jutsu, a special jutsu that outside our clan a very few can use to its fullest."

"Why is that grandfather?" asked the granddaughter.

"Because most don't have the chakra reserves that our Clan have," explained Masato, "those who try either die from chakra exhaustion as they used too much chakra, or they can only create five or ten Shadow Clones."

"So why do I have to learn this mindscape thing grandfather?" asked Akane.

"Because dear, when you disperse the Shadow Clones, you gain all of the knowledge they've gained," explained the old ninja, "For example, if the Clones trained in taijutsu kata for a few days before dispersing them, you'll learn everything that the Clones did as if you'd spent the last few days learning it. The drawback to this, however, is that gaining too much information at once can be too much for your mind; it can either kill you or shut your brain down for a while, depending how much information you were trying to gain. For this, a mindscape is useful for storing new information, so that you can review them later. Not only that, but if you create say two clones and use them to train for two days and disperse, it would be like you have trained for four days. So, creating more Shadow Clones, means you gain for experience within a short period of time, like creating twelve clones and train for a month, you would get a years' worth of training."

Being only four, she didn't get it all, but little Akane understood enough of what her grandfather told her. Her Clan had the ability to learn many skills in a short time, but it can be dangerous as it put too much information into their minds. To keep their minds safe, they had to learn something called a mindscape where they can store the memories and use them later.

So she asked, "So how do I learn to create this mindscape?"

"Well first I need to teach you how to meditate, and then…" and with that Masato, began to tell his granddaughter what was entailed to create a mindscape. And then begun to teach Akane how to meditate.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _26th of October 1901 - Land of Rice Paddies, Inaho Village:_

It has been about nine months since Masato and Akane moved into Inaho Village, and over the last few months, the two have been fitting into the village. Masato had been renting himself out as a ninja for hire when people found out he used to be a ninja. There was no need of jobs for a former ninja, as it would seem that the village had a secret that only a few knew about.

It seems that the village was an underground hideout for bandits, thieves and other criminals, were either hiding from the law and looking for work, from a guild hidden under the village. And having a ninja in the village was useful for them, as they could get the information they needed for their jobs or do things they couldn't. Masato had no problems in doing these jobs, seeing that he had done much worse in the past.

Because of this, he had to leave his granddaughter with the guild, where their members would look after her. It wasn't something Masato wanted to do, but they needed money to get by on, and so he had to do it. But he gave them a warning that should anything happen to Akane in their care, he would hunt them down one by one and give them a slow painful death and no one would find their bodies. And so, whilst Masato was out of the village, the guild taught her to pick locks, pockets, hunting, tracking and other useful skills that they picked up in their time.

As for Akane, she was still having nightmares of losing her parents and her brother. She would wake up in a cold sweat, wanting her mother. It broke Masato's heart when this happened, which is why he tried everything he could to make her happy. Thankfully though, she had begun to make friends of her own age in the village and been playing with them.

Masato was taking his time with training his granddaughter in creating a mindscape, not only because she was young, or because of losing her family, but because for her mindscape. She needed to create a place where not only did she felt safe, but a place that she knew well so she can create things to store her memories. As of yet, she had yet found a place like this.

So, whilst creating a mindscape taking its time, Masato decide it was time to start teaching her chakra control exercises. Normally he would have waited another year seeing that her chakra was still growing, but the problem was that she wasn't a normal child, thanks to her damn father, she was now a Jinchūriki. So, because she wasn't trained to control her chakra before becoming one, Akane would need to train earlier and harder than she would have before.

Now it was another Saturday afternoon, and Masato was watching his granddaughter meditating. He had her keep doing so, as even without the mindscape, meditation helped to control a person's emotions. Like how over time she might feel the Kyūbi's feelings and could get angry easier than normal because of its hate for her and the rest of the humanity.

Now he pushed a small amount of chakra towards Akane, to let her know that he wanted her as when she was in a meditation state, it was hard to get her out of it.

Feeling the chakra pulse, Akane came out of her meditation state and said, "Yes grandfather?"

"Today, I'm going to start teaching you chakra control exercise." Masato told his granddaughter.

"Grandfather, you said you wouldn't train me until I was eight?" asked the five-year-old.

"That's true, but remember what I told you, after what your father done to you and your brother, both of you need to be trained sooner than normal children." Masato told his granddaughter. He told her his granddaughter the truth about what her father did to her and Naruto, as keeping it from her would just cause more trouble in the long run. But when asked why her father would place the Nine-Tailed Beast in her and her brother, Masato had to admit he wasn't really sure, but he could guess.

He admitted that what Minato did wasn't for them, but for the Hidden Leaf Village, so that they wouldn't be without a Jinchūriki. As if any of the villages learned that the Leaf Village didn't have a Jinchūriki, it would be an open session on the village. As the main reason why, the village wasn't attacked often, was because they feared that the Leaf Village would use their Jinchūriki.

Hearing this, Akane asked her grandfather if her mother went along with this, and did her father really loved them. As from what she heard how Jinchūriki were normally treated, she had to wonder why her father would do this to them. Masato told Akane that her mother most likely was against the idea, as she knew what it was like to be a Jinchūriki and knew the risks of making someone so young a Jinchūriki would be and so she wouldn't agree to it. As the child's chakra would be all over the place and depending on when the Tail Beast was sealed within them, could make the child mad.

Masato explained to Akane, that it was better for someone to become a Jinchūriki willing, and once they had some decent chakra control beforehand. As the extra chakra from the Tail Beasts could make things worse if they didn't have some control beforehand. And if the Beast was sealed at a young age, and it wasn't done right, the child could go mad with the Beast trying to take control of the Jinchūriki. It was rare for this to happen, seeing that the seals were normally done by masters, but it can happen.

So the grandfather told the granddaughter that her mother wouldn't want this for her children, and so wouldn't willingly allow them to become Jinchūriki at such a young age. And especially not when they didn't agree to become one like she did. She would more than willing to have Kyūbi sealed back into her and die, which would allow it to disappear for a few years before reappearing somewhere else.

As for her father, Masato admitted that yes, he did love her and Naruto, but as Hokage, he put the village over them. He knew the risks of what might happen to his children, but Masato believed that having a Jinchūriki in the village was better than having the Tailed Beast gone for a few years, who might not even bother them again as long as they didn't bother it. Like most Tailed Beasts, Masato knew that unless they were bothered first, the Nine-Tails would not attack a village first. It would more than be happy to be left alone. So, whatever the reason, he decided that to split Kyūbi soul into two, as it was too powerful to place them in one person, and place the souls into her and Naruto.

When Akane heard this, she wasn't heard what to think about it. Sure, she was upset about being a Jinchūriki, and that she and her brother's life will be harder than it meant to. She was glad that she had her grandfather there for her, but her brother had no one. She promised herself that she would do whatever it took to become stronger so that the day she and her brother reunite, she could protect him. And should he have a troubled life, do whatever it took to make him happy, and make those who hurt him pay.

"So what are you going to teach me grandfather?" asked the young girl.

"Uzumaki Leaf Floating Exercise." Masato informed Akane, "Now Uzumaki Leaf Floating Exercise is different to the Leaf Floating Exercise. Now normally when you do the Leaf Floating Exercise, the teachers would have it so that you had to use enough chakra to float a leaf on your forehead. But the Uzumaki Leaf Floating Exercise would have you first float a leaf over the palm of their hand and making it spin clockwise, and once you have done that, you would have to spin it anti-clockwise. And once you mastered that, you would have to do so on your other hand. However, for you though dear, you'll need to take an advanced version of this exercise."

"What do you mean grandfather?" asked the young blonde girl.

"Because you have larger than normal reserves, even for an Uzumaki, you'll need to do more to control your chakra." explained the elderly man, "Now, as you know our Clan have more chakra than anyone else in the Elemental Nations, but from time to time, we'll have children who'll have even more chakra than a normal Uzumaki would have. I am one of them. And because of this, I had to do an advanced version of the Uzumaki Leaf Floating Exercise, to get better control of my chakra. For this, I would have to spin a leaf on my finger, and once I have done that, I would have to do it on the next finger. I would have to keep on doing so until I could do so on all of my fingers, and it's something I want you to do. And once you are done with this, I can start teaching you some jutsu."

And with that, Masato began to teach his granddaughter the Uzumaki Leaf Floating Exercise.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _25th of March 1904 - Land of Rice Paddies, Inaho Village:_

It has been about two and a half years since Masato started Akane on her chakra control exercise. Akane had hoped that she would be able to get some progress in the first exercises in a week or so, but she didn't take into account her age and how much chakra she had. In fact, it took a month before his granddaughter could keep the leaf on the palm of her right hand for more than a few minutes, and it took until the end of the second month before she could keep the leaf spinning clockwise for the same amount of time. It took Akane over a year before she could do this for both of her hands.

Masato smiled as he remembered that Akane wanted to learn more, but he wouldn't allow it. Yes, he wanted her to learn as much as possible, as soon as possible, but he realized in doing so he would be rubbing her, her childhood. Sure, he wanted revenge on those who wrong them, but he didn't have to drag into it too soon, her mother would never forgive him if he did.

He knew that once she becomes a full-time kunoichi, her childhood at the age of twelve, she would no longer be a child but an adult. At which point would be the time to bring her into his scheme for revenge. For now, he would allow her time to be a child and have fun with her friends. In fact, he was thinking about sending her to another Land, she could attend one of the Ninja Academy in one of the Hidden Villages, as this Land didn't have a Hidden Village.

Sure, he could home-school Akane, but he wanted her to gain her own allies and friends, as he wouldn't always be there for her. So, this is why he wanted to go to a Hidden Village, to gain allies who'll help her to protect herself and Naruto and help them repay those who done them wrong.

Seeing that Akane was going to become a kunoichi, Masato asked his granddaughter what she believed a ninja was. He asked her as he wanted her to know the truth about what being a ninja was, not the fairy tale version that some Hidden Villages give the children. As suspected, she thought that ninjas were heroes, and save people and such. So, Masato told his granddaughter the truth, the only people who think them as a hero were the village that they live in. And that was only when they helped in a war or won a big battle or done something to be seen as a hero in the village.

For the rest of the world, they were, assassins, terrorists, and mercenaries… mainly hired hands to do any job as long as the pay was right. That the Ninja World was there to keep the peace in the normal world, by doing the dirty work for others to keep those with power safe and naive about the going on's in the real world. What they didn't know, would keep them from seeing how the world really was. A ninja was someone who did a lot of bad things so that they kept the peace for the rest of the world.

To the rest of the world, they were the bad guys most of the time, and give the normal people more reason to hate them. When Akane asked for the other reason that people hated the Ninja World, so he would tell them that it was because of their power and the wars that they sometimes have because of said power. The grandfather admitted that he could see their point about hating a ninja, but what the normal person didn't know that without them, the world would be a more dangerous place.

As the Ninja World were the ones keep track and teach those who can wield chakra, and should they go, rogue, it would be up to them to deal with the Rogue Ninja. As there won't many normal people who could deal with a ninja, and so ninja would deal with their own. Not only that, but Masato and many others feared that without a Ninja Village, those with the ability to wield chakra would find another way to do so, and there would be nobody would have the skills nor the resources to deal with those who go rogue, or at least that's what they believe.

Masato knew that Akane wasn't sure about this, she told him so, but over the following weeks, as they talk about it, she came to agree with him. During their talks with his granddaughter, Akane agreed that without the Ninja Villages to do the dirty work of the normal world, the world could be in chaos.

Now whilst he wanted his granddaughter to have a childhood, he did teach her and kenjutsu, throwing her weapons the right way, and to build her mindscape. It was about two months ago that Akane was able to create her mindscape, which was of their local forest, the one that she had been playing in for the last few years. Over the years she gained a few friends, where she played hide and seek among other games within the forest. She enjoyed it, and so decided to create her mindscape around it.

Kazuo was proud of his granddaughter, being able to create such a good mindscape at her age. Normally it would take years to create such a place, as people start off small and make it bigger over time, but Akane started off big. And thanks to a jutsu that he learned from the Yamanaka Clan, he was able to look around Akane's mindscape.

Viewing the forest mindscape, Masato saw that the only difference was that in the centre was a huge tree, with an underground tunnel. At the end of the tunnel, was the imprisoned Yin Nine-Tails, angry at what happened to it. So, Masato told his granddaughter that until she was stronger, she shouldn't try talking to it just yet. As not only because it hating her, but Kyūbi would try and trick her in releasing it from its prison. Which Akane agreed to do so and worked on her mindscape.

But once she was strong enough, show that she could be trusted, and she wouldn't use it as a weapon, but at the same time she would be weary what the fox said and do to help her, she should try and become a partner with it. When Akane asked her grandfather why she should try to become a partner to the beast when he told her not to trust it fully, Masato told her that because of its hatred towards humans, and not liking being caged up, it would always try and escape. Which could kill her if that happened and would go to her brother to kill him to get its other half? Not only that, but the Nine-Tails could physically hurt her should she use its chakra without the partnership. So because of this, as Akane worked on her mindscape, she would try and talk with Kyūbi.

So, the following months, the grandfather helped his granddaughter to build her mindscape more, places to store her memories and feelings. Akane wanted to create her mindscape to be like a forest village, where people, or in this case her memories, lived within the trees. So, they were planning to create wooden bridges to get from one tree to another, and then create huts to store her memories, or have homes built within the trees to store memories there too. But for some memories that Akane wanted to forget, or keep from others from seeing them, they created tunnels under the trees, where seals were there to block people from entering.

It was slow going, and Akane was working on a tunnel to keep her bad memories away, she that she wouldn't have any more nightmares about her mother and brother. And thankfully it seemed to be working, as, over the two months, she was slowly getting fewer nightmares. It would be a while longer before she would stop having nightmares, but they hope soon that part or Akane's life will be over.

Learning that his granddaughter now had a decent chakra control and was beginning to create a good mindscape, as soon as Akane created a few places to put her memories in where she can get to them, Masato was going to teach her the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Thinking about all this, over and over again, Masato cursed Minato for what his son-in-law had done to him and his family. Because of Minato, he and his granddaughter had to leave the Land of Fire, his daughter was in a state of animated stasis, where thanks to the seals he used she'll never age until she was taken out of it. Not only that, but his grandson was without his family.

And it was all because of the Banishment Jutsu that was placed on him, thanks to his goddamn son-in-law. He was the one who told the Third Hokage to put it on him when he, so to keep Naruto in the village and away from his family. Now one would think that as a Seal Master, he would able to undo the Banishment Jutsu, especially one he helped to create. But the thing was, it would seem that to make sure that a seasoned Seal Master couldn't undo it and allowing the banished ninja back into his banished village, Minato altered the seal formula after they were done with it.

Now, the only person who could undo the seal, was the same person who cast it onto the ninja, as only his chakra signatures could undo the seal. Should anyone else try and undo the seal, the person who has it on them would only have a few months to a year to live before they died. Which is why Masato didn't remove it just yet, he had to train his granddaughter, so that she could protect her mother and brother, where he could not. It's not that he didn't want to, but he had a plan to save his daughter and bring her back to her children. But for that to happen, he had to give up his life to do so. But reuniting his daughter with her children, he would die happily know that he could do that for them.

Now over the last two and a half years, he had been doing many missions, many of them was to defeat strange bug like creatures. They won't like any creatures that he faced before, as when they were killed, chakra orbs drop from them, it was very strange. The orbs could be red, brown, blue, green or yellow, it was unlike anything that Masato ever seen before, it was like the creatures were made from pure chakra.

Masato thought it was impossible, as the only creatures he knew that were made from pure chakra, were the Tailed Beasts. But they were impossible to kill, as once someone defeats them, they would disappear for a few years before reappearing again with a new body. They never once drop chakra orbs before, and people didn't know what they were or why it was happening, many were researching them to find out. It was just lucky that they won't too powerful, but they gather in swarms and used elemental attacks.

Now it was a Sunday afternoon, whilst Akane was playing with her friends in the forest, Masato was taking a walk around the village. It was something he often does when he had free time, as people knew he was a ninja and was training Akane, but he wasn't willing to get too close to others.

When asked why he just told them the truth, he had too many people who were close to him, betrayed him, and so didn't want to risk getting close to anyone and have it happening again. The people there didn't blame him really, as they knew that as a ninja that can happen, so all they could do was pity him, not that Masato cared what they thought about him. He was happy as he was, the only thing that would make him happier would be getting his family back together and then he could die happy.

Now as he was thinking about the past and how to train his granddaughter, Masato sensed that he was being followed. So he began to walk out of the village, to see if he was being followed or his mind was playing tricks on him. As he left the village and turned a corner where he could be out of few for a few seconds, he used the Substitution Jutsu and the Shadow Clone Jutsu so that if he was being followed, he would see who it was.

Sure enough, as his clone was walking to the forest, he saw that someone was following his clones as he kept out of sight. The person following his clone was a man who had very pale skin, golden eyes with slitted pupils, purple markings around his, Masato would say this person looked like a snake. He had pronounced cheekbones and straight waist-length black hair with some locks covering and framing his face or to his shoulders. He was wearing plain grey garbs with a black polo and pants underneath, a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back, blue tomoe-shaped earrings, and shinobi sandals with bandages around his calves. At one point as he followed the person following his clone, he opened his mouth to show that he had fang-like teeth.

There was only one person he knew who was like that and only met a few times in passing: Orochimaru. From what he knew of the man, he was one of the three of the villages legendary Snake Summon Sannin, who had a life-ambition to learn all of the world's secrets. And to do this, he was seeking immortality so that he might live all of the lives necessary to accomplish his task. Masato knew that this man would like nothing more to get his hands on some of his Clans blood, seeing that they were well known to live for a long time, so would want to test their blood to see if he could do the same.

Last Masato heard of the Sannin, he escaped the Hidden Leaf Village a few months ago, rather than be persecuted for his crimes against the Villages. It would seem that Orochimaru was caught red-handed performing unethical experiments on his fellow citizens for the sake of immortality and power. He didn't seem to care who he crosses to seek immortality and to learn the secrets of the world, he would go as far as use children for his experiments. It was this reason why Kyūshū knew he couldn't trust Orochimaru, as he would be more than willing to hurt and experiment on his granddaughter to get to her blood.

The only reason he wasn't thinking about killing him, was that he wanted to know why he would be following him for. What did the Snake Summoner want from him from all people, the Sannin would know that he would more than likely kill him than talk to him? So, interested what the Sannin wanted, the moment that they entered the forest, he jumped down from the tree and places a kunai on his neck, and demanded to know, "What are you doing following me?"

"Greetings Lord Uzumaki, it has been a while." Orochimaru respectfully greeted the Seal Master, "Or should I call you Masato Kyūshū now?"

"What do you want Orochimaru?" the former Uzumaki asked in shocked, before demanding, "Why are you following me? Better yet how did you know who I am and how did you know where to find me?" He asked as he realized that he called him Lord Uzumaki, before going with Masato Kyūshū. He kept a low profile and even changed his looks so as not to raise suspicion.

"I know that you were here as I had someone looking for you since you left the Leaf Village." explained the Snake Summoner, as he felt the point of Masato's kunai went a bit deeper into his neck. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to warn him not to do anything foolish. "It took me a while, but me a few years, but I finally found you. Imagine my surprise that you were hiding out near my main base of operations."

"And how were you able to find me?" asked Masato, as his kunai drew blood, as he was getting annoyed with the other man.

"It wasn't easy, I can tell you that." Orochimaru admitted, fighting the will to fight because of what Kazuo was doing, anyone else he would have killed them by now. But the Snake Summoner needed the man, that and he was a damn Uzumaki, a powerful one at that. No sane ninja would take on a fully trained Uzumaki without a small army, check that, a huge army, and even then, there would be big loses within the army. "I never thought that you would be living in the village nearby. They only found you last month as you got sloppy."

"What do you mean by that?" Masato asked with a hint of warning, as he pushed his blade into the other man's neck a bit more.

"One of my men spotted you in the Land of Fire, near the Hidden Leaf Village." explained Orochimaru, "And they kept back so you don't notice you and followed you back here and sure you change your look."

' _I messed up.'_ Masato acknowledges his mistake to himself. He went to Land of Fire a month ago to see how Naruto was doing. He knew a few people that he still trusted, who informed him that his grandson was in an orphanage and was being treated well. That no one knew who he was, just an orphan from the attacks, and was named an Uzumaki as they didn't know who his birth parents were.

Whilst Masato didn't like the idea of his grandson not knowing who his parents were for when he gets old, he was glad, as his parents did have enemies and knew that without someone protecting him, he would be open to attacks. So it was better that he didn't know who they were, he just hoped the asshole of the Third Hokage would train Naruto when he was old enough, so he could learn about his family.

"So, if you knew where I was for a month, why didn't you come sooner?" Masato asked suspiciously.

"I wasn't informed about it until recently as I was busy and couldn't be connected," explained Orochimaru, "but once I learned you were here, I came for you."

"So, what do you want from me?" the old man enquired to the Snake Summoner.

"Your help," was the simple reply from the Sannin, "I want your help to take over the Land of Rice Paddies and build my very own Hidden Village."

"And why would you want to take over the Land for and create your own Hidden Village?" asked Masato, "So that you can experiment on them? Why would I do that?"

"Well I can do it myself, I admit that, but I think it would go off much easier if I had your help." Orochimaru informed Masato, "You are after all one of the last reminding known Uzumaki within the Elemental Nations, so with you by my side it would be easier to take control of the Land without any bloodshed." Now, this got Masato thinking, but still, people getting experimented on, was something he wasn't into. Sure, to get a better life, it sometimes has to happen, some might see it as good and some would see it bad, depending on how the experiments were done. But for, he had no real reason to take part in them himself, that was until what was said next.

"Now whilst there will be experiments being done, for my own needs, there's another reason why I want to take over Land of Rice Paddies." the Snake Summoner informed Masato, "I want to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village," this peeked the former Uzumaki's interest, "I won't get into my reasons for wanting to destroy, to you they could be just pity reasons. But I thought you could help me so that you could get your grandson back."

Now, this really got Masato's attention, he had his own plans to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village himself, once he got his grandson back. But he knew it would take a long time to do, first, he would have to train his granddaughter, find people to help him and then he would have to train his grandson. And another problem is how Naruto will react to this, would he be fine with it, or would he fight to defend the village. He really would need to send someone to keep a closer eye on his grandson, so that he knew what was going on.

But still, this was Orochimaru he was dealing with, so had to ask, "Why should I trust you?"

"You can't and shouldn't." Orochimaru admitted without hesitation, seeing that in doing so would ruin any chance of working with the man. He was an Uzumaki and the former Uzukage of his Hidden Clan, so lying to him would ruin everything he hoped to do. "But as shinobi, we shouldn't trust other shinobi, as lies and deception are part of a shinobi life, so it would be foolish to trust other shinobi. But I can say that until the Leaf Village is destroyed, I won't try and hurt you or your granddaughter. But after the Village is destroyed, anything goes. Fair enough?"

"What's keeping from you breaking this deal?" the former Uzumaki asked the other man, "As you said, as a shinobi, lies, and deception are part of who we are."

"Normally nothing," admitted the pale-skinned man, "but with who you are, well I'm willing to keep my side of things as long as you're willing to help me. I don't want a man like yourself on my bad side unless I have to."

"So, if I help you, what do I get out of it?" asked Masato, happy to see that his and his clan's reputation made someone like Orochimaru think twice about betraying him.

"Other than my help to destroy the Leaf Village?" asked the Sannin with a blank look, "As long as it's possible, I'm willing to give what you want as long as you help me too. Give and take sort of deal."

Masato had to think about this, part of him wondered if he should tell Orochimaru where to go, but he was thinking. As much as he disliked the man, the Snake Summoner could be useful to his own needs. Orochimaru is known to be a mad scientist and done research and experiments, and maybe Kazuo might be able to get his hands on the research or the results on the experiments. They could help him rebuild his Clan. So, as he removed the blade from Orochimaru's neck, he held out his hand and said, "In that case, let's talk."

Orochimaru sighed in relief as the blade was removed from his neck, and as he turned around he saw Masato's hand out for him to take. And when the other man said let's talk, Orochimaru smiled and took the offered hand and said, "Yes let's talk."

And so the two left the forest and went to Masato's home, where the two would talk about the future. And in doing so would change the outcome of the future. This would be trouble for the Third Hokage in the future.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _10th of December 1908 - Land of Sound, Hidden Sound Village:_

It has been over four years since Masato and Orochimaru talked, and over that time a lot had changed. For one the Land that once known as Land of Rice, was now known as Land of Sound, and the Village that was Inaho Village was now a Hidden Village known as the Hidden Sound Village. The reason for this was that Masato was able to help Orochimaru _convince_ the Daimyō of the former Land of Rice Fields, to allow Orochimaru start up his own village, and change the Lands name.

In a bid to gain power and increase his status, the then Daimyō of the Land of Rice Fields agreed to this. Not only that, but with the deaths of so many of their ninja clans been killed off during the Third Ninja War. It was pointless seeing that they were facing the Land of Fire, but the Daimyō at the time had to pick a side in the Third Ninja War and they decided to side with Land of Earth instead of staying natural.

When those who wanted to become a ninja heard about the new Hidden Village, they all wanted to join it, to become stronger and get back at Land of Fire who they blame for the deaths of their loved ones and other reasons. They also wanted to join this new Hidden Village, to rebuild their clan.

Whilst on the outside, apart for no one knowing who the Village Leader was as he always wear a mask, everything looks all above board, it wasn't. Both Orochimaru and Masato were taking the role of Village Leader, Masato would be the Village Leader when Orochimaru wasn't in the village, to make it seem nothing was wrong.

The truth was that Orochimaru was using the Hidden Village to collect ninja for his experiments, so he could use them for his quest to learn all known techniques and discover new techniques. Okay, that wasn't one hundred percent true, Masato was helping in some of experiments. As Orochimaru was on a personal mission of sorts, he had joined a group known as Akatsuki.

These Akatsuki were an underground elite criminal organisation, existed outside the usual system of hidden villages. Only a few people knowing about them, normally you only knew them if they seeked you out. The only other way you would knew them were rumours from those who survived an attack from them. From what Orochimaru was able to find out about them, over the course of several decades, Akatsuki took different forms and was led by different individuals. And although they were viewed as either subversives or criminals, they all seek to make the world a better place through their own means. Orochimaru found out that each Akatsuki tends to have multiple lairs across the Elemental Nation, inaccessible either due to their remoteness or the various security measures that protect them.

Orochimaru informed him that the Akatsuki was lead by someone named Pain, and all his members were powerful Rogue Ninja. At the moment with him and Pain, there was Nine members and Pain was looking for a replacement tenth member, as the last tenth member was killed in a mission. Pain wanted ten members at all time, so they could work in pairs so that they would never work alone and don't get ambushed as easy.

They have a simple three-step objective: the first step was to obtain enough money to support their organisation. The second step was to provide mercenary services to the villages, being way cheaper than any of the Hidden Villages. They were use the money gathered in the first step to offset costs. It was their hope to make the countries increasingly dependent on Akatsuki's services, corner the entire market for shinobi missions, and eventually put all of the shinobi villages out of business because they can't compete with Akatsuki's prices. The last step was that once all other major shinobi forces have dissolved, Pain hoped they would be able to quickly conquer all the countries in the Elemental Nations before going for the rest of the world.

Whilst the plan might be simple, Orochimaru found out that Pain believed that if the plan was too over complicate, too many things could go wrong. So it was better to keep things as simple as possible. Masato had to had to admit that this Pain person had some sense, he knew if many plans that were over complicate that failed, and yet simple plans seemed to do better.

But from what Orochimaru informed him in his latest report got Masato worried. As the Snake Summoner learnt recently that the Akatsuki were planning to use the Tailed Beasts in their plans, so they could quickly start and then quell wars, thereby speeding up the process. Masato wasn't sure how they were going to control the Tailed Beasts, but Orochimaru informed him that they were given rings to do so. What the rings did, Orochimaru wasn't sure yet, he had to wait to capture their first Jinchūriki. At hearing this, Masato asked Orochimaru to return to the village so he could check the ring to see how the Akatsuki were planning to use the rings to control the Tailed Beasts.

Now one would wonder why someone like Masato would be willing to work with someone like Orochimaru, someone who was willing to experiment on people just to learn about their abilities and to create new ones, all to become immortal and learn everything that he could. A person who didn't care who he hurt, and who he had to walk over to get it. Now the reason Masato would work with such a person, was that the deal that the two set up had Orochimaru helping him to rebuild the Uzumaki Clan and make them even stronger than before.

And at any other time, Masato wouldn't even considered joining forces with the Snake Summon. But with the loss of his Clan and being forced away from his daughter and his grandson, he would have made a deal with a Mazoku to regain what he lost. And dealing with Orochimaru, it felt like he was dealing with a Mazoku at times, but to regain what was lost to him, he would bare and deal with it. It didn't mean that he didn't have plans to deal with the pale skinned man, it was matter of timing before he could set his plans into work.

Now as for rebuilding the Uzumaki Clan, it came about when he and Orochimaru were negotiating about joining forces. At first Masato had no intention of joining forces with the pale skinned man, but when Orochimaru said he was willing to help to rebuild the Uzumaki Clan with his experiments. Make it so that more Uzumaki would be born, and that they would be stronger than before, so that it would be even harder to kill in the future.

The problem at the start of it all, was that neither of them trusted the other not to turn on each other. But over the years, Masato was slowly able to gain some trust with Orochimaru, as he was able to help to create the pale man's Hidden Village much sooner. Orochimaru believed that it would be a few more years before he was able to create the village. He also showed he was willing to do whatever it took to rebuild the Uzumaki Clan, he let his morals go, as he knew that they would get in the way with working with Orochimaru.

The main experiments that Orochimaru had him doing were about Bloodline Limits or simply Bloodlines, to see if they could transfer them to another person. Normally Bloodlines passed down genetically within specific clans, but Orochimaru wanted to give everyone who could pay a Bloodline of their choice, as he knew his own personal research needed founding. And a good way to get money, was to sell people Bloodlines that were rare on the black-market.

For example, Orochimaru had a few prisoners from the Yuki Clan, who were all but wrapped out during a Bloodline Purge in the Land if Water many years ago. The Yuki Clan had an Ice Release Bloodline, which allowed them to control ice attacks. He also had a few people with other rare Bloodlines and was trying to make it so that he could give who won't from the Clans the ability to use them.

At the moment there, both he and Masato were having problems transferring them into other people. Although Masato suspected that they needed to find someone who had similar Elemental Nature. For example, Ice Release could be connected to Wind and Water Release, but even though someone could have these two releases, it might be near impossible to combine the two to get Ice Release. It would be one in a thousand chance for them to be able to.

But Masato believed that should he find someone with Wind and Water Natures, he could give them the ability to do Ice Release. But the problem is that it is rare for people to have more than one nature, as unless they were born with having more than one nature, they would have to train hard to do so. And because it took a lot of training, and take years, if ever to get another nature, not many would try and gain another. So, it would take some time before he could test his suspicions.

But should he find a way to give people these Bloodlines, he knew that he and Orochimaru sold them to people on the black-market. As he knew that if they won't careful, those who were against them selling Bloodlines could track it back to them and stop them. He knew a few Village would be against them and would be glad to see dead so that they wouldn't be able to sell them again. They knew that they would have to be careful as to who they sell to. For now, they would sell them to their allies, even then they would be careful. As the less trusted allies of Orochimaru could turn on them and create many problems for them. So, they would have to be careful should he be able to do this.

Now when he wasn't helping running the new Hidden Village, helping with the experiments or looking for their Clan Members that stayed in the Elemental Nations, Masato was training his granddaughter. Sure, there was a Ninja Academy in the village, but Masato wanted to train his granddaughter personally too, as he could teach her things that the teachers here could not.

Akane was now twelve-year-old and a Genin for the Sound Village.

Over the last four years, when she wasn't at the Sound's Academy, he was teaching her things that his own father taught him, things that ninja today would never think about learning. Learning are to be a ninja of old, a ninja that didn't have chakra. Most forget that nowadays, there were ninja who were able track chakra signatures, like the Byakugan and people who were sensor types. If they learnt how to hide their chakra, and use skills that doesn't use chakra, a ninja could never be found.

Today, ninja was about wanting the flashy jutsu and techniques. Most can recognize the value of good martial arts or illusions, while everyone is impressed with proper seals, even if only the upper level ninja usually touch on the study of them. But most people, when you ask about tools, can think of only one or two basic ones, the kunai, or a sword, or wire.

Masato knew this was a mistake. Just as bad and just as deadly as underestimating any other school of ninja arts. As a ninja tool was anything a ninja could land their hands on, like a stick. Most would think it to be unimpressive, cheap, and looks unimportant. You could get thousands of them for the price of one kunai. But people wouldn't think of them as a weapon, but what they didn't realize was that with a sharpened stick, the person would dead as if they'd stabbed someone with a flashier weapon.

Masato explained to Akane that most ninja rely on one trick. That just about everyone in the ninja world grabs hold of one tool, be it a weapon, chain, puppets, jutsu or anything else they can think of, and spends their lives dedicated to perfecting that. That to Masato was a weakness, as everything could be countered as long as you know how.

If a ninja devotes too much time to study of one art, they are vulnerable to those who've studied ways around that art. There are techniques no sword can block, Bloodlines that could find any concealed puppet master, chains can be turned against you and wires cut. Masato knew lots of good ninja that have died being too loyal to one idea, as although people won't admit it, everything has a counter, be it tools and jutsu, it is only matter of finding the counter.

They were ninja, and as such they fight dirty to win. So, whatever the counter be, they had to use dirty tricks, and be flexible, train a bit in every weapon that they could. Masato told his granddaughter that she shouldn't be too dedicated in the weapon that she trained in or some guy could come along to turn that skill back on her.

For an example, if she meets someone who can beat any swordsman, don't BE a swordsman when she fight him, resort to other tricks instead. Use the sword, but also use knives, needles, special moves and chakra powers. Use wires, chains and all that, just don't depend on them. She should be ready to change tactics to better suit her situation and using the right tool for the situation would be useful.

Say she needed someone captured. Wires could do her work for her better than most flashy techniques. Someone is better than her in martial arts? Use a puppet to draw him in, glue them to the floor so they can't touch her. Or blow their knees out from under them. Explosive tags are the solution to so many problems, and a decent placement of one can equalize a lot of weakness in other areas. Masato told Akane that she shouldn't be afraid to use the environment against an enemy. In fact, she should go out of her way to CREATE environments that favour her over her enemy. It'll pay off in the long run.

When Akane wasn't in the Academy, Masato was teaching her the different tools that a ninja could use. Not only that, but he taught his granddaughter how to climb up a without chakra, how to swim and other skills that that don't need chakra. If there was a time where she had to hide her signature and don't use chakra to escape, or go undetected, she would be fine and able to do her job. It helped that with Akane creating a great mindscape, he was able to teach her how to make Shadow Clones, which helped with her training.

Apart for that, he helped with training Akane to face the Nine-Tails, as it was important that she gets the Chakra Beast to work with her. As she would need its power to protect her brother and mother, which something she was already willing to do anyhow. Anyway, as the years went by, she was able to meet the Tailed Beast within her. Masato remembered the time when it happened, a fearful Akane cried as it didn't go as she hoped.

But he told her that it would take time, as Kyūbi had years of hatred and mistrust for humans, as it saw the human race as a plague. They hated each other, killed and used each other, and believed that it is better if they were all gone - it didn't help that humans wanted to use its power. With that and that the First Hokage captured it and its kind and sold them off to other village, and over the years was sealed into people so that the Hidden Leaf Village use its powers when they needed it. If that wasn't bad enough, thanks to her father, its soul was split into two, so it was no surprise that Kyūbi was mistrustful and disliked her. It would take time to change its mind, and it wouldn't happen overnight.

However, over the following year, Masato was amazed to learn that Akane and Kyūbi seemed to get better alone from what his granddaughter told him. She didn't tell him everything, but from what she did tell him was that it started off with her giving the Tailed Beast a hut within her tree village she was creating in her mindscape, that and they were talking a lot. Masato was worried what changed, but as far as he could tell, nothing seemed to be wrong, so he didn't want to push it.

And with the rest of the years, he begun to teach Akane how to deal with two of the greatest threats she might face when returning to the Leaf Village: The Hyūga and the Uchiha Clan, both of them had Bloodline known as Dōjutsu, the Byakugan and the Sharingan: two of the three Great Dōjutsu, the last one being Rinnegan, which said to be extinct.

Now the Hyūga's had the Byakugan, which allowed the Clan a near 360º diameter field of vision, with one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. The range of this vision varies between users and can be improved with training.

Its vision can penetrate through any solid objects or obstructions, and likewise remains unaffected by blinding interferences, though certain barriers may distort the Byakugan's perception. The damn eyes were also able to follow high-speed movements, which allows the wielder to analyse their opponent's actions, and allows the user to predict and better react to them. The Byakugan is able to magnify and lock onto small targets and seeing infrared to detect a target through their body heat.

The Byakugan was also able to see chakra to a higher degree than the Sharingan, such as identifying where a person's chakra signature originates from - which makes them a great danger. The eyes were able to discern certain types of clones from the real person. The only clones they seemed to have problems with is Shadow Clones, as long as the chakra within the clones were shared fairly.

The Byakugan ability to see chakra is acute enough to see the chakra pathway system and the three hundred and sixty-one tenketsu that run along it. The Hyūga have devised a fighting style known as the Gentle Fist to take advantage of this ability, wherein they strike an opponent's tenketsu to either seal or forcibly open them, thus giving the user complete control over their opponent's chakra. Which can be a pain in a fight. The Byakugan can also decipher whether or not genjutsu is being used on either the wielder or others. Rumours have it that the Byakugan can also be used to extend the range of genjutsu

So Masato taught his granddaughter how to fight against the Gentle Fist and the eyes: the eyes would be easy enough, just have to blind them. But he knew that is she they lost the ability to use chakra, then she would have problems, so he taught her how to fight without chakra better than anyone else. But without chakra, it would be difficult.

But then again, Masato heard of something that some of the samurai use to help fight against ninja, something called ki. It was meant to be effective, so it could be useful to know. When he wasn't teaching his granddaughter, Minato was searching out a samurai, or someone else who could use Ki, and see if they could help to teach him and Akane.

Then there was the Sharingan, whilst it couldn't see chakra to the degree that the Byakugan, Sharingan eyes are more problematic. Now these eyes granted the wielder two broad of abilities, the first was the Eye of Insight and the other was the Eye of Hypnotism.

Now the Eye of Insight would allow the user to see chakra, giving it colour in order to distinguish it by its composition and source, it can it can see chakra through some (but not all) obstructions and detect irregularities in a person's chakra flow, such as those caused by genjutsu influence.

These eyes can also grant incredible clarity of perception, enabling them to read lips or mimic something like pencil movements. In combat, this allows them to see fast-moving objects and, once fully developed, offers some amount of predictive capabilities: they can anticipate an opponent's next move based on the slightest muscle tension in their body and act accordingly to dodge or intercept. They can also read the enemy's hand seals to give them an insight of the performed technique's nature, regardless of the speed of performance, so long as the hands are not physically hidden from view. Although a Sharingan user can see these things, they also need the physical ability to actually act on the visual information. Not only that, it was said that with enough prowess they could see people's memories with this eye, as long as they had eye contact.

The last ability that the Eye of Insight had was to allow the user is able to copy almost any jutsu they see, memorising ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy. They can then either perform that jutsu or modify it to suit their needs. Again, Sharingan users need the prerequisite abilities before they can mimic a jutsu they have seen, and for that reason they cannot, for example, reproduce Kekkei Genkai abilities they do not have or nature transformations they haven't learned to perform.

Now as for the Eye of Hypnotism, the user can perform what is generically called Genjutsu: Sharingan, meaning that they don't need hand signals for normal genjutsu. Now whilst there are various manifestations and purposes of the ability, the better known one is to, through eye contact, suggest thoughts and actions to a target, forcing them to divulge information or act in a particular way, potentially without the target's awareness.

In extreme cases, the Sharingan user can take complete control of the target's body, forcing them to do exactly as the controller wishes; this control is visually indicated by the Sharingan's design appearing in the target's eye. Multiple targets can be taken control of in this way, though the more divided the user's attention is, problem was it would be easier for targets to escape this control.

Now whilst not an ability per se, the Sharingan user can appear as if they are able to 'see the future.' First, the user must perfectly mimic every move their opponent makes and possibly their thoughts and words through careful observation. Then, they suggest an action to the opponent such as hand seals for a technique that the opponent and Sharingan user already know and copy that. With these things done, the user can complete the action even before the opponent does, possibly using the Sharingan's genjutsu to confuse or delay them.

There were rumours that Sharingan users can do other skills, but none was confirmed. And although the abilities are not literally restricted to certain eyes, for the powers to be used to their full potential, both eyes would be needed.

Because of this, these eyes were the most problematic, and the only were to deal with them was either to blind them, or he or Akane would have to fight with their eyes closed.

It was within the last year that Masato taught his granddaughter how to fight blindfolded, so that she could fight if she had to close her eyes or blind herself to fight a Sharingan user. Masato had to admit that if he or Akane had these abilities it would be useful to their needs for the future and wouldn't be such a problem.

Either way, as Masato was thinking about the last few years, he was in an underground lab created by Orochimaru looking at some of the results. Some of the results showed that most of the experiments won't working, whilst others were. The main ones Masato were working on, were Bloodlines that were either rare, like Ice Release, or Bloodlines that seemed to be extinct, like Wood Release.

Orochimaru was working on a personal project, something he was calling Cursed Seal Jutsu. As a Snake Summoner, he could have been able to train with his Summons to be a Snake Sage or a Great Dragon as the Snake Summons calls their Sage Mode, but he was never been able to. The problem was that his body was unable to gather natural energy to be able to become a Sage. Sage Mode would give him great power, opening up new techniques to them and allowing them to power up existing ones with the new sage chakra.

But Orochimaru found a clan who had a passive ability which allows its members to absorb and make use of natural energy without any training in Sage Transformation, which is why Orochimaru was looking into this, to see if he could use it himself, so that he could use natural energy to be able to become a Sage. But at the moment from the results from the test subjects from another village that Orochimaru was using before Masato joined him, the results won't all that good. As everyone who had these Cursed Seals became mindless monsters, so Orochimaru realized it needed more work before he could use it himself.

But as he was looking at the results, he saw Orochimaru came into the lab with his left hand cut off, and his body was stubbed a few dozen times. Upon seeing his partner like this, Masato asked worriedly, seeing he didn't want the man dead, _yet_ , "What happened to you?"

"N, no time," Orochimaru told the urgently, "I need to you to bring me one of the test subjects."

"Why?" Masato asked confused.

"I, I'll tell you later, just get me someone." Orochimaru told him hushly, seeing he was in a hurry.

With that Masato did as Orochimaru wanted and brought a test subject from one of the cells. Most their test subjects were healthy, something both of them wanted, as it helped with their tests and Orochimaru didn't want them unhealthy for some reason. If it wasn't for Masato, Orochimaru would have kidnapped a lot of ninja that came to the village to experiment on, but Masato was able to convince Orochimaru to go only go after those who had above average chakra, rare or unique Bloodlines and abilities. He also convinced Orochimaru not to kill those with rare or unique Bloodlines and abilities, then it could be impossible to find another.

As if too many ninja that came to their village disappeared, people would ask questions that they didn't want people asking. They would get the rest from other villages, ninja that were rouge or didn't have villages for one reason or another, or those who didn't want to join their village but they waited a few weeks before doing anything. Masato also give Orochimaru the idea to breed those with rare or unique Bloodlines and abilities, so that they would have never ending supply of them.

Masato knew what he was doing was wrong, but he didn't care. As all what he was doing was so that he could rebuild his Clan, to make it stronger than ever before, and pay back those who made him go down this route. He made sure that his granddaughter never knew what he was doing with Orochimaru, as he didn't want her to look at him in disgust and hate for what he was doing to others.

Either way though, once Masato got a male test subject, he was shocked to see some shot out of Orochimaru's mouth and maar seconds later, a gigantic white snake composed of smaller white snakes with Orochimaru's face appeared. Here the Snake Summoner swallowed the man whole, and a few minutes later, the snake body dead as the body fell apart. And for the next few hours the body stood still for the next few hours.

When the man moved, Masato was shocked to learn that Orochimaru had taken over the man's body, and here he learn about Orochimaru's Living Corpse Reincarnation Jutsu. Here Orochimaru had to tell Masato about the jutsu and how it worked, that the jutsu allowed him to be immortal, that as long as he uses it, he can never die. But the downside was that every so often he would have to redo the jutsu, he had to use it a few time already. For the last two times, it was three years apart, as the body became too weak for him to keep using, so suspected that it would be the same for other host bodies unless he found a strong host to take his power, or like now he had to redo the jutsu as his body was too damaged.

Masato knew that Orochimaru didn't want him to learn this, but he was there and saw something the Snake Summoner knew he would ask questions about, questions that the former Uzumaki wouldn't stop asking until he got his answers. So Orochimaru told Masato about Living Corpse Reincarnation Jutsu. And when asked about his looks, Orochimaru explained that once he regained his strength from getting a new body, like a snake, he shed his skin and uses chakra to make him look like his old self.

Afterwards though, once Orochimaru thought it, he admitted to Masato that it might have been a good thing that the former Uzumaki found out about his Reincarnation Jutsu. Because as much as he hated to admit it, his jutsu needed a lot of work. The biggest problem is finding a healthy host every three years before recasting the jutsu - as in theory, this would allow me to live forever; the drawback to this is that it'd eventually be a bore. Which is why he had to find a way to stretch the longevity of his hosts.

Which is why he was happy that Masato found out about his jutsu, as being one of the few top specialists in Ninjutsu, the Snake Summoner hoped that together they might find a way so that he would only need a new host every twenty years or so, or when his body is damaged.

Little did Orochimaru realize, that he'd just sealed his fate with Masato. In years to come, he would be an unwilling servant to Masato's Clan, and that he would no longer be a he, but a she.

You see Masato had long been thinking about how to get one over the Snake Summoner for a while now, and Orochimaru had unwittingly given the former Uzumaki the key to do so. In good faith, the Sannin had told the man about the Living Corpse Reincarnation Jutsu, in the hopes he could make it so it last much longer than three years.

Unfortunately for him, Masato had other ideas, knowing that one of the side effects of the Living Corpse Reincarnation Jutsu was that Orochimaru was able to gain and keep any of the abilities that host had. Hypothetically speaking, if Orochimaru gained and kept whatever jutsu the host had, perhaps he could design a new host for the Snake Summoner; one to ensure that whatever host the Snake inhabited would have hidden seals that would prevent him from harming his granddaughter, or any of the remaining members of the Uzumaki Clan.

But Masato knew that for Orochimaru to overlook the new host, and not check for hidden seals, it would be a person that he wanted. A person that Orochimaru wanted more than anything, so that he wouldn't think of checking for seals. And there was only one type of person that would do, someone from the Uzumaki Clan. But that would mean that to control Orochimaru, so that he would hurt or betray his Clan, Masato had to sacrifice one of his Clan to protect the rest of them.

It wasn't something that Masato wanted to do, but to protect the rest of the Clan from Orochimaru and to rebuild the Clan, he had to do it: for the Greater Good of the Uzumaki Clan. It was one of those times where he hated being the Village Leader, being forced to make these kind of decisions to protect and rebuild his Clan.

But that was for him to deal with later, for now he had to find out what happened to Orochimaru. So as the Snake Summoner was resting, Masato asked, "So, what happened to you?"

"I got bloody careless," Orochimaru admitted darkly, "as you know I've been working with Akatsuki. Will a few weeks ago I was shocked and happy to find that Izumi Uchiha had joined the group, not only that but Pain made her my partner, when her old partner who was showing her the ropes was killed."

Hearing this he could only facepalm at hearing this, a damn Uchiha of all people, an Uchiha was the one person that Orochimaru wanted as a host because of their Sharingan. The Sharingan would allow an Uchiha to copy of an fighting style or any jutsu as long as it wasn't a Bloodline jutsu, and this was something Orochimaru wanted, as it would allow him to achieve his dream of learning all jutsu. It was also why he was experimenting with Bloodlines and giving them to people, so that once he was able to perfect the skill to give Bloodlines to other people, he could give the Bloodlines to himself. By doing so, he would be able to learn the Bloodline jutsu.

When facing an Uchiha and being alone with one, Masato knew it was a wet dream come true for Orochimaru. But he also thought that the man had more self-restraint and wouldn't attack one without planning it out. But still, he had a bad feeling that the fool did in fact attacked the Uchiha, so he asked, "Please don't tell me that as soon as you two were alone, you tried to attack her."

"What if I did?" asked Orochimaru, not seeing the problem with that plan, "How many opportunities do you think I would get to get a pair of those eyes? So of course, I took the chance to get them."

"You would have had many more opportunities if you played cool damn it," Masato told the paled man, "I swear, how the hell did you get named Sannin."

"And what do you mean by that remark?" the Sannin hissed, with a hint of warning in his voice.

"You know full well that an Uchiha are masters of Genjutsu thanks to their eyes, and that they only need a second or two to put someone under their Genjutsu." Masato told the Snake Summoner as if he was talking to a student, "You of all people know this, and know that you never face one alone, you always have at least a few people in your group to how many of them you were facing. As if they put you under a Genjutsu, one your partners would be able to free you, as normally an Uchiha can put two people under a Genjutsu at the same time. If you waited and talked to me, we might have a plan where you could have gotten the eyes and you would still be in the Akatsuki. But now they see you as an enemy and would be on guard with you."

"So what?" asked Orochimaru, "I was planning to leave the group soon anyway, as I wasn't getting as much out of them as I would have liked."

It took everything that Masato had to not to kill the other man, of all the things that he could have said, he had to say that. So darkly, and letting out some killing intent out, he said, "Have you forgotten that one of the reasons why you were still with them, was to find out what their plans were for the Tailed Beasts. Seeing that my grandchildren's lives are at risk here, I would have liked that information before you decided to leave them."

This was the first time Orochimaru felt Masato ever let out a killing intent, and he could understand why there used to be an unspoken rule that in the past everyone followed: never fuck with an Uzumaki. At first Orochimaru thought it was because of their ability in Ninjutsu and Fūinjutsu, but feeling Masato's killing intent, he knew that it was more than that. The killing intent of it was unlike anything that he felt before, the pressure of the chakra pushing down him realized there were more to the Uzumaki than people thought. If he was a normal shinobi, he would have passed out from the pressure of the chakra.

But before he could say anything, the former Uzumaki said, "One of these days, your infatuation with the Sharingan, will lead you into trouble if you're not careful." Then he shook his head, knowing that it might do no good, seeing that Orochimaru was so infatuated with those damn eyes, but had to say something about it. So changing the subject for now, Masato asked, "So did Izumi tell you why she joined the Akatsuki?"

"Not really no, she was shady about it when I tried to bring it up." the Snake Summoner informed the other man, "But from my spy in the Leaf Village, it would seem that she destroyed her own Clan apart for her own sister Satsuki and a few children that were hidden during the attack."

"Was she working alone?" Masato asked the Sannin, interested at this, as he doubted that she could have destroyed her own Clan alone.

"From what my spy able to find out she did." the pale skin man asked, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I find it unlikely that she destroyed her own Clan on her own," the red head let Orochimaru know his thoughts, "she might have been a prodigy, but do you really think that someone of her age is able to go against a Clan of powerful Sharingan Users by herself? I don't think so, she might be able to take a few by surprise, but once the sound of fighting starts, no she would have problems. Which means she had some sort of help. It would have to be someone powerful though, and not affected by the Clans eyes, which is very few."

Orochimaru had to admit that he didn't consider this and begun to wonder who it could be. The only one he could think of was Pain, he was powerful and wasn't affected by the Sharingan, but defeating the Uchiha Clan wasn't on his top property of things to do. His main property at the moment is gaining the funds for Akatsuki and finding the Tailed Beasts and taking them out of their hosts. The question was if Masato was right and Izumi had help, who the hell was helping her.

Orochimaru knew that he wouldn't be able to defeat the Uchiha Clan by himself, and without a lot of training, and he was considered as one of strongest of the ninja in the Leaf Village. But for a two-man team to do what many would have problems with, the second person would have to be super strong and someone he didn't want to face until he got stronger himself.

"You're right, someone must have helped her, but I have no idea who." the Snake Summoner admitted, "Whoever it is though, I wouldn't want to meet them, as they would have to be someone very powerful to be able to destroy most of the Uchiha Clan."

This got the two men thinking, they knew of no ninja who was strong enough to defeat the Uchiha Clan with Izumi. They knew no living ninja with the skill or abilities to do so, and this worried them. They knew that this person whoever it was, could be a problem for them, and so they needed to change their plans accordingly. They needed to create ninja with power to defend themselves with ease, otherwise they could be defeated as it was nothing. Orochimaru was somewhat giddy at the thought, as it meant more experimentation on people to make them stronger and more powerful, which meant later on meant he could become more power.

"Who helped her isn't the question right now, the question is why did she destroy her own Clan for?" asked the older man, "It's not like she woke up one day and thought that it was a good day to do so, she had to have a reason to do so. Did your spy learn anything about it?"

"It would seem that the Uchiha Clan was planning a coup d'état," explained the Snake Sannin, "and because she didn't want another war, she wanted to stop this before it happened. When ordered to destroy the Clan, it seemed that she was all too happy to do so. But for one reason or another, a few of them survived, her mom and sister being among them."

"And the old man was okay with this?" asked Masato, not mention the name of the old man as both of them knew who he was. "That action seems to be out of character for him, it would be his very last resort, having a Clan wrapped out."

"You're right my old sense didn't have anything to do with the destination of the Clan," admitted Orochimaru, "he is too soft hearted about things, from what I heard he was planning to start up peace talks the Uchiha Clan."

"Hmm." scoffed Kyūshū, he knew that the reason that the Uchiha Clan wouldn't have thought about planning a coup d'état if it wasn't for the second Hokage: Tobirama Senju. He always hated the Clan, even before the Leaf Village was founded, all because of the war that his and their Clans were in, and believed they were a threat and always will be.

From what his father told him, Tobirama said that the Uchiha Clan had what he called the Curse of Hatred. As whilst they are greatly devoted to love and friendship, but yet they tend to conceal their more affectionate traits. As when the object of their affection is lost, an Uchiha's love can instantaneously turn into hatred, leaving them more inclined to do anything and everything in their power to achieve their goals and show their own superiority, regardless of the consequences and repercussions of their actions.

Masato remember that his father said that this so called the Curse of Hatred load of bull, as everyone is able full into hate if they lose someone they loved. But it doesn't mean that it would happen to them all. Sure to activate the Sharingan they need to experiences something painful, like a lose of someone they cared for, but that didn't mean they would lose themselves in that hate.

The only reason that people distrust the Uchiha Clan was because of Madara. It was said that the man deciphered something from a Stone Tablet that had been in the Uchiha's possession for generations, some sort of history of the shinobi: of the endless cycle of failed peace and the destiny of battle between Uchiha and Senju, but also a means of unity for the world.

With this knowledge, Madara decided Konoha was a failed experiment. He tried to convince his own clan and even Hashirama of the same conclusion, but none would hear him. Madara chose to abandon the village, returning with the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox under his control to challenge Hashirama. They fought to exhaustion, and from the carnage of their battle the Valley of the End was formed. In the end, Madara was killed by Hashirama.

Whilst the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, tried to make it so that the Uchiha Clan won't treated badly, his brother could never trust them. Years later his brother died, not before making his brother as the next Hokage, and after his death Tobirama done many good things for the village, like created such institutions as the Academy, the Anbu, and the Chūnin Exams. Which were largely successful, enough that other villages adopted the same organisations.

The problem was with the Uchiha, because of Madara, where most of their freedom were restricted, although Tobirama covered it well enough, so that others didn't realize it. And if they did realize it, for their hatred for Madara, they turned a blind eye to it all. But to make it so that they seemed to be treated fairly, the Second Hokage created the Konoha Military Police Force for the Uchiha to run, so that publicly, it would be a sign of trust, but primarily so that the Uchiha could focus their energies into something beneficial. Others, however, would come to see this as a way to marginalise the clan.

And over the years, once he became the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi did very little to change things, but to keep things status quo. For what reason Masato could never figure out, for someone who wanted peace in the world and believed in this Will of Fire, he did little for the Uchiha Clan. He allowed his advisors persuade him to look the other way, or whilst he won't admit it, not even to himself, he too agreed that he couldn't trust them at times.

He had to wonder why the Uchiha Clan never left the Leaf Village after all these years, as he knew that a small group after Madara attacked the village, left and was hiding somewhere in the Elemental Nation, he wondered why the rest of them didn't leave. The only thing he could think of was it had to something to do with their pride, it wouldn't allow them to leave. As it was their Clan who helped to found the Village in the first place, so it would be like a great insult if they left.

With a sigh Masato asked, "So if not Hiruzen, does your spy know who ordered the attack?"

"Yes, he suspects who did, and you won't like it." Orochimaru warned the man, "It was my old friend Danzō Shimura, it would seem that he either ordered Izumi to kill her can or manipulated her to do so somehow."

"That bastard," hissed Masato at this news, "and what is the Hokage planning to do with the man?"

"Other than disbanding the foundation and ordering Danzō to disband his ROOT group, he isn't doing nothing other taking his power away to do things." explained the paled skinned man.

" _ **That's all, that's fucking all he is going to do to the man!?"**_ the former Uzumaki shouted out in anger, "What the fuck will it take to give Danzō the death penalty? During the war I can understand his actions, I would have done the same, but afterwards, if I was the Hokage I would have put the man to death for what he has done. Apart for helping you, which is I can't say much seeing I'm doing the same, he tried to have the Third Hokage assassinated, which Hiruzen let it go as long as Danzō protected the village. He sabotaged important missions. Then he let it be known that my grandson was the Nine Tails Jinchūriki, which was meant to be an S-Class secret, and now he ordered the massacre of the Uchiha Clan. I wouldn't be surprised if he was behind the massacre of my Clan. What does it take to kill the bastard?"

The Snake Summoner knew that Masato had a point, and if it wasn't for the fact that he was an useful ally, he would have killed Danzō long time ago instead of helping him. And he too wouldn't put it past the one eyed frake to behind the massacre of the Uzumaki Clan, as they were _the_ most powerful Clan out there and so a threat to Danzō plans and so had to go. If he was behind it or not, that's another matter at hand.

"You do know that each village has someone who does the dirty work, so that their leader can claim they didn't know what is going on." Orochimaru pointed out, "And for the Leaf Village, Danzō is that person, so which is why Hiruzen gives him some leeway, that and he see Danzō as a brother."

"I can understand that," admitted the red head, "but to go against your village for your own gain like the ass Danzō as been doing, that's what I can't stand. Especially ordering the massacre of a whole Clan, if things got that bad, than you would need to look at why before doing so, as killing a Clan should be the last resort."

The Snake Sannin had to admit that the old man in front of him was right, after talking to him over the years, ordering the massacre of a whole Clan was stupid, especially if it was a Clan like the Uchiha Clan. They had a unique Bloodlines, and once gone, they could never return unless they had groups who were in hiding before the massacre.

Of course, that was on the condition the village wanted the clan to be rebuilt and with how things went down, that seemed unlikely unless the village knew where to find them. Seeing how they had to find them first. Then again, they might want to slaughter them too, seeing that they didn't trust the Uchiha Clan in their own village, it would be unlikely they would trust an Uchiha outside the village any more than the one in the village.

But Orochimaru also knew that Masato was worried about his grandson, and what Danzō could do to him. Whilst he had no family ties or feelings, he could understand in a way, if one of his experiments got into Danzō's hand, he would be worried about what the man would do to it.

But there was nothing they could do for Naruto right now, as neither of them could enter the village to help the young Jinchūriki. Nor could he have his spy remove the boy from the village either, as that would blow his spy's cover. But maybe he could have his spy help in the shadows, so not to blow their cover. Only time would tell.

Either way, Orochimaru said, "I know you hate the man, but at the moment we can very little about him. Whilst you might not like it, I need him alive, he is a useful ally and I need him alive for a while longer. As you have told me many times before, if we do anything before we are ready, everything that we have done so far would be for nothing. But once we're ready to move, you and Akane can do whatever you like to him."

As much as the former Uzumaki hated to admit it, the Snake Summoner was right, they needed the asshole Danzō alive for now. Not only was he Orochimaru's ally and so useful there, he too was powerful in his own right and had his ROOT members backing him. Like the man would ever give them up, even if the Hokage told him to do so. But that's not all, he also had his own allies, powerful ones at that, and until they were dealt with, they couldn't touch him, or they would have world of problems to deal with.

"Fine he stays alive for now." Masato agreed with a long face, "But the moment that we are ready though, he is mine to deal with as I like, and you won't get in my way with it."

"That's fine with me, as he would be no longer be any use to me by that time." admitted Orochimaru.

And with that Masato left to rest, so he could recover his strength for now, as he would need it. And whilst the Snake Summoner was resting, the elderly man would be training, so that he could let his pent-up anger out. And as the days and years to come, they would have a lot to do, to rebuild and recreate the Uzumaki Clan. In doing so, they would alter their world in ways no one believed possible.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note - PLEASE READ TO THE END:**_ Before I start the notes, please read to the end as there's a poll that I want you all to vote for, it's about the pairings for this story. As in who should be in Naruto's Harem. Now here ends the next chapter of The Ninja Overlord, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you'll take a few minutes to leave some feedback to what you thought of it.

Once again, I'm sorry for the late update, but as I said at the start, my muse and the mood to write haven't been with me with this chapter. It took me longer than I wanted to, but don't think I haven't done any work on this story, because I have. I have two chapters about Naruto done, which I only have to edit before I post them.

So you know, I wasn't planning to post it just yet, but the story was getting out of hand, I was planning to end the chapter with explaining Akane's past and meeting Naruto. But the problem is that the story was getting over 20k words for this chapter and didn't seem to be stopping any time soon. So, I decided to tell Akane's story in the next chapter, which is half way done now. If there's anything you want to add in Akane's story, please let me know and I'll see if I can add them.

As I told you before, I'm somewhat bashing the villagers and ninja in the Hidden Leaf Village, not really bashing but highlighting on their worse qualities more. In the last chapter I also said I'll be going to bash three possible four people that more than the others, but in the following chapters I'll be giving you my reasons why I'm doing so. In the last two chapters, I give you my reasons why I was planning to print the Third Hokage and Kakashi in a bad light, if you haven't read it please go back and do and let me know what you think, in this chapter it'll be Jiraiya. He is the last person that I', sure to bash in this story. (Remember, they aren't going to become bad guy or evil, just their worse qualities are going to be highlighted more.)

Now whilst Jiraiya is one of my favourite characters, Jiraiya knew who Naruto's father was, and about the Nine Tails. Now I can understand about not telling Naruto's father because of the fucking law saying that those who knew about it could talk about it.

I know some of you might say that Jiraiya didn't know that Naruto was born, or alive, I have to say bullshit there. Apart for him checking the seal when they first meet, Minato sent a Key Toad to Jiraiya with the key to the seal of the Nine Tails, so he would have known that Naruto was born and alive. But yet he done nothing to see him and check up on him. Some say that he had a spy network to look after, once again I have to bullshit. Sure, he had a network to look after, but he could have taken time off to check on his godson, leaving someone else to look after the network for a short while.

But when they first meet, and Jiraiya was trying to get Naruto to use the Nine Tails power, he wasn't giving Naruto the important information that the young boy needed. Jiraiya knew that Naruto didn't know that the red chakra was the Nine Tails, and that it was because of Naruto being in danger, and feeling strong emotions that allowed the boy to use the Nine Tails Chakra. Instead of telling Naruto what he needed to know and so help him, Jiraiya was dancing around the issue and lie to Naruto about it and make things harder for the boy. Jiraiya should have found a way for Naruto use strong emotions instead, making it easier for Naruto.

Not only that, but during this time when Jiraiya was trying to teach him to use the Nine Tails chakra, he was teaching him the Summoning Jutsu. But the thing is that he knew that without the Nine Tails chakra, he was unable to use it at the time as he wasn't powerful enough. So instead teaching the Summoning Jutsu, Jiraiya could have teach Naruto some other decent jutsu for the Chūnin Exams. But at the end of it all, to allow Naruto to get hold of the Nine Tails Chakra, and Summon a Toad, he pushed Naruto off a mountain. It was only by luck that it worked, otherwise he would have ended up dead.

Not only that, but during the time skip at the end of part one of Naruto, he didn't do much to help him. Sure, he taught the basics, something that should have been taught to Naruto at school, made it so he used the Shadow Clones more efficiently, and made Naruto think about making Rasengan his own. But other than that, he done fuck all during the time skip. The time skip was about three years, and other than teaching him the basics, about fighting and telling Naruto to make Rasengan his own, he done nothing.

Some might say that's enough, but what about learning new Jutsu, giving Naruto new weapons to fight his enemies. Naruto is in a world where people have powerful powers, so Naruto would need new Jutsu to fight those who are after him. Also, Jiraiya KNEW that the Akatsuki was after Naruto, and was more powerful than Naruto at that time, but yet he done nothing to give the boy the tools he would need to fight against them. And if he and the others wanted to protect Naruto, the best way to do so is to train the boy, not hide him or hold him back like they seem to do.

But during both training times, he was more willing to pip on women in the baths, or other open areas where he could find them naked, instead of training Naruto. He didn't really care about training Naruto if it got in the way of his so-called _research_ , he prefers piping than anything else which is why he wouldn't train Naruto in anything else. Or that's my thoughts at the very least. If he wanted to peep on the girls and not train Naruto personally, he is meant to be powerful, so he could have created Shadow Clones to train Naruto and go and do whatever he wanted,

Either way, once again thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you can leave some feedback, as it would help me. Now for you who want to know who is in Naruto's harem so far, they are the following:

Harem List:

Hinata Hyūga

Naruko Uzumaki

Kushina Uzumaki

Karin Uzumaki

Female Kurama

Female Haku

Female Sasuke Uchiha

Female Gaara

But I'm planning to add for, and I would like you thoughts who you would like to add, those to Vote for are as follows. You can pick up to six of them. I haven't decided how many will be added, but the top lot will be added. You can vote here on or my profile or both:

Sakura Haruno

Sarada Uchiha (Dimensional Time Travel)

Himawari Uzumaki (Dimensional Time Travel)

Konan

Temari Sabaku

Tsunade

Ino Yamanaka

Tenten

Anko Mitarashi

Mei Terumi

Kaguya

Kurenai Yuhi

Tayuya

Anko Mitarashi

Fū (One of the few who might end up in the main harem anyway, haven't decided.)

Yugito Nii

Hanabi Hyūga (Adding this one for any of you want sisterly love - smirks.)

Moegi Kazamatsuri (Adding this one for the hell of it.)

Karui

Kurotsuchi

Rin Nohara

Shizune

Female Itachi Uchiha (One of the few who might end up in the main harem anyway, haven't decided.)

Guren (One of the few who might end up in the main harem anyway, haven't decided.)

Tsume Inuzuka (One of the few who might end up in the main harem anyway, haven't decided.)

Hana Inuzuka (If here mother gets in so will she, and if she gets in so will her mother, for some mother/daughter fun)

Shizuka (One of the few who might end up in the main harem anyway, haven't decided. But it it would be easy to fit in if I did, seeing that if she is defeated in battle, she would have to marry Naruto.)

Samui

Yūgao Uzuki

Mikoto Uchiha

Pakura

Yakumo Kurama

Fūka

Kin Tsuchi

Ayame

Mabui

Sasame

Hokuto

Kotohime

Kagerō

Suiren

Yukimi

Koyuki

Amaru


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:**_ __This is the last chapter about Naruko/Akane, I was planning to put it in the last chapter, but found that writing about Akane's training/past, was running away from me and so had to do this in a new chapter. But from the next chapter on, all of the chapters will be mainly about Naruto, but every so often there might a chapter or two for the side characters when needed.

Now because I had a problem with my muse and the mood to write the last chapter, I wrote two chapters about Naruto before I wrote this chapter and the last. So all I need to do is to edit them before posting them. But I was thinking that unless I have at least twenty or more reviews, I might wait two weeks or so before posting them, to build up the reviews.

I would like to ask that when it comes to the end of the story, I would enjoy it if you could leave some feedback, as I would like to hear your thoughts and ideas for the future chapter. Also, I would like to ask how big should I make the harem? I'm thinking about fifteen to twenty females, maybe more, but I would like your thoughts about it. So please think about it as you read.

After a review saying that some of the females would be better for this story than others, as some females are too good to be in an evil harem. Whilst there are some females who have very little development, so I can work on them or those who are evil or have reason to join the dark side. But I want to explain that some of these females aren't going to be lovers or treated as equals, no, some will be treated like slaves/pets. And those who were good in the story, I'm hoping to turn evil if I can do it right, otherwise they'll be slaves/pets.

So you know, this chapter isn't Beta Read, so please bear with it. But this leads me to ask you this, if you got the time, I'm looking for a Beta Reader/Editor to help to make the story better. If you think you got the time, please let me know. If not a Beta Reader, I want someone who could proofread the chapter and let me know what they think of it and give me ideas how to make it better, or what I can add before I post the chapter. You don't have to edit the chapter if you don't want to.

Favs: 508 to 540

Follows: 618 to 651

Reviews: 182 to 213

C2s: 13 (Please if you got a C2 or are a stuff to one, could you add my story to it if it fits with the C2, as I would like to try and get more readers that way.)

 _ **Chapter Seven.**_

 _ **Naruko Uzumaki - Part 3.**_

 _ **(Return to the Leaf Village.)**_

 _28th of February 1914 - Hidden Leaf Village:_

It has been over twelve years since Akane Kyūshū, formerly Naruko Uzumaki, started her train, and she was now standing outside the Hidden Leaf Village. The village that she hadn't seen in twelve years, a village that took everything from her, and a village that she hoped that she would never have to come back to. But the thing is that before she could turn her back on the village for good, she had two important missions: find her mother and train and protect her brother Naruto before leaving the village for good.

She walked up to the entrance of the village, she was stopped by two Chūnin who were guarding the entrance. The first Chūnin had brown hair and dark eyes. His hair was combed down to cover his right eye. He was wearing his forehead protector like a bandanna, and he was wearing the standard Konoha shinobi outfit which goes all the way up to his chin and wore a flak jacket.

The second Chūnin had long, spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He had a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose and a light-coloured marking on his chin. He was wearing the standard attire of a Konoha Shinobi complete with a forehead protector and a flak jacket. This one looked like he didn't want to be here, that he was bored out of his mind, whilst his partner seemed to enjoy working here.

The brown haired Shinobi greeted her, "Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village, how can we help you today?"

"My name is Akane Kyūshū, and I seek refuge and possibly a place to call home." explained Akane, using the cover story that she and her grandfather created.

"Oh?" asked the black haired man with interest, it wasn't often that someone came to the village for refuge, not since the end of the Third Shinobi War. So it's no surprise that his interest was peaked. "Why do you need refuge for? We haven't heard of any big attacks on villages of late."

"No, my family has been without a village since the Third Shinobi War, and instead of finding another village to call home, they have been travelling the Lands, only going into villages for work and buy items they needed." Akane told her fake story to them.

Her grandfather said that the Leaf Village was soft, and if the story was sad and believable, they would more than happy to help them. She just had to be careful around people like Danzō and those who work in the Intelligence Division, but namely Ibiki Morino. As if she acted anyway that was suspicious to them, they would be keeping a close eye on her.

Anyway, she went on with her story, "But sadly about a month ago my family was attacked by some Rouge Shinobi, and killed all my family apart for me. With his dying breath, my grandfather told me that I should find a Ninja Village and set up home, so I would be protected. So I've started to search for a village to set up home in."

"I'm sorry for your lose Ma'am," the brown-haired Shinobi told the young girl, feeling sorry for her, "But if you want refuge, you'll need to see the Hokage and talk to him about it. So if you follow Kotetsu, he'll lead you to the Hokage."

"Do I have to Izumo?" asked the now named Kotetsu.

"It's either that or you stay at the gate for the rest of the day." Izumo smirked, know what his friend would do.

"Fine, I'll take the young lady to the Hokage." Kotetsu gambled a bit.

"Thank you for your help." said Akane.

"No problems, and once again I'm sorry for your loss and I hope you can find what you're looking for here in the Leaf Village." Izumo said with respect and sincerity.

And so with that, they checked her for any hidden weapons, and as they did they registered any person effects she might have on, to make sure she didn't leave anything behind. Once they were done with that, they had her sign into the registration book, before Kotetsu lead Akane to the Hokage's office.

They didn't get far when a flash of orange, crossed the roofs, at a closer look, Akane could see it was a boy looking around thirteen years old. He had blonde hair and was wearing a kill me now orange jumpsuit. Following him were five Chūnin, looking pissed off with him for some reason. Akane watched for a few moments, as the blonde jumped down and in a few seconds used a Hidden Jutsu to hide before the Chūnin jumped down to follow him.

However, because the boy was hiding, they couldn't find him and so split up to try and find him. But once they were gone, the boy removed the cover that he was using to help him hide, breaking the jutsu, and he was smirking as he knew he got away from those who were chasing him. Having one good look round to make sure the Chūnin won't still around, the boy walked away smiling at whatever he got away with.

"Who was that?" asked Akane as the two started to walk again, already knowing who it was thanks to the photos her grandfather got from Orochimaru's spy within the village.

"Oh that the dem-" but Kotetsu stopped himself from saying more, as he remembered he wasn't allowed to talk about the boy like this to anyone who didn't know. Even then they had to be careful those who didn't think the same way wasn't listening, or they could end up going to jail for talking about the boy like that. So he corrected himself by saying, "He's the village's problem child, it would be best if you stayed away from him or he could give you trouble." What he didn't say was that it wasn't that the boy would make trouble for her, but that getting close to him would get her into trouble with the rest of the village.

"But who is he?" asked the red head once again, "Why is he a problem child?"

Seeing that the young women red head didn't seem to move away from the subject, the Chūnin said with a sigh, "That was Naruto Uzumaki, he is nothing but a troublemaker, who loves nothing more but to create chaos and pranking people. He is dead last at the Academy. In fact, he failed his first attempt at passing the Academy last year, and if the rumours are right he is going to fail again this year too. So it would be best if you stayed away from him."

Akane couldn't believe it, her brother was known as the dead last at the Academy, and people were still calling him demon if Kotetsu was any sign of things. It took everything she had not to kill the ass for doing so, if she did, everything she and her grandfather had planned would be ruined. So with a deep sigh, she said, "Are you sure he is dead last?"

"What do you mean Ms. Kyūshū?" Kotetsu asked confused, from everything that he has seen, the damn brat was nothing but trouble.

"If he was dead last, can you tell me how he was able to escape five Chūnin who looked like they were years old than him? Not only that, how could the Chūnin lose him when he was wearing a kill me now orange jumpsuit?" Akane enquired, hiding her smirk at his confused look. "If he's dead last, what does that make your Chūnin if he could escape so easily? I heard that this village was the strongest and the best of the Great Five Nations, which is why I came to this village first. But if the dead last of the Academy could escape five experienced Chūnin with ease, either this village isn't as good as it let people believe they are. Or Naruto isn't the dead last everyone thinks he is, and something is up at your Academy of yours."

Kotetsu was godsmack, with the way Naruto acted, he thought the demon was nothing more than trouble and a dead last. But for someone outside of the village to say that the demon might not be what he seems to be, and the reason for it, got the Chūnin thinking. Could everything he knew about Naruto Uzumaki be wrong, and that there was something more going on with the young boy? It would seem he would need to keep a closer eye on the demon and see what happens.

Either way though, the two continue to walk in silence and as they did, Akane thought back over the years. As she was learning to create her mindscape, her grandfather taught her two things, chakra control exercise earlier than normal, because of her extra chakra and ki. ki was life energy and comes from within a person, where chakra was everywhere, the trees, water, animals and anything else that was alive. The main thing that she had to do to master was to meditate and connect to her life energy.

Once she was able to connect with her ki, she had to try and find a way to control it and use it. It was difficult seeing that no one in the Elemental Nations were able to use this, and she was learning it from scrolls. Not only that, but she had to make sure that she didn't use chakra instead of ki. It was hard, but over the years she was able to do so. Sure ki doesn't have as many branches as chakra in terms of what it can do, what it _**can**_ do though, is on much higher levels. What it excels in is giving a person superhuman strength, speed, durability, and reflexes, and in some cases, enabling the use of enhanced awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability.

Now thanks to ki, she had superhuman strength, speed, durability, and reflexes, better than any ninja. Although she knew that she would have problems with samurai should she cross any, as they too study in ki, so that they would have an edge against the ninja, seeing that their armour stops them from using chakra? She didn't need to work on enhanced awareness, as thanks to Kasumi, she had them in spades, but for energy based and elemental attacks, she didn't want them. At least not when she started with her training, as she wanted to work on her chakra powers first. It was only in the last few months, now it was time to get her brother and mother, that she decided to work on them. She wasn't able to do much, but she was able to summon some energy in the palm of her hands, which was a good start. Only time will tell what she could do.

As for her chakra control exercise, she had hope that she could do the exercise with ease, but she didn't realize that with her age and how much chakra she had, it would be harder than she thought. Like with Ki, she had to meditate to connect with her chakra, but then she had to float a leaf over the palm of her hand for a few minutes.

It took her a month before she could float a leaf over the palm of her hand for more than a few minutes, but another month before she could keep the leaf floating on her palm longer than ten minutes, and be able to spin the leaf clockwise for a few minutes. It took her over a year before she could do this for both of her hands, as she had to do at the same time and spin them anti-clockwise, which was harder than she thought.

But once she finished her first hand, whilst she was walking on the next hand, her grandfather had her do the next control exercise: tree walking. Now unlike normal tree walking, after she mastered how to walk up the trees, her grandfather had her walk up the trees with her hands instead of her feet. It was hard work, but if she wanted to help her brother and mother, she had to make sure that her chakra control was at the best. She just hoped that when her brother was old enough to train, he too would start chakra control exercises.

But she feared that it wouldn't be the case, because from what learned as she got older, he brother was feared more than he should be. It would seem that the Hokage didn't want to train her brother until he started the Academy, as the Hokage wanted him to have a normal childhood, even if he knew that as an Uzumaki and with the fox's extra chakra, he would need more training in chakra control than a normal child.

She couldn't understand why the Hokage wouldn't want her brother to get that extra training, it wouldn't hurt anyone and would have helped her brother. But there was some who didn't want him to be trained at all, as they feared he was the Nine-Tails reborn or something, and they didn't want him stronger in case he turned on them. As she thought about it, she believed that the real reason that the Hokage didn't train her brother, was to keep those who feared Naruto happy. As little training as possible, would mean he would be as strong as he should be.

Whatever the case, she vowed that once she was strong enough to protect not only herself but her brother too, she would go to him and train him herself and fuck what anyone else thought about it. And once he was strong enough, and proved to him that the Leaf Village wasn't all good should he thought that they would make them pay for what they did to them - that she vowed.

She vowed a lot, but the main thing she vowed was that she would protect her brother, and as she got older, she promised to herself that she would do _whatever_ it took to make him happy, no matter what. She would kill and die for him if that's what it took to make him happy. Over the years, she became obsessed in making sure she was strong enough to protect her brother, and make sure he was happy and may Kami have mercy on the poor soul that gets in her way in doing so, as she would have none for them.

Once she had a decent mindscape, and good chakra control, her grandfather taught her the Shadow Clone Jutsu. This one jutsu was a godsend, as whilst she trained her body physically, she had her clones go to the Sound Academy, trained in chakra control exercises and learn any useful jutsu. It also gives her time to try and make friends with the Yin Nine-Tails with.

When she first met Kyūbi, it was understandable that it was angry, as it was not only trapped once again but this time its soul was split into two thanks to her father. But over the years, she slowly showed that she could be trusted and that she too wanted to make the Leaf Village and the one behind the attack all those years ago pay. She also mentioned that if she could, she would try and reunite it to its other half of its soul as long as it doesn't kill her or her brother.

Over the years the two got closer, and as Akane proved to Kyūbi that she wasn't as useless as it thought it she was, Kyūbi told her a bit about its past, or now she knew Kyūbi better, her past. That's right, Kyūbi thought itself as a female, and that she called herself Kasumi.

Kasumi informed her jailor that before she was imprisoned in Mito Uzumaki and then Kushina Uzumaki, she was and the rest of the Tailed Beasts they were genderless. But yet their 'father' the Sage of the Six Paths, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, called them by male names and before she changed her name she was known by Kurama. But after being trapped into a female's body for over a hundred years, the Tailed Beast considered itself as a female

She told the young Akane that when she first came to bring, her father sent her to live in a temple that was built for the purpose of protecting it in a forest region with mountains that would later become part of the Land of Fire. But over time, she gained a fearsome reputation as a natural disaster that can desolate areas where the darkest aspects of human nature collect and fester. As she realized that the human races was nothing but a dangerous race, and decided to try and get rid of them before they could destroy the world and each other. But she was caught with the rest of her kind by the first Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, and imprisoned into people who would later become known as a Jinchūriki, to be used as weapons. All because they were considered as dangerous and evil, as so should be imprisoned and used as weapons. But the truth was that other than her, as long as the other Tailed Beasts were left alone, they would have nothing to do with humans unless they attack them first.

Akane couldn't believe it, the Tailed Beasts were created none other than the Sage of the Six Paths, a god-like figure who was regarded as the ancestor of shinobi, for his act of founding ninshū which led to the creation of the Ninja World. She knew about the First Hokage capturing the Tailed Beasts and giving them to the other four of the great five villages, but she didn't realize that other than Kasumi, the rest won't as dangerous as she was lead to believe unless they were attacked first. So it was no wonder that Kasumi hated the human race, and the way things were going Akane believed that the world should be changed, but to do that they would have to destroy the old system and rebuild from there. But that was for later.

As time passed and she started the Sound Academy, things got busy fast. Not only did she have training with her grandfather, but with the Academy, time went by fast. Although she could admit that with the training that her grandfather had her doing, the training at the Academy she considered as boring, as most of it she already knew. Although she did make a few good friends, one being a kunoichi by the name of Tayuya Uzumaki.

Tayuya's mother came to the village shortly after the Hidden Sound Village was founded, with Tayuya, as the village she was in was destroyed by the Akatsuki. Her husband was killed during the raid of her village. Sadly, an illness took her life, leaving Tayuya behind to look after herself.

Tayuya was occasionally very quiet, like to keep to herself, she was an overbearing and abrasive, sharp-tongued individual. She was very blunt and foul-mouthed towards most people, even towards her teammates, though they were apparently used to her behaviour and usually responded with nothing more than slight irritation when insulted. Although Tayuya had a close friendship with Akane, she was one of the few people that Tayuya would be somewhat nice too, unless angered. Akane often called her friend a tomboy, as she loved to dressing like a boy and act so masculine. Tayuya also hated to lose a fight, and so would not back down from a fight, even if the best thing to do at the time was to retreat. She believed that she was better than her opponent and thought of them as trash. The only one she would listen to was either her team leader Kimimaro, and Akane, be it fear or respect.

Before she knew it though, time passed by, and soon enough she had become a Genin, and see finally one more step closer to getting her brother back. She knew she had to become a Jōnin before she could do go and get her brother, as if things got bad and ended up in a fight, she would need to be as strong as a Jōnin or stronger. As much as she hated to admit it, the Leaf Village seemed to have many strong ninja, and she had to be stronger than them if she wanted to bring her brother and mother home. As she didn't think that the Leaf Village would let Naruto go without a fight, even if they hate him, as the powers that be wouldn't want to lose their most powerful weapon.

Over the first few months or so, Akane found it boring as a Genin, as the only missions she could do was D-Ranked Missions. Like gardening, home repairs, cleaning the drain pipes and the like, jobs that the villagers either didn't want to do themselves or just needed help as they were busy or just needed help. Oh don't get her wrong, she understood why they had to do them so that if they had some kind of undercover job that needs them to lay low to gather information, they would need to get jobs to help with that. And these low ranked jobs would help with that. But Akane wanted a mission that would push her, to let her know why she stands against other ninja. But she didn't have to worry about it too much, as she soon found out that she was allowed to do at least one C-Ranked mission after doing so many D-Ranked ones, and proved that they were ready for the next C-Ranked ones.

These C-Ranked ones were mainly protecting merchant caravans, making sure they got to the next village. It wasn't what Akane was expecting, she was expecting a few bandit attacks, but in fact, during her time as a Genin, she only got into a fight with bandits about a handful of times. And because they were only bandits, none of them knew about fighting a ninja so they were easy to defeat. She had hoped that by doing some C-Ranked missions, she would, in fact, face some ninja to show what she was able to do against another ninja, but it wasn't to be.

The other C-Ranks mission she had done was to deal with these elemental Chakra Bugs that appeared a few years ago. The thing was they won't all that powerful, the only problem they have is with how many there were. When they appear, they appear in swarms, twenty to thirty of them. Akane knew there were more powerful elemental Chakra Beasts out there, which appeared over the last few years, but she had to become a Chūnin to fight them. There was a rumour that there were Chakra Beasts that was as strong as the One-Tailed Beast.

During her time as a Genin, when she wasn't on mission earning her own money, she was training with her teammates, Tayuya being one of them. The training was too somewhat boring, seeing that what she was learning, her grandfather already taught her what they doing. But to get rid of that boredom, she helped to train her friend in the things she learned from her grandfather.

However, there was something else that helped with getting rid of her boredom, her grandfather taught her what her Elemental Affinity was. To her's and her grandfather's shock, she had three Elemental Affinities instead of one most people had at the start. Only a rare few had more than one at the start, and that's normally one or two Elemental Affinities not three. It was shocking to bother, as not even an Uzumaki had more than one at the start. Sure there had been a few, but not too many, one being her own grandfather, who had Water and Lightning Release and with training with the two, learned to combine the two to get Storm Release. And over the years learned and mastered the other three main Elemental Release.

But back to Akane, she found that like her grandfather, she had Lightning Release, but she also had Earth and Fire Release. Her grandfather told her, her grandmother had Fire Release too. The first part of her training was Lightning Release, but seeing as it was one of her grandfather's main Elemental Affinities, so he already knew how to teach her in that element.

So she started her training with lighting a light bulb, where she had to channel her chakra through a screw of a light bulb to light it, too much it would either burn the filament out or make it explode, too little and nothing would happen at all. Now normally for normal people this could take months to achieve this. But thanks to her being able to use Shadow Clones, and many blown light bulbs, she was able to master it in about two weeks.

The next step was creating a stream of lightning between each of her hands without getting them numb or damaging them. She thought that once she was able to light the light bulbs, the next step wouldn't be as hard, but the problem was that she didn't take in count that she could easily damage her hands, nor that they could become numb should she drop her concentration even for a few seconds. With the pain and numbness of this exercise, it took a few weeks to get it right.

Now, this would be the last step of being the chakra control exercise for Lightning Release, from that point a ninja would use those skills to power up their lightning jutsu. Not only that, but they would try and design their own jutsu related to their Lightning Release, normally to generate electricity around their body, not only to create a shield but to allow them to go faster. But for her grandfather, he had her take the lightning training feather, as he wanted her to try and make it so that she could turn her body into lightning itself when she wanted so that she could as fast as lightning itself. Not only that, but she could use other lightning attacks and abilities

At first, she didn't think that it was possible to do such things, but her grandfather informed her that each country had their own monks who trained in their elements in ways that make what ninja do look sick. They could make it so if they had earth element, they could make their body solid so they were harder to hit or turn arms into earth like weapons. Or if their element was water, they could turn their bodies into water so that punches and kicks would go through them, or pulse water out of her hands to either put fires out or push people away. Akane found these skill interesting and was happy to learn them if it means an extra skill in her arsenal to protect her family.

But lightning wasn't the only Elemental Release she was working on, the other was earth. Masato allowed her to pick the next one, and she picked earth. The reason for this was that after learning what the monks could do, and what she was training to do, she thought learning earth would be useful for her Shadow Clones. As she was hoping that if she could create some sort of earth armour, her clones could use it and so they can last longer than normal. As with normal Shadow Clones, a few good hard punches would disperse them, so having that sort of armour would be useful.

For the Earth Release training, her grandfather had Akane gather her chakra in the palm of her hand to pick up the dirt off the ground and stick it to her hand. It took a while so that the dirt stayed in one place and not go all over the place. The next thing she had to do was to shape the dirt into different shapes so that once she mastered, she would be able to create weapons and other things she needed. The last step before training the Elemental Release like she was with the Lightning Release, was to learn how to harden and sharpen the earth and turn into back into soil again.

For Akane's final Elemental Affinity, fire, with all the training and missions, and training to become a Chūnin, she couldn't do as much as she would have liked. All she could do was the basic training in Earth Release training, the first step was to burn the leaf and the second step was to keep the flame at a consistent size and don't let it go out or burning the leaf or whatever else they were burned. The last step she worked on was to be able to touch and get near to flames without getting burned or feeling the heat. But that was all she could do until recently.

Over the years other than Elemental Training, and other training that she had with her team and her grandfather, she learned the Summoning Jutsu. She found the Summoning Scroll when the team was doing a mission tasked to guard a merchant back to Land of Iron. But during the mission, Akane trapped and slipped down an ice path, and into a crevice. As she and her team were trying to find a way to get her back up, she found an ice cavern filled with many items. It was like the place was like a bandit hideout, where they hid the stolen items, not a bad idea seeing that it would be hard to get to. Which meant there should be a way out of there too, so she searched for a way out, but as she did, she found the summoning scroll was for the Eagle Summons. It called to her somehow, so she picked it up and kept it as she found her way out.

Thanks to her training with her grandfather, it didn't take long to summon the eagle and signed a contract with them. Doing so she gained two personal harpy eagles that she could summon any time for help, one was male and the other was female: Arios and Kyrios.

Either way, she and her team were the first ones from Sound Village to took the Chūnin Exams, in which only she and Tayuya were able to make it as Chūnin, but not their other teammate. Over the years, the two trained and done missions together and with other teams, in fact, Tayuya joined another team, the Sound Five as they were known. And because of the plans that her grandfather and she had, Akane wasn't put into a new team as she worked hard to become Jōnin, which a few months ago she became one. Since then, she prepared for returning to the Leaf Village, by reading up and remembering all the maps and notes that Orochimaru's spy in the Leaf Village sent them.

Speaking of Orochimaru, or Orochiko as he was calling herself these days, that's right her. As a few years back, her grandfather tracked the former male into becoming a female. Her grandfather did this as he didn't trust the Snake Summoner from not betraying them down the line at some point, so he planned to turn Orochimaru into a female and use Fūinjutsu to make the Snake Summon loyal and devoted to the Uzumaki Clan and its future.

At first, her grandfather admitted he wanted to use a female from their clan to entrap the Sannin and make him loyal forever. Akane wasn't happy to hear this, as she told her grandfather, they wanted to rebuild their Clan, and if they started to sacrifice their people, it would take longer to do so. Not only that, but at the time they couldn't find one Uzumaki, it would seem the ones that her grandfather knew about, were either dead or they had moved on to escape those looking for them. So by the time they found one Uzumaki female, Orochimaru would be ready to betray them and there was not much they could do about it other than to react and kill the man.

Akane remembered that her grandfather smiled at her when they talked about this, and admitted that she was right, they had to do something about the Snake Summoner sooner than later. So he had to come up with something new to make Orochimaru submit to them. And that's when he came up with the plan to create a new body for him, one that would have everything that the Snake Summoner wanted, but with a few extras that he wasn't expecting, like been forced to submit.

The idea came about when her grandfather read a few old research papers to create something called a test tube baby, where an egg from a woman is placed in a test tube and played with until the desired product is designed and then placed into a surrogate womb. Where in about nine months later, the test tube baby would be born. But what Orochimaru wouldn't know was that when the child was about seventeen weeks in at development, her grandfather would carefully open up the mother and carefully place a few Fūinjutsu arrays on the developing child before closing the mother up again.

The arrays would make it so that once Orochimaru takes over the body, he would feel loyalty and devotion to the Uzumaki Clan, and its future to become stronger and whatever else they needed. Not only that but with the newborn been a blank slate designed only for Orochimaru to take over, Masato could do what he wanted to it and as long as he didn't get caught, Orochimaru could do nothing about it.

The thing her grandfather feared the most was that the Snake Sannin would find out what he did and undo most of his work, which he could allow. So he created a few arrays to make it so that once Orochimaru took over the body, he wouldn't discern himself that there was something different with his or her psyche. Even if the arrays didn't fully work and realized that he/she had been changed somehow, they would stop him/her from doing anything about it. They would only break when she truly becomes loyal in heart and mind to the Uzumaki Clan, on to Naruto mainly.

For Orochiko to agree to go for the idea, her grandfather knew he had to create the ultimate child, one where when she was still a man, he wouldn't think twice about wanting to take over. So with the mixer of Orochimaru's blood, used the three bloodlines that her grandfather knew the Snake Summoner wanted and would do anything for Uchiha, Uzumaki and Senju. The Uchiha's blood for their Sharingan, the Uzumaki's blood for their huge chakra reserves and longevity, and the Senju's blood for the Wood Release.

The blood from the Uchiha and Uzumaki was easy for her grandfather to get, seeing that one of the bloods he needed he could get from one of them, and the Uchiha blood he could get from the spy within the Leaf Village. But it was the Senju's blood that her grandfather had problems getting, seeing the only know reminding Senju, Tsunade Senju has disappeared for a while now and no one knew where she was. And if the rumours were true, Tsunade had become an alcoholic and a gambleholic and became known as the Legendary Sucker.

Many thought that she was a sucker when it comes to gambling, but there was much thought she got her title on the way she got rid of her debts. There were a few who thought who believed she whore herself out to clear some of her debts, and this was how she got her title, as she was good at sucking.

Whatever the reason, she and her grandfather didn't have to worry about finding her for her blood, as Orochimaru was able to help them. To there shock, he had some simple of the First Hokage's blood already, as he was testing on it to see if he could give Wood Release to others. So far he only knew of one test subjects that survived the tests to gain the ability. So with the three DNA samples that her grandfather now had, he created the egg for his plan.

Akane learned that when the child was born, Orochimaru asked why was it a girl and not a boy. Akane smirked at the lie that her grandfather told the Snake Summoner, he told him that whilst he was able to band the three bloodlines together and create such a child, he was unable to tell if the child was going to be a boy or girl until it was born. But the truth was that her grandfather could, but he wasn't going to admit that now was he.

Once the child was born though, her grandfather placed seals on the child to make her grow faster than normal. And within a year, the child was from a newborn to a full grown twenty-three-year-old - which was like a female version of himself, pale skin, snake-like tongue and eyes along with long black hair. But now she also had e-cup breasts. During the years, her grandfather placed seals on her body so that the muscles would be strong so that when the Snake Summoner took over the body, he would be able to move without problems.

When Orochimaru took over the body, liked planned he wasn't able to transform it back like he used to, he was now a female. Nothing he could do would change that. But unlike her grandfather hoped, she realized that something was wrong, that she wasn't meant to be female but at the same time she was. It was confusing, to say the least. But surprisingly the now named Orochiko seemed to get used to the fact that he was a she.

Akane wasn't sure if it was the seals that her grandfather done, or her own experimentation with her new body or a mixer of both Akane didn't know. But what she did know was that after a few days a female, Orochiko didn't seem to mind being one and didn't look into how it happened or how to return to a male again.

Now with Orochimaru or Orochiko as a female, her grandfather was able to look for the rest of their Clan without worrying about Orochiko backstabbing them. And so he went out searching for them, so far over the last few years, he was only able to find a small handful of the Uzumaki Clan. They were back at the Land of Whirlpool, rebuilding their old homeland with better defence - although they did keep the whirlpool defence. But this time it would be different, as no one but a select few would know and even then they would have seals placed on them so they couldn't tell anyone unless she, her grandfather, or when the time comes Naruto, tell them that they can tell someone.

Another change was that the woman who can give birth would have to stay on the island to give birth to the new generation of Uzumakis. Akane knew that her grandfather didn't like the idea, seeing that the women were expected to give birth a child every year or two, to rebuild their Clan, but it was needed for the Greater Good of the Clan. Akane knew she was lucky, as if it wasn't for her need to protect and train her brother, she might have ended up the same way. Some of the children would be created by her grandfather, as the new and improved Uzumaki that he wanted with them.

As for her grandfather, he has been travelling for the last year, leaving a Shadow Clone to train her. The Clone would take Soldier Pills to keep it goings whilst her grandfather was away. The reason that her grandfather was travelling, was to search for anything that would help to make their Clan even stronger than before. Like there was a rumour that the Land of Snow was experimenting on samurai equipment, like with the samurai chakra armour.

The samurai chakra armour was able to create a barrier, around the wearer that utterly negates any foreign chakra that enters their surroundings. It also provides strong protection against blows. In practical terms, it makes the person wearing the armour immune to illusions, elemental powers, and most other ninja techniques. Those in the armour can afford to simply ignore them. A ball of fire would stop and fizzle just short of them, lighting vanishes into the air rather than touch them, even walls of earth raised by chakra crumble at their approach.

Now whilst it sounds useful to have, a ninja would unable to use the armour, as it diverts the wearer's chakra to power the armour. As any chakra that the ninja manifests outside their body, the armour would take and use for itself, powering that shield that protects the samurai. Now add the fact that they have chakra blades and shields and use ki, a samurai can be a deadly force to deal with.

And whilst it was illegal for anyone but a samurai, it would seem that the Land of Snow's Feudal Lord lax enough to not care about the law, and he had some ninja from his village there obtain and practice experimenting on samurai equipment. He was hoping that they could modify it so it does not prohibit the use of ninja skills, but actually enhances them. At the moment they have drawn up blueprints and started to create a few prototypes to see if they could work. For this reason, her grandfather copied the blueprints of this new equipment and sent it to Orochiko.

So far Orochiko was unable to do much, as she wasn't able to work out how to do it. It would seem that the blueprints were missing a few details. It would seem that the designers of this new equipment were worried that their ideas might be stolen, and so they left out some details so that if it did, whoever stole the plans couldn't use them. It didn't mean that Orochiko was going to stop, it might take some time, but she believed that one day she would be able to create the equipment.

That's not the only blueprints that her grandfather got from the Land of Snow, another blueprint that her grandfather stole was one from something called a train. It was something that only the Land of Snow had. The land had an eternal winter, no spring, summer, or autumn just winter, so they had to create a way to get around and at the same time keeping warm. This is where the trains come from, they created steam trains to get to point a to point b, but at the same time, they created carriage where the steam from the main train to keep them warm and safe from the cold.

Until about nine years ago, the tracks could be used at any time, as the Feudal Lord of the land kept them clear of ice. But then there was a coup d'état, Dotō Kazahana started a war with his brother Sōsetsu Kazahana, who was the lands Feudal Lord. Why Dotō Kazahana done a coup d'état no one knew, but Akane knew it wasn't for trying to make one's Clan better like the Uchiha, seeing that the land was kind and Sōsetsu did everything he could to make sure his people's lives better. So the only reason Akane could think of for Dotō wanting what his brother had was for power, to take what he wanted.

Since the death of the last Feudal Lord, things got worse for the Land of Snow. Dotō used his newfound power to control the land the way he wanted and destroyed anything and anyone who got in his way. And to make things harder, and make sure no one could use the train tracks against him, Dotō kept the tracks iced over and they had to use chakra to melt the ice, so their train can use them.

But setting up a few trains in the mainland of the Elemental Nations, not only would it mean that they can get around much faster, they could earn money too. Something that they need if they want to destroy the Leaf Village, and put all the villages under one leader.

Right now though, Akane didn't know where her grandfather was. Her grandfather wanted to check the lands on the other side of the world, as they heard that they have the technology to deal with the fact they don't have chakra as the people have in the Elemental Nations. Her grandfather informed her once that he heard a rumour about those across the seas use something called guns that shoot out lead bullets to kill people. These bullets were faster than anything and it was believed that they could kill a ninja before they knew what happened.

So her grandfather wanted to see if this was true, so he left the Elemental Nations a few months ago to check to see if this was true. As if it was, he wanted to gain a few of these guns to see how bad it was, and if it was truly bad, find a way to deal with it just in case these guns ever got into the Elemental Nations. But at the same time though, her grandfather also thought about using the guns for his own gain, make it part of the Uzumaki Clan's new equipment. He knew that he was bringing them in himself, and knew that once he did so, there was the risk that the other Lands would want these guns too.

Her grandfather knew that in doing this, there could be a change in their world, and the balance of power might change, but he didn't seem to mind that much. In fact, he said that it might be a good thing, as those who can't control chakra were at risk from Rogue Ninja who had no problem injuring people. So these people would need a way to defend themselves against these Rogue Ninja, as they can't always pay other ninja to defend them, as they might not have the money to do so. So these guns would not only help defend those who can't use chakra but at the same time bring in money to the Uzumaki Clan and help pay to rebuild their land and help pay other projects that they had.

So far Akane wasn't didn't hear a thing from her grandfather, it could be he wasn't able to send a report back yet seeing that it only been two months since he left the Elemental Nations. So far he could still be looking for information, or he could be keeping a low profile for now. Akane knew her grandfather could look after herself, but that didn't stop her from worry about him though. She just hoped that he was okay.

Now before she could think more about her past, and how she got to this point in her life, they arrived at a huge brown building based in front what Akane knew as the Hokage Mountain. There was some plant life surrounding the building, and a sign with the kanji for 'Academy.' Behind the build was two other buildings, a white tower-like building and the other was a red building with a giant sign with the kanji for 'fire' on it.

From there Kotetsu led her to the Hokage Office, where he left her to talk with Lord Hokage. Thankfully the Hokage wasn't busy that day, and so was able to arrange a meeting for the end of the day to talk to him and the Ninja Council to talk about her wanting to seek refuge within the village. At the meeting, she told them the same story that she told the Gate Guards, but also added that her grandfather was also a ninja and had trained her in becoming a ninja. And should she decide to join the village, she would join the Academy and become a ninja for the Leaf Village. She even showed some of the basic skills, and that she had Lightning Affinity, to show that she was skilled but not too skilled to make them suspicious.

Sure they were suspicious of her having Lightning Affinity, but she put that down by saying that her grandfather wanted to know. As her grandfather wanted to see what it was and trained her in the basics, so she could learn what elemental jutsu would be good for her and train in it. She never told them she had another two, as that would make them suspicious for her to know another one, or at very least two like she had. As no one of her age would think of learning another after getting the first, and it is hard to get another unless you trained years to do so.

Either way, after answering questions, the Hokage allowed a temporary residence to the village, which would be reviewed in two years. Here Akane asked for a cheap place to stay, as she didn't want to spend too much money to live until she knew she was staying. She admitted that she would be willing to live anywhere as long as it was cheap to do so. This led them telling Akane the cheapest place to stay was the Red Light District, seeing all the troublemakers and other ruffians that are often found there. And so the Hokage called for a Chūnin to take Akane to the Red Light District so that she could find a place to live for now.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _7h of March 1914 - Hidden Leaf Village , Red Light District:_

It has been a week since Akane arrived at the village, and she was forcing herself not to attack the whole village and showed them not to fuck with an Uzumaki. The reason that she wanted to attack the village was one they overcharge him for everything he needed, food, clothing and so on, the only ones that don't seem to is one or two weapon/armour shops, as he doesn't go to them just yet, so she wasn't sure about them. The other who don't overcharge her brother was the people who ran the ramen shop the Ramen Ichiraku. They don't seem to care what Naruto was, just that he bought their food and treat them and others with respect. This made Akane happy that there were at least two people who seemed to care, or at the very least respect her brother.

But overcharging Naruto wasn't the only thing she wanted to attack her old village, the other was that the teachers at the Academy were sabotaging his teaching to keep him weak for some reason. It would seem that the village wanted to keep their Jinchūriki weak for some reason that Akane didn't understand. How would they deal with the other Four Great Villages, should they decide to use their own Jinchūriki to attack the village? Their Jinchūriki would be fully trained, and so neither them nor Naruto would be able to do much and the village could be destroyed.

Akane had wonder what the hell were they playing at, it was like they were too scared to train Naruto in case the Nine-Tails would take control of him? Sure that is possible, but that's where training the Jinchūriki comes into it. During that time they would interact with the beast within them and gain their trust, and depending on how much trust they gain, will affect how much of the Tail Beast's power they can use. She knew that her mother and the Nine-Tail's Jinchūriki before her didn't train to use such power, out of fear of allowing Kasumi getting too strong and giving her a chance to take them over. They had no trust in her, something Akane couldn't understand.

But thankfully as an Uzumaki, they didn't have to worry too much about it, as an Uzumaki as long as they trained in their Bloodlines and knew Fūinjutsu, they didn't have to fear the other Tailed Beasts too much. But thanks to the teachers at the Academy sabotaging her brother's learning, he wouldn't have much of a chance against another Jinchūriki, nor against these new powerful Chakra Beasts that have been appearing.

Now Akane could understand, but not forget nor forgive them, as to why the villagers the villagers wanted to keep her brother weak. As they feared what could happen, and they didn't know that he was a real Uzumaki, just an orphan who took the name seeing no one knew who his parents were. So they just feared the unknown, seeing that most people didn't understand Fūinjutsu and how Naruto and she was the Nine-Tails jailor, not the fox itself. It didn't help that her brother took in two orphan Kyūbi kits that he found a few years back.

But what she couldn't understand is why the Hokage didn't do anything, and why she could never forget nor forgive his actions. First off he _knew_ that her brother was an Uzumaki, and so needed extra training than a normal student when it comes to chakra control, but yet he done nothing to help him and so made Naruto's life even harder. Not only that, but the Hokage didn't do anything to stop the mistreatment against her brother, people sabotaging his work, overcharging him for things, and treating him like a plague and the parents making sure their children don't interact with her brother.

For someone who believed in the philosophy of the Will of Fire, and that the village was like a family to him, the Hokage didn't seem to care for Naruto as much as he lets on. Sure he seemed to let her brother off most of the trouble he found himself in, but from what the spy in the village told her. the trouble he got himself in was to get noticed, respected and be acknowledged. Not only that but partly to repay those who hurt and disrespect him.

The thing was, most of the problems could be solved if the old man spoke up, and do something about how the village treated her brother. From what the spy told Orochiko when people learned that Naruto had the Nine-Tails, the Hokage outlawed about talking about the Fox or telling Naruto about it.

Akane had no idea why Naruto couldn't learn about this, it would help him understand why people hate and feared him. There was no reason as she could understand why Naruto couldn't find out, it was like the Hokage wanted Naruto as an outcast from the other villagers for some reason. It didn't help that the Hokage outlawed the villagers from talking about it, so they couldn't talk about their feeling and how they felt. If the old man told them what Naruto was, that he was the jailor of the Tailed Beast and not Kyūbi reincarnated as many believed.

If the Hokage did this and allowed people to talk and get used to this information, many things could be different. Sure there would be some would think that Naruto was Kyūbi reincarnated, but others who aren't controlled by fear would have seen him as a person and treat Naruto the way he should have been treated. But because this did not happen, Akane for not the first time wondered what the old man was thinking, and wonder why the Hokage was keeping her brother as an outcast. So because of him and how most of the village treated her brother, she would happy to see the village destroyed.

Either way, it has been a week since Akane returned to the Leaf Village, and since then she hadn't yet met up with her brother. It wasn't like she didn't want to, but she had to find a place to stay and somewhere to work first, so she could look like she was trying to fit into the village. But whilst she didn't meet him face to face, it didn't mean she didn't see him around as he outsmarted the Chūnin and Jōnin when he outrun them when he pulled a prank on them. And they call him dead last.

Sure he might not be the smartest and didn't learn the way others do, but that didn't mean he was stupid and couldn't learn in other ways. Akane only had to look at how he outsmarted the fools to know that he wasn't as bad as everyone thought he was, and only needed the right training to make him better.

Now she was living in the same flats as her brother, hoping that they could accidentally bump into each other. And if that didn't work, she would make it so they _accidentally_ bump into each other when she got everything sorted. As for work, she was able to get a job at working at one of the sleazy bars in the Red Light District, as a dancer and barmaid. As a dancer,x` she wears next to nothing and ends up wearing nothing at all, and as a barmaid, she wears what she does as a dancer, but keeps her clothes on unless she asked to dance.

This was something that enjoyed, she found strapping whilst dancing helped her to relax and help her to think. And spending so much time in this village, she would need this relief to get by, or she would fear she would do something stupid before everything was in place. She wasn't the only one strange quirks, nearly all shinobi and kunoichi have some sort of quirks to help them relax and keep their sanity.

As a ninja the job takes a lot out of a person, some can lose they sanity with some of the jobs they might do, as killing people can take a troll. And if they don't find something to lose their stress, they can go mad and their sanity. Some become cooks, bartenders, hookers/geisha or some side-jobs outside of their ninja jobs to unwind, or they start up smoking, gambling or sleep most of the time when not working, or have sex with whoever. Which is why in the Red Light District, there are many places where one can go to unwind, casinos, fight clubs, whore houses, pubs and so on. And because of this, many shady people can be found here, who love to fight and make trouble.

Whilst Akane was used to this sort of place, she was pissed off that the Hokage would allow her brother to live in such an area. Although she was glad that as an orphan, the village has to pay the rent of the orphan's home if they don't live in the orphanage, until they become a ninja, or become of age at twenty. Otherwise, she feared how Naruto would cope with living in the Red Light District, as he might have ended up either homeless, living in a business (like a brothel or one of the bars,) or selling himself to be able to stay under customer's roofs at night. If that had happened, nothing would have stopped her from destroying the village herself.

However, back to the present, Akane was coming home from her shaft from the club she was working at, and once again she passed Naruto's door in the hope of _accidentally_ bumping into him. But as she did, once again she saw something on her brother's door and windows that made her blood boil. There was red paint all over them with words like 'die demon' and 'leave our village,' among other hurtful roads. This pissed her off big time, from what she heard from the spy, other than pranking people and defending himself, he had done nothing to deserve this treatment.

Before she could think more of this, someone bumped into her, and heard a male's voice apologize, "I'm sorry about that, I didn't see you there."

The person who bumped into her was none other than Naruto. He was shirtless and covered in sweat. He had some muscles developing. She could see his orange and blue jacket with the white collar, around his waist, on the left side was a white swirl with a tassel, and on the back of it was the Uzumaki crest on the back. He was also wearing orange pants with a shuriken holster on his right knee, and finally, he was wearing a pair of blue sandals and green mask goggles.

"No worries, I was to blame, I was standing in the way." Akane informed the younger teen, "I was wondering what sick people do such thing."

"I have no idea," Naruto admitted darkly, "I just wished that they stopped doing this."

"So you live here?" asked Akane, making it sound that she doesn't know that she already knew this.

"Yeah I do," Naruto told Akane, "I just don't know why they do this though. I have done nothing wrong."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Akane said sadly, "do you need any help with cleaning up?"

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked in shock, sounding like no one ever asked him this before. And if what Akane heard was true, with what she had seen so far, she did, no one did ever ask him for help.

"Yes, I am," Akane said kindly, "I just moved into the village last week, and from the little, I have seen and heard, you seem to be an ok person. They have no right to treat you the way they have been."

"But you don't even know me." Naruto told her.

"But I would like to," Akane told him, "if you want to that is."

Naruto seemed to be unsure about something, most likely suspicious about her wanting to be friends. Which she wasn't surprised about with the way the village treated him. But after a few minutes of thought, her brother said, "Okay, I would like that, my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"And my name is Akane Kyūshū?" Akane introduced herself before she and Naruto began to clean Naruto's door and windows.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note - PLEASE READ TO THE END:**_ Here ends the next chapter of Ninja Overlord, I would like to thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and the story behind Akane. Now after reading the story, I hope you can come up with some ideas for what I asked for at the start of the chapter.

Now I would like to ask for your help, I'm planning to have most of the ninja in my story to have some sort of quirks to deal with being a ninja. As they do have jobs that most people wouldn't like or do, like killing and kidnapping people and such. I was thinking that some of the quirks that they have to deal with what they go through, could be smoking, sleeping with different people and so on. But I was wondering what sort of quirks should Naruto and his sister Naruko/Akane could have? As shown in this chapter, Akane likes to dance and removing her clothes when she does so, but I was thinking of giving her another.

Now I'm looking for a fanfiction, the problem is I can remember much of it, so here's what I DO remember. First, it was a Dark Naruto, most likely evil too, and I think it was harem too. I remember that Naruto made friends with a female Uchiha or a few before the massacre. During the massacre, he and his friend(s) found himself at the Konoha Military Police Force. At the time I think Naruto faced Madara and might have killed him. Whatever the case, Naruto and his female friends leave the Leaf Village. I also remember a seer having a nightmare about Naruto, where she dreamt that she was part of Naruto's group. I also think that two of the Uchiha's were sisters, either twins or one was old than the other.

I'll be honest there was something else that I wanted to ask you, an idea that I got whilst I wrote this chapter, but for the life of me, I can't remember. So I ask, as you read this chapter, if you got any ideas that could fit into this story please let me know.

Lastly, I'm looking for time travel fanfics where Himawari and Sarada travel through time and end up in the past. I'm asking as I'm after ideas as to how they were sent into a different time and space. As if they win the poll, I'll be writing a chapter to explain how they were sent into the past, so need fics to get ideas. I'm after a story where it explains about their past before going back or at least explains what happened to that point. I hope you can help so that I can do a good chapter as to why and how they were sent into the past.

As you know, for the last three chapters, I have been explaining why I'll be somewhat writing three key players from Naruto, the Third Hokage, Kakashi and the last chapter Jiraiya, in a bad light. Now this last person that I'll be writing in a bad light is Yamato. Now the thing is I don't know if I'll be adding Yamato into the story or not, as he was added in the second part of the show, but he wasn't there much for it part for the start and some of the training. But from what I have seen of him, I didn't think much of him.

But what I have seen of him I wasn't too impressed. First, during his first mission with Naruto, Sakura and Sai, he informed Naruto what happened when his lost control of his powers. Don't get me wrong, Naruto should have been told about it and not kept in the dark about it, but NOT during an important mission like the one, they were on. Naruto could have easily broken down that he hurt one of his friends, and he would be no good to them during the mission or at all afterwards for a while.

The next problem I have with Yamato is that he told Naruto not to use his the Nine-Tailed powers, but his own, which to me is fucked up. I can understand that Naruto shouldn't rely on its powers, but like it or not the Nine-Tailed powers is part of Naruto, and so in a way is Naruto's power. So instead of being told not to use it, like the rest who were a Jinchūriki, Naruto should have been taught how to control the Tailed Beasts powers, not told to use them.

The last problem I have with him is that he seems to pair people who don't get along with each other on important missions. Like Naruto and Sai, at first, they didn't get along, in fact, Naruto wanted nothing to do with Sai and unwilling to work with the teen. And so there was major problems with the mission from what I remember. Another pairing that didn't work out and could have gone very wrong is Naruto and Sora, if things didn't end up the way that it did, things could have ended up a lot different.

If you add a new member to a group and they don't get along, you don't force them to work together on important missions until they can at least tolerate each other until their mission is done. That's what team-based training and missions are for, so that way lives aren't at risk or important mission wouldn't fail. You shouldn't those who can't stand each other if you have an important mission unless you have to, instead pair them with those who don't mind working with them, like Yamato/Sai and Naruto/Sakura or with Sora anyone apart for Naruto.

As for the poll, I have added a few more people to it and they are the following:

Female Orochimaru

Shion

Chino

Isaribi

So you can vote for these people along with those from the last chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight.**_

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki - Part 1.**_

 _ **(How it began.)**_

 _5th of June 1904 Land of Fire, Hokage's Office:_

We begin our story with Hiruzen Sarutobi, who we find within his office with fifteen other people, about to start a meeting, when he shivered as if someone walked over his grave. It was like an omen of impending doom was to come. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it was something he wouldn't like at the end of the day.

"Are you okay Hiruzen?" Koharu Utatane asked with a whisper. Whilst she might not agree with his decisions most of the time as the Hokage, but that didn't mean he didn't have good instincts when it comes to battle, should he be forced into a battle that is. Also, he had a kind of six sense for danger, could sense it before it happens.

"It's nothing," the Third Hokage told the Elder, but she gave him a look that she didn't believe him, "ok I don't think it anything to worry about. At least for now, but we should have the ANBU watch the borders of the Land of Fire for a while just in case."

Koharu nodded at this, she just hoped that the Third Hokage was wrong about this, as they were only recovering from the Nine Tail attack. In the last four years, it changed a lot in the village, to start off with Hiruzen Sarutobi was reinstated as the Third Hokage, as the Feudal Lord believed that there was no one better for the title than Hiruzen, not even Danzō Shimura. And seeing that the Feudal Lord had the final say who was the Hokage, there was nothing Danzō could do about it.

The next big change was that for the first time since the Village was created, a civilian, no six civilians were part of the council. As much as they hated to do so, they had to allow them on. Not because of fear of a civil war, will that might be part of it, but the main reason was that they needed the money. When they tried to put the prices up for their jobs, they got less and fewer jobs coming in. And those that they did get, the ninja that were doing the job were unhappy in getting less money seeing that the council was taking more percentiles of the pay.

So, in the end, they had to ask some of the civilians who were rich or had their own business for the money, and for that money, the civilians wanted to be part of the council. If they couldn't be part of it, then they wouldn't give the Village any money, and without the money, the village couldn't be fixed. So the Third Hokage was forced to allow the civilians to be part of the council, and allow them to have a say as to what happens in the village - but only the civilian side of it.

The civilians came from farmers to wealthy merchants/businessmen, there were four males and two females: the females were Ute Oroshi who was the wife of the top carpenters in the village, and Megumi Yahano who was a wife to the main farmer in the village. As for the males, they were Rega Yogachi who ran the top blacksmith in town, the very one that all the Clans went to get their weapons and armour from. Nobu Tamichi and Arata Takamichi were two of the best traders within the village and was able to get anything the village needs, and lastly, there was Genzai Morimoto.

Genzai was a fifty-year-old plump man, with greying balding black hair and dark-coloured eyes. He had sideburns that connected to his moustache, beard, and eyebrows. He could be often seen wearing a black kimono; a light blue kamishimo worn over the kimono; and a black hakama, a trouser-like split skirt. On his fight, he was wearing wooden geta. He ran the bank within the village and was normally the mouthpiece of the civilians unless the others had something to add, or disagree with the man, which was not often. As he held their money, and they didn't want to risk upsetting him.

To balance it out, where there were six civilians on the council, they needed two other Clan Heads, so they picked Inuzuka Clan and Nara Clan. Now whilst the civilians had some say in the council, and a vote, they only have a say what happens with the civilians. But very little in how the shinobi side was ran.

The next big change was with the Uchiha Clan, not long after the Nine-Tails, they were ordered to move to the outskirts of the village. Fugaku Uchiha tried to protest about this, seeing that it was too far from the village centre, and wouldn't be able to react fast enough to emergencies. But this was put down to that the ANBU could deal with such emergencies. The Third Hokage instead of backing Lord Uchiha, but Danzō who was making the change to the layout of the village of the attack, informed Fugaku where Danzō had a good spot nearby for a new and better grounds for training the new police force members.

This caused many problems and mistrust between the Uchiha Clan and the rest of the villagers. As because they weren't there to help to fight the Nine-Tails, the villagers believed that they were behind the attack. Life for the Clan become difficult over the years, with people not trusting them, those who went to the Academy were picked on. And the villagers would whisper behind their backs, whenever they passed them by.

On a personal note with the Uchiha, Hiruzen had problems with Mikoto Uchiha, who wanted to adopt Naruto, but he was turning her down. As whilst the investigation showed that no one else in the Uchiha Clan was behind the attack, it didn't mean that there wasn't someone else, it just meant they were good at hiding themselves. As a ninja, they were taught to hide in plain sight, and so a good shinobi or kunoichi could hide themselves and not get caught in such as investigation. And so had to keep turning Mikoto down about Naruto's adoption. Not only was their fear that there might be someone in the Clan who knew what Naruto was, and tried to use him.

The Hokage feared that should they find out what Naruto was, they would use him for the rumoured coup d'éta they were considering to do. As over the last four years, the rest of the villagers thought that they were the reason that Kyūbi attacked the Leaf Village all those years ago. And because of that, people looked down upon them, mistrusting them, fearing them and making the Clans difficult.

But then a week ago, it all changed, all the hate and anger as to what happened four years ago, was hurled onto one person, a child who couldn't defend against the onslaught: Naruto Uzumaki. It would seem that somehow, the news that Kyūbi was sealed within the four-year-old.

There was some talks about how the villagers and some of the shinobi and kunoichi wanted to kill the young boy, as they saw him as Kyūbi reborn. So they believed that before he could regain his full power, Naruto should be killed. Others wanted to place seals on him to control him and keep him weak, something the old man was in two minds about. And finally, the caretaker of the orphanage that Naruto was in wanted to kick the young child out, not caring what the hell happened to him.

The only reason none of this happened was that of the Third Hokage had two ANBU that he trusted keeping an eye on the child, and they made the right kind of threats to stop any of this. In fact, this meeting was about Naruto, and what to do next. So the Third Hokage opened the meeting by saying, "Now you know all why we're here for, Naruto Uzumaki and how everyone in the village found out that the Nine-Tails was sealed within the boy."

"So it is true, he is the Nine-Tails." Megumi called out.

"No, he has the Tailed Beast sealed within him, he is _**not**_ Kyūbi itself." Hiruzen told the female civilian, "Now tell me who told you and the other villagers about Naruto?"

"We don't know Lord Hokage," Genzai informed the Hokage, "we like the rest of the village got leaflets about it through our doors one night, informing us about it all. It had documents with the Hokage Seal on them, confirming the information."

"So we have a traitor in the council." the Third Hokage said darkly to them, as he looked at the Clan Heads and the Elders, as they were the only ones knew about Naruto until now. He gave Danzō an extra dark look, as he was the sort of person who would do such a thing for his own gains, he couldn't prove it and so didn't say anything.

"That could be true," Danzō acknowledged, "but at the same time though, we could have a spy who got the information about Uzumaki. We all know that there are those who wanted to learn about what happened to learn what happened when Lord Fourth defeated the Nine-Tails, so this could have been an attempt to find out. Remember, we are a village of shinobi and kunoichi, it would have been a matter of time before one of them would find out the truth about that night."

As much as the Third Hokage hated to admit it, but there were many who wanted to learn what really happened that night, so they would want to learn more. And once they did, they would either use it one way or another, they were just lucky that whoever it was only told the village. Hiruzen just hoped that they would leave that like that, and not tell anyone outside the village about this. But still, looking around before setting eyes on Danzō, "Now whilst I have no proof that anyone in this council is behind the outing of Naruto's status, but should I ever find out it was one of you, by the time I finish with you, you'll be wishing for death."

Everyone got the message, even Danzō who was behind the whole thing, and knew that for near future, they had to keep a low profile. But what he did was for the Greater Good of the Village, whilst he might not like or nor trusted the Uchiha, they were part of the Village. One of the strongest Clans that he has, and had plans for them, and he didn't want to kill them unless he had no other options. So when he heard about they were considering a coup d'éta, Danzō knew he had to do something.

So he leaked out that Naruto had the Tailed Beast in him so that the village would put their hate and anger onto someone else, in this case, Naruto. As it was better to hate and be angry at one person than a whole Clan, Danzō hoped that this would calm things down and would stop the coup d'éta. Even if it cost the childhood of one boy, for the Greater Good of the village and his plans, it would be done. But now that the Hokage was keeping his eye on him, he would have to a low profile for a while, until he knew it was safe to act again.

"So what is going to happen to the boy?" asked Genzai, "Some would want him dead, even my friends here, as they fear him to be the Nine-Tails reborn. If not kill him, then at the very least keep him weak, so he won't pose a risk." At this, the other five civilians nodded at this and acknowledging that Genzai was right about what he said. However, Genzai went on to add his thoughts, "I on the other hand, like maybe a few other people, believe that we should train him, and use him to protect the village. Like all ninja, like my grandson is being trained to do."

"We do nothing," the Third Hokage told them all firmly, "when Minato sealed the Tailed Beast within the young boy, with his dying breath, he sent me a telepathic message telling me that he wants the boy to lead a normal life. That's what I'm going to do, falling the dying wish of our Fourth Hokage, allowing the young boy to lead a normal life. Should he want to become a shinobi, he'll join and train at the Academy with the rest of the children of his age, and when I believe he is ready, I'll inform him about the Tailed Beast and train him." What he didn't say to them nor admit to himself, he too feared about making the boy too strong in case the Kyūbi took over the boy and use him.

"You're being foolish Lord Hokage," Genzai told the leader of their village, shocking those there, as they didn't believe he would say such a thing, "I know what Uzumaki is now: a Jinchūriki."

"How do you know that name?" asked a shock Hokage.

"My family had dealings with them in the past and documented it so that my family knew what we're dealing with should in future we run into one again." Genzai informed them all, shocking those there, "And whilst I might have some misgivings about them myself, I know you're making a mistake in thinking that the boy will lead a normal life. Now that everyone knows that he has the Tailed Beast within him, most will treat him with suspicion and paranoia, thinking that the Nine-Tails would one day escape or control the boy. So they want to see him dead or kept weak, or they'll be others who'll want to use him as a weapon. The boy won't have a normal life, no matter what you or the Fourth Hokage wants, he won't have a normal childhood. So it would be better if you train him when he is old enough, that way you can at least give him some kind of normal life instead of none at all."

"That may be the case, and we might need a Jinchūriki," acknowledged Hiruzen, "but as long as the other nations know we have one, we don't have to worry about them. As they won't want to risk us using sending our Jinchūriki into the fight. So unless we have to, we give the boy a normal life."

"And what if that fails and we need him beforehand?" asked the banker.

"We'll cross that path when we cross it." the Third Hokage informed them, but the ninja side of the council and Genzai were unhappy about this. As they didn't agree with the way the Hokage was dealing with Naruto, they believe that he should be trained when he was old enough and give him a normal life that they can. "So for the protection of the village and Naruto, from this day forth, it'll be against the law to talk about the being in Naruto. Should you do so, punishment is either lifetime in jail time or death, depending who they tell."

Apart for most of the civilians, and Danzō, the rest of the council were happy about this. More so as to what he said next, "And anyone who hurts or tries to kill the boy, their punishment is a lifetime in jail or death, depending on what they do." But then the Hokage said something that they didn't like, "I'm also making it law that no one is allowed to teach Naruto anything unless I say so until he joins the Academy. He can teach himself and go to the basic clubs in the villages for civilians, but no shinobi training."

"With due respect Lord Hokage, but I think you are being foolish," Genzai told the Hokage, "as you are relying on the belief that people will put their hate, distrust and fear behind them and treat the boy the way you want. Humans aren't like that, they normally fear and hate what they don't understand. Even I fear a Jinchūriki, but at least I understand that they are a necessary evil to keep the Tailed Beast from going on a rampage, but there aren't many like me out there."

"Which is why the law I'm putting them in place, to keep them from doing anything to really hurt the young boy." the elderly Hokage told Genzai, and he believed in the Will of Fire within the village. That they'll overcome their hate for the Nine-Tails and treat Naruto the way he and Minato wanted for the boy in the first place.

"But what about training," began Genzai, "the boy will need to learn to control the power sooner than later, as it could be harder as he gets older. So…"

"As I said before until he joins the Academy, Naruto will be leading a normal life as much as possible." Hiruzen told them firmly, "It was the dying wish of the Fourth Hokage, so I'll do whatever I can do to make sure it is fulfilled. I'll only train Naruto before he joins the Academy if there's no other option but to do so."

This made the civilians who feared and hated Naruto because of the Nine-Tails in him happy, while the rest of them just shook their head in disbelief. They could understand that the late Fourth Hokage and the Third Hokage wanted Naruto to have a normal life, however, they knew that in reality that wasn't possible. But they knew that there was nothing they could do about it, but hope for the best.

Then wanting to finish this, the Third Hokage said, "Now if there's nothing else, I'll call this meeting to an end. I'll inform the rest of the village about the new law within the next few days."

They knew that the Hokage wasn't moving on this and was ending the meeting to stop them from saying anything else. But there was something that they wanted to know about, about some strange chakra creatures that begin to appear over the last few years. These strange creatures were elemental flying beetles, and they were much bigger than normal beetles, and when defeated, they left behind elemental chakra essences for a short while, something that has never happened before.

So Tsume Inuzuka remembered these creatures, and that the Hokage was going to look into this, she asked, "Lord Hokage, about these chakra beetles that have been appearing around the Elemental Nations, were you able to find anything about them?"

Here the Third Hokage appearance darkened at the mention of those beetles, and they knew that whatever the news was, wasn't good, and they were right. As the elder man looked much older than ever as he said darkly, "Yes I have, I was told this by the Feudal Lord of the Land of Fire, this was something that was kept from everyone until it was needed. It would seem that the appearance of these beetles, were a sign of a great evil that has appeared."

"What great evil?" asked Arata.

"The only name we have for it is the Overlord," Hiruzen informed them all, "this Overlord is meant to be the ruler of all evil and would one day take over the world. The appearance of these beetles means that this Overlord has appeared. These beetles are just a warning that the Overlord has appeared though, it doesn't mean that he is a real threat to us at the moment, just that he is out there somewhere. Finding a way to build up his power, and to find a few things that were taken from the last Overlord before he or she can carry their plan to rule the world though."

"What is this Overlord looking for?" Danzō asked with interest.

"I cannot say," the Hokage told them, "the Feudal Lord has forbidden me from telling anyone about them. As it is feared that should others learn about them, the Overlord could take the info from the person and get the items. This is something the Feudal Lords from the Five Great Nations don't want others to know about, as if the Overlord finds out, and could find and correct them, it would mean the start of the end for us all."

What the Hokage couldn't tell them was that there was a hidden cavern somewhere within the Great FIve Nations, for the Land of Fire, it was under their Hidden Village, that held something called a Hive, and the village meant to protect it and keep it out of the hands of others. Before the Hidden Villages were created, they hid these Hives where they could to keep them away from the Overlord.

But when the Great Five Nations got their Hidden Villages over fifty years, the Feudal Lords decided it was best that they hid the Hives in these nations. The reason was that not only were they the strongest at the time, but they were the largest, so they could hide the Hives anywhere.

The location of each of the Hives was passed down to each of the Feudal Lords of the nation they lived in and no one else, out of fear that people might use it for evil. The only time the leaders of the village of their nation would be allowed to know about the Hives, was when there were signs that the Overlord had reappeared. But the leaders wouldn't allow to tell the ninja of their village about it unless they knew for sure that the Overlord was after them.

"What does this got to do with the other Great Nations?" asked Homura.

"The items that the Overlord are looking for are somewhere in the Five Great Nations," explained the Third Hokage, "and other than the Feudal Lords, the only ones who know about where they are, are the leaders of the Hidden Villages of the Five Great Nations. But we can't tell anyone else about where they are, in the effort of making it harder for the Overlord to find them."

As they hated not knowing, those in the room thought it was better this way. As if this Overlord was as bad as the Hokage feared he was, they didn't want to make things easy for him to take over the world. But as they thought about it, and how these beetles seemed to appear after the attack on their village a few years ago, Hiashi Hyūga asked, "Is it possible that this has to do something with the man that released the Nine-Tails four years ago?"

"To be honest, I have no idea," Hiruzen admitted with a sigh, "it is highly possible, but without more information, I cannot say."

"So what do we do now?" asked Fugaku.

"For now just keep an eye out for signs for more of these chakra creatures," Hiruzen informed him, "as from what I have been told, these chakra beetles were just the start. They were a sign of things to come, that things haven't been seen for over a hundred years, and have forgotten by most, would reappear. But it won't only be chakra creatures that'll have chakra essence appear when they die, but normal creatures, even humans over time."

This shocked the counsellors, they didn't expect this and wondered what it meant for them and why this Overlord would appear now. "Do the Feudal Lords know why this Overlord has appeared now?" asked Ute.

"Sadly no," the Third Hokage informed her, "they just appear every so often to try and take over the world. Those no timeline or reason for them to appear, just that the chakra beetles to show that the new Overlord appeared. It can take a few years to decades for the Overlord to come out into the open. And we don't know why." This bothered them deeply, as none of them could predict what would happen next or why. Then the Hokage went on to say, "I want you all to keep your ears open, and if you hear anything let me know. So if you got nothing else to ask, you may leave."

At that moment, they didn't know what to ask, as they just found out that a great evil has appeared somewhere in their world, and they don't know who it was. So they can't ask what to do other than what to do next, which was just keep an ear out and report anything that they learned. And from there, they can decide what to do next. So all of the counsellors left the Hokage's office other than the elders.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note - PLEASE READ TO THE END:**_ Here ends the next chapter of The Ninja Overlord, hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you'll take a few minutes to leave some feedback to what you thought of it.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine.**_

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki - Part 2.**_

 _ **(Naruto's Childhood - Part 1: Uchiha Massacre.)**_

 _29th of October 1906 - Village Playground:_

It has been two years since the Hidden Leaf Village found out that young Naruto Uzumaki had the Nine-Tails Kyūbi inside him. Since then, whilst the Uchiha Clan was treated somewhat better than before, the people treated young Naruto like the plague, and blame him for things that he didn't do, and all in all mistreat him badly. Because of the law that Lord Hokage set up to forbid them from telling anyone about Naruto, especially to Naruto, the young boy never knew why people treated him so badly. He was thankful that the Hokage, was able to keep him at the orphanage, and give him pocket money, as Naruto didn't know what would happen to him than.

But even though he was treated so badly, Naruto would not allow that to put him down for long, as he would keep on going as if nothing was wrong. He would show them that he wasn't a demon or monster as they called him. Now it was the weekend, and Naruto decided that instead of staying in the orphanage, he would take a walk around the village. Not noticing where he was going Naruto hear a group of boys say:

"Who wants to play ninja?"

"Oh! I do! I do!"

"Me too!"

"I want to play too guys!"

Hearing this, Naruto looked around to see where he was and found that he was at the village's main playground. Gathered around the climbing sets and spider webs, a large group of kids - mostly boys - were currently gathered around a black haired boy, who'd just popped the question as to who wanted to have a game of ninjas.

This boy was Kaito Uchiha, he was the same age as Naruto, and he was a popular kid, that everyone seemed to like. Kaito was in the same class as Naruto, he was like a prodigy in their class, able to learn things with ease. Whilst he, Naruto, had a hard time in learning things as no one was willing to teach him.

Now Kaito was one of the main kids who bullied him along with his friends. At the time Naruto thought that Kaito bullied him because it was how everyone else treated him, and to keep being popular, Uchiha treated him the same way as the rest in his class. The young blonde thought that given the chance, Kaito want to become his friend and things would change from there.

Either way, obviously a majority of them wanted to take part in playing ninja and so, once a unanimous decision had been made, the youngsters began allocating roles and positions between one another. It was a clumsy start at first, what with them bickering over who wanted to play what ninja. But as soon as all the children knew who they were going to be imitating, they scattered and began to chase each other around the entire playground.

For the next several minutes after that, under the careful watch of the children's parents that were there, the kids ran circles around the entire area. Sprinting across the bark, hopping over various obstacles and playground equipment, and even interrupting a couple of girls building castles in the sand pit, the boys had a ball as they pretended to clash kunai with one another and cast jutsu.

Them being so young of course, neither of them actually knew how to throw any 'fireballs' or 'earth walls' at each other just yet, so they just stuck with the basics of pretend play.

Eventually the game reached a point where one of the children, a popular Uchiha boy named Kaito, had one of his friends trapped against the rock climbing wall. With the other youngster's back to it, the adolescent prodigy advanced with his 'sword' drawn and ready to strike.

"Ha-ha! Surrender!" the boy chuckled.

The other boy with brown hair grinned back and formed a cross guard with his arms. "You can't touch me! Not when I have the First Hokage's _**Wood Release**_ defending me!"

Kaito recoiled at the boy's declaration and glared. "Hey! You can't do that! That's cheating!"

"Na-ah. Not it isn't," the other boy stated. "It's my super-secret, special move! The best there is!"

"No one in this village uses that Jutsu anymore!"

"Oh yeah. Well… someday _I_ will. I just have to practice."

"Ha. Yeah, right," Kaito replied, causing his friend to glower at him while he crossed his arms proudly. "If anyone is going to have amazing jutsu when they grow up, it's going to be _me_. I'll become an even better ninja than Izumi and her and dad."

Izumi's dad was Fugaku Uchiha, the Clan Leader of the Uchiha and one of the most powerful Uchiha in the Clan, and his daughter wasn't far off being just as powerful. Whilst there was many prodigies in the Uchiha Clan, Izumi was the very best prodigy that ever came out of the Clan. At the age of seven she graduated from the Ninja Academy within a year of joining, and becomes a Genin right after. At the age of ten she became a Chūnin. And there were rumours that she had become a member of the Anbu Black Ops, but the family would always deny this. Which wasn't surprising seeing that no one was meant to know who was in the Black Ops. Because of this, many of the Uchiha Clan want to be like their Clan Head and daughter, many of them got high hopes for Fugaku's second daughter, Satsuki, because of how powerful her family was.

Now not exactly liking how the most popular boy in their group was taking this, the youngster with spiky brown hair and wearing the yellow T-shirt pouted and stood off of the wall. "This is getting boring. It's no fun when we don't have a real bad guy ninja in our group. Everybody here is playing a good guy." He said this while referring to the rest of their gang, who quickly approached the pair when they realized no one was chasing anyone anymore.

"Yeah," another boy in a white singlet, a buzz cut and a missing tooth spoke up as he looked between his friends. "Who can we get to play a bad guy?"

After looking over his troop for a moment and seeing no one wanted to volunteer, Kaito then looked over his shoulder and spotted Naruto who was alone, sitting on the swing set nearby all by himself and reading from a book. Being able to spot him due to the fact that nobody was in the same area as him, the young Uchiha with the spiky black hair grinned and nodded over to him.

"Hey. What about him?"

When his friends all looked to see who he was referring to, the brown haired Sarutobi boy who he was playing with before blinked. "Isn't he the new kid? The one our parents said not to go near? Naru-something."

"Naruto?"

"Yeah. That's it."

Seeing the blond boy with whiskers in the white shirt and orange shorts swinging back and forth on the seat, and completely engrossed in his picture book, he didn't seem like much at first glance. The fact that he didn't appear dangerous or intimidating in the least made him seem like an easy target to the boys, with Kaito giving a wicked smirk as a result and beckoning his friends to follow.

Soon the six or so boys had crossed the playground and quickly gathered around Naruto, who took a few moments to register to the fact that a couple of kids were in front of him. When he looked up, the blond blinked when he saw he was surrounded by a group of smiling boys from his class.

"Yo." Kaito greeted with a seemingly friendly wave and a kind grin.

Realizing that somebody was actually speaking to him, the previously distracted Naruto replied with a nervous nod. "Oh. H-Hi?"

"Do you want to play ninjas with us?" Kaito asked curiously. "You look a little lonely over here."

"Yeah. Join us," another of the boys in the group spoke. "It'll be fun."

"Uhh…" the six year old Naruto stuttered, obviously surprised as his eyes darted between the kids. Eventually, after getting over the fact that he was being asked to join in for the first time, the whiskered youngster then broke out a smile and nodded. "O-Okay." He then closed his book and hopped off the swing, completely heedless of what the boys had in store for him. "So… how is this game supposed to be played?"

As Kaito led Naruto across the playground to the climbing set, he and his friends told the blond what they wanted him to do for them. "It's easy. It's like pretend chasey. First we pick a person to play the bad guy ninja… and then the rest of the good guy ninjas have to team up to fight him, with the Hokage in the lead."

Naruto, finding the concept behind this game to be quite exciting, gave the Uchiha a cheerful grin. "Alright. So… umm… who gets to be what? Can I be Hokage?" He asked his question with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Oh. We've decided that you'll be playing the bad guy first," Kaito replied quickly, holding his hand out and stopping Naruto in the middle of playground area just in front of the spider net. "You stand right here. And don't move, okay. This is super important." When he saw the blond nod in understanding, he and his friends then scattered about the area, with the Uchiha quickly climbing up the spider net to the very top. Once he was positioned on its very peak, he stood up. "Alright! The game starts _now_!"

Before Naruto could ask what was going to happen or what he was supposed to do, he saw Kaito take a stance with his fist waving enthusiastically in the air.

"Ta-du-du-dum! After a long and tough battle with the enemy shinobi, it is now up to the amazing Fifth Hokage to step forward and save the day! Kaito Uchiha!" the child exclaimed, earning a round of cheers from his friends and drawing the attention of some of the other kids in the area. Naruto meanwhile just stared up at the raven haired boy as he then pointed down at him. "Prepare yourself, villain… for it is time for you to meet your maker!" Crouching low, the boy then leapt off of the spider web and dove down at the blond, grinning wildly. _**"Ninja Art: Soaring Kick!"**_

Yelping in alarm, Naruto instinctively leapt to the side, avoiding the boy's kick as he then crashed into the floor with a loud 'thud.' When the cloud of dust settled, it revealed a now grounded Kaito sitting on the bark, a dazed look on his face and his shorts covered in dirt. As he sat up, he then gave a pained wince and looked down at his hand.

"Ouch."

When his friends approached, an observing Naruto stepped forward in worry. "S-Sorry. Are you okay, Kaito? Did you hurt yourself?"

Looking up at the blond, the Uchiha frowned. "I skinned my hand. Why did you dodge, you idiot?" He then stood up, stumbling slightly due to the rough landing. "That's not how the game works. You're supposed to be playing the bad guy. That means you're not allowed to move."

"Huh?" Naruto balked, staring at the now annoyed looking boy in confusion, who in the right mind wouldn't move when attacked? Even villains would move from getting hit. "I can't move? That doesn't make any sense -"

"Hiko! Yochan! Hold onto him for a second!" Kaito shouted towards his friends.

"Okay," the brown haired Sarutobi responded, at the same time he and a second boy grabbed the blonde youngster's arms from either side and kept him in place.

As Naruto looked between the two youngsters in surprise, he then turned to Kaito to ask again what he'd done wrong. Surely there wasn't a problem with him moving to avoid another kid crashing into him, was there?

Unfortunately he never got a chance to make his inquiry, as the next thing he knew was feeling a heavy weight smash him in the face as the Uchiha raised his foot and kicked him squarely between the eyes.

The blond then dropped to the floor like a sack of flour, landing painfully on his rear and hands. Upon which he then looked up with a start to see Kaito standing there and grinning triumphantly.

"Attack successful!" the Uchiha laughed while puffing his chest out arrogantly. "Naruto _the Monster_ _Ninja_ has been crushed!" His announcement earned him a round of cheers and laughs from the rest of the children, all of whom obviously found the scene both epic and cool.

Blinking in a daze as he stared up at the prodigy and his compatriots, Naruto then felt something wet dribble down his lips and reached up to brush his mouth. He winced as he did so, pulling away to see that he had a bloody nose, which had been broken from the hit. Trembling when he realized he'd been hurt, the blond then looked up at the kids anxiously. "Hey. W-Why did you hit me so hard?"

By this point Kaito and his friends saw what'd happened, all of them looking down at the boy in momentary bewilderment. However, just as the children were trying to form some kind of reply, they were interrupted by the arrival of the one of the parents, who'd rushed over when he noticed the commotion going on over by the spider web.

"Hey!" When the parent, a male around forty years old with brown hair, arrived on the scene, he quickly looked from the standing group of boys to the fallen Naruto. Upon which he then placed his hands on his hips and frowned deeply. "Can one of you please explain to me what happened over here?" The entire playground remained silent, as it was obvious the man was taking this scene very seriously.

After Kaito and the other kids looked between one another in momentary concern, the young Hiko then stepped forward and pointed down at Naruto, who was expecting the boy to clear up the situation and explain that he'd been kicked. However…

"Naruto tried to jump down from the top of the spider web, father. But he tripped and hurt himself."

The blonde's head snapped towards Hiko in alarm. "No I didn't!" The whisker-marked child then looked back at Hiko's father. "That's not what happened, sir! Kaito kicked me in the face while we were playing ninjas… on purpose!"

Glancing between the accused and the ones involved in the situation, the father then focused his attention on the Uchiha and gave him a hard look over. "Is this true?" Whilst he might not like Naruto, he was one of few people who didn't like the child being blamed for something he didn't do. Sure he feared that what was in Naruto could escape one day, and so should be watch carefully, that didn't mean he should be treated the way the villagers were treating him. What if Naruto found out about the Nine-Tails and decide to work with it to take revenge on them for the way they treated him? This was something he didn't want to see, so he would make sure he could do what he could to make sure the truth came out.

He knew his son could lie easily, so that is why he asked one of the few of the children that he could trust, Kaito Uchiha. As he was friends with the young Uchiha's parents and knew he could be trust, or so he thought.

Pausing for a moment to look at Naruto and then his friends, the Uchiha then put on his best innocent exterior and turned back to Hiko's father. "No, Mr. Seijûrô. Naruto fell over after he tried to jump and landed on his face. He got embarrassed and started blaming me."

"Yeah. It's true," another of his friends spoke up in support.

"That's what happened, sensei. We saw the whole thing." another child told him.

"Naruto tripped over while we were playing ninja," came the voices of the rest of his companions, all of whom were quickly aligning themselves in defence of their best friend and leader. "That's the truth."

While Naruto looked between the boys in disbelief, a keenly listening Mr. Seijûrô sighed and, reaching over, helped the blonde to his feet. "You should really be more careful, Naruto. Don't try to do things that you're not ready for, otherwise you'll end up hurting yourself." Upon setting the boy straight, he then checked the rest of his person for more bleeds. Luckily it was just his nose. "Try to keep both feet on the ground from now on, okay?"

"B-B-But…" the blond stammered, wanting to mount some sort of a defence to preserve his honour and explain what really happened, but was promptly shut down by the adult.

"No buts." Hiko's father interrupted, pulling a facial tissue out of his pouch and handing it to the child. He then helped the boy bring it up to his nose to stop the haemorrhaging. "Now go up to the healers, so that one of them can take a closer look at that… to make sure nothing is broken." He then instructed one of the nearby girls to escort the youngster, so that they didn't get lost.

And so, unable to get a word in, Naruto begun his walk back to the local hospital. All the while he couldn't help but think to himself what the heck just happened and why things turned out the way they did.

Just when he thought he was starting to make friends, it turned out to be something else… these kids wanted nothing more but a punch bag. Something they found easy in him. Naruto couldn't believe it, why would they treat him this way when he didn't do anything to them in the first place.

Either way, after the incident at the playground, Naruto had chosen to carry on with his life as per usual and to not pursue the issue. Figuring he couldn't really do anything about the kicking and convincing himself that the whole thing was just an accident, he elected not to get hung up over the game and instead went on to try and fit in with the rest of his peers.

Of course, due to the nature in which everybody was currently treating him, it wasn't exactly an easy endeavour.

It hadn't been long since Naruto had embarked upon his foundation year here at the academy - about two months at the most. When he started, the blond figured he was going to be getting a fresh start in life and a clean slate, believing he could actually find some friends here and children he could play with. Thus he entered the school on his first day with a big smile on his face and a spring in his step.

But, as he quickly found out after his first week, despite the incredible abundance of new faces and hours of play to be had during the working periods, every time Naruto attempted to approach the kids and ask if he could join in with them, they would either ignore him, tell him to go away, run off, or be dragged away by their teachers, parents or friends.

At first Naruto figured this was just a passing phase, as at one point he thought he was able to find a fast friendship with the boys Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji. They were a nice group and, after playing with them on the playground and in class, they'd really hit it off with each other. The three really enjoyed hanging out with the blond. But almost as soon as after meeting them, Naruto was told that their parents didn't want their kids hanging out with him anymore, and was essentially left out of their group.

This not only dampened Naruto's spirits during his free periods, but also made his time at the academy all the more disheartening. So the blond resigned himself to carrying on with his time at the academy alone and unnoticed, and for the most part kept to himself.

That was until Kaito and his band of friends started inviting him into their circle to play more 'ninja games' with them and, as Naruto was quick to discover, neither one of their games was cordial in the least.

Over the next couple of weeks since the first time they asked him to join in, Kaito or one of his companions would approach the blonde orphan during free time under the pretext of talking to him or inviting him over for a different game. When Naruto either accepted or declined their request, he was then ambushed by the group of kids - all of whom were acting out the roles of 'Konoha ninja' while he was instantly slapped with the title of 'enemy ninja '- and was hence set upon by their squad. At first it started out as just good, old-fashioned child's play and teasing, with the kids dropping toys or shuriken-shaped paper on Naruto's head, or splashing him with paint or water, and proclaiming he'd been defeated.a

But then, after the first dozen or so 'games', things started to get a little rougher and violent. Soon Naruto was being blindsided by the gang almost every play period, with each time ending with the blond being outnumbered and ganged up on by the entire group. They even started hitting him from behind with their hands or toys when the teacher wasn't looking or out of the room, before finishing with the orphan somehow winding up on the ground with a new bump or bruise on his person.

On one end of the spectrum, Kaito and his friends thought this was very funny.

On the other end however, Naruto did not, and after several more days of being pushed around and knocked onto his backside by the gang of mischievous youngsters, the blond had had enough. He was about to do something about them, make them pay for what they done to him, but then Kaito and his gang suddenly stopped their bullying on him. It would seem that Fugaku Uchiha's wife, Mikoto, found out how Kaito and his friends were treating him and punished them and warned them that if they keep treating him badly, things would get worse for Kaito and his friends.

Whilst Naruto had no idea why Mikoto would do this for him, he was grateful, whilst he still got picked on, Kaito and his friends never bothered him again which was great. As they were the main problem at the Academy, and whilst he never was able to make friends as years passed, his time at the Academy was much easier. Sure he had his own share of problems, but nothing he couldn't deal with.

However because of these actions, two things happened, the first was that a seed of darkness was planted, and although it would be covered by Naruto's bright personality and believe at the time, it would slowly grow, but it would take years before it blooms into something. It would take longer to bloom because of the second thing that happened. Thanks to the so called games that the kids played where he was forced to play the villain, one of them played the Hokage, and was treated with respect and kindness, something that Naruto wanted. So began his dream to become Hokage began, so he could gain the respect that he always wanted.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _22nd of July 1908 - Land of Fire, Uchiha District:_

It has now been four years since the village learnt about Naruto being the Jinchuriki of Kyūbi, and whilst things have gotten better for the Uchiha Clan, there were doubts in the higher ups about their loyalty to the village. No one knew this better than the heiresses of the Uchiha Clan: Izumi Uchiha daughter of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. In the last few years as a member of the Anbu, she had to spy on her own clan out of fear that they might turn on the Hokage and the village.

And the Hokage and the Ninja Council were right to worry, as because of how long the village treated the Uchiha Clan so badly, they decided to take action. To pull a coup d'état, to take over the village and control, and make it so that their Clan wouldn't have to worry about how they would be treated. They hated being distrusted and treated like shit for something they hadn't done, but because of one person: Madara Uchiha.

Madara was the one that tried to destroy the Elemental Nation and the rest of the world, not them, but they were lumped in the same sack. Blaming them for his deeds, and treating them as if they would do the same thing. It didn't help that four years ago Kyūbi attacked the village and that, in not so many words, someone within the Uchiha Clan was to blame for this.

For the first two years, the Leaf Village was hostile towards with, not trusting them and give them a hard time. It wasn't until two years ago that things got somewhat better, but by then it was too late. They knew it was matter of time before something would happen, and they would be blamed for it. Or at some point they would be spied on, if they weren't already, to see what they were up to. Knowing that the Hidden Village would never fully trust them, they knew they had to do something, and so they decided to pull a coup d'état, so that they would run they village and would never have to worry about being threatened again.

Izumi knew that her father didn't want to pull a coup d'état, but knew that his Clan wanted one either if he wanted it or not. He knew that if he didn't agree with it, his Clan would go with the coup and there would be a bloodbath to get what they wanted. That would mean a lot more trouble for them, should they win or lose, so it was for the best for him to agree and lead the coup d'état. He hoped that if he was planning the coup, he could pull it off as bloodless as possible with no to very little bloodshed. And to do this, Fugaku asked Izumi to spy on the Anbu and if possible on the Hokage to learn what she could. The reason was that if he knew enough, he could create a plan so that he could pull off a coup without anyone getting hurt or killed.

But Izumi knew that the coup d'état wouldn't work, she believed that the coup would lead to intervention from other villages and ultimately start another World War, something she couldn't support. Not after witnessing first-hand casualties of war from the Third Shinobi World War. The death and destruction he experienced at such a young age traumatised her and made her into a pacifist, leading to her training non stop to achieve her dream of becoming a ninja among ninja in order to erase fighting from the world.

Don't get her wrong, whilst she had become a pacifist, she knew that to gain peace, she would have to fight and kill for it. Even if she didn't want this, she knew that sometimes she would have to do things to get the peace she wanted in the world, and there was always a price for peace.

So to try and keep the peace with her Clan and the rest of the village, she became a double agent, reporting the Uchiha's actions to the Third Hokage and the Konoha Council in the hopes it would help them find a peaceful resolution.

She knew that she couldn't do it alone, and so she shared the burden of betraying her clan with her best friend Shisui.

But as time went on though, it became increasingly clear to both of them that peace could not be achieved. Shisui intended to use his Kotoamatsukami, an ability that could make other believe that his idea that was planted into them was their own, on the Uchiha's leaders to compel them to negotiate, but his right eye was stolen by Danzō before he had a chance. His own options exhausted, Shisui entrusted his remaining eye to his best friend and begged her to protect the village and their family name before drowning himself in the Naka River.

Izumi was anguished by Shisui's death, enough to awaken his Mangekyō Sharingan.

Hearing that Danzō was the one behind her friend losing his eye and killing himself, Izumi wanted to make him pay, but knew better. One she didn't have the strength to do anything against him, telling her father want blood and that was something she was trying to avold and she had no prove to go to the Hokage with. So she was forced to get on with life, and try and stop the upcoming civil war.

During the days to come, some Uchiha, already suspicious of Izumi, accused her of murdering Shisui and staging a suicide, Izumi lost her composure and attacked them, defeating them easily. A rift was created between Izumi and her family, and her warnings to them to reconsider what they were doing fell on deaf ears.

Over the years since she started to try and stop the coup d'état, things won't going her way. Whilst the Third Hokage still wished to negotiate with the Uchiha, her Clan wanted nothing more then to take over the village and nothing would stop them from doing so.

But it was Danzō that recognised that there was no longer an outcome that could see the Uchiha clan's survival. He explained this to Izumi and left her with a choice: support the Uchiha's coup and have the whole clan, including Satsuki, killed in the ensuing conflict, or accept the assignment to wipe out the clan before the coup started and be allowed to spare Satsuki.

It was no choice for Izumi, she chose her baby sister. While making final preparations to kill off her Clan, Izumi discovered a masked man sneaking around the Leaf Village. From observing him, she came to believe the man was truly Madara Uchiha bent on provoking some new conflict. But when Izumi approached him, she found out that it wasn't the whole truth.

Yes he wanted to wrap out the village for abandoning him decades earlier, but he wanted Naruto who was the last known member of his Clan, and a few young female Uchihas. As he wanted to rebuild his Clan, but to make it stronger and loyal to him. Because as much he hated his Clan for what happened so long ago, like most people, they didn't want to see their Clan die out fully if they could help it. So Madara wanted to keep a select few of his clan alive if possible, to rebuild his Clan with stronger warriors.

When Izumi asked why use Naruto, Madara explained that Naruto's Clan was one of the most powerful Clans in the world until three of the Great Villages worked together to destroy the Clan and their homeland. So joining the two clan would not bring the two back, but they'll become more powerful than before.

Izumi thought about this, and realized that what Madara wanted to do could be a blessing for her. And so offered a deal with him, explaining that unlike last time where he had the Nine Tails to help him destroy the Leaf Village, he didn't have that now. Even then he failed because of the First Hokage, as he had his Wood Release. But now he didn't have that, and not only that but there were some strong ninja in the village which would make it harder for him to defeat the village.

So she advise that it would be better if they destroyed the Uchiha Clan first and build up strength before destroying the Leaf Village, and when he and the group he was in had enough strength, then come back to destroy the village. For now they should deal with the Uchiha Clan, and she would be willing to help him and join his group. After some thought, the so called Madara agreed with Izumi.

So here Izumi was, late July, seating within the trees outside of Uchiha District, waiting for midnight to hit, as it was the time they arranged for the attack on the Clan. She knew that what she was about to do, no one would forgive her, but she didn't care, this was for the Greater Good of the village. Because should they servire, her Clan would destroy the village no matter what her father wanted. So no matter what happens to her and what people might think of her, she had to destroy most of the Clan so that it could be rebuilt anew. Hopefully the new that Madara wanted to build would be better, as she didn't want to come back and kill them too.

Now her thought were interrupted when someone landed on the same tree branch that she was on, looking behind her she found it was Madara, wearing a mask. "So are you ready for this?" asked Madara.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Izumi admitted with a heavy heart. She might not like what she was about to do, but for the peace for the Leaf Village, she knew she had to do it. "But I would like to ask, could we keep my mother alive? As she is the only one person I know who wants to keep the peace in the village. She only following father because she is married to him."

"I have no problems with that," Madara agreed with this request, "I was thinking about who could look after the young females until my plans can flourish. And from what I have heard about your mother, she would be the best person to look after them for now."

"Good, now let's deal with this." Izumi said with a deep sigh, as she jumped down and started to run down the district killing anyone who was still up and walking down the district. The sound of the slaughter brought out the other Uchiha members who were still awake, and those who were asleep were woke up and seeing the slaughter tried to hide their children to try and keep them safe. But that didn't work out as they hoped, as they and their children were killed anyhow. The only children that won't killed were a few young females that would help to rebuild the Clan later on.

Whilst she was doing this, Madara was killing others from the other end of the district, starting off with Leaf Military Police Force, and go from there. Once he done his half of the district, he ran to the spot that he and Izumi agreed to meet up at.

As for Izumi, she went up to her home to deal with her family. She was shocked that they were waiting for her, and that they won't going to fight her. As her father told her, he didn't want to fight want to participate in a deathmatch with his own daughter. Fugaku asked that she would take care of her sister, and that whilst their philosophies my differ, he was proud of her. They talked a few moments before a tearful Izumi killed a father.

Her mother was shocked that her daughter didn't her, but Izumi told her that she needed someone who could look over Satsuki and the other females that she let live. But before Mikoto could ask what she meant, Satsuki entered the home and saw her sister standing over the dead body of her father, and a bloody blade next to her mother's throat. Seeing Satsuki, Izumi made it look like her sister interrupted her from killing the mother, and ran.

Whilst Mikoto was dealing with Satsuki and looking for the others that Izumi let lived, Izumi hid away as she watched the Anbu tried to find her. She watched as they took count of the deaths that she and Madara done, but Mikoto wouldn't allow them to look over to see if they were okay. Mikoto told them that she was a Medical Ninja herself, so she would be the one to do so.

Seeing that her mother was taking care of the surviving Uchihas, Izumi decided to leave before she could be found. But before she did, she created a clone to give Danzō a warning, a warning to not to go near nor hurt the reminding members of the Uchiha Clan. As if he did, she would inform the enemies of the Hidden Leaf Village everything that she knew.

The old War Hawk feared this more than anything, whilst he wanted control of the clan, he didn't want the village secrets to be known. As he knew that should anyone knew about them, it could destroy the village, something he didn't want. So he was forced to agree with Izumi's terms not to touch her old Clan.

It was a few days later that she sent to see the Hokage, not only to apologize for what she did, but to see how the clan was doing. She found out that they were doing will, although most of them hated her for what she did, he was grateful for it. Whilst he regretted how it was done, he was glad that she was able prevent war and keep peace in the village. He was also sorry for how things went down, as from now on she would be branded as a Rogue Ninja and would be in the Bego Book.

The Hokage informed Izumi that whilst he couldn't do much unless revealing things that could start a war in the village, he could make it so that it would be easy for her to come and go to make sure her mother, sister and other Clan Members were doing will. The clone thanked him and dispersed back to his creator away, giving the information that it gained. By this time, the original joined the Akatsuki.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note - PLEASE READ TO THE END:**_ __Thanks for reading, and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and if you did, please leave some feedback to let me know. Now the first part of this story is form Naruto: Reikage by TheWriteFiction, I did send him a PM asking if I could and he said as long as I acknowledged him I would be allowed to: which here I have done. I have altered what I could so that it doesn't follow his too much, like the kids aren't playing at the Academy, but at one of the village's playground.

I'm sorry if you didn't like the ending, you're not the only one, I don't like it either. I know it is rushed, but I just couldn't think of a way to end it. So it came out like the way you read it, I hope it doesn't happen again, but I won't give you no promises other than I'll do my best try and not to do so. I'm also sorry for the late update, but I was writing Dragon Overlord, which took some time, and not only that but I couldn't find the right words for what I want to happen.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten.**_

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki - Part 3.**_

 _ **(Naruto's Childhood - Part 2: Demon Child.)**_

 _10th of October 1908 - The Red Light District:_

It has been nearly two years since the incident with Kaito Uchiha and his friends, and we find Naruto walking back to his apartment, looking down. It was his eighth birthday, and like the last few years, not one person wished him a Happy Birthday, not only that he was living alone. This made him displeased with his life, he had no family, no friends and forced to live alone, what great birthday it was for him.

Now he was he was walking home after some personal training of his own, hoping to get back before the drunks get out of the bar, as every year on his birthday, some of the villagers wanted to beat him and try and kill him. So far he always was able to get back to the orphanage, or his apartment when he got it or was saved by the Anbu before anything bad happened. But he didn't want to risk being out and about when the drunks come out, as he didn't want to push his luck too far, and end up beaten or worse killed.

The reason that he was living alone, was because he was kicked out of the orphanage shortly after the incident with Kaito. It was about two weeks later when Naruto got into a fight with another orphan at the orphanage, and the Director of the orphanage decided to kick him out of the orphanage. Oh, she often threatened to do so one day, but for some reason she never did - because of threats from the Hokage. But on that day she finally did, the reason was that the fight he had gotten into with another orphan.

Now fighting among the orphans wasn't unusual, it was, in fact, to be expected given the diverse background of some the children staying at the orphanage. Not only that, but each child had a different personality, and so they don't match with the other children and so fights would happen every now and then.

But it was different this particular time, the six-year-old Naruto had reached his breaking point with the people bullying him and calling him names such as _'Kyūbi Brat'_ and _'Demon Child,'_.

He'd decided to retaliate and defend himself.

When a boy called Naruto the Demon Boy and hit him, Naruto fought back for once and hurt the kid. Not just with a black eye, or a bruise to the body, like in normal fights, no, including these, Naruto broke the boy's arm and gave him shallow cuts and bruises. Naruto had to be pulled off the boy by an Anbu that _apparently_ was patrolling the area.

The damage inflicted gave the Director everything she needed to kick the Demon Child out of the orphanage. She couldn't risk the brat attacking another orphan like that.

Two things happened that day, the first was that a prankster was born within Naruto. The Anbu that pulled him away had heard that he wanted to become Hokage one day and told him that if he kept on beating people up for no reason then it would never happen. As whilst the Hokage is meant to be powerful to defend his village, he had to forgive and not allow his emotions to get the better of him.

The village would never look up to someone prone to violence, so if he wanted to , he would have to find a better way.

It would be a few weeks later, but Naruto would come up with pranking those who wronged him. It would be hard at first and he'd get caught most of the time due to inexperienced, but over time he'd improved his stealth to the point that even some of the Inuzuka had some issues tracking him.

The second thing that happened that day was that a few hours later, Naruto would gain his own apartment courtesy of the Hokage, because he managed to get kicked from the only orphanage in the village.

The only place the Hokage was able to get Naruto was in the Red Light District, a seedy part of the village. The place was known for fight clubs, whore houses, gambling halls and such. It wasn't too bad during the day as most were sleeping, or working and whatnot, but it was nights that he had to be careful, as that's when the seediest people come out and can be dangerous. The reason that the Hokage got Naruto a place there other than another part of the village, was because none of the other department managers was willing to take Naruto in, because of the Tailed Beast within the young boy.

Ultimately he was still better off in there for he was equivalent of a W.M.D, or weapon of mass destruction. Messing with him would end up with squadron upon a squadron of ANBU upon their heads. They knew they weren't the most ideal of citizens of Konoha and knew when to back off.

Now it wasn't too bad for Naruto living in an apartment within the Red Light District, as many feared the repercussions of harming Naruto if the Hokage caught wind of such an act. The area was known for its lawlessness after hours, so no civilians went there, negating the need for the Uchiha Police force to intervene in matters they believe to be below them. The district also had a fair amount of uses as well, mostathering

Whilst in normal villages the police force would be on them most of the time, within a ninja village it's different. As such a district would allow them to blow off steam, and gather information that you wouldn't normally get in peaceful places. So the people living here knew better than hurting Naruto as if they did they would have to deal with the wrath of the Hokage. Things in the district weren't cheap, but it was better than the rest of the village.

As with being kicked out of the orphanage, he had to buy his own clothes, food, drink, furniture and such. Before it wasn't a problem, as the orphanage _**had**_ to provide him things like clothes, food, drink, and anything else he needed, but now he had to do get all these things himself. And because he had a limited amount of money with his allowance, he was limited to what he could get and needed to get cheap food and drink. Because of the shops overcharging him for things, he found himself going through trash bins for food and drink, and later how learning how to hunt, fish and forage for his food. And get his water from the village river.

Over the years, between his pranks and evading people his he'd gotten better with his stealth. Whilst he was able to hide from most civilians and some of the unskilled ninja, he still needed work to hide from the more skilled ones of the village. The ones he couldn't hide from were people like the Hokage and some of the higher skilled ninja in the village, seeing that they were the main ones that chase if he got caught doing a prank.

His first few pranks were balloons full of either water, flour, paint or itching powder, in fact, his first prank was against the Orphanage Director. He'd filled the balloons full paint and waited for the Director to leave the orphanage, then dropped the balloons on top of her, covering her and those around her with paint. Sure he had to clean the area as punishment, but to him is was still worth it.

He got payback for them kicking him out, plus a bit more for the bullying.

Naruto smiled as he reminisced on that memory, laughing his ass off at this, sure they were basic pranks, but at that time they were all he could think of at the time.

Over the years he'd done many small pranks, the one that he liked the most was the one that happened a few months ago. He wanted to buy a fox mask, but the shopkeeper got angry at him and once again blamed him for the death for the Fourth Hokage, and threw the mask at him. Naruto could never understand why people blamed him for his hero's death, it was Kyūbi who killed the last Hokage.

Either way, to get back at the shop keeper, he used a bag of marbles that were scattered on a shop floor, so that the shop keeper would slip and fall over. At which point as the shopkeeper was falling all over the place, he would slip into buckets of honey and feathers. Naruto saw the results first hand as he was painting the other shops who was giving him dark looks, he couldn't help but laugh at what he saw. The shopkeeper looked like he was a chicken. Whilst he was chased out of the area, it was worth it to see the shopkeeper like that. 

Over the years, he placed frogs, snakes, bugs etc in the bags of the kids who bullied him. He also used various tripwires traps to pull off some of his pranks, where homemade ink and paint bombs would drop on the heads of people that owned his wrath. For those in his apartment block, he glued or nailed their doors shut so they had a hard time getting in or out. As for the teachers at the academy, he swapped the toilet paper for sandpaper, so that they would have sore asses, or he would place glue on the seats so that when they set down and they stayed there for a while, they find that they wouldn't be able to get up again. One of the other pranks that he pulled was when he tied one door to another so that when one is opened it yanks the other closed making a tug of war. He had become a real monster when it came to pranks in the last few years, no one knew when or who he would hit next.

Although he was feeling sorry for himself, he did have some sympathy for the Uchiha Clan, seeing that other than a handful of people their clan was more or less wrapped out. There were only Mikoto Uchiha and seven children, one male and six females. Naruto only knew of the male and one of the female Uchiha's that survived, female Uchiha was Akua Uchiha, who had black hair like the rest of her clan with brown eyes. Naruto only knew of her because she was in the same class as him, but knew very little about her other than she seemed angry at the person who killed her Clan. But she is willing to talk to others if you were her friend, she wasn't an emo.

Then there was the male Uchiha, Sasuke, he was the nephew of Mikoto on her husband's side. He was a dark brooding boy, an emo, he didn't want to interact with anyone, all he cares about was training so that he could kill the person who destroyed his Clan. He wanted nothing to do with anyone, not even the remaining members of his Clan. But the thing was, if the rumours about him were true when he was old enough, it would be down to him to rebuild his Clan with the help of the female Uchiha. Naruto couldn't understand it, why would someone want to shun people away, it made no sense. Not when he wanted nothing more to have friends, but everyone seems to shun and hate him for no reason.

The only reason that Naruto knew about Sasuke was that he seemed to be a big deal, even among the older students, and among his fangirls. For the older students, mainly the boys, he was respected and admired because he would have six women to help rebuild his clan when he was older. Naruto had to admit he had no idea how those seven Uchihas would be able to rebuild the Clan, and when he asked, he was told that's none of the concern and he should mind his own business. Then there were Sasuke's so-called fangirls, they wanted nothing more to be with the male Uchiha, to be his wife one day.

The problem is that Sasuke doesn't want anything to do with them, and keeps ignoring them, even ignoring the female Uchihas. Many of the males in the village thought that he was mad, but Naruto thought that whilst Sasuke seemed to be rude and a prick, he was still young and had no interest in females yet. He was after all only six years old, so had no reason to care about girls just yet.

Either way, Naruto really didn't care much about the Clan to involve himself with their problems, sure he was thankful to Mikoto for keeping Kaito and his friends from bullying him, but it doesn't mean he had to get involved with their matters. He had to deal with his own problems, trying to get stronger and become Hokage one day. Sure part of him knew that it would have been better if he helped them out somehow, but he was still a child and seeing that how everyone seemed to be against him, he didn't know who to trust. His teachers wouldn't teach him, so believed no one else would, so had to look out for himself and train himself. Which he did every day after school, or all day when he wasn't at school.

Now back to the present though, as Naruto was walking back to his home for the night, he realized that as he was thinking about the last few years, he found that he mindlessly walked in an alleyway. This alleyway had no way out other than other than the way he entered. He couldn't believe that he lost so much in his thoughts, that he entered an alley with no way out other than the one he entered.

But as he turned round to leave though, he saw three drunk male Jōnin. Naruto caused his luck, he had hoped that he would get home before these drunks would come out. They were either remembering the dead that was killed by Kyūbi eight years about, or they were celebrating the defeat of the nine tailed fox. Naruto had no idea why everyone blamed him for what the Tailed Beast did, as he was only a few hours old when it attacked the village. So why would they blame him?

Whatever the reason, whilst some things had gotten better over the last few years, things were still bad on his birthday. As it was the anniversary of the attack, and people drank to either to remember their lost ones or to celebrate the defeat of the nine tailed fox. When that happens, there were a few to drank too much and decide to punish him for whatever reason for what Kyūbi had done to them.

Here he was, facing three Jōnin ninja, who wanted nothing more than to punish him for something he didn't do. Unlike the other times, Naruto had no way of escaping this. They clearly aren't of their right mind; maybe even had one too many drinks.

Seeing this, one of the Jōnin said with a dark smirk, "Finally, we have you cornered, you demon brat."

"Yeah. It might have taken years, but we can finally pay you back for all the deaths that you committed all those years ago." another Jōnin told Naruto, as he and his friends got closer to the young boy.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asks in confusion, looking at the men as if they have gone mad. "I haven't killed anyone."

"Oh _please_ , you Kyūbi brat." sneered the last Jōnin. "You killed many people eight years ago. They were our friends and family. You got off easy. Ever since we learned what happened to you, we tried to pay you back for everything you had done, but the Hokage made sure you were protected at all times to make sure you were safe."

"But not tonight..." the first Jōnin says. "...tonight the Anbu meant to be protecting you have been called to deal with a fight nearby. They must have thought you would be safe for a few moments because as we hoped, they left you alone to deal with the fight we created."

"It's a shame that we don't have time to punish you the way we would like to, but they'll be back soon enough," the second Jōnin tells the boy. "We would have liked to show you the pain that you put us through, but the best we can do is to kill you."

"B-But I'm-I'm not K-K-Kyūbi," Naruto tells the Jōnin, fearing for his life as he tries to back off so he can try to escape.

But the three Jōnin ninja were blocking the only way in and out of the alley. Naruto is cornered with no way out. The Jōnin teeter a bit as his stance changes slightly while he closes in on him.

"You would say that," the first Jōnin says darkly, as he pulls a kunai from his Jōnin jacket, "you would lie so that you can regain your strength and when you're ready, kill us all! No, we won't allow you to do this!"

At this, the Jōnin stabs the young boy in the shoulder. Out of reaction, Naruto screams in pain. His shoulder leaks blood from the wound. It streams down his shoulder as he places a hand over top to try and stop the bleeding. It's no use; the wound is deep and the blood flows steadily down his arm. The third Jōnin quickly puts his hand in front of Naruto's mouth to stop the screaming.

He says to him in an eerily dark voice, "Now now, we can't allow you alerting anyone about this just yet. While we might not be able to put you through as much pain as you put us through all those years ago, we can make sure that your death is as painful as possible."

Here he too pulls out a kunai from his jacket and stabs Naruto. A few moments later the second Jōnin does the same. They smirk as they each jam a kunai into Naruto. He winces with each strike as blood begins to pour from every wound inflicted upon his skin. The three Jōnin laughed a maniacal and sinister laugh.

For the next few minutes, the Jōnin stabbed Naruto in the arms, legs other parts of the body, where whilst painful would not kill him. Then realizing that the Anbu who was protecting Naruto could be back at any moment, the first Jōnin slit Naruto's throat, so that he would slowly die.

As blood was running from Naruto, time seemed to stop and his vision began to go. The only thought that he had was this, _'Is this how I'm going to die?'_ He was only a child and hadn't lived the life he had hoped for, he hadn't become Hokage and got the respect that he wants. The last thought that he had before he blacked out, was something that even shocked him, _'Why would I want the respect of the bastards that wanted to kill me? Hell with them, I would rather die.'_

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _Naruto's Mindscape:_

Naruto was shocked, whilst he was still in pain, the pain told him that he was still alive somehow. As he opened his eyes, he was shocked to find himself in a wet, decrepit, sewer-like hallway. Leaking pipes hung from the ceiling over his head and the water on the floor came up to his knees. Thankfully, though it looked like a sewer, it didn't smell like one. The young boy had no idea how the hell he got where here this, why he wasn't dead, and what happened to the asses that attacked him.

Naruto felt a powerful and malevolent presence further down, hidden in the darkness. But, oddly enough, his instincts weren't screaming at him to run from it. If anything, he felt drawn to it, telling him that this presence could help him. So with no idea how to get out of wherever he was, he slowly and painfully walked towards it, hoping that this presence might be able to help him find a way out of this place he had apparently been thrown into.

After what seemed to be a few minutes of walking, and seemingly getting nowhere, Naruto's patience was starting to wear thin. While anyone else would've started to panic at this point, if not earlier, this eight-year-old was just annoyed. But he could feel the dark presence much better now; it radiated power, arrogance, killing intent, and rage.

Now, most people would've been hightailing it in the opposite direction at this point. But not Naruto. He continued onward, idly noting that the knee-high water offered barely any resistance at all.

 _'It's not like I've got anything to lose, right?'_ Naruto thought to himself, as a thought occurred to him, _'Unless I'm dead already and that this is the underworld.'_ Besides, what could.. .whatever was down here do to him that hadn't already been done? More so if he really was dead?

Either way though, after a short walk, Naruto found himself in front of a massive cage. The bars must have been over a hundred feet high, but there was no lock on them, instead, there was a piece of white paper with the kanji for 'seal' on it in black.

" **So, on the verge of death and my Jailer seems to see fit to visit me."** a deep, rumbling voice boomed, slightly startling vicious Naruto, although the young boy didn't show it, as two large, glowing, red eyes blinked into existence and stared down at him. **"Have you came seeking power so that you can live?"** the booming voice asked darkly and a hint of anger. It seemed that whoever the voice belonged to, expected to get power from it for some reason, or that's what Naruto believed anyway.

But the thing was that Naruto had no idea who the voice belonged to, or why the voice though he was its Jailer, seeing that he was just a boy and unable to jail anybody. Not only that, but he had no idea how he could get power from this person.

"To start off with I don't know who the hell you are." the young boy told the booming voice darkly, he didn't know if he was dead or not, and if he wasn't didn't know where he was but he had passed his breaking point. For years he tried to please people and gain respect from the villagers, but then tonight he was either was killed or nearly killed by three of the villagers. So right now he wasn't in the mood for someone who didn't even know him to be angry at him for something he hadn't done.

"Next I don't know why you think I am your jailer, seeing that until today I never seen you before. And come to that, I have no idea where here is." the blonde told the voice, "And seeking your power so that I can live, a, what are you talking about, and b, as I told you, I don't know who you are so why would I seek you out for your power?"

The voice was impressed, most people who only hear its voice would cower in fear, but this young boy, its jailer, stood up to it. Even if he didn't know about who it was, or that he was its jailer, the young boy was standing up to a threatening voice, where many before him, much older and braver, would have fled from it.

" **You want to know who I am?"** the voice asked with a sneer, revealing razor-sharp fangs, each larger than a full-grown man. **"I am the greatest of the Tailed Beasts, I am the Nine-Tailed Beast Kyūbi!"** Kyūbi boasted

But Naruto paid no real attention to it besides the _'Kyūbi'_ part, as he had no interest in titles and such. But before he could say or do anything, there was a sudden flash and Kyūbi was illuminated in all its glory, its nine bushy tails twitching in agitation. Naruto was shocked, he had heard many stories about Kyūbi, how could he not, and whilst many had their own twist to them, there was always one thing that was always the same: that Kyūbi was the most feared and vicious of the Tailed Beast. So he suspected that Kyūbi would look the part.

However though, what Naruto saw wasn't what he was suspecting, sure the beast had the eyes and the razor-sharp fangs, but that's it. It didn't vicious at all, it looked somewhat pathetic being caged behind the bars, weak somewhat. Not only that but for some reason, it looked more feminine for some reason. Don't get him wrong, he knew that women can be as dangerous and men can, but all the stories he heard told him that Kyūbi looked like a vicious fox, not a vixen. So he had to wonder, were the stories made it so that Kyūbi was made out to be a male, or was there another reason for this?

Whatever the reason was before Naruto could think more about this, and where he was, Kyūbi said with a sneer and bearing more of its teeth, **"Seeing that we don't have much time, long story short, we're inside your mind, where things are a bit slower than in the real world."**

Naruto mind went blank, he was inside his mind? How was that? Sure he heard of Mind Jutsu that one of the Clans in the Village could use, but he always thought that it was a rumour to make the Clan more cool like. But he never thought it was real. Then there was something that Kyūbi said, and got him thinking so he asked, "What do you mean we don't have much time?"

" **You're dying you idiot, or have forgotten about that!"** The Tailed Beast roared, he couldn't believe that the boy could forget about this.

Naruto could only sneer at the damn fox, sure he wasn't the smartest person out there and could act like an idiot at times, but it wasn't all down to him. With no parents or anyone to look after him, telling him how he should and shouldn't act, he had to look after himself. It didn't help that none of his teachers was willing to teach him what was needed, or that the librarian wouldn't allow him in the library.

Although he had to admit when it comes to learning, he had difficulties there. As he found that when the teachers were teaching something Naruto wanted to learn, the young boy found it hard concentrate, and he had problems with reading and spelling. Because he found it hard to concentrate, he can be hyperactive. He found that when he was doing homework, and so allowed to be active in some way, and solve problems by physically working through them, unlike being at the Academy. Also, he would be able to take breaks whenever he wanted.

"How would I know?" Naruto asked the fox, "All I knew I was already dead, or I was knocked out healed and dumped off in a sewer. So how would I know if I was dead or not?"

As much as Kyūbi would like to argue otherwise, for the young boy, he had blacked out for a few moments only to come to a strange place. And unless he knew about his Mindscape, and what it looked like, he would have no idea where he was. It didn't mean that the Tailed Beast was about it all though, as its life was at risk too, so it had to do something so that it wouldn't die too.

" **Mmh, whatever,"** the Tailed Beast huffed, **"but still you need to live, so I'm willing to give you some of my power so you can live."**

"And why would be willing to share some of your power with me?" Naruto asked confused, "Didn't you start off with complaining about me coming here to seek to use your power."

" **True, but a story for when you're not dying, should you die now, with the way I am right now I'll die too."** Kyūbi informed its Jailer darkly, not liking the idea of sharing its powers with the boy. **"So for me to live, I have to make sure that you live too, which means that at this moment I have to let you have some of my power."**

Young Naruto had many questions but knew that if Kyūbi was right and he was still dying, and the only the reason he wasn't was because he was in his own mind which seemed to slow time down, he knew that he would need the help of the fox. Not only to live but to be able to get out of his mind seeing that he didn't know how to.

"Fine, so you give me some of your power, what do you want in return?" asked Naruto, "I know you wouldn't do this without wanting something in return."

" **You're right I do want something in return,"** admitted Kyūbi, **"but it's not what you think. In return of me giving you two tails worth of power, I want you to leave your village and go somewhere where you'll be safe from these fools."**

Naruto was shocked to hear this, of all the things that Kyūbi could have asked in return, he never thought it would have asked of that. "Out of all of the things you could have asked in return, why would you ask me to leave the village?"

" **Don't get me wrong, I'm not doing this for you, you could die for all I care. I'm doing this for me, and me alone."** the Tailed Beast told Naruto darkly, **"But as long as you and I are connected, and the way I am at the moment, I need you more than I'm happy to admit. Because should you die, so do I, and that's one thing I do not want and so I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep you alive until I can find a way to free myself from you one way or another."**

Part of Naruto was debating on the idea of allying himself with the Nine-Tailed Beast, as he didn't want to die, as he still had a lot he wanted to do first. But at the same time, the idea of helping the thing that destroyed his village and somehow was the reason people hated him made him sick. If he died now, maybe in death he could gain some respect in being the one that killed Kyūbi after all these years. He highly doubted it, but at least he would know he died to do something good.

"Why the hell would I want to help you after everything you did to the world?" Naruto asked curiously, "Not only that, whilst I don't know how, but you're the reason that everyone hates me. So why would I help you stay alive, everyone would be better off if you dead. And even if I did agree to help you, I'm only eight years old, and have no money to live off with, how the hell would I be able to live out in the world without money."

" **Don't be so damn stubborn brat!"** Kyūbi sneered at the brat, unable to believe that a young child would be willing to die, only for it to die with him. **"I understand, you don't like me and I don't like you, and neither of us asked for this, but this how our cards were dealt. Sure I have done horrible things in the past, but I have my reason for them, something I'll tell you about once you live and you gain my respect. And so you know, I had nothing to do with attacking your village, neither eight years ago of a hundred years ago. Both times I was controlled by someone, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have anything to do with the damn village. Unless we crossed paths and they somehow piss me off that is."** Kyūbi added as an afterthought, and seeing that Naruto was going to ask something, and guessing what it could be, he added, **"Now isn't time to ask questions, that comes later if you live."**

Kyūbi knew that it needed something to seal the deal, something that would have the boy wanting to say alive, and it knew just the thing. **"If you want more of a reason for you to live and to work together, I'll tell you who your mother was and what she was like."** the Tailed Beast informed the young blonde.

Hearing this, Naruto's interest was peaked, he always wanted to know who his parents were but no one seemed to know, nor care about informing him if they did. He even asked the Third Hokage if he knew who his parents were seeing that he was born in this village, all he would tell him was that they died during the attack from the fox in front of him, or that it was no use talking about them as it wouldn't bring them back from the dead. Naruto had no idea why the old man wouldn't tell him who his parent was or what they were like, it was like there's some big secret that he wasn't allowed to know. But this Tailed Beast, the reason that his parents were dead, was willing to tell him about his mother as long as he stayed alive.

For Naruto that was a deal breaker, if he could get information about at least one of his parents, he would make a deal with a demon. Which in his mind he was with Kyūbi. Not only that, he didn't want to die anyway, so as much as he hated it, it was a win/win for both of them. So with a sigh, he said, "Fine, give me your power, I just hope I don't regret this." The last part was mainly to himself.

" **Good, now close your eyes for a second and I'll transfer some of my power to you."** Kyūbi informed the young boy, as it sent two tails worth of its power to the brat. But as it did so, the Tailed Beast felt as if he had forgotten to tell the boy, but it didn't know what. So when it gave the power to the young boy, Kyūbi sent him back to the real world.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _The Hokage Tower:_

The Third Hokage was in his office, looking over the latest paperwork and reports. A few of the reports were who visited the village for the day, some other reports were of damages in the village that needed to be dealt with. The paperwork was of different budgets and things needed to take care of the village. Sure he had people do most of the work, but he still had to sign things off and make sure certain things were above board. And because of this, he had to read through pages of pages of reports to make sure everything was right, and that no one was trying to swindle him out of money.

It was never-ending, and because of that, he couldn't spend as much time with his family as he liked. Which is why the latest Hokage thought that all paperwork was evil, as it never ends and gives him more problems every second and time away from his family. At the moment he was looking at the paperwork for funds for the orphanage, as they wanted to update the place for the orphans.

Now the plan was to finish this last report and go home to see his family, Asuma, Kazaru and his pregnant wife Maia, as he wasn't able to see them in a few weeks. Or in the case of Asuma, a few months seeing he was a member of the Twelve Guardians for the Land of Fire's daimyō, about a year and a half before. He was glad to see his youngest, Asuma, as they don't see eye to eye most of the time, so much that Asuma would not want to do much with him. The Hokage and he got into a fight, one that made Asuma to join the Guardians, so that he didn't have to be in the Village so much.

However though, before he could finish the paperwork for the orphanage, he sensed a huge amount of chakra appearing in the village. The chakra felt dark and had malice within it. Whilst it wasn't as powerful as it was years ago, Hiruzen Sarutobi recognized at once who this chakra belonged to, the great Tailed Beast Kyūbi.

' _This is bad,'_ the Hokage thought to himself worriedly, _'has the seals weaken so much without me noticing that Kyūbi was able to escape?'_ Here Hiruzen thought what he knew about the seal from Minato's notices that he found, and he realized he was wrong, _'No, without the key Kyūbi wouldn't be able to escape the seal. So, does it mean that the Tailed Beast was able to control Naruto somehow?'_

Whilst escaping the seal would be impossible without the key, it was possible to control Naruto to a degree. This lead to the Hokage to wonder what happened for the Tailed Beast to gain control, as it meant to be hard for it to do so. There were only two ways that Kyūbi would be able to do so, a) Kyūbi was able to find a way to gain control over its host - watch was the most likely thing to happen, even though he did know how. B) Naruto allowed Kyūbi to gain control over him for some reason - this one was a very unlikely as he made sure that Naruto never knew that the fox was within him, for this reason, or at least one of the reasons. As he could very well lose control of this power, and go on a rampage and one of the very few ways for Kyūbi to gain freedom without the key to doing so.

Just then a male wearing a white fox-like mask with two blue markings on either side of the face appeared in the room, he was an Anbu member, as he knelt on the ground as he said, "Lord Hokage, we need your help young Naruto was attacked and nearly got killed, and so he called upon Kyūbi's chakra to defend himself."

"Where were you, Fox?" Hiruzen asked urgently as he stood up from his chair, and put on some protective gear, "I had you and Tiger protecting the boy tonight as many people who still hate Kyūbi, get drunk and forget the rules and try and harm Naruto."

"There was a disturbance at a nearby bar," explained Fox, "so seeing that things seemed to be fine with Naruto, Tiger and I thought that seeing that we were near, we could deal with it and be back within a few minutes. It's not like we seen anything suspicious for us not to go. If we did we wouldn't have gone. But as soon as we got to the bar, it was a full fight and took longer to deal with. And when we sensed Kyūbi's chakra, we knew that something was up, and so we went to check on Naruto at once. What we saw was Naruto in a chakra cloak, with what seemed to have two tails and Naruto closing on three drunk Jōnin shouting at them about how they attacked him and tried to kill him. Thankfully though Tiger and I were able to cast some seals to stop Naruto from hurting the fools. I left Tiger with them, and I came right to you for help with dealing with Naruto. As we're not skilled enough to deal with this."

"Not many are, not many are." the Hokage said with a sigh, "Whilst I'm glad you were able to stop Naruto from doing anything that he would regret, I'm disappointed with you and Tiger. I had you two following him so such things like this wouldn't happen. You should have left the disturbance alone, and if it got too bad, they could have called on the Jōnin or Anbu that were on duty."

"I'm sorry Lord Hokage…" began Fox, but the Hokage put his hand up to stop him, and said instead, "We'll talk about your's and Tiger's actions another time. For now, we need to help young Naruto."

"Of course Lord Hokage." was all Fox said as the two of them disappeared from the office. And on the way to Naruto, they went to Anbu Headquarters to pick up another Anbu member.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _The Red Light District:_

Naruto was pissed when Kyūbi told him to close his eyes so that it could transfer some of its power to him, and he did so. And when he didn't hear anything from the Tailed Beast, Naruto felt strength unlike anything he ever felt before, he felt he could take on the world and win. It felt strange to get this power and seeing him, and that his body was now covered a red cloak, but his thrust to pay these fools back for nearly killing him, override his thoughts.

When he saw he was back in the rule world, the first thing he did was to attack the fools who tried to kill him. Yelling at them for attacking and trying to kill him, for something he had nothing to do with. He didn't know if it was because of his own feeling for the men, or it was because of Kyūbi's power, but he felt the need to make them pay dearly. They tried to kill him, so he thought that they should die too.

After hurting them a bit as they hurt him, he went in for the kill, but before he could do anything he was caught in some sort of paralysis jutsu. Here he was stuck in one place, as two people in a fox and tiger masks, these were Anbu members. Whilst one of them was checking on the Jōnin that he hurt, the other was placing seals around Naruto to keep him in place. Of course, Naruto tried to fight against them but with no effect. Now whilst the tiger masked Anbu member was healing those who tried to kill him, the one with the fox masked left somewhere.

It was about half an hour before the Fox Anbu returned, he returned with the Hokage, and an Anbu member who had a Boar Mask on. During this time though, Naruto was thinking about what happened so far in his life and that night, and for the first time since he met the Hokage two years ago, he was the last person who Naruto wanted to see. It was like having Kyūbi's power helped him to think clearly, as he was calm and corrected, and able to think things clearer. First off he came to realize that somehow Kyūbi was sealed in him. Naruto didn't know much about seals, so he didn't know how it was possible, but it made sense now: why people hated him so much and called him Kyūbi brat.

Now whilst he didn't know what the Hokage did, but for him to be alive, Naruto knew that the old man has done something to protect him. But as Naruto thought about it, he realized the old fool didn't do enough to help him. As he got bullied by both kids and adults, and most adults go out of their way to get the kids to hate him, telling them not to talk to him, as he was a Demon Child. Some adults even told their kids it was alright to bully him and go out of their way to tell how to.

Now whilst Naruto didn't know what the Hokage could do to stop all this, the very least the old man could do was to tell him _why_ people were against him. Knowing this could help him understand why everything was going on with him, and maybe he would act differently to show them that he wasn't the Tailed Beast that they all feared he was. He didn't see the point of hiding the fact, seeing that most of the adult and older teens seemed to know he had Kyūbi in him anyway. And that most of them had turned almost everyone against him, which lead him to believe that not everyone knew he had Kyūbi in him.

Naruto believed that letting him know about him having Kyūbi in him couldn't have done any harm. What the worst could happen? It's not like his life could have gotten any worse, or that people wouldn't talk to him. That is already happening to him. The very least it could do was him trying to prove that he was Kyūbi. Sure he would be upset and angry, but at least he would know what everyone was hostile against him.

Another thing that Naruto came to realize was that the Hokage knew who his parents were, as for why else would he keep saying it was no use talking about them as it wouldn't bring them back from the dead unless he knew who they were. If he didn't know them, the old man could have said so, say something along the lines that his parents were one of the people visiting the village that day and the paperwork was lost or something.

So this leads to the question who could his parents be, and why was it so important that he wasn't allowed to know who they were? Was it possible that knowing who they were could be him in danger? If that was the case, then why didn't the Hokage train him to be able to defend himself so he could learn who his parents were. And if there's a reason for him to wait to learn who his parents were, why couldn't the Hokage tell him what his parents were like. Naruto couldn't see him knowing that would hurt.

Either way, as the Hokage arrived he looked disappointed, not only at the Jōnin who attacked him but him too. _ **'What the hell, why would he look disappointed at me for?'**_ Naruto had to wonder to himself, _**'All I did was defend myself. I have done nothing wrong here.'**_

"Boar, I want you to alter these three minds so that they believe that had a drunken night and passed out for the night. You can decide where they find themselves." The Hokage told the Boar Masked Anbu, "I don't want them to remember anything about tonight."

"Are you sure that's wise Lord Hokage?" asked Boar, "They would be getting away with attempted murder."

"I would like them to be punished too," admitted the Hokage, "but then if we did, then we would have to let the village learn what happened here tonight, with Naruto, and that's something I can't allow. Too many see Naruto as a demon already, if they learn about this, it'll give them more of a reason to have him banished from the village."

" **I'm more than happy to leave this damn village."** Naruto said in a demonic voice, surprising them, not by the demonic voice, but by the fact that he was happy to leave the village. As they all knew that he wanted to become a Hokage one day so that he could be respected and such. So for him to change his mind just like this didn't feel right.

"Boar, please take them away and come back." the Hokage told the Anbu, which with the help of Tiger, Boar took the three and disappeared. Then the Hokage turned to Naruto, and checking the seals and seeing that whilst not fully broken, they were slightly weakened, enough that Naruto could tap into Kyūbi's chakra, which he did. So fixing the seal, the red cloak that was around Naruto faded away, as he lost the Tailed Beast's power.

Once it was done, the old man said with a sigh, he had to ask, "Naruto why would you be happy to leave the village? You always said you wanted to be Hokage one day, what changed?"

"That was until I learned the truth, now for all I care the village can burn." Naruto said darkly in his normal voice.

"What truth is that my boy?" Hiruzen asked fearfully, fearing that the young boy in front of him learned the truth about the Tailed Fox being inside him. It was a burden that he didn't want to put on Naruto at a young age.

And his worst fear came true as Naruto said, "The truth about how Kyūbi is within me."

"Who, who told you that?" the old Hokage asked in shock.

"Not that it matters, seeing that it should have been you who should have told me, but it was Kyūbi itself who told me in a roundabout way." Naruto told him, "It called me its Jailer, and that we talked within my mind."

"Listen Naruto, you can't trust it, it'll lie to you, it'll try and trick you and try to find a way to escape." the old man told Naruto worriedly, fearing what the fox might have told the young boy already.

"I know that in fact, it told me that its willing to do whatever it takes to keep me alive until it can find a way to free itself from me, one way or another." Naruto told the old man, shocking him, "If it wasn't for that fact that it would kill it, I suspect that Kyūbi would have killed me so that it could escape. But something happened so that at the moment, it can't unless it wants to die too. As for trusting it, at the moment it's the one person that I can trust at the moment, as I don't trust you nor this damn village at all."

"And how do I know you're really Naruto and not Kyūbi?" asked the old Hokage, putting out the fear he had about the boy, and hearing this Fox took a protective stance, ready to fight if needed. "As the Naruto I know isn't as mature as you seem to be acting, nor would he be willing to see the village burn nor would he not trust me."

"First off, I've always been mature, that's what happens when you're forced to look after yourself with no one looking after you. I didn't act like it before as I had no reason to, everyone hated me and whilst I might be somewhat mature, I'm still a kid, so I acted out seeing that no one seemed to care." Naruto told the old man darkly, making the Hokage feel guilty. "And as for the rest of it, I never really trusted the village with the way they treated me, so I was always on guard. And being nearly killed would make one change their views on things. It doesn't help that you wrapped their memories, so letting them go free. And being stuck in one place and having a clear mind allowed me to thin"

"I know, but I only did it to protect you, like I always have done." explained the Hokage, feeling a bit ashamed, but knew it was for the best to keep Naruto safe.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at this, as he said, "Sure you might have helped protected me in some way seeing I'm still alive, and for that I thank you. But other than that what have you done to protect me? Almost all of this village hates be for something that I have no control over, they bad mouth me, bully me, encourage their children and others to bully me, make sure that their children be my friends." Fox wanted to say something about how Naruto was talking to the Hokage, but the Hokage put his hand up to stop him, allowing Naruto to have his say.

"I understand that you're upset about this, but there's not much I can do about that." the Hokage informed Naruto, he felt guilty, but to keep the village going there was so much he could do about it.

"Whilst I might not know how to run a village, I would have thought that the Hokage would have the power to stop the whole village hating one defenceless child." Naruto said thoughtfully, "And if you couldn't, couldn't you have sent me to one of the outposts that some of the ninja in this village protect from time to time?"

Yes, there was a few outposts and small villages around Land of Fire that the Hokage could have sent Naruto, and he indeed had thought about this a few times. But then Naruto wouldn't have the protection that he had in the Leaf Village. Sure he might have a hard time here, but should there a time where the young boy gets attacks by an outside force, he would have better protection here with all the ninja here. Sure they might not like the boy, but by his orders, the Hokage would order the ninja to protect the boy.

"Naruto my boy, I know that you think that living at an outpost would be better, but there are things that you have taken into consideration." the old man tried to reason with Naruto, "Should anyone learn that you have the Kyūbi, they would try and capture you and you would have no one there to protect you. But at least here you would have other ninja protecting you should that happen."

What the Hokage didn't tell the boy was that he was the ultimate protection for the village once he was trained up. The Hokage didn't like the idea, but at the end of the day, it's what it is, and there nothing he can do about it. That is why the Hokage wanted the boy to have an as normal childhood as possible before he trained the young boy.

"Some protection," Naruto sneered darkly, "I get bullied in one form or another, if not bullied get treated like shit, or like tonight I nearly got killed. I would say I would do better living away from this village, at least there would be those who wouldn't know me at the outposts. And at least there I could get trained, and learn about who my mother."

"Wh, what did you say about your mother?" Hiruzen asked fearfully.

"Part of the deal I made with Kyūbi to use its power is, was that he would tell me who my mother was." Naruto informed the Hokage. "Unlike some people who knows but isn't willing to tell me, he knows who my parents are, or at least who my mother was, and is willing to tell me."

"Listen Naruto, you're right, I do know who your parents are, but it's too dangerous to tell you who they are right now." the Hokage warned the boy, knowing it's no use hiding the fact. "If I tell you who they are, you might slip up and tell the wrong person, and in doing so put you in danger."

"I came to realize that old man," admitted Naruto, "but if that's the case, why didn't you train me so that I can defend myself. What if someone outside this village realizes who I am and tries to either kill me or kidnap me? What then?"

Whilst he did everything he could to make sure that no one realized that Minato and Kushina had another child, or those who did know would say nothing, he did fear that one day someone who find out about who Naruto really was, or that those who knew decided to say something. He just hoped that it never happens.

"I wanted you to have an as normal childhood as possible, even if it was a hard one before I trained you. As once you started training, it would be hard and so I wanted you to have a normal childhood as I could give you." the Hokage tried to explain his reasons as to why he didn't want Naruto trained, although he never told him his hidden fear as to why he didn't train the boy. He feared that should he do so, Kyūbi would try and use what Naruto knew against the village and that's something he had to try and prevent happening. "As for people trying to kill you or kidnap you, I had Anbu protecting you twenty-four seven, making sure you were safe."

"Some childhood," Naruto scoffed at this, "for the last few years, I've been bullied, made fun of, get overcharged for things in shops, and not allowed to make friends. And as for your so-called Anbu protection, where were they today when three of the village own ninja tried to kill me? And before you say it was some kind of mistake, what's stopping the same mistake happening again?"

"I know you're upset with the villagers, but there's very little I can do about them." the Hokage told the young boy, feeling ashamed, not only with himself but with the villagers too. "All you can do is forgive them and try and get along with them. And as for your Anbu protection, once we're done here, I'll be talking to them so nothing like this happens again."

"Forgive these damn village, not going to happen." Naruto scoffed darkly, "After nearly being killed by three of them, I'll never forgive them nor try and get their respect, seeing that unless some sort of miracle happens, I'll never be able to get it. As all they'll ever see is the Tailed Beast within me. As for my Anbu protection, forget it, I won't need it, as I'll be leaving this village."

"But it's not safe outside the village." the Hokage tried to warn the young boy.

"And it's safe here for me?" Naruto asked sarcastically, "Part of the deal with Kyūbi is that I leave the village, at first I was thinking that I could arrange it so that I could get some training before leaving the village, but now though. I think I'll leave now, as I'm mainly looking out for myself here either way. The only difference I have out of the village is that I won't have to deal with the villagers."

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't allow you to leave the village." the Hokage informed Naruto.

"But I'm not a ninja right now, but a citizen so I can leave whenever I want and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Naruto pointed out to the old man.

The Hokage realized that Naruto had a point, as a citizen, he had no real control over Naruto. Will okay he could, seeing that at the end of the day he was the Hokage and had the authority to do so, but this would lead to problems with the Clans and the other citizens. As over the years, the Hidden Leaf had become more and more of a democracy instead of a military dictatorship village like it used to be, for one reason or another. If he started to force a citizen to stay or leave (outside of banishment if they committed a crime,) when they didn't want to, it could create an uproar… not only with the other citizens, but with the Clans too. As they could fear that he could force them to stay or leave the village at will.

Sure, Naruto wasn't a normal citizen, he was the Hidden Leaf's Jinchūrik, but for those new few citizens wouldn't know this. So unless he wanted to create an uproar, the Hokage knew that he couldn't stop Naruto from leaving. In fact, there would be a different sort of uproar if they learned that he forced Naruto to stay, as many in the village wanted the young blonde to leave out of fear that Kyūbi would one day control him.

Sure there was one sure way to stop the uproar about the Hokage being able to stop a citizen being forced to stay or leave, and that was to make Naruto into a Genin. By doing this he would have the right to stop Naruto from leaving the village, he would have dereliction over Naruto until he became a Chūnin where he could resign. And as a Hokage, he could prevent this for a while.

But this would lead to a new set of problems, one of training. Because as soon as Naruto become a Genin, his real training would have to start and that's something many didn't want. As many people feared that making Naruto stronger would make the Kyūbi stronger. Normally this isn't something the Hokage agree with but transpired that night, he could see their worries. It looked like he had no control of Kyūbi or his emotions, and until he was able to control both it was unwise to train Naruto too much.

This left one option, seeing that he couldn't train him and at the same time couldn't allow Naruto to leave the village, he was forced to keep Naruto in the village by other means. He would be forced to wrap the memories of what transpired that night from Naruto, and placed a few seals on him to prevent the boy of thinking of leaving the village, and getting upset with the villagers. It wasn't something he wanted to do, but for the Greater Good of the village, Naruto had to stay connected to the village. Whilst they wouldn't see it this way, Naruto needed the village and the village needed Naruto.

Without Naruto, the village would be open to attacks should anyone learn that the Leaf Village didn't have their Jinchūrik. As for Naruto, he needed the village so that as he got older, and become a Genin, he would have a team who would teach him that he had people he could rely on and trust. Or that was what the Hokage hoped for.

With a sigh, the old man said to Naruto, "I'm sorry that you feel like this my boy, I truly am, as right now you have forced my hand. I have to do something that I really didn't want to do, but for the Greater Good, I have to do so. Please forgive me."

"What, what do you mean?" a worried Naruto asked, as he started to fight against the Jutsu he was under, as he realized that he might have said too much.

But it was too late for him to do so, as a few moments later, the Hokage placed Naruto under a Sleeping Jutsu, which placed Naruto into a deep sleep. At the same time, Boar returned with Tiger.

Upon his arrival, the Hokage told him, "Boar, I need you to also wrap Naruto memories of tonight, as if he remembers it, he'll want to leave the village. And that's something I can't allow."

As much as Boar hated to admit it, he knew that his leader was right. He had this discussion with different people many times, where without Naruto the village could become in danger. It was something that many disagree with, as they thought that they would be in more danger if they allowed Naruto to stayed. Whilst morally wrong, Boar knew that to keep the village safe, wrapping the boy's memories seemed to be the right thing to do. But there was one problem, and something he queried about "Lord Hokage, what about Kyūbi? With it being awake, it would defend Naruto's mind, and if I enter it my life would be at risk. Not only that but even if I'm able to make sure that Naruto doesn't remember tonight, what is stopping the beast from telling Naruto later on?"

"I understand, which is why when you're dealing with Naruto's memories, I'll be dealing with Kyūbi myself." explained the Hokage, "I'll be enforcing the seals to make sure that it would be hard for Kyūbi to interact with Naruto, so more than likely won't be able to talk to him for some time. And by which time, with luck, Naruto won't believe what it says."

"That's all good and that, but what's preventing Naruto wanting to leave later on by himself?" Fox inquired, "It's already in his mind about leaving the village, even if we wrap what happened tonight from his mind, the thought is still there. So it could be only a matter of time before he decides to leave on his own. Not only that, but he attacked someone tonight, sure it was in self-defence, but what's stopping him from doing so again? Although he won't remember anything tonight, the act itself will be at the back of his mind. So it is possible that there'll be consequences that we don't know about, something we can foresee."

The Hokage realized that Fox was right, there'll be unknown consequences that happened that night. Whilst Naruto and the others won't remember what happened, they might realize that on a subconscious level that something wasn't right, on that on a subconscious they have thoughts that they needed to do, like leaving the village for some reason or some other subconscious ideas that slowly build up and they need to act on. Like Naruto having subconsciously believing that he had to payback three Jōnin for some reason, but he didn't know why, and so does it. This could become a big problem.

So Hiruzen knew that he had to do something that he never wanted to do, he had to place seals on the young boy to make sure not only would the village be safe, but Naruto too, by having him stay in the village. So with a heavy sigh, the old Hokage said, "You're right Fox, and for that reason, I'll have to place some seals on him, ones that'll make him more forgiving, and don't go out looking for revenge."

"Are you sure that's wise Lord Hokage?" asked Tiger, "Altering one's personality can be dangerous to his mind."

"You have my word, the seals that I'm planning to use won't hurt him, neither mind nor body." the Hokage reinsured the Anbu. "But if they do though, as much as I wouldn't want to hurt him, this would be better this way. As you know the villagers already hate him, and if what we fear happens and he takes things into his own hands, the village could hate him more and Naruto would hate them, and so on. It would be a circle of hatred, something I do not want, as it could mean the doom of this village, something I cannot allow. To prevent this, something has to be done, and seeing I can't change the villager's minds as easy as I would like, Naruto is the next best chose."

Oh how they hated that the Hokage was right, whilst they don't like the idea of altering the kid's personality, to prevent the destruction of the village, they had to do things that they would otherwise not do.

"What seals are you planning to use Lord Hokage?" asked Boar.

"The first one is to keep him somewhat tame and forgiving." explained their leader, "Although he'll be tame, it won't mean he won't pay back those who do him wrong with pranks, but afterwards he would be somewhat forgiving towards them. I'm hoping that with this seal, whilst making him forgiving, it'll also allow him to pay those who hurt him back with pranks. To show them that he wasn't too much of a pushover. The last seal I'm going to use is to make it so that he wants to make everyone happy and wants to be friends with them, and willing to do whatever it takes to do so."

"Are you sure they won't harm Naruto?" asked Fox, worried about the kid.

"No Fox they shouldn't," the Hokage informed Fox, "nor will they make him stupid or weak. They just make him easier to control and very forgiving."

"It sounds as if you're trying to brainwash him." Tiger stated, wondering what-what the Hokage is trying to do here. Whilst he agreed something had to be done, he didn't like the idea someone trying to brainwash the child.

"No Tiger I'm not trying to brainwash him," the Hokage defended himself, as he held up his hands up in defence, "I have no wish to do so to anyone. You all know me, I'm against such things, I'm only doing all this not only to protect Naruto but the village too. If I had any other way to do this I would do so." The Hokage really believed this, he didn't see what he was doing as brainwashing at all, but a way to make sure both Naruto and the Village was safe. If there really was another way to do all this, he believed he would do so in an insistent.

"Really?" Tiger asked sceptically, "Because telling him over and over that the village is family and you need to protect the village as a whole before your own family or his own good is not brainwashing? Because I know you yourself have told him to sacrifice himself for the good of the village. Are you making him a weapon?"

"Whilst the other villages might do that to their Jinchūrik, I would not make ours as a weapon. Not only that but I would sacrifice myself too if it meant it would protect this village." the Hokage yelled at them, as he couldn't believe they would think that he would do such a thing. Sure those who didn't want him dead wanted him as a personal weapon, he did not. Sure he would be used as one, but as long as he was in power, that would be as a last resort. He wanted the boy to grow up as a happy child, with friends and loved ones and not used as a personal weapon to be used whenever they wanted.

"Either way we have work to do," Hiruzen told them, getting things back on track, "Fox and Tiger you help me with the sealing of Kyūbi whilst Boar deal with Naruto's memories, and once we have done that, I'll deal with the other seal."

"Yes Lord Hokage." the three Anbu said together, as they and the Hokage went to work. For the next hour, they did what they had to before taking Naruto back to his apartment. When Naruto would awake the next day with no memories of the previous night, all he would remember was coming home without problems and reading some scrolls before going to bed for the night.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ __Here ends the next chapter of Ninja Overlord - Part 1, I hope that you have enjoyed the chapter.

I know that the three Jōnin meant to be drunk, but they seem to be acting as they are sober, but the thing is I don't know how to write people as drunk. The best I can do is to say that they were drunk if you don't like it, I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do about it.

Next, I know that removing the memory of what happened to Naruto seems a bit strange, but it is part of the plot. To give Naruto another reason not to trust the Hokage. Sure there are other things that'll make it so that Naruto doesn't trust the old man, but with some sweet talking, I could see Naruto forgiving the Hokage. But memory is one thing that Naruto could not forgive, which is why I did it. If you don't like it, I'm sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven.**_

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki - Part 4.**_

 _ **(Naruto's Childhood - Part 3: Mirai and Aiko.)**_

 _20th of March 1909 - The Ninja Academy:_

Five months after his eight birthday and Naruto had no idea how close to death he was on that day. He had also forgotten about Kyūbi, and his desire to leave the village after all the had endured. All he knew was that he came home before any of the drunks got out of the bars, and once he was home, he read some scrolls before going to bed for the night. Nothing out of the ordinary.

But there was something squirming in the back of his mind. He felt like something was wrong, that he wanted to kill the old man. That would be stupid, though. The old man was his friend, he wouldn't hurt Naruto! It was just a stupid thought. He never realised something else was going on.

But when he woke up the next day, he was shocked to see that he had a few gifts in his doorway, something he didn't remember seeing the night before. The first was a bo-staff, with a note saying it was a training bo-staff to use until he had mastered it. There were seals on it to match his size so that as he grew bigger, the staff would resize to fit his height. The note explained it would be a useful tool to have, as not many ninja use them, since they don't seem to be as deadly as other weapons. But they were wrong, in fact, a bo-staff is more deadly than anyone might believe if used right. Many people overlook a bo-staff, people normally see it as an oversized walking stick that can do very little damage. But if someone with chakra could put it into the bo-staff, it can become deadly. If that someone knew how to use seals, the staff would get even deadlier. They could make the bo-staff into an elemental weapon, make it stronger, even make it so that it would be able to store other weapons.

Speaking of sealing, there were a few beginner books on Sealing (from the same person, if the handwriting was anything to go by) with a note saying that he should work on his kanji first, making sure he could write them perfectly with his eyes closed. Making even the slightest mistake when writing the kanji could either ruin the seal if you were lucky, or make you _wish_ you were dead if you weren't. So it was best to make sure you can write kanji in your sleep without mistakes.

The next gift was from someone else. It was a black sleeveless ninja training outfit, the kind the was used years ago. It had the black mask, fingerless Tekoh gloves, and armbands. The note said that the writer was a ninja, but they won't able to help as much as they would like as it would mean they would be treated as an outcast, something they couldn't afford to do. But at the same time they wanted to help him in some way, and so they did it this way.

Along with the outfit there were some pointers. Part of the outfit itself consisted of weights, or rather, weight seals. These would help his speed and strength. They would force him to get stronger if he wanted to move normally, but would also grow in power along with him. The idea was that once he removed the seals, he would be able to move faster and hit harder. Problem being, he had no way to re-apply the seals as he outgrew the outfit. He would either have to find someone that could help or he'd have to figure out a work-around.

The author of the note gave Naruto a few ideas regarding his training, such as pickpocketing, lockpicking, taijutsu and wilderness survival, and more. The author said that he should find someone to help him to train in chakra control, as doing so alone would be hard, because he wouldn't know how to correct himself if he was doing it wrong. But if he couldn't find someone to help him, Naruto should work on the other ideas. Chakra control was very important, but so were the other skills, and most weren't taught at the academy any more.

Pickpocketing and lockpicking were mainly done by jutsu nowadays, and wilderness survival training wasn't as it used to be. So learning pickpocketing and lockpicking would be useful, especially when he'd become a ninja and would get a job where the place he'd go to has good chakra sensors. Learning pickpocketing and lockpicking would open doors for him that would stump other ninja.

In the past, wilderness survival training would have you out doing weekend classes, where you would learn to hunt and forage for your food and water. But nowadays the wilderness survival was mainly about how to defend yourself in a fight against a wild animal.

The author of the note believed that the main reason they haven't done the full wilderness survival course these days was more or less because there was no war. They left out the hunting and foraging part of the class, because there was no need for them. But if they were stuck in an area for whatever reason, they would need to know how to look for food and water, so the author advised Naruto to learn this skill too.

The note went on to say that the author ordered some books for him, but they came from outside of the Elemental Nations and would be some time before they arrived. The books would allow him to learn something about called Ki, a power that everyone has. But this power is learned in countries outside of the Elemental Nations who either have no chakra at all or it is low that they can't do much with it. Only a handful of people knew about Ki in the Elemental Nations, so learning how to use it would give him a huge advantage in battle.

The note went on to say that other than training in these skills, he should start exercising, meditating and eating proper food, instead of eating ramen all the time. Eating only ramen would stunt his growth and possibly cause health problems. So eating healthier and doing the right exercises would not only help him grow bigger, but it would make him stronger. On the other hand, learning to meditate would help when he started to learn Ki and control his chakra. The note said that the author knew it would be hard to gain the money to eat healthier, but that's what pickpocketing and lockpicking were for. He could use pickpocketing to get the money to buy the food he needed and if that wasn't something he was happy doing, he could break into homes and steal some of their food.

Naruto had to admit he wasn't sure about stealing from others. It felt wrong. But as he thought about it, the young boy realized that to become stronger, he would have to do things he wouldn't normally do. It would be different if people treated him nice, but they didn't, and they made it hard for him to live. As he thought about it, if he had to overpay for things, they should help him to pay for it. So he decided he would steal from those who bullied him for no reason.

So over the next five months, Naruto started his new regimen. Before and after the academy, he would do exercises like running, push-ups, squats and such for a few hours, not only to help to build his strength but also his endurance and stamina. He knew that he was weak, only good at stealth and pranking, but if he wanted to be a good Hokage, he needed to become stronger. Naruto admitted that doing this was harder than normal. His new training outfit with the weight seals took more out of him. But that didn't mean that it would stop him, no, it pushed him forward.

But these exercises weren't the only things that he was doing. He was training with his bo-staff. He used wooden logs as training dummies like the rest of the academy. He was training in the forest, where he had set up five heavy logs tied to tree branches, so that when he sent them swinging all at the same time it would allow him to train to dodge.

During the nights, or when he was taking the day off from training to heal, which didn't seem to take as long as others, he was learning to meditate from the books. It was hard at first, seeing that he had to clear his mind and keep still. For someone who was normally active and couldn't stay still for a long time, this was hard. But after a few months Naruto found two different ways which allowed him to meditate.

The first was the Walking Meditation: where he had to move slowly and continuously, but at the same time stay aware of the body and mind. For this form of meditation, he needed a good posture, deep breaths, and to experience the motions of the body. But because the walking movement had to be continuous, he had to find somewhere safe, and with space to roam around, like a large park or field. So he went to the training grounds for Genin teams when they were out on missions.

The second was the Hand Movement Meditation: this one was when he couldn't use the training grounds for one reason or another. It was like the other meditations, where he needed a good posture, controlling his breath and all that. But with this one, he had to allow his hands to move slowly and mindfully.

Whilst it took him a few months to get a hang on the basics of these meditations, Naruto knew he still had a long way to go before he fully mastered them.

Other than meditation, Naruto was working on mastering calligraphy, so he could write kanji while blindfolded. He wanted to learn to do seals soon, because the books told him that he could alter the exploding tags to explode paint and other things, something that could be useful in pranks. But the problem was that he needed to make sure he could write kanji perfectly, and make sure they were in the right order, otherwise it wouldn't work.

From what he understood from reading the sealing book, you needed kanji and some sealing symbols and then you wrote them in a certain order. You couldn't just put them in any order and expect them to work, because if that was the case, anyone would be able to do it. You had to make sure each kanji and symbol is compatible with each other, and that they were done perfectly. Normally, if the kanji and symbols didn't mix, nothing tended to happen, but if they weren't drawn right, the simplest mistake could easily spell disaster. Instead of what you hoped they would do, things might turn explosively violent - if you were _lucky_. Some unlucky fools often ended up dead. Or worse.

Naruto also read that a Seal Master needed to be able to focus, understand how each kanji and symbol affects what is known as the seal matrix. They needed patience, time and a steady hand. Time and patience, as it takes a long while to create a new Seal. Even when you were just copying an old Seal like the Exploding Tags and the Storage Seal, it took time to make them and they couldn't be rushed. This was where a steady hand came into play. It was possible to self learn the skill, but because it was so dangerous, it was highly suggested that you had a teacher to teach you so you wouldn't make mistakes that could get you killed. It was _**highly**_ suggested not to attempt to create seals while in the midst of a battle, since making a seal could be very time consuming and could, and most likely would, result in the caster's death.

Because of this, there weren't many people learning the Art of Sealing, as true mastery took too long. Instead, they took the easy route and copied the old Seals and redid them, or altered them slightly, never making up new ones. Which is why Naruto was taking his time to read everything that he could about this subject. It was something Naruto found interesting, because it had a huge amount of pranking potential. No matter how long it took, he would learn this skill, even if it would take him years.

As for his healthy eating, it was hard. To him, ramen was the food of the gods, he couldn't get enough of it. But if he wanted to grow to a good size and become stronger, he would have to eat other food that could help accomplish that. It was slow, but he was getting there.

Either way, it was Saturday afternoon, and Naruto was out on a run before he started his training. Now that he was on break for the next few weeks, Naruto was planning to spend as much time as he could training in order to become stronger. As he was passing the academy, he saw that there were three boys surrounding a girl. The girl had short hime-cut dark blue hair, and from a closer look she had white eyes. From the eyes alone, Naruto knew that this young girl was a Hyūga, and the boys were the same that often bullied him.

Seeing this, he knew that he had to do something. Not only did he dislike bullies, but he knew that if they hurt her, the Hyūga would retaliate. Not only against the boys, but their families too. This was something that he couldn't allow. So he sneaked up to the boys and as he did, he heard that the young Hyūga apologizing to them.

"Hold on, she's a Hyūga girl isn't she?" asked a boy with a baseball cap on.

"Yeah, she got those freakish white eyes." acknowledged a boy with black hair as he took a closer look.

"Then she must be Neji's cousin." the boy with a white bandana guessed.

"You could be right," agreed the boy with the baseball cap, "and I bet she's just as stuck up like him and rest of their family too."

"Yeah, I bet she thinks she's better than the rest of us because of her family and talent." the one with the bandana said, completely ignoring the fact that talent would, indeed, make her better than him.

"I'm not like that at all, I swear..." The young Hyūga girl informed them meekly before she tried to run away.

"Get back here!" the boy with the cap said as he grabbed her.

"Trying to run off before telling us you're sorry, that's not cool." the teenager in the bandana said with a smirk. Naruto was pissed at this, as the young girl did nothing other than saying sorry since he got there.

"Yeah that's right." said the black-haired agreed with his friend with his own smirk.

Then the boy in the baseball cap pushed the girl onto the ground by her head. "Yeah, now come, on apologize!" It would seem that this kid was the leader of the three bullies.

"Yeah and be nice about it too." said the bandana kid.

"Yeah, do it now." demanded the last stooge.

"I'm sorry." The young Hyūga girl apologized weakly.

"Not good enough," said the leader of the three kids, "say it as if you mean it!"

"Now apologize." said the kid with the bandana, as he pushed her head to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." repeated the young girl as she began to cry.

"You know, that's not a good enough apology," the teen with the baseball cap told his friends, "but I can think of a good way to make it up to us and show her that she isn't all mighty as she and her Clan make themselves out to be."

"You know, you're right." the teenage boy with the black hair said as he realized what his friend was getting at, as did their other friend who was nodding eagerly.

"Pl, please no." begged the sobbing girl.

This was enough for Naruto, he couldn't stand seeing the young Hyūga girl cry or be treated like this, so he took his training bo-staff from his back and ran out of his hiding spot and knocked the three bullies away from the girl. "Knock it off you three!" he said as he stood between her and the bullies.

"What the hell do you think you're doing,hitting us like that?" asked the bully with the baseball cap.

"I could ask you why the hell are you bulling this girl for." Naruto replied, standing ready to fight.

"Hey wait, it's that kid," the kid with the bandana informed his friend as he remembered where he saw Naruto before. "The kid that's always getting into trouble with his pranks around the village. The kid that everyone hates."

"That kid." the blacked haired kid said with a laugh as he remembered him now.

"Oh that kid, err." as the lead mook also remembered him, as they all begun to laugh at him.

"I'm not that kid, okay?" Naruto shouted at them angrily, not liking been laughed at. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and one day I'll be the Hokage. Remember that."

"You the Hokage, yeah right." the one with the baseball cap said with a laugh as the other two laughed with him.

"Some idiot kid like you will never become Hokage!" said the leader as he punched Naruto to the ground.

As Naruto used his staff to get back up, the leader said, "Do you want to fight?"

"You better not, or you'll regret it." said Naruto as he made the ram hand seal.

The bullies gasped as they stood back as the leader asked, "What's that sign?"

Naruto just scoffed as he called out, _"Clone Jutsu!"_ This was a jutsu that Naruto and his class learned the day before they broke up for the holidays.

After two years doing basic reading, writing, maths and the like, the last week they had been doing a chakra control exercise - placing a leaf over an individual's forehead and having them direct all their chakra onto the leaf, using it as a focal point. The problem was that Naruto had problems with this exercise, and one of two things happened. The first was that he sometimes pushed too much chakra, and that would tear the leaf to shreds. The second thing was that he pushed too little chakra, and the leaf wouldn't stay on his forehead. When he asked his sensei for help, they would just skip him and go help someone else.

Then, at the end of the week, they were taught their first jutsu, the Clone Jutsu. This technique was meant to allow the user to create one or more images of themselves to move alongside them. But these images had no substance, and so they were incapable of damaging opponents. However, they weren't meant to, they were meant to confuse the enemy while other attacks were being prepared, or to give the user the opportunity for a surprise attack. When they taught it to the class, everyone was able to create between two to four clones. Some were better than others, and there were just a few odd errors, nothing that couldn't be fixed by practice. But when his turn came, the class ended and the teacher told them that they should practice to make them better.

So when Naruto did this jutsu, it was his first time casting it, and he wasn't sure what to expect. But he thought he could create at least one, enough to save this young Hyūga girl by using his bo-staff to knock them out. Well, that was the plan anyway.

As everyone with a modicum of combat experience could attest, plans rarely survive contact with the enemy. The moment the smoke cleared, there was only one clone. But it wasn't like his classmates, who had near perfect copies of themselves. No, his clone was pale and weak looking, unhealthy, and within seconds of being summoned, it flopped to the ground.

This made the teen boys laugh, as they couldn't believe that he created such a weak and useless clone, calling out how lame it was. Something snapped within Naruto, and instead of going with his plan to knock them out with his staff, he dropped it and ran towards the leader and tackled him to the ground.

Instead of admitting defeat though, he yelled out in anger as he took hold of the teen's shirt and begun to slam the bully into the ground again and again.

"I caught you off guard, didn't I!? You just watch, one of these days I'll become Hokage, I'll show all of you! I'll prove you all wrong!" At this point, Naruto had begun to punch the kid over and over again.

Seeing this, the other teens snapped out of their shock, and called out "Get him!" at the same time. With that, the teens pulled Naruto off their friend and leader and begun to punch him instead, all at the same time.

As they were punching Naruto, the leader said, "I'll make you pay for what you did to me!"

The young Hyūga girl could only stare at what was happening in shock, first that someone who seemed so weak would defend her, a nobody. She was grateful and amazed that the boy would say that he would become Hokage one day. She didn't know if he would make it or not, but she felt that he might if he was willing to defend someone like her, someone who was weak. That's what a Hokage did, protect the weak, no matter what, even if those he was facing were stronger than him.

But when the teen begun to beat her hero, all she could do was look away, feeling ashamed. Whilst this blonde kid seemed to be weak, he was willing to defend her in her hour of need, but when he needed someone to help him, she did nothing. She felt so much worse than she already did, being unable to do anything. All she could do was pray that this would soon end.

Her prayers seemed to be answered, when one of her Clan Members came running, calling out her name.

"Lady Hinata!"

Hearing this, and realizing that they had to go, the leader of the bullies called out, "Come on, let's get out of here." And with that, the three bullies got off Naruto and ran off as a male Hyūga appeared.

"Lady Hinata, are you alright?" asked the Hyūga, but before the young girl, now known as Hinata, could answer, the male spotted Naruto laying on the ground, beaten, and he simply said, "Oh it's that boy. Come on Lady Hinata, let's go, this is no place for the likes of you." He didn't want anything to do with the young boy on the ground, not even making sure if he was alright or not.

"No wait, that boy came and help me." said Hinata, not wanting her hero to be left alone like this.

But the male Hyūga wasn't having any of that. He pulled her to him as he told her, "You mustn't get involved with him. Now let's go."

"No, wait." Hinata said softly. But the other Hyūga wasn't hearing it, as he pulled Hinata away and back to her home. Leaving behind a beaten and knocked out Naruto behind.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

Naruto didn't know how long he was blacked out for, but when he came to, he found himself behind the academy - the bullies and the Hyūga girl gone. He was feeling upset and angry, the last thing he could remember was someone calling out a name. He hated how people hated him for no reason, and that whoever came left him here for anyone or anything to hurt him if he didn't wake up when he did.

He would train harder so that this wouldn't happen again. He knew that he couldn't do much by himself, but he would try to find those who would help him, no matter how hard it might be. So he had to pick either to train in chakra or taijutsu, along with the other skills he was advised to learn. As he went into the forest where he trained to dodge, he decided to train seriously in taijutsu and the other skills. Whilst they all needed a trainer to help him get to his full potential, taijutsu was the easiest to do alone.

Wanting to get rid of the pent up anger he was feeling, he was planning to punch the wooden dummies. But before he could though, he hear faint yelps nearby. Wondering what it could be, Naruto went to investigate. What he found shocked him.

At the base of the tree were three midnight coloured kitsunes, a mother with seven tails and her two kits with two tails. The mother stood the best she could up and snarled and growled at him for being so close, believing that he was a threat.

He had heard of the kitsunes, they appeared over three hundred years ago when the Kyūbi turned over sixty percent of the foxes in the Elemental Nation into kitsunes. Now whilst most of the other nations don't seem to mind them, the Land of Fire seemingly hates these creatures. Naruto could only suspect this was because of what Kyūbi did to the nation, and so they often kill them instead.

EIther way, when Naruto slowly got closer to the three kitsunes, he saw that the mother was bleeding and the two kits seemed to be hurt a bit. By the looks of it, it was some sort of animal attack that hurt them and not some human. So Naruto held his hands up to show that he didn't mean harm. "Shh, I don't mean you any harm, I just want to help you." he said as he got closer.

The mother kitsune seemed to understand him and stopped the snarling and growling and crawled into a ball around her kits, licking them, trying to heal their small wounds.

"Let me help you, I know of some people that can help." Naruto said as he walked closer, bending down to look at them.

Naruto was thinking of the Inuzuka Clan. Not only were they a family of ninja known for their use of hounds as fighting companions, they were the best veterinarians in the village. The mother of the kits snarled at this, unsure what to do, worried that the humans would kill her and her kits like other humans usually did to her kind.

Naruto could feel this as he comforted her. "Listen, I know that humans don't treat your kind will, but the people I was thinking of won't mind that you're kitsune." Naruto informed her softly, "As long as you're not a threat, if you're injured, they'll treat you fairly. You do want someone to help your kits, don't you? You don't want them to die, do you?"

The mother whined at this. She didn't want her kits to die, so she stood down and allowed Naruto to walk up to her and her kits and pick them up. He took them to the _Inuzuka's Veterinary_ as fast as he could.

Upon entering the place, he saw a twelve-year-old at the counter. She had long brown hair tied in a ponytail, with two locks framing her face over her large, black eyes. She had the Clan's traditional fang-like tattoos on both of her cheeks. She was wearing a grey sleeveless blouse and tan like shorts, with a red jacket tied around the waist. Naruto noticed that she had a softer appearance than the other members of her family, not having slit-like eyes, or wild, shaggy hair.

When he entered the building though, the young girl sneered at him, thinking that he had hurt the animals. "What did you do to these poor creatures?" Sure they might be kitsunes like the Nine-Tailed Beast that attacked their village years ago, but as long as they weren't a threat of any kind, the Inuzuka Clan disagreed with how they were being treated.

"I didn't do anything to them!" Naruto immediately defended himself as he softly placed the kitsunes onto the counter, "I found them in the forest area where I train. I think some sort of animal hurt them."

Upon seeing how badly the mother kitsune was injured, the young girl called out, "Mother! Come here quickly, there's an emergency!"

"What is it Hana?" called her mother as she came into the store. The woman was animalistic looking, with long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canines and nails. She also had the clan's fang markings on her cheeks, as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She was wearing a black suit with the sleeves rolled up, and bandages around her legs.

Upon seeing the injured kitsunes, Hana's mother looked at Naruto and asked darkly, "What happened here, boy?"

"I, I don't know," Naruto admitted fearfully, "I found them at a base of a tree in the forest nearby. I didn't know what to do, so I brought them here to see if you can help."

"I'll do my best, but it takes a lot to hurt a seven tail kitsune." the mother informed Naruto as she picked the kitsunes and hurried to the surgery room to save them.

"From what I can tell, only a powerful chakra beast could do something like that to them." Hana told the young boy, as she watched worriedly. "But I thought the Lord Hokage had portals set up so that they couldn't enter the village."

"What are these chakra beasts?" asked Naruto, as he never heard of them before.

"I don't know much, other than that they appeared about eight years ago and that they are made of pure chakra, and they appear in different forms and sizes." Hana informed Naruto, "The only other thing that I know about them is that when they are defeated, they leave behind their chakra essence for a short while before disappearing. I've heard rumours that some people have found a way to capture this essence and are researching if it can be useful to the world."

For the next half an hour, as they waited to learn what was happening to the kitsunes, Hana and Naruto talked about the different kind of chakra beasts that Hana knew of. Creatures from bugs to skeleton warriors. Naruto found it an interesting experience, he'd never talked to someone like this before. Normally everyone would shun him, call him names, bully him and such.

But Naruto didn't expect this to last for long, as this wasn't the first time people seemed to be willing to talk to him and maybe make friends with him, only for him to find out they won't who he thought they were. They either made friends with him to prank him, or on a dare, or to make fun of or bully him, or they were threatened not to be friends with him. So he wasn't expecting much here, but he was amazed to learn about these chakra beasts that some of the village ninja were dealing with at the time to keep the place safe.

Either way, by the time they were done talking, Hana's mother came in looking despondent. "I'm sorry to inform you young man, but I'm afraid that I wasn't able to save the mother kitsune. She was too injured for me to do anything." she said with sadness in her voice.

Naruto and Hana were both sad at this, Naruto because he brought her here as he thought she could be saved, and Hana, because like her family, she loved most animals - although they cared for canines more than anything else. But hearing that the mother was dead, Naruto had to ask, "What about her kits? Are they okay?"

"Thankfully yes, they are," the veterinarian told him happily, "they were mainly bruised up a bit, nothing that some treatment couldn't deal with. However, without their mother, unless they get lucky, they will only live for a few days to a few weeks." added the mother sadly.

"Isn't there anything you could do to help them?" asked Naruto, they were veterinarians, after all, so he thought that they could do something.

"Sadly we can't." this came from the daughter, "We're allowed to heal kitsune, but other than taking care of their basic needs, we aren't permitted to help them beyond making sure they can survive on their own."

"Sadly, my daughter is right," the mother told Naruto with regret. "The Second Hokage created the law, saying that we can heal kitsunes, but just enough that they won't die. Once they are healed, we have to send them back into the wild. It doesn't matter if they are able to defend themselves or not, once we treated them, we are meant to send them off."

"But why?" asked a confused Naruto, not understanding how the Second Hokage would send off a barely healed creature back into the wild. Anything could happen to them.

"Because of the Nine-Tails," Hana's mother told Naruto, "Lord Second had always had a problem with the Kyūbi because of what it did to the Elemental Nations. He, along with many others in the Land of Fire, saw Kyūbi's creation of the kitsunes as a threat to our Land, believing that they would one day become like Kyūbi, a creature who attacks people like it did for so many years before the First Hokage, Second's brother, stopped it.

"But most in the Inuzuka Clan didn't agree with the Second and the others that believed they're a threat. We know from with our dealings with animals that they don't often attack humans. There are only two times an animal would attack a human, the first is if they are a predator, a creature that hunts other animals for meat, like the kitsunes." Hana's mother informed Naruto when she saw that he was confused by the name.

"Anyway, a predator would only attack a human only if they are unable to capture another animal, and they were really hungry. A predator is normally wary of humans, and only attack one when the human is alone and they are starving."

"And the second reason an animal would attack a human?" asked Naruto.

"They believe that we pose a threat to them." said Hana. "We humans are more dangerous than any animal out there, most of us hunt and kill them without a second thought. So when that happens the animals would defend themselves, if they are able to."

Naruto could understand that if anyone or anything was attacked for no reason, if they were able to, they would try and defend themselves. It was one of the reasons he was training himself to be stronger, he hated being weak and bullied on, so he was training to stop it from happening again.

"And the reason that the Nine-Tails attacked us?" asked Naruto, wondering if it was hunger or it believed that they posed a threat to itself.

"Either out of hunger," the mother told him, "or if it felt we posed a threat to it, and decided to deal with us. Or if it was being controlled somehow."

"What could control something that powerful?" asked Naruto.

"We don't know. Whoever they were, we for one wouldn't want to meet them, as they would have to be someone really powerful to pull it off." the veterinarian informed the young boy, which he agreed with. "Either way, because Lord Second and most of the village feared that these kitsunes could one day be a threat, they took action. While they couldn't kill them outright, they made it so that our Clan and any other who cares for animals in this village couldn't help them other than making sure that, if we find one, all we are allowed to do is heal their wounds so that they wouldn't die and send them back into the wild. Lord Second didn't care that other creatures could kill the kitsunes in their weakened state. And to make sure that our Clan, which is a ninja clan, wouldn't take one in to take care of it until it was fully healed, the Second Hokage made a law saying that no ninja could keep one as a pet."

Naruto didn't like the idea of the Second Hokage making up such a law. It was to protect the village, but still. Only the Nine-Tailed Beast attacked the village, not the kitsunes. They normally stayed out in wild, only coming into the village to search for food.

Suddenly, he thought of something, the law said that a _ninja_ couldn't take care of one, but he wasn't one yet. Naruto realized he was a ninja in training and, before the law, he was still a civilian until he passed the Ninja Exams. He was not subjected to the same laws as the Inuzuka Clan. So he asked, "Can't I look after them, seeing that I'm by rights a citizen of this village, and not a ninja yet."

"I was hoping that you would pick up on that," the veterinarian said with a smirk, but then seriously added, "but you do realize that if you do this, the village will look down on you even more."

"What's the worst they can do to me?" Naruto queried, "They already belittle me, make sure my life is hard in one way or another, and make sure that I don't have any friends. So tell me, what else could they do to me that they haven't done already?"

It is to be noted that these were very bold words from a boy forced to forget his very real brush with death.

Here the girl and her mother had to admit that Naruto was right, there was very little they could do to him that they hadn't already done. "Okay, and thank you for your help. I for one wouldn't feel right to send these young kits into the wild, to their deaths. To help you until they become strong enough, I'm willing to give you enough to look after them."

Naruto was shocked to hear this. They were being so... nice, unlike anyone else in the village. He felt this could be some sort of set up, so he had to ask.

"Is this some sort of trick? If I take these you're not going to report me for stealing, right?" He still remembered the last time that happened. That lady from the grocery store had look so nice and was so kind to him. Until she called the police and accused him of stealing the fruits she gave him in the first place! He didn't trust another young adult shopkeeper after that.

"No? Why would I-" the woman said, a confused look on her face, even as her daughter looked on, curious.

"And you won't break in at night to take it back and leave the windows broken?" He'd just managed to replace them about two weeks ago, he would have liked if they lasted longer.

"Kid, no, that's really-" the mother tried to interject, rubbing her forehead with the heel of her palm.

"And you won't tell people I forced you into helping kitsunes?" Naruto asked while eyeing her up. Sure, there was no way in hell for him to actually do that, but people would take any chances to 'get back at the demon', so he had to make sure.

"You're saying that as if you could, and we both know that's not really-" she tried to say, getting red in the face. Naruto idly noticed that her eye had started twitching. Hana, meanwhile, was watching with something resembling morbid realisation combined with a sudden urge to stop herself from laughing.

"And you won't-" Naruto tried to say, moving down on his checklist.

"NO! Just. No. I won't do any of what you said, are about to say, or have thought of saying. Please. Stop." the woman called out, motioning for Naruto to stop talking. Her eyes were closed now, and she could only massage her temples and mutter under her breath. Hana was hiding her face in her arms, shaking with restrained mirth.

Then a thought came to Naruto. "Do you know why the villagers hate me so much?" he asked.

"Sadly no, I don't know why they hate you so much." she lied, hating that there was a law stopping her from telling Naruto the truth. "Either way, helping you to take her of the kitsune is the least we can do, and after today there's not much else we can offer to help with that.

"As you know, the villagers don't like you for some reason," the mother reminded him kindly, not trying to be mean about it, "but what you might not know is that those who show kindness to you have a harder time of it. They quickly learn that it's best not to be friends with you. Did you ever wonder why you don't have friends?"

"I always suspected part of the reason was because some of the villagers make up up about me and call me a demon." Naruto told her.

"At least you know that," the mother said with a sad smile, "and because of that, and because of those making things hard for people should they be nice to you, many decide not to try and be nice to you in order to make their lives easier. Because of this, after today, we won't be seen helping you, because our office needs customers. Just so you know, unless it's about the kitsunes, we won't be able to talk to you often."

As much as Naruto hated it, he could understand why they couldn't be seen helping him. They had their business to run, and couldn't risk him putting a stop to that. If they were found out, they could lose a lot of work, and that's something Naruto didn't want. So with a sigh he said, "I understand."

"Either way, in the future, if you ever come here and need help with the kitsunes, ask for either my daughter, Hana, or me, Tsume, and we'll be more than happy to help you." the woman now known as Tsume said.

"Thank you Tsume, I appreciate it." Naruto was glad that, while they couldn't do much, they were willing to help where they could. "Is there anything I should know about them? How should I take care of them?" he asked.

"I'll give you a book that should help you take care of them," Tsume informed the young blonde, "as for what you should know about them, let me ask you this first. Do you much about kitsunes?"

"Other than that the Nine-Tailed Beast created them and them being tricksters, I don't know much." Naruto admitted.

"Well in that case there's two main things you need to know for now." Tsume informed Naruto. "The first is that the number of tails tells you how powerful the kitsunes are. Kitsunes are normally born with two tails, but on a rare occasions they only have one, which shows that they are just a normal fox, and they rarely gain another tail in their lives. As for the rest of them, they gain more tails over the centuries, normally up to eight tails. As far as I know, other than Kyūbi, none of the kitsunes got their ninth tail.

"Next, while each kitsune has similar powers, each of them have an elemental power depending on their race, and these two are from a darkness race of kitsune. As they age, not only will they learn their kitsune powers, they'll also learn to control darkness and the shadows."

"Wow." Naruto whispered in shock. He never knew that these creatures had these kind of powers.

"If you want to learn more about their powers and skills, I'll give you a book about them." Tsume told him.

"I'll get it along with the kits." Tsume told him as she left and returned a few minutes later with the kits and books, telling Naruto that they were both female.

After saying his thanks and goodbyes, Naruto left the Veterinary and returned home with the kits. Once there, he set a place for the new kits to sleep, and read up on how to take care of them and what powers they had. By the end of the week Naruto decided to call them Mirai and Aiko, as he didn't like to keep calling them kitsunes. Sure they might not be around for long, but it didn't feel right not to give them names.

It wasn't nice when people ignored your existence, after all. He knew first-hand what that felt like.

And so did Naruto add another part to his life, one that would serve him well in the future.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ __Here ends the next chapter of Ninja Overlord - Part 1, I hope that you have enjoyed the chapter. I would like to thank Ibilliss for Beta Reading this chapter for me.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve.**_

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki - Part 6.**_

 _ **(Naruto's Childhood - Part 4: Childhood's End - Part 1.)**_

 _30th of July 1909 - The Ninja Academy:_

It had been four months since the day he saved the young Hyūga girl from the bullies and got Mirai and Aiko. Since then, life for one Naruto Uzumaki had only gotten harder, if you can believe it. He thought his life was bad before Mirai and Aiko, but once he got the two young kitsunes, it seemed to get worse. The shopkeepers put their prices up even more for him, he got named called more and the bullies went after him even harder, all because he got two kitsunes.

Also, whilst the senseis didn't help much to begin with, they now allowed people to steal his books, or have them get lost somehow, and wouldn't give him new copies so he could try and keep up. To fix some of that, he had to sneak into the Academy's library at night to catch up what he should have learned during the day.

Not that Naruto cared too much. They were already treating him badly before, this was nothing. It just made him want to prove them wrong, show them he wasn't some kind of demon. Although there were times that he wanted to beat those who hurt him, that feeling quickly turned into deciding that it would be better to prove them wrong by not acting on his hate.

As for Mirai and Aiko, he was absent from the academy because of them, not that it really mattered, considering that neither his teachers nor his classmates seemed to care much about it. As far as they cared, he could fall off the face of the Earth and they wouldn't give a damn. In fact, Naruto suspected that most of the village would throw a party if that happened and, more importantly, if it killed him.

Either way, the two young kitsunes were slowly getting better and would soon be able to return to the wild. Naruto could say that he was saddened by the thought, as they were the only company that he had these days. Sure, he could go and see Hana and her mother, but he didn't want to make things hard for them by visiting too often. They were part of a handful of people who were kind to him, and he didn't wish for his presence to ruin their business.

Either way, it was Friday afternoon and he just finished classes for the day. That day was the start of their summer vacation, actually. At the moment he was walking through the village, passing by various stores, bars, vendors, cafes and stalls, where the villagers were giving him an extra wide berth. It had been the same for the last few months since he got the kitsunes. Every time he walked towards a group or a family, he would see them move over to the side of the road or stop at a safe distance to let him pass, all the while giving him the cold shoulder or sending him very cautious, hate-filled glares. It was like everyone was looking at him as if he was something sick and disgusting that they wanted to stay away from, a thought that had Naruto's face turn sour, his skin going clammy and his blood running cold. Some whispered that he was a demon and that he was a kitsune lover.

This sense he was getting from the villagers, feeling completely unwelcome and unwanted, day in and day out… it was horrible. He hated it. He always had.

Wanting to do something about this sensation, the young Naruto decided to make a small detour from the main road and into the side streets. Trekking to a more isolated area dotted with apartments, small homes, and surrounded by lush gardens and picket fences, the blonde took his brooding stint to a less conspicuous part of the neighbourhood, away from prying eyes. When he finally reached an empty reserve sitting adjacent to a group of houses, the youngster felt himself starting to get a little wet around the eyes and, stopping in his tracks, wiped his face against his forearm.

"Damn it. My life really sucks." the boy mumbled miserably to himself. Noticing the open field next to the footpath and seeing how empty and spacious it was, the orphan then decided to wander around a bit towards the forest on the other side.

Ambling into the woods a couple of minutes later with a mild sense of curiosity, the child soon stumbled upon a thick bamboo grove inside the collection of oaks and birches. Tilting his head at the tall pillars and trunks standing high before him, all of which were lit by the glow of the still present sun, Naruto walked over to the stalks and placed a hand against one of the nearest. He then blinked as he looked at how tall the bamboo shoot was.

"Wow." Looking back down at where his hand was pressed, the kid then curled his fingers into a fist and pressed his knuckles against the green wood. Putting his weight against it, he was able to get a measure of how sturdy and flexible it was, which had him smile a little.

In the months following his fateful encounter with the bullies and Hinata, Naruto had spent every waking hour of his life working himself to the bone and driving himself up the wall. The blond had knuckled down to continue his training harder than ever before, focusing on polishing up his fighting skills, sharpening his reflexes, stamina and endurance, and increasing his strength. After four months, he was starting to make dents into the wooden log dummy that he was using to train with, and was now looking for something stronger to train with.

He knew that his taijutsu wasn't the best, what with having no training experience or someone telling him how to improve and what he was doing wrong, and unless he got in the first few hits, where his strength would normally allow him to win, the other students would win. So if he couldn't win by skill, he would win by strength or outlasting them until they were worn out, and he trained hard to do so.

That being said, Kurome and Akame Uchiha, twin sisters in his year, showed him that strength wasn't all you needed to win a fight. Both of them could beat him without much problem, and they weren't the strongest students in the class. Neither of them show any mercy in their fights when going against Naruto, he could tell that it was like they were imagining that they were fighting someone else. Someone that they wanted dead. Not surprising, considering that their Clan was after whoever killed all but a few of their members.

To help him to keep track of how he was doing, he decided to maintain a journal about his growth, like how much he was doing per sessions, so that he could do better the next time. He wrote down some ideas on how to do so. He wasn't a fan of writing or reading, but to become stronger he would try his best to change that.

Anyway, when he saw the bamboo, Naruto blinked and thought back to one of the classes he had earlier today. _'Some ninja use logs and training dummies to practice taijutsu by hitting them, right?'_ One of his senseis, Suzume, had started showing the students some of the basic katas that they used in combat from a picture book; a subject that greatly fascinated Naruto and captured his interest. But whenever he tried to ask questions about it, the teacher either nervously dodged them or ignored him entirely and went on to answer another student's questions.

As annoying as it had been, the blond had still managed to learn a great deal from simply listening to the woman's lecture. He learned about how some ninja trained, what they used, and the areas where they had the most practice. There were even some exercises the Chunin showed the class that they could do at home, which had been a great help.

It was at that moment Naruto looked at the bamboo pillar in front of him a little more thoughtfully. After a bit of staring, he was suddenly struck by an idea. _'Sensei Suzume didn't say anything about practising on bamboo."_

His sensei informed them that bamboo was a lot stronger than wood and almost comparable to steel, it made using it as part of martial arts practice very risky. From what Naruto already knew, people only used the plant as a building material; ideal for setting up frames and holding up buildings.

But had they ever considered it for practising combat on a regular basis?

Curious as to where he could go with this idea and wanting to let off some steam from the terrible day he'd just had, Naruto frowned determinedly and set himself into one of the fighting stances he remembered from his lesson. Holding out a hand and drawing his fist back into a loaded position, he then concentrated hard before throwing a hard left seiken.

"Ha!" Naruto shouted, his corkscrew punch slamming into the bamboo trunk with a loud 'klok'. He then pulled it away a second later with a pained yelp and shook his hand. "Ow!" Looking to see the red bruise that was starting to form on his knuckles, he then took a deep breath and forced down the pain. Glancing back up, Naruto then put on another brave face and, reassuming his horse stance, brought both hands back and started again. "Ha! Ha! Ha!"

The silence of the reserve was soon filled with the sound of Naruto's yells and wood clacking echoing throughout the area, as he repeatedly started hitting the wood over, and over, and over.

It wouldn't be until nightfall that Naruto stopped practising his punching and kicking techniques on the bamboo, by which point both his knuckles and shins had been cut open and were bleeding all over the place. Managing to bite back the pain, he limped to his apartment where he bandaged himself up, so that by tomorrow he would be able to go at it again. As he bandaged himself up, Mirai and Aiko would whined as they licked his wounds, worried for their friend.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _10th of October 1910 - Underground Training Facility:_

It had been over a year since Naruto found the bamboo grove and started his new training regime: every morning and evening he would start himself off by doing an hour of sprinting laps around the village, hurtling over and dodging obstacles, avoiding people, and leaping over gaps between buildings. Then he would go to the grove to spend an hour before the academy, and a few hours after practising his katas before he began punching on his new bamboo dummy. During the evenings, he would also throw in hill sprints, vertical climbs, and other taxing exercises, including pushups, crunches, squats, chin-ups and dips.

He would power through fast, full-on rounds on the makeshift heavy bag for five minutes apiece with fifty-second breaks in between, using an egg timer during each round to measure his progress so that he was practically dying at the end of them.

This improved his fitness, endurance and stamina to an insane degree.

Hitting the bamboo also toughened his hands, forearms, elbows, knees and shins, as striking the wooden pillars for the first few sessions cut his skin open, bruised it, cracked his bones, and caused his knuckles to bleed. This occurred regularly in the first few months of his new regimen, but after that he'd managed to strengthen his limbs to the point that they could withstand this new level of vigorous striking, allowing him to start putting them through even harsher trials.

He would also practice with his bo-staff during the evenings, using not only the bamboo dummies, but also a series of wooden logs that he set up in the trees. He needed to practice on moving targets and this was the best he could do with no one to help him.

It helped that he was wearing the training outfit that he got for his eighth birthday. The seals on it were meant to make him stronger and faster, and they worked like a charm. When he wasn't wearing them, he was moving faster than other kids and was punching holes in his wooden dummies. But in the recent months, he found that it was getting easier to move about in his training outfit. The seals weren't adjusting themselves anymore. He would have to go and see Tsume about getting a new outfit for him. He hadn't started working on Sealing yet, so he couldn't do it himself.

As time passed and Naruto found that his training was going well, he decided to work on his coordination and aerial manoeuvrability, jumping through the forest and the bamboo grove's canopy and practising his acrobatics. He got the idea for this when he saw some monkeys in the village doing it, Naruto thought it was a good idea to try and do the same.

When he first started, he would spend the first half hour working his muscles by climbing and holding his position in the branches high above the forest floor. By doing it barefoot, he could also practice holding on with his toes much like a monkey, strengthening his more awkward grips.

The first few tries ended with him falling out of the trees and crash-landing in the bushes, even breaking his wrist and cracking a rib once - which he found was healed with a good night's sleep or two, depending on how bad he was hurt. He found he could heal faster than anyone else he knew and without any real scars. Naruto wondered if he got this ability from his parents. But he didn't know who to go to about his parents, so he pushed the thought aside and worked on training himself. Once he'd gotten the hang of holding on with his toes like a monkey, he was practically flying through the trees.

In the last few weeks, Naruto decided to start training in kunai and shurikenjutsu, knowing that this was one the key points in being a ninja. So he started to throw rocks and stones at targets that he set up in the grove. At the moment he was working on his accuracy, because it was his main weakness. The plan was, once he worked on his accuracy enough, he would try hitting the targets as he was moving from tree to tree, because he knew he would have to be able to hit targets on the move.

As for building up his body strength as a whole, he was planning to do some pure strength-based exercises. The first part of the plan was to use several of the enormous boulders lying in the nearby field; pushing and rolling them across the open ground, carrying them on his back, or lifting them through various bench and leg press exercises. He knew it would be hard, so he was planning to start with smaller rocks first, then slowly move up to the big rocks.

But that was later. For now, he was meditating, with Mirai and Aiko seating straight with their eyes closed next to him. Naruto often thought that they were meditating themselves, trying to copy him. He wouldn't be surprised if they were.

As Naruto opened his eyes and looked down at them, he thought back over last year or so. They had become great friends. When they were healed enough Naruto had tried to free them back into the wild, as he didn't want them near the villagers for longer than they had to. They were giving them strange looks and Naruto feared that they would try and do something awful to his friends if they stayed much longer.

So one night whilst it was dark and hard to see, Naruto snuck out of the village and in a farm close to the walls, about an hour's walk away, and he set Mirai and Aiko free. Naruto gave the two young vixens what he thought would be the last smile and a pat on each of their heads, while they affectionate licked to his knuckles, and he put them down with a few gentle strokes of their backs.

But as he was walking away, determined to leave before any waterworks could start up and ruin the moment, the blond suddenly heard the pitter-patter of tiny footsteps behind him. As he looked over his shoulders, Naruto stopped when he saw the two little black vixens following right behind him, their yellow eyes fixed squarely upon his person. When he stopped walking, the kitsunes sat down on the road and barked, their tails flowing elegantly behind them.

Naruto tried to tell them that they were free, that they could go and live in the wild. But in response, the two vixens got up and walked up to him, where they rubbed their heads and bodies affectionately against his legs like a cat. They then walked around his feet, nearly tripping Naruto over before they stopped behind him, sat down, and gave another yip of assertiveness.

Staring down at the kitsunes in bewilderment, Naruto's clear blue eyes met their yellow ones. As he gazed right into the windows to their souls, they stared back at him, and it felt was like the three of them were communicating with one another through thought and silence. The young orphan experienced a sudden moment of clarity.

It was something only someone with a strong bond and attachment to another person or creature could have experienced; a sense that'd been built and developed over a certain period of time. Whether this was purely an emotional thing or something even deeper seated and spiritual, none of them knew. But after having felt these same emotions fill his head and heart time and time again in the days they'd spent with one another, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and gave the foxes a warm smile.

Like him, they were orphans, with no one to look after them, to keep them safe. Over the time they spent with each other, they felt safe and felt that they belonged somewhere, neither of them wanted it to end and they knew they would be happy together. Naruto knew they wanted to stay with him, and he wanted them to stay too, as he felt they were friends and he didn't want to lose that, so with a smile, he agreed.

It was the best decision of his young life, as strange as it sounded. Since becoming part of his family the vixens helped Naruto with his training. They seemed to understand what he was trying to do, so they would launch themselves at him at different times, they would bite through the ropes while the logs were swinging, they would dash between his legs while he was dodging something else.

This was unlike his other dodging training, because he didn't know when the attacks would happen, like in real life, so he had to learn to get used to the surprise attacks. Not only that, but Naruto had to deal with two, three or more attacks that he had to dodge. The kitsunes would try and hit him in different directions, while the log which would swing in one direction, back and forth. All of this taught Naruto how to improvise in a fight.

Now that Mirai and Aiko were staying with him for good, Naruto would love nothing more to bring them to the academy. Before, they would stay in his apartment when he went to the academy, seeing that he had no idea if they were going to stay or not. But now that he knew they were staying, he wanted them to be around him as much as possible, but his teachers told him that, should he bring them to the academy, they would have him kicked out.

Naruto tried to argue that the children from the Inuzuka Clan brought their dogs to the academy, but he was shot down on that. They informed him that the dogs were Clan animals, so they had more rights to be at the academy than those 'kitsune monsters'. The Inuzuka had to train and bond with their partner. Naruto was upset about this, but he knew it was a long shot.

But one good thing about having Mirai and Aiko around was that they were able to find some kind of forgotten underground training facility. Naruto found the place fascinating, it had different training tools, training dummies, old training weights, just to name a few things. Then there was the obstacle course, the monkey bars and a huge hall. There were even moving dummies and balls for him to dodge.

Naruto couldn't believe his luck. Looking around, he realized that they found the perfect training ground for them. No one would be able to find and bother them, something that worried him for a while. He feared that if he was found out, the villagers would interfere to make sure that he couldn't get stronger. He'd realized a while back, due to how his teachers were training him, that they didn't want him to get stronger, nor become a ninja. But he was going to show them that they couldn't stop him, and this place would help him out greatly.

Naruto had to wonder why this place was abandoned. Sure it was run down, but that was mainly down to it not being looked after, it had everything that one would need to become a ninja other than that. A huge pool to swim in, a wall to climb up on and other stuff. The only reason Naruto could think of for this place to be abandoned was that this was here before the Hidden Village was created and once the village was built, they took the training above ground.

Although, when they found the training facility, he faced some strange undead skeleton chakra beasts, be it human skeletons or those strange creatures he never had seen before. Fighting them showed him how much work he needed to do. He won, but it was rough. Not only were they good at taijutsu, but they were good at using kenjutsu, and Naruto had had to dodge many of their sword attacks. After getting cut so many times, he was even more thankful for his fast healing. Truly, the path to becoming the Hokage was a long and grueling one.

But as he defeated these undead beasts, he saw that they left behind brown (or red, if they had fire abilities) glowing balls of chakra. From what Hana told him, these seemed to be pure chakra and there were people trying to research what they really were since they appeared ten years ago. The main problem they had at the start was that they couldn't keep them for long, as these chakra orbs disappeared after thirty minutes. But about six years ago, they were able to find a way to keep them longer. Hana didn't know how they did it, just that they could, and ninja from every village were hunting these chakra beasts.

Since then he had been fixing up the facility and using it to train, doing what he could to get better and stronger. He wished he had someone that could help, someone that he could talk to without causing them problems. He would have asked Hana or Tsume for help, but Hana was either training or on missions, and as for Tsume, Naruto didn't want to create even more problems for her should anyone find out that she or her eldest daughter was helping him.

At the moment he was doing his meditating after a few hours of training in the underground facility. He started this a month ago after an incredibly embarrassing moment. When he started this walking meditation, he often walked into things, as he had to close his eyes for this to work. Over time though he got used to his surroundings and knew by heart where most things were, and except for any wild animals that might walk in the area, he would be fine. However, a month ago, he accidentally walked into the young Hyūga girl that he had helped a while ago.

Now, this wasn't the embarrassing part, oh no it wasn't, the embarrassing part was when he fell on top of her. As he tried to get up, he accidentally placed his hand on her chest. He could feel the forming buds that people called boobs - he couldn't help but squeeze, because they felt so soft. This made both of them blush, but that wasn't the end of it. As Naruto tried to get up and apologise, he placed his hand lower down in an even worse. This made both of them turn crimson. Naruto began to stutter an apology. But as he did so, Hinata used her hands to crawl backwards, stood up, and ran off in embarrassment.

Naruto was just as embarrassed. He had no idea how it got this bad so quickly, nor why she was there in the first place. He knew that, if she was with her Clan, even if he went looking for her to say sorry, and even if she was willing to listen to him, they would kill him. But he knew that if he was going to do this walking meditation, he would do in the facility so that kind of embarrassment wouldn't happen again.

Anyway, as he was coming out of his meditation state, Naruto was shocked to see an aura of darkness surrounding Mirai and Aiko. It was like they were in the centre of black flame. He had no idea what was happening to them. Worried about his two friends, Naruto wearily reached his hand out to touch them. But as he got near the flames, he was shocked to see that there was no heat.

As he touched them, he called out softly and worriedly as he shook them softly, "Mirai, Aiko, wake up girls, you're covered in flames."

As he did this, the vixens 'awoke' from their own meditation state, and as they did their black flames disappeared. "Are you two feeling okay?" Naruto asked them, to which they yelped that they were. But still, he was worried, and so he asked them, "How would you two like to see Hana and her mother?"

The vixens barked happily at this. Mirai and Aiko seemed to like the two and they often snuck out to see them. While Naruto didn't mind this too much, he did try to stop them, knowing that the villagers didn't like the two kitsunes and would be more than happy to see an accident happen to them, or to Hana or Tsume should they learn how close they were to him and the vixens.

Standing up, Naruto tidied himself up before leaving the facility and heading to Inuzuka's Veterinary.

As he got into the store, Naruto saw that there were only five people there, waiting to see the vet on duty. One of them was talking to the vet. It wasn't surprising, seeing that it was evening, and most people would be home with their family and having dinner. Anyway, Naruto was thankful to see that it was Hana who was working that day, so he waited to be seen. But he did notice that he was getting a lot of dark looks as he waited.

Once it was his turn to see Hana, she pulled him into the back so he didn't have to deal with the other villagers. "Hey Naruto, been awhile." she said, a little bit irritated.

"Yeah I know I'm sorry, I have been busy training that's all." Naruto half-lied, he didn't want to tell her the full truth.

"If you say so," Hana gave him a knowing smile, having seen through him. "So what can I do for you today?" she asked, all business.

Here Naruto told her what happened to his two kitsunes and by the end his story, Hana was looking at Mirai and Aiko in shock and awe. "I'm amazed," Hana admitted, "by the sounds of it they just awakened their powers. This doesn't normally happen until they are a few years old, for them to gain this power so soon is nothing but amazing."

Naruto couldn't believe it, his friends had awakened their powers early, so in wonder, he asked, "Is there anything I can do to help them in training their new powers?"

"Sadly no," Hana informed the young boy, "they normally learn from their parents or on their own, their powers are different from ours."

"Oh." Naruto said, upset that he couldn't help his friends train like they were helping him.

"You don't have to worry," Hana told him, hoping to cheer him up, "seeing how they awakened their powers so early, I wouldn't be surprised if they mastered their powers just as fast."

"You might be right, I'm sure they'll learn what they have to soon enough." admitted the young blonde. "Listen, Hana, is your mother home? I need to ask for some help from here." he said, remembering his weighted gear problem.

"Oh?" Hana asked in shock, knowing how the young boy in front of her rarely asked anyone for help, "What do you need help with?"

"You see I got a training outfit two years ago for my birthday from an anonymous person," Naruto informed the Inuzuka's Heiress, "and it had weight seals on it to make it heavier than a normal outfit so that I would have to become stronger to use it properly. It would alter every so often when I'd able to move in it easily so that it became heavier again."

"Wow, I heard of these outfits, but I've never heard someone having one." Hana said in shock. "It takes too much time and energy to train in them, many ninja these days don't see the point in them when you have jutsu to do most of the work."

"I can see how people would think that, but I want to be the strongest Hokage there ever was. So if these seals can help me, I'm willing to use them." Naruto informed her earnestly. "But the thing is, I think that the seals are failing, they don't seem to be getting heavier lately."

Hana smiled at this, happy to see that Naruto was still pursuing his dream to become Hokage. But she was worried about how he got the training outfit, sure it didn't seem to hurt him physically, but that didn't mean the outfit didn't hurt him in other ways. "Do you mind if I have a look at your training outfit please?"

"I'm wearing it right now, so that's not really an option." Naruto informed her. "In fact, the only time that I take it off is when I have to wash it."

Hana nodded thoughtfully at this, those who use Weight Seals would often keep them on them at all times to get the full benefit, so she wasn't too surprised that he was wearing them now. "Do you mind removing your top so I can see the outfit?" she asked.

"Sure, I don't see a problem with that." Naruto told her with a shrug. Removing his bright orange jacket, Naruto revealed the top half of his training outfit. He got the bright orange outfit, along with a second set, for his ninth birthday, it was a gift from another anonymous person. Other than a note with his name on it, there was no clue about the sender. He loved orange, so he wore it, and he wanted to show whoever sent it that he was thankful and he liked it.

Hana begun to look at and touch the outfit. The first thing that she noticed was that it was an inch or so too small for Naruto. "You do know that this outfit is slightly too small for you, right?" she asked.

Naruto looked at the sleeves and for the first time really took them in, realizing that he had grown a bit over the last two years. So much that his outfit had gotten too small for him. "I have to admit, until you mentioned it, I never realized that it was so small. I normally just train and put my clothes back on, I never checked if it still fits me or not."

Hana just laughed, this wasn't the first time she heard something like this. In fact, she did the very same thing during her time at the Academy, when she had her own training outfit. She used it often, but until someone pointed it out to her, she never realized it was too small for her, because once she finished training, she would get changed back into her clothes. Never checked her outfit until someone mentioned it. But still, two years not noticing? Possible, but she found it hard to believe. How can one not notice when clothing doesn't fit more than an inch?

Either way, as she checked it out, she saw that the seals were stitched into the outfit itself. Whilst she was no expert in fuinjutsu, she was interested in the basics and had some of her Clan members show her a few things. One thing she recognised was the basic seals for the weight increase. Then there was another basic seal that feeds off the person's chakra to power the rest of the seals.

Hana knew that for some seals to work a long time, they would have to have a power source, and for the seals that would need these, that normally came from the user. She would have to ask people with more experience to make sure, but these seem to look right. There were a few others on the outfit, but she suspected one was the seal that adjusted the weight so it would become heavier when needed. All in all, whoever gave this to Naruto gave him a great gift, something that would help the young boy to become a great ninja one day.

But as for the outfit, Hana knew what the problem was. "I think I know what's wrong with your outfit, its too small for you now." she said, somewhat amused.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

Before Hana could answer that, her mother and a teenage girl walked into the back store. Upon seeing Naruto, Tsume smiled. "Naruto, how are you? Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, what are you doing here Loser?" said the teen. Like Tsume, she had long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canines and nails. She also had the Inuzuka's fang markings on her cheeks as well as over her eyes. She was wearing a white top and black jeans, and she head the Village Ninja Headband.

"Kawa," hissed Hana, as Mirai and Aiko growled at the girl, "you have no right to talk to him like that."

"What?" asked Kawa, as if she has done nothing wrong, "Not only is he the Dead Last of his year, but people are calling him a demon worshipper, a pervert incarnate and…"

"Kawa, stop right now," Tsume said, "he is our guest, I thought I raised you better. And need I remind you that you were almost your year's Dead Last if it wasn't for me and Hana? Now go to the pounds and start cleaning the place up and think about your attitude towards about our guests." she said with a frown on her face.

"Buuuut mum…" whined Kawa. Naruto was shocked to learn that she was directly related to Tsume and Hana.

"No buts Kawa, now clean out the pounds and take care of the animals." Tsume ordered.

"Yes, mother." Kawa said in a huff, not happy about it. Giving Naruto the stink eye, she huffed again and turned around and left.

"Please forgive my daughter," Tsume apologized to Naruto as Kawa left the room, "I don't know where she gets it from, I thought I taught her better than that. I can understand people not liking each other for one reason or another, but I taught her not so say anything if she didn't have anything nice to say. Or at least not in front of the person she was talking about. And her acting up is getting her brother, Kiba, to do the same… I swear I don't know what to do with them."

"Don't worry about it, I heard worse." Naruto waved it off, as he petted Mirai and Aiko to make calm them down, which made the whine in happiness. " I have no idea why they say most of it, but I can understand why they think I'm a pervert."

"Oh, why is that?" Hana asked with interest. Out of all the people she knew, Naruto would be the last one she thought of as a pervert.

"You see, I've been able to create a Transformation Jutsu that helps me to escape from most men who chase me when I get caught doing a prank." explained Naruto with a smirk.

"What kind of jutsu would make people think you're a pervert?" asked Tsume as she rubbed the kitsune's heads, making them purr happily, although she had a decent guess.

"I transform into a naked blonde," Naruto informed the mother and daughter, shocking one and making the other snort, "but to create it I had to read a few of the porn mags that I found to make the body perfect. So far it would seem to work well, they either get distracted for a few moments or they get a nose bleed and become unconscious."

Hana and Tsume shook their heads in disbelief that anyone would create such a jutsu just to escape if he got caught in doing a prank. Not only that, but that the men of the village would fall for such a jutsu. Then again, it just proved that Naruto wasn't as dumb as many made him out to be. Sure it was out of self-interest, but creating a new jutsu wasn't an easy thing to do. It took time and research to do so and not just anyone could do it, most would just go with the ones that already existed.

Thinking it best not to ask more about this, or ask him to demonstrate, Tsume got to business. "So why are you here today?" At that, Naruto repeated his reason for the visit. As he did, Tsume checked the kitsunes and his outfit.

"I see. Hana is right, it would seem that Mirai and Aiko awakened their power." Tsume confirmed Hana's thoughts after Naruto finished, awed at Mirai and Aiko and somewhat concerned about the outfit. Like her daughter, she too was worried about what kind of Seals were on it, she would have one of her Clan's Seal Experts look at them to make sure they weren't harming Naruto in any way. Or at the very least that the harm wouldn't be permanent.

"As for your outfit, I'll have to see if one of my Clan's Seal Experts can copy those seals for you," Tsume informed him the young boy, "although we'll have to give you a new outfit seeing that this one is too small for you."

"That's fine." acknowledged Naruto, then a thought came to him, "I know that this might cost you, so I'm willing to work for you to pay back anything lose for this."

"No, you don't have to do that, let's just say that this is an investment in the future." Tsume informed Naruto. Part of it was true, because if Naruto did become Hokage one day, or a high-rank ninja, it would be good to have him indebted to them. But that wasn't the only reason. She hated how people were treating him and how the Hokage was doing little to make things better for the boy. She couldn't tell him the truth, but at the very least she could help Naruto whenever possible.

"If you are sure, I don't want to create problems for you and your Clan with the rest of the villagers." Naruto said, somewhat apprehensive.

"You don't have to worry about them," Tsume told the young blonde, "while we're not as important as the Uchihas and the Hyūgas, our Clan is still important to this village. So you don't have to worry about them doing anything too bad to us." What she didn't tell Naruto was that most of her Clan were Hunter Nin, and thus they were often the ones tasked to track down any rogue ninja, either to capture or kill them. The Inuzuka Clan were mainly Hunter Nin because of their abilities and jutsu, making able to track people better than any other Hunter Nin. Thus, it would have been foolish to upset the Clan too badly.

"If you're sure, thank you Lady Inuzuka." Naruto thanked Tsume respectfully.

"Please, it's Tsume, none of this Lady staff, it just makes me feel old," Tsume laughed, "the only time I have people call me Lady is in official meetings, or for the people that piss me off or I don't like."

"Thank you Tsume, I thought I should thank you properly because you're doing a lot for me." Naruto said, smiling softly.

"No worries kid." Tsume said with a smile. "Now, if you could get out of your training outfit and give it to me so I can hand it over to my people."

"Sure, I'll do it now, is there somewhere I can change?" asked Naruto.

"Hana can show you to our changing rooms." Tsume informed Naruto.

"Changing rooms?" asked Naruto, "Why do you have changing rooms?"

"I don't know what you might have heard about what a vet is like, but I can tell you that it's not as calm as you think." explained Tsume. "It can be very messy and sometimes we have to take a shower at least once a day, if not more. Animals or no, this is still a hospital."

"I can vouch for that," Hana piped in, "a few times I had to clean the kennels more than once a day if the animals were ill, and each time I had to take a shower. Having a changing room helps a lot."

"I see," Naruto said, not sure what else he could say. "in that case please show me where to go and I'll give you my training outfit. The sooner that I can get a new set, the sooner I can continue my training."

And with that, Hana took Naruto to one of the male's changing rooms, where Naruto removed his training outfit. But as he turned to leave, he grabbed the doorknob, and pulled it right off. After she stopped laughing at his confused face, Hana explained that he was now using his full strength, since the outfit wasn't restricting it anymore. Naruto was shocked, he never really realized how strong he was.

Hana informed him that the outfit was doing it's best to keep his strength as low as possible, and because he'd never taken it off in his day to day life, he was unused to the (apparently massive) difference. So until he got his new training outfit, he should learn to control himself, lest he hurt someone on accident. Something that he really wanted to keep from happening. To be honest, he felt a bit stupid that he didn't think about it before now, but he would add it to his training.

Either way, once he left the outfit with Tsume, Naruto returned home to get changed and get some money to eat dinner at the Ramen Ichiraku. Since he started his training, he started to eat more healthy, eating ramen only on the weekends. During the week he would try and eat healthy foods, stealing money from people or breaking into homes to get food or money.

This helped with his pickpocketing and lockpicking skills, but the problem was that he could get unlucky and get caught and so he would have to run. When that happened, he would go to Ramen Ichiraku to get dinner, seeing that they were the only place that didn't overcharge for his food. But today was his birthday, so he would go there for dinner, a treat to himself.

When he got home though, he found that someone had stuffed a toad-shaped wallet under his door with a note saying happy birthday. By the looks of it, it was the same handwriting as the one that came with his orange outfit last year. To be honest, Naruto was thankful, he had been looking at the same wallet a while back, because he really needed one, but couldn't afford it. Either way though, he placed his money in his new wallet and went to Ramen Ichiraku for dinner.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Here's the end of part one of Childhood's End, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and you keep on reading.

Now I would like your help with something, I'm planning to have Naruto work on Tags, to expand on them so that they can do more. So with this, I would like your help, what ideas can you come up with to what Tags could do. I have got a few like paint like tags where it changed a person's clothings, sink like tags to make a person smell, sticking people down to their chairs, a tag that had the surface slippery. Now I have a story where I can get some ideas from: Naruto: Curse of the Ryugan by Thayerblue1 - which the writer is okay with me using them. But I want some other ideas too, so he'll have more tags to use in a fight. I hope you can help me here.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen.**_

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki - Part 7.**_

 _ **(Naruto's Childhood - Part 4: Childhood's End - Part 2.)**_

 _7h of March 1914 - Hidden Leaf Village , Red Light District:_

Three years and a bit later, a thirteen-year-old Naruto was returning home from pranking the village with Mirai and Aiko. He wanted to get caught and test himself, so he was wearing his bright orange jumpsuit.

Over the last few years things changed with Naruto, he was taller and somewhat more skilled. Sure he had problems when it came to chakra, seeing how none of his teachers were willing to teach him much more than the basic chakra control exercise where he had to place a leaf on his forehead and use his chakra to keep it there. But the real issue was that his chakra control was non-existent. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't control his chakra, and his teachers wouldn't give him the time of day to show him what he was doing wrong or offer advice on how to get better.

Then again, he wasn't suspecting much from them, they had never really helped him in the past. On the contrary, they would try and make sure he failed somehow, either sending him out of the classroom for some made up reason, allowing others to steal his school work or let people ruin it.

He was much stronger than most students, but as a ninja that meant nothing if you couldn't use chakra properly. Which is why he wasn't a ninja now. He had a chance to become one last year, but he failed two of the three exams. The exams were made up of three tests: written, taijutsu and jutsu, where you had cast a basic ninjutsu or genjutsu or break a genjutsu. Last year he had to create three perfect Clones, but his were weak and ill-looking so failed that part of the exam. And seeing that he also failed the written part of the exam, he couldn't become a ninja that year. He was hoping he could do better this year.

He just wished he had someone to help him, especially with his control. But everyone seemed to hate him for no reason, and he still had no idea why.

That doesn't mean he was weak, over the years he had gotten stronger, faster and better with taijutsu. He kept up his training within his own underground training facility and in the bamboo grove, where he was still doing his aerial manoeuvrability and rock lifting. He was now able to lift boulders eight times his own size and dozens of times his own weight. And yeah, this training damn near killed him a couple of times, but nothing was accomplished without some blood and sweat.

His weighted training outfit helped with it, and he didn't think he could have accomplished it otherwise, because he probably wouldn't have the strength to do this. It made him stronger than other children of his age, and maybe a few adults too. Speaking of his training outfit, when Hana and Tsume had given it back to him, along with a few spares, Hana had changed the looks, saying that she wanted to update it. She thought the old ninja outfit looked outdated and Naruto needed something more recent.

So now the outfit was a sleeveless turtleneck top and black cotton pants, black leather fingerless gloves that went up to his elbows and black tabi made of heavy, tough material with rubber soles. Naruto had to admit that it was somewhat cool looking. Hana even told Naruto that over time he could add to the outfit to make it his own, either to help make him a better ninja or make him stand out. That was something Naruto was interested in, but over the years he couldn't think of anything to add, so he was wearing his orange jumpsuit over it.

There was a new feature where he could release how much strength he wanted to use. Before, most of his strength was restricted. He was stronger than most, but he never used all of that strength. But now the new outfits let him use as much as he wanted.

So during the weekdays when he was at the academy he would keep his strength at a minimum, making sure not to break something or someone by mistake. But during the weekends and the holidays, he would play around and test a different amount of strength. To be honest though, without someone to spar with him, it was difficult to guess how much he should use on a person.

Other than Hana and Tsume, Naruto didn't want anyone else to learn about what he could do, because he was afraid of what they might think. They could him more of a demon than they already do, or would try to stop him from getting stronger. He already suspected this was why his teachers didn't want to help him. So, for now, he would only use about five percent of his strength when sparring with another student.

Over the years though, he slowed down his physical training, he had other skills he wanted to train and his exercises took way too much time to justify keeping the same pace.

His pickpocketing and lockpicking were good, as they helped with his stealth, silent movement and skill to blend into crowds, and it helped that he no longer wore his orange jumpsuit all the time. He came to realise that it made it too easy to be caught. So the only time that he wore it was during his time at the academy or when he wanted people to notice him, normally when he was pulling pranks. Most of the other times, he only wore the outfit that Hana and Tsume had given him. Unless he went into shops where people paid attention, no one noticed him. Sure the village knew that he was the one to pull the pranks, but because he never got caught (unless he wanted to) and never left any evidence, he never got punished.

He had heard that if ninja stopped practising their skills they could get rusty and it could create problems later, so he would pull a prank every so often. And it wasn't like he was going to stop his morning and evening exercises, he just wouldn't do the rest of his other training as often.

It didn't mean that he was going to stop training altogether though, he had other things he wanted to train, like this Ki training and fuinjutsu, among a few things he wanted to work on.

Not long after visiting Hana and Tsume about his kitsunes and his training outfit, Naruto was walking around the village when he spotted a boy about a year or two older than him training.

The boy had shiny black hair that was quite long and fastened in a braid, round eyes with prominent lower eyelashes, and very thick eyebrows. He was wearing a white, short-sleeved kimono-shirt with a martial arts belt and dark pants. He was balancing on a log, using only his thumb. Seeing this got Naruto thinking. He realized that he too needed to work on his balance. So for the next few years, Naruto worked on his balance whenever he could, be it on logs, tree branches or on ice in winter, anything that he needed balance for, he would train to balance on that surface. He had gotten pretty good at balancing on all sorts of surfaces, it was really rare for him to fall now. He didn't take his training as serious as the boy he saw, but he did practice some of his taijutsu moves. This was so he would be ready to fight anywhere should he need to.

During the years Naruto began to read up on wilderness survival and weapon care and training with a katana and bow. It was something he'd wanted to do for a while, but it was forgotten in favor of his other training. He was reminded about it when Hana told him that he should look into wilderness survival, as she and her team had to do a few missions where they had to deal with bandits, and they would be out in the wild for days or even weeks. They had to rely on themselves and what they found in the wild to survive, and she said it would be for the best if he would read a few wilderness survival books to help him.

This lead to Naruto's dislike for reading. He had problems with it, and unless it interested him, Naruto tried not to read. Whilst learning wilderness survival piqued his interest, Naruto didn't feel it was as important, so it took him longer to learn. He knew the basics, seeing how he lived off the land before the Hokage helped him out, but reading up on it wasn't something he was enjoying. Instead, he listened to what Hana and her mother said about it when he visited them.

During one of his talks with Tsume, she mentioned that whilst bo-staff training was all good and all, he should try and train with either a bladed weapon or a the wild, he would sometimes have to kill an animal as part of a mission, for either food or to collect the pelt or other parts a client might want from an animal, so knowing how to use both a blade and a bow would be useful.

He thought about placing a blade at the end of his staff, but that would mean altering his style of fighting to avoid cutting himself, which would be dangerous and take too much time. So he decided to use a different blade. Sure he could rely on his kunai for close combat, but that would mean he would have to get even closer to the target to get a hit in and that meant the risk of getting hit was even greater. While he would still need to get close to fight with a longer blade, he wouldn't have to get in as close. So he decided to would learn to use a long bladed katana. He started out using a bokken, which would have to do until he was able to get hold of a cheap katana that he could use.

Now that he decided to learn to use a katana, Naruto knew he would have to get books on kenjutsu to learn the skill properly. It would be so much easier if he could learn from another person, but he knew that nobody would be willing to teach him. Hana and Tsume were unable seeing how they and their clan used kunai in favor of katanas when in close range blade fighting. But two were able to give Naruto a few books to learn from, and he also found a few second hand books. Over time, Naruto believed that as a self studied student in kenjutsu, he was somewhat decent. Sure he could improve, but he would need actual teacher to help him, something he didn't have right now.

As for the bow, sure he could work with both kunai and shuriken as he could throw them and regain them easier, but the problem was the range and force of impact. With kunai and shuriken they depended on how hard you could throw them, but with a bow you got the extra strength depending on the make. Not only that, but with a bow, you could use seals to make both it and the arrows so much better. So he decided to learn how to use the bow too.

When Hana learned of this, she showed Naruto how to take care of both his his blades and bow and how to make arrows if he ever ran out. This led to him learning how to take care of some other weapons too.

He also worked on a few other things, like Ki Training. This wasn't as easy as Naruto had hoped it would be, as from what the book that he got told him, he had to see the _energy_ around him _._ This was a ninja village and most of the people here had chakra and the book told him he had to look for life force (or aura, as the book called it), which everyone has, but the colours were different for each person. Helpfully, the one of the books had diagrams showing the full Chakra Pathway System, so at least he knew what to look for.

But most people who lived in a Hidden Village had chakra, and for those who could see them, chakra pathways, which were blue. It was harder to see the aura of a person. The book said that each individual produces chakra to some degree, so even for those who can't use chakra, you would see a _small_ amount of it in their aura.

From what the book told him, he had to be blindfolded and think of nothing at all, let his mind go blank. For someone like Naruto, this was very hard, as his mind often wandered. Meditating helped, but for this to work he would have to do it somewhere where he would be close to people, and therein laid the problem. There would be sounds and scents all around him, distracting him. Not only that, but with many of the villagers hating him, and with him being in the public, blindfolded and in a state of meditation, he feared what would happen to him should someone decide to act on their hatred for him.

For this reason, Naruto reread the first half of the first book once again carefully, to see if he could do this another way. He was thankful that he did, because he found out that it also worked with forest animals. Most animals had very little chakra, so finding their aura would be easier. Whilst this way was easier, many used the other way as they didn't live near a forest.

But Ki training was safer, it didn't mean that it was easier. Getting into the state of meditation was easy enough, but the problem was sensing the animals. He found it hard to block out everything. It was like trying not to think of a pink elephant but that's all you can think about. He had to get close to the animals, to make it easier to _sense_ them. But that meant extra scents and noise from the animals, something he didn't have to deal with before. He was thankful that none of the animals around him were hostile.

It took Naruto a few months before he could begin to sense anything and he was shocked when he did. While he was still blindfolded, he was able to see images of the animals surrounded by strange lights - their auras. The images weren't as clear as when he used his own eyes, but he could tell what animal was what.

But when he looked at Mirai and Aiko, he could see red chakra. Naruto suspected that they had red chakra because they were created by the Nine-Tailed Beast that attacked the village all those years ago.

Now that he knew how to sense this energy and see the auras, the next step of his Ki training was to use this energy. This was harder than sensing, the book said that he had to gather the energy within himself, where he could either use it to enhance his body or use it as a weapon. This was called Ki Absorption and Ki Channeling.

The problem was that over the years of learning to sense and use Ki, he was barely able to absorb enough energy to do anything. He thought that this would be one area he could be good at and that he could use Ki to become a ninja, but it didn't seem to be. But it didn't mean that he wouldn't try and use what little he could muster, so he had to decide what he wanted to do with this energy. There were abilities like invisibility and flight, but the books said it took a lot of energy to use these skills.

As Naruto looked through the books though, he found that he could use a bladed weapon like a katana or an axe to cast some powerful Ki attacks over time. Sure he could use a kunai, but the books said that longer blades worked better, because smaller blades, like kunais, would break if you channeled too much ki. So when channelling Ki into a weapon, until they had some training, it was best to start with something like a the long blade of a sword or the thick blade of an axe. Once you mastered the skill of channelling Ki into a weapon, then you could start channelling Ki into something like a kunai or a shuriken.

Not only that, but he was able to channel Ki into the blade in the last few months and was able to use some attacks.

During his Ki training, Naruto finally started to work on Sealing. Naruto wasn't expecting much from this, seeing how it was the hardest skill to learn, but surprisingly enough he found he was somewhat good at it. He was no master or expert, but he thought he was more skilled than the average ninja. After mastering calligraphy, he began to think about how he could use Sealing with his own style.

From what he read, most people who knew Sealing decided to work on what would fit their style instead of specialising or mastering the full potential of the skill. Naruto would love nothing more than to master the skill himself seeing how useful it could become, but with everything else he was working on, he didn't have the time to do so. So he figured he would use it in pranks and such, and later he could make traps. If he had time, or the ability to create more of himself, he would try and master it. Maybe after becoming a ninja.

His speciality was sealing tags. While everyone wanted to do some fancy skills with fuinjutsu, he wanted to try and design different tags to use. The idea came about when he bumped into Hana after a rough day at the academy where they were learning the Body Replacement Jutsu, and Naruto moaned about how he hated the class, saying that he didn't see the point of it. Hana admitted that not many people do. In fact, once they learned the basics of the jutsus they learned at the academy, they don't bother to use them much in the real world unless they had to.

She believed that it was stupid. Sure, only knowing the basics of the jutsu was all they needed, but if they mastered the Body Replacement Jutsu, they could become nearly unstoppable. The basic Body Replacement Jutsu was them to replace themselves with logs, as it was easier to do, but she asked Naruto a question he never thought of. Whilst on missions, where would he find a log to replace himself with? It would be good for him to master the jutsu so he could it in different situations. So that's what he started to do, train to use the Body Replacement Jutsu with different items. He would have liked to use it in different situations, but he didn't have anyone to help him train other than Mirai and Aiko, and there was a limit on what they could do.

Back to the tags, seeing how Hana said that he should try different ways in using the Body Replacement Jutsu, Naruto started to think why people didn't try and use tags in different ways. Other than Explosive Tags, there were two other tags that he knew of from the books, the Barrier Tag and the Sealing Tag. The Barrier Tags formed a barrier to protect everything inside the area, while the Sealing Tags were used to seal the entrances of tombs and caves, and to lock a storage seal in order to prevent people from just taking whatever was inside. The only way you could prevent the seal from taking effect was if you could stop the sealing process before it was done, otherwise removing the tag seems to be extremely difficult through normal means, and there were few people that knew how to do it the simple way.

But as he thought about how Hana told him how he could use the Body Replacement Jutsu in different ways, Naruto began to wonder why they haven't used the Tags in different ways. They only had three Tags, why couldn't they have a few more? Why not a smoke bomb tag, or something to trap them so that they couldn't move? Naruto knew it would take time to do this, so he tested his skills in making Tags by creating tags for pranks.

His first few tags were basic pranks, ones that he had done many times before. Paint bomb tags where it changed a person's clothing, stink bomb tags to make a person smell, sticking people to their chairs, a tag that made a surface slippery, even a tag that made a person itch until they removed their clothes. Small stuff that he had long since surpassed, but he was starting out and didn't know what he could do with tags.

Then one day he decided to create a tag to make the person's clothes invisible, without the person realizing it. He wasn't sure if he could do so and it took a few months to create, but when he tested it out, it was funny as hell.

He had to use the Cloak of Invisibility Jutsu to hide until his target got near, and when they passed by Naruto he would place the Tag. His target had no idea what happened, he had no idea why people were giving him strange looks, laughing at him or covering their and their children's eyes. It took a while before someone called him a pervert for going around naked. But the target argued about this, saying that he was wearing clothes, and the argument got so bad that the ANBU had to come and take the man away.

Naruto learned that they found the Tag and removed it from his target, but they never knew who created the Tag, nor who put it there. Well, they might have suspected it was him, but the thing was they had no proof. And these pranks were ones that he didn't want to be connected to, he didn't want people to know that he was able to do such a thing.

Another Tag he created was a quicksand like tag, where a person walked in a ten-foot area of the tag and sink up to three to five feet into the ground. It took a while, but after a few months of trial and error, he was able to reliably create the Quicksand Tags. He had fun trapping a few people.

Naruto didn't only use tags for pranks, but he was trying to create tags that could help him in a fight, like flashbangs, smoke screen and sound tags. Right now, he was trying to create two that would help him greatly on missions. The first was a proximity alarm tags so that he could be alerted if someone entered his camp while he was sleeping. He knew what he wanted to do with this one, some sort of sound tag that triggered when someone passed by it.

The other one was more difficult, he wanted to create a beacon tag. He wanted to place some tags around a village, settlement or area to map it out and show him the people moving about in that area. Besides being unsure on how to make it in the first place, he didn't really know how to see what they would display either. This was one tag he wasn't sure he would be able to create, but he wasn't going to give up on it just yet. It would be far too useful to have, _if_ he could create it.

Naruto's other training consisted of Darkness Training. This one came to a surprise to Naruto, as this power came from Mirai and Aiko. It happened about a year ago. When he was meditating, the two suddenly bit him and purred some of their chakra into him. When he opened his eyes, he saw an aura of darkness surrounding him. Not knowing what was going on, he went to Tsume, which he was starting to see as the only reliable adult around.

Tsume explained that sometimes a kitsune with elemental powers can give a human some of their power, as long as they trusted said human. Naruto was shocked and amazed that these young kitsunes would trust him so much. After treating them for this gift, he started to learn how to master this skill. The first part of his training was to manipulate the shadows around him.

He could have gone to the clan who was renowned for shadow manipulation, the Nara Clan Naruto believed they were called. But the problem with that was that the clan had to use their own shadows for their jutsu, but this skill he gained could use not only his own, but any shadow, as well as the dark, so he didn't think that the Nara Clan could help him.

It took about three months for him to be able to manipulate the shadows around him, making it so that they would move how he wanted them. The next step was to solidify the shadows so they could be used as weapons and such. This took a bit longer, seeing how, like learning to manipulate the shadows, he had no idea how to do this and he had no one to turn to and had other things to be doing. But once he got it down, he spent the next few months seeing what he could do with it and learning how to fight with this new power.

The ability to solidify the shadows was something he liked, as it was thanks to this that he had gotten better in taijutsu. Mirai and Aiko wanted to help him in his training, so they created small, solid beings, that had a life of their own, sending them out to watch those who were good at taijutsu and learn what they could. Then they would come back and teach Naruto what they had learned, which in turn made Naruto better at fighting. Naruto was thankful for this and gave them extra treats.

In the last few months, Naruto started hearing a few words when it was just him and the two kitsunes. Naruto thought he was going mad, but one day when he was talking to Hana about this, she said that it was most likely Mirai and Aiko trying to talk to him. The Inuzuka Clan, for instance, could understand their animal partners, whilst the rest of the villagers only heard barking and yelping. It was a mental link that happened when animals and humans lived together and trusted each other. Whilst he couldn't understand them clearly at the moment, he knew it was only a matter of time before it happened and he couldn't wait for it.

Regarding Naruto's personal life, when he learned how to sense people with Ki, he sensed that he was being watched from time to time. It took some time, but he learned that they were ANBU, spying on him. This upset Naruto a bit, he wasn't sure why or how long they had been doing this. More importantly, once he found out about them, he realised that the ANBU members wouldn't step in to stop the villagers when he was getting picked on.

Because of this, Naruto decided to prank them. The hard part was finding the ANBU Headquarters. It took a while, needing to use his black outfit and using the Cloak of Invisibility and Body Replacement Jutsu not to get caught. But once he found the Headquarters, he poured itching powder on all ANBU and their training clothes. To make sure that they didn't just put it in the wash to get rid of it, he added itching powder to the washing powder. After a bit more searching, Naruto found their masks, and used bright spray paint on some and glitter on others. Some he dumped syrup on, and covered them with feathers.

While they couldn't prove it was him, they knew, and to prevent him from doing it again they kept an even closer eye on him. They would follow him everywhere, day and night. Whilst Naruto didn't like this, it helped with training his stealth, and he kept trying to outsmart them, to escape their watch.

Next was his love life. A few years ago he started to be interested in girls and wanted to see if he could find love and see what it was like. But the problem was that he didn't know who to ask, as most of the village hated him and the parents wouldn't allow their daughters to date him. But still, from what Hana told him, there were some girls who liked to go against their parent's wishes.

With that information, Naruto decided to see if he could find one of these girls, but he had no idea how. He did have one girl in mind that he wanted to ask, but the problem is that she was from a ninja Clan Family. He knew that, if he tried to date someone from a Clan, the Heads and Elders of the Clans could become a problem for him and would either try to run him out of the village or kill him. So he decided to try and date a civilian girl.

He settled on going after someone a year or two younger himself, and he picked a nine-year-old Sakura Haruno to ask out. She wasn't the one he would have liked to ask out, but even with her huge forehead, she was cute with her pink hair, so he decided to try. He had hoped that being older than her would make her want to date him, seeing how he heard that women loved to date older men, and thus she would forget all the rumors about him.

But that wasn't the case. Because he was dead last and a prankster, she wanted nothing to do with him. Not only that, but like most of the girls in the village, other than the older generations, she was Sasuke Uchiha's fangirl. Naruto didn't know what was wrong with them, to be so interested in the young Uchiha. He acted as if he was better than everyone else, looking down on everyone. He had this emo feeling about him too. Naruto didn't know what was wrong with him, because the female Uchihas were way more sociable, even if they still had problems.

What Naruto didn't get was why Sasuke didn't seem to be interested in any of the fangirls. From what Naruto understood, those who are capable to use chakra seem to mature faster than normal people. Naruto was considered a late bloomer, but then again, he didn't have girls throwing themselves at him and he was training as much as possible to get stronger, and most of the village hated him. But if he had girls throwing themselves at him, and if he wasn't hated, he would have noticed them sooner and would be dating by now. It was as if Sasuke had no interest in girls at all, and Naruto had to wonder if he was gay, because some of them were hot.

Either way, for the following year Naruto tried to get Sakura to date him when he wasn't busy with school and training, but with no luck. She kept hitting him for no real reason and keep calling him an idiot, so Naruto decided that enough was enough and stopped trying to go out with her.

Naruto thought there was no one else out there, none of the other civilians caught his interest. That was until he met Yakumo Kurama a few months ago. A young girl with long brown hair, one side straight and the other in a braid. She also had brown eyes. Naruto would often see her wearing a pink kimono held closed by a pink sash with two pockets on the front. She also wore violet baggy pants and red mesh armour underneath her kimono and legs ,along with orange sandals.

Naruto meet her as he was running around the village, she was painting the Hokage Residence and its surrounding area, it was a great painting too.

Over the last few months, Naruto learned that Yakumo was a kind but shy sort of girl, who was born with a weak body. Whilst she could move around and do things that a civilian could do, she was unable to perform the physical activities required of a kunoichi. She was upset by this, as it was her dream to become a great kunoichi one day, even if she didn't have the body to do so. So instead she had been painting.

Yakumo wanted nothing more but to be a ninja so she could reclaim the fame that her clan once had. Naruto learned that at one time the Kurama Clan used to be the driving force of the Leaf Village and they had much influence, just like the Uchiha Clan, and it was all because of their clan's kekkei genkai - mastery over genjutsu.

But their influence had been dwindling for many years. They hadn't produced a single Jōnin and Chūnin rank shinobi or kunoichi as of late, mostly due to a lack of talent. To add to that, none of the clan members had the clan's kekkei genkai, in fact, Yakumo was the first person in many years to manifest it. Because of this, as she was also the daughter of the Clan Head, all their hopes of regaining the clan's fame and influence were put on her shoulders.

Yakumo didn't mind this, seeing how she wanted this too, but the problem was her body. It was too weak to go to the Academy and so she couldn't reach that dream. For years she thought that she would never be able to become a ninja, but over the last year or so, she heard about a young boy, Rock Lee. Unable to use ninjutsu or genjutsu, but great at taijutsu, and hoping to become a ninja who only used taijutsu. Inspired by this, Yakumo believed she could become a ninja by simply concentrating on her genjutsu skills.

Naruto helped Yakumo in her training, teaching her how to meditate to help her with her genjutsu. Over the months together, Naruto began to fall in love with Yakumo and a few weeks ago he told the Heiress of the Kurama Clan how he felt. He was happy to find that she too had feelings for him, but wasn't sure if he felt the same and so didn't say anything. This was when Naruto got his first kiss, something he enjoyed and did many times after.

Sadly though it didn't last, as two weeks later, Yakumo's parents were killed in a fire and she was put into protective custody until the killers were found. Naruto was unhappy about this, but he understood, they wanted to protect the new Head of the Kurama Clan. So until the killers were found, Yakumo had to disappear for a while. Naruto was heartbroken, he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend. He hoped that she would return soon.

Yakumo had been gone who knows where for two weeks now. It was a sunny Saturday afternoon, and Naruto was taking it easy. The Genin Exams were coming up and he wanted to get ready for them. He had no intention of failing this year too. He was going to do his best to pass, but he feared that he would fail the written and chakra part of the exam.

He'd pulled a prank today, painting the market district in his bright orange outfit, looking to test his escape skills when he would inevitably be spotted. He knew he would be called to the Hokage later on, but he didn't mind it, happy to have escaped his pursuers in record time. Now he was coming back to his apartment when he bumped into someone. "I'm sorry about that, I didn't see you there." he apologised as he came back to the real world.

As Naruto looked up at who he bumped into, he saw that it was a pretty girl with bright red hair, who looked like she was in her late teens. She was wearing simple traveling clothes, consisting of a dark red vest over a black shirt, black pants tied to her shins with bandages, and black sandals. Despite being obviously trained, Naruto couldn't see any kind of Headband. Weird.

"No worries, I was to blame, I was standing in the way." the redhead replied. "I was wondering what sick people do such thing." she continued, grimacing at his door. Looking at it, Naruto realised that someone had written insults all over it. For the fourth time this week.

"I have no idea," Naruto admitted darkly, "I just wish they stopped doing this."

"So you live here?" she asked, curious. Was she an outsider?

"Yeah I do," Naruto told the teen with a deep sigh, "I just don't know why they do this though. I have done nothing wrong." He really didn't know, and he hated it. What did he do to this village? If it wasn't for having nowhere to go and the want to prove them wrong, he would leave this damn village.

"I'm sorry to hear that," the red told him sadly, "do you need any help with cleaning up?"

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked in shock. Nobody had ever offered before. Hell, nobody had even pretended to notice.

"Yes, I am." the red head told him kindly. "I just moved into the village last week, and from the little I have seen and heard, you seem to be an ok person. They have no right to treat you the way they have been."

"But you don't even know me." Naruto told her, confused and a little bit suspicious.

"But I would like to," the older teen told him, "if you want to, that is."

Naruto was unsure about this. One one hand, new friend, on the other, why would someone, who had just met him, want to be friends him. But as he looked down at Mirai and Aiko, they were rubbing their heads against her legs and he could get a few words from them, telling him that she was okay. So after a few moments of thought, Naruto decided to take the risk. "Okay, I would like that, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." he introduced himself politely.

"And my name is Akane Kyūshū" Akane introduced herself before she and Naruto began to clean Naruto's door and windows.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ __Here ends the next chapter of Ninja Overlord - Part 1, I hope that you have enjoyed the chapter. I would like to thank Ibilliss for Beta Reading this chapter for me. This is the last chapter of Naruto's childhood, so I hope you like it and how I've made Naruto powerful but not too powerful, I hope. Before any of you say that I've made Naruto too powerful so that no one else can defeat him, I disagree, he is still a child and so still be defeated.

Now you might be wondering why I have added Yakumo into the chapter, the reason is simple, she is the key for me to add Kurenai Yuhi into Naruto's Harem. Now, will Yakumo live or die? The honest answer is I don't know, both works and I can use both to my advantage, only time will tell what'll happen to her.

So you know, before I start writing the next chapter, I'll be editing chapter eight and nine so that they become chapter thirteen and fourteen, and they fit to what I have added in these last few chapters.

Now as you read this, I would like ideas as to what Sealing Tags Naruto could create, I have a story where I can get some ideas from: Naruto: Curse of the Ryugan by Thayerblue1 - which the writer is okay with me using them as long I give him credit for them. But I want some other ideas too, so he'll have more tags to use in a fight. I hope you can help me here.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note:**_ __Before we start this chapter, I would like to inform you that if you read Naruto's True Nindo by Kyuubi123, you'll recognise a lot from his work in this chapter. I would like to point out that I did ask him if I could use this and a few of his chapters, and he said sure go ahead. So please don't say I stole his work, as I did ask first.

 _ **Chapter Fourteen.**_

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki - Part 8.**_

 _ **(New Beginnings - Part 1.)**_

 _28th of March 1914 - Morning, Naruto's Apartment:_

It was Saturday morning, and Naruto just got up to have breakfast, but he also had to get some milk for himself and food for his two shadows Kyūbi Mirai and Aiko. As he did though, once again he found the words, 'die demon' and 'leave our village' in red paint over his door and windows.

Naruto sighed at this, seeing this happening once again, as he said to himself, "One day, the day that I become Hokage and they'll have to stop this, and I'll be respected and can leave this behind me. It'll happen, as if my name isn't Naruto Uzumaki, I'll become Hokage and everything will change."

"Oh really?" said a feminine voice behind Naruto.

As the teen turned around, he found Akane Kyūshū standing behind him. She was new to the Red Light District, having moved to the Hidden Leaf Village about a month ago. Naruto was shocked how well Mirai and Aiko took to her; they never were this friendly to people, so he knew she was an okay person if they liked her.

Akane was working in one of the Night Clubs in the Red Light District. So far she was one few who didn't seem to hate him. He didn't know if it was because she didn't know him, or it was because she was like the rest in the district. She was an outcast of some kind, and it was better to get along with the other outcasts in the district. Whatever the case, he would take whatever kindness that he could "Oh hey Akane." Naruto greeted the older teen.

"So you want to be Hokage do you?" asked the Akane. The way she asked gave Naruto the feeling that she was against it for some reason.

"Yeah, you have a problem with it?" Naruto asked her unhappily. He was sick and tired of others putting down his dream.

"I just want to know why you would want to be the Hokage." Akane told the young teen, "Few have that as their dream and I find it intriguing that one of your age would have a dream that big. Especially becoming a Kage for a village that has no respect for you, and hates you for no reason."

"Well if you must know," Naruto said while puffing out his chest and trying to look confident "I want to be Hokage so that I can change their opinion of me. I want this village will stop treating me like I'm a nobody and finally give me some damn respect."

Akane looked at him for a few moments, as though he'd just sprouted a new head. "That's stupid."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! I WILL BE HOKAGE, NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU LAUGH AND TELL ME THAT IT IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Naruto yelled, frightening a few people and animals that were in the area.

"I never said that you couldn't become the Hokage, or _any_ Kage if that's what you want," Akane explained to Naruto, not wanting to upset him too much, "I simply meant that your reason for being the Hokage was stupid."

"Huh?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Why do you care what others think about you?" asked the young lady, "Especially for a village that detests you for something that's beyond your control. From what I've seen, and the way you act, I bet you don't have anyone acknowledges you for yourself."

Naruto thought about it for a moment and three images came to mind: the Third Hokage, Teuchi, and his daughter Ayame. They acknowledged and cared for him. "You may be right," he admitted, "The village might hate me, but I _do_ have three people who acknowledge and care for me, the Third Hokage, and the people who run the ramen stand that I go to."

"Then that should be enough." Akane told him, leaving her thoughts about the Third for a moment, "While I may have been in the village for a short while, I've seen you around the village. Your pranks and very loud personality is just a way to get their attention, isn't it?" the man asked sadly.

Naruto was shocked that this man knew so much about him. Most of the villagers just plain didn't care to know anything about him.

"Yeah, well at least when I do those things, they notice me." He said.

"Naruto, you shouldn't do things like that to get their attention. It's meaningless." Akane told Naruto sadly.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE LOOKED AT AS IF YOU ARE TRASH OR SOME DEMON! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE PEOPLE LOOK AT YOU AS IF YOU'RE NOTHING!" he yelled infuriated at the woman for telling him that what he was doing was meaningless.

"I'll admit, I have no idea what you've been through," acknowledge Akane, "but really do you really need the acknowledgement of those who care nothing for you? Even if you somehow manage to become Hokage, which is unlikely at the moment, there'll be many who'll still hate you. They'll only see you as a demon, wondering how you even got to become Hokage; many would say that you used dark chakra to become Hokage."

As much as Naruto wanted to scream at Akane saying it wouldn't be like that, he wasn't _**that**_ foolish to think so. He knew deep down that she was right. Unless he proved himself, they would think he didn't deserve to be Hokage. With a deep sigh, he said, "In that case, I'll prove that I'm worthy of becoming a Hokage."

"It would take a miracle or something drastic for these fools to change their minds." explained Akane wisely, "You _could_ gain respect after risking your life many times before something big happens to make them see you a new light. Then again, if you do something stupid, or something that they don't agree with, they'll just knock you down and see you as a demon again.

"All I have to say is this, the only people whose opinion should matter to you are those who actually care for you and care about you. I have seen the villagers and how they think about you. They don't care about you, so don't even try to gain their approval or their respect. You already have the approval of a few people who actually care for you; they should be enough to motivate your goal and dreams."

Akane wanted to tell Naruto her thoughts about the Third Hokage but knew it would be hard for him to believe right now. So instead, she worked on his dream, and see if he understood what it means to be a Kage. So she said, "While I believe you shouldn't be a Kage to a village that treats you like dirt, do you even know what it takes to run a village?"

Naruto paused to consider her question. All he really knew was that the Hokage, or _any_ Kage, was the best ninja in the village and theirs was a position of great respect. He knew little of what a Village Leader was, or if it was even the same as a Kage. And he had no idea how a village was run.

"No, not really," Naruto admitted.

"Then you should find out." the red head advised, "You might find out that being a Kage isn't the job you want. But if it is, then you should be doing it for the right reasons, not to be respected or to be acknowledged by those who hate you."

Naruto looked at Akane, deep in thought at what she said. What she said made a lot of sense. What did he care about people that didn't give a crap about him thought of him? Why should he care about their recognition, when he had people who already recognized him and accepted him? Even if it was only five or so people. He didn't like being known as an idiot or a fool, yet he'd believed _any_ attention was better than none. He had a lot to think about.

"Thanks, Akane, never thought it like that before," Naruto admitted honestly.

"That alright," Akane answered with a smile, "I thought you should think about it before you go all in. I wouldn't like it if I had a brother going into a job he won't like, without knowing the what he's getting into. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You told me that you were taking part in the Genin Exams last week, so I was wondering; how did they go?" Akane asked honestly.

This was something that shocked Naruto, considering that nobody cared how things were going for him. In fact, most didn't even want him to pass the exams, preferring that he died somewhere so that they would no longer have to deal with him and his pet Kyūbi. To hear that someone honestly cared about how he went into the exams was a shock.

Naruto sighed sadly. "I failed again."

"For the second time?" Akane asked in shock, "How'd that happen?"

"To be honest, I've never been good with tests," Naruto informed her with a sigh, "I have problems reading the written part of it, so I fail my written work. Whilst I'm ok at Taijutsu, although my forms could do with some work, I can pass that easy enough, I need help with Ninjutsu and Genjutsu.I'm decent with Ninjutsu, but I suck at chakra control, so I often overpower most Jutsu and I'm also awful at Genjutsu. In fact, I failed my second Genin Exams because I couldn't free myself from the Genjutsu that the placed me in."

Akane was gobsmacked. "Has _anyone_ tried to help you? Or did you even try?"

"Well there were two people who helped me out, but seeing how the village hated me so much, I try not to go to them too often. As they have a business, so I don't want it ruined because they been seen helping me out so much." Naruto informed the older teen, "So I had to do almost everything on my own. The teachers just throw me out of the class for the smallest things, like moving my legs or arms too much, which I find helps to concentrate better. You see, if I don't move about and interact somehow, I find myself getting bored and distracted easily. And when that happens, I play up. Not only that, they _know_ that I have poor chakra control, so they do nothing to help me, sticking me to the basic Leaf Concentration Practice chakra control exercise. They don't even bother telling me how to do it better."

Hearing this, it took all of Akane's self-control not to lose her temper.

She took a few deep breaths before calmly regarding Naruto. "Listen, once you find out what it means to be a Kage, and it's what you want, I'm willing to train you. In fact, I'll train you whether or not you want to be a Kage if that's what you want."

"You'd do that for me?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Of course I would," the teen told him, "you seem to be a good enough kid, and you _definitely_ don't deserve the way this village has been treating you. One condition though: you don't tell anyone that I'm helping you."

"Why not?" Naruto asked confused.

"There's a few reasons," Akane admitted, "but the main one is that if people knew that I'm helping you, someone might try to stop me; even the Hokage."

"What? Why would he do that?" Naruto asked in shock, he didn't think the Hokage would try and stop him from getting trained by someone that wanted to help him.

"Let's just say I can't tell you." Akane said, the young teen boy, "Not that I don't want to, I just can't. You have my word, if you decide that you want me to train you, I won't lie to you. But at the same time though, I won't tell you everything for one reason or another; at which point, if I can, I'll tell you. But think about it, do you think the villagers would be happy that you're being trained?"

"No they wouldn't, in fact, they most likely try and stop you," Naruto admitted. With the way the villagers had been treating him, it wasn't hard for him to think they would run her out of the village.

"That's right," Akane confirmed, "So it's better that you don't tell anyone, not even the Hokage. And if you do this for me, I'll even teach you what it means to be a true ninja. Each person as a different meaning to what it means to be a ninja, but I'll teach you what I was told what it means to be a ninja. Something that I agree with."

"Okay, I won't tell him." Naruto promised the older teen. He was upset that she didn't want him to tell the Hokage, but put it down that there was more to the story than meets the eye. He could sense that when the time was right, she would tell him what she could. Not only that, but he was interested to hear what she thought what a true ninja was, and if it means that he had to keep their training a secret, Naruto was more than happy to do so.

And with that, they parted, Akane went to get some rest, whilst Naruto, Mirai and Aiko, went to get some milk and food.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _Evening - Hokage's Office:_

Hiruzen Sarutobi was relaxing from a long day of doing the curse of paperwork that came with being a Kage, when Naruto walked in with his two pet Kyūbi, who was walking behind him.

"Hello Naruto, is something bothering you?" asked the village leader.

"Hey old man," greeted Naruto with a thoughtful expression.

"Is there something bothering you?" asked the Third Hokage, in curiosity.

"Old man, what does it mean to be a Kage and a Village Leader?" the thirteen-year-old asked.

Sarutobi was stunned. In all the time he'd known Naruto, never once had he asked that question. "Why do you ask?"

Naruto heaved a sigh. "I failed the Genin Exam for the second time this week."

"You aren't giving up are you?" asked the Third with an expression that seemed to be equally sad as it was alarmed.

"No, but I _do_ know that if I fail one more time, I'll be kicked out of the Academy and unable to become a ninja for this village." Naruto admitted.

"Don't worry Naruto, should that happen, I think I can work something out for you." Hiruzen offered with a grandfatherly smile. The Hokage knew that the young man of him was right, should Naruto fail for the third time, he would force to quit the Academy.

It was a rule set up by the Second Hokage. He believed that if a student couldn't pass the Genin Exam after three attempts, it meant you won't meant to be a shinobi or kunoichi. So save them the pain and heartache, should a student fail three times at the Genin Exams, they would be kicked out of the Academy and unable to become a ninja for that village.

When the Hokage said he would work something out for the young man, he wasn't going to do it only for Naruto, but for the village too. The Village might be against the teen, because of the fox within the young teen, but they didn't know that they needed him too. So should he leave the village and he moves to another village to become a ninja, it could spell trouble later on. So it was for the Greater Good of the village that Naruto stayed here.

"Anyway, you asked me about what it means to be a Kage and a Village Leader," the Hokage reminded Naruto, "Why do you ask?"

"Right, for a while I was upset about it." Naruto explained to the old man, "But as I left my apartment to get some supplies, I ran into a new neighbour of mine that moved here a few months ago. And we started to talk."

"Who was this new neighbour?" asked the leader of the Leaf Village.

"Akane Kyūshū," explained Naruto, "she works in one of the Clubs that's near me, she showed me that I don't know it means to be a Kage. She said that I should find out if it really something I want to do. When I told her that I wanted to be Hokage because it would give me respect, she said that that wasn't a good reason to want to be Hokage."

' _Oh isn't she the interesting one.'_ thought Sarutobi as he looked at Naruto and saw that he really wanted a truthful answer.

"She was right Naruto," he replied, hiding his worry. The young lady had only been in the village for a month, and she had turned the head of the biggest prankster and made him think. No one before was able to make Naruto set down and think, he tried to do for a few years now, but with no luck. And if she could do this, what else could she do. If she could make Naruto settle down to think, she already had him wrapped around her finger. He realized that she might be someone to keep an eye on. He would have to look into her, to ensure her motives were pure.

Naruto was surprised. He'd told the old man that that was his dream for a long time and yet he had never criticized it.

"I never said anything before, because I didn't want to destroy your only dream; but are you sure you want to know what it means to be the Hokage?" Lord Third asked very seriously, "What I say may change your mind."

"I want to know Lord Hokage." Naruto said looking at him with the same intensity and determination that he would soon be known for. And seeing that he was showing him respect, by calling him by his title, showed he was serious about this. "I want to know if the dream I am chasing is really what I want."

"Fine, take a seat." the Hokage told the teen.

Once Naruto was seated, Hiruzen closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate.

"To be a Kage or Village Leader is not a job for the faint of heart Naruto, nor for those who are not completely dedicated to the job. Everything that transpires in the village is somehow affected by you. Every business, merchant, food vendor, and civilian falls under your jurisdiction. And whilst some villages, like this one, might have a Council or group of people to help you, most of the time you have to do most of the work."

What he didn't tell the teen was how the civilians in this Council had controlled more than they should, and he was having a hard time regaining. But he hoped that should Naruto become the Hokage, they would have been dealt with in one way or another. "You should know that you'll be in this office, doing the evil work that is paperwork that relates to these sorts of things." Here Naruto let out a laugh at this joke, it would seem that he and the Third Hokage hated doing paperwork. "Every decision you make does not only affect you, but it also affects every single person in this village." The old man said as he rose from his chair.

"Then there is the military." the Hokage went on to explain as he looked out the window, "You are in command of every ninja in this village. They all must obey you and they all will follow your orders. You will be sending them on missions and you need to know what team specializes in what area as well as what team is better prepared for the mission. You need to know the strengths and weaknesses of every team as you will control how teams are made. This is very important Naruto because of all of their lives rest on your shoulders. If you mess up and send the wrong team in the wrong situation then good men and women will die because of your foul-up. You may have to order some ninja on missions that you know are more like suicides missions if it is necessary. And no matter how much you try and not to, you _**will**_ eventually mess up, and the deaths of your comrades will be on your hands, and even then you must persevere and not let the loss of life keep you from leading the village." The old man said, at this part, the Third Hokage looked Naruto in the eyes.

As he did, Naruto looked at the Hokage and he saw the pain in his eyes and knew that the old man had seen and made his share of mistakes and was still paying for them today.

"Come here Naruto." Sarutobi said as he went to the window. When Naruto had joined him he asked, "What do you see?"

Naruto looked out of the window as saw the everyday life in the village. Families were walking around, shops and stores were open, and friends were conversing.

"I see the village old man." He said not quite grasping what he expected him to see.

"That's right Naruto, and rather you're a Kage or a Village Leader, every man, women, and child of your village is your responsibility. Their lives depend on the decisions that you make. As a Kage or a Village Leader, you bear the burden of carrying and protecting every person in this village even if it means giving up your life. There will be times when you must do things you wouldn't normally do, things for the Greater Good for the village, that would make people hate you should they learn what you have done. You even would hate yourself for doing so, but you know that for the Greater Good for the village, you need to do so."

Here looked sad at all the times he was forced to do things for the Greater Good of the village, that he knew that he didn't like doing and knew other might not too. But as the leader of the village, that was something you had to do. As you had to look out for the village, no matter what. Like the times he had to do with Naruto. He was forced to do things, things that made life harder for the boy, but for the protection for him and the village he had to make those choices, even if he didn't want to. He just hoped that Naruto never learns about what he had done, as he feared what he might do should he learn what he has done.

"It's a heavy burden Naruto, you'll lose friends, family, and you'll hate yourself for doing the things you're forced to do." the old man told the blonde teen. "But you know that if you don't, the lives of the people you love, and those of the villagers would be in danger if you don't make those hard choices. And there might be a day where you'll be forced to make the ultimate sacrifice to protect the village. You have to remember Naruto, as a leader be it a Kage or a basic Village Leader, you're the guiding light for the village, and everyone will look to you for guidance and leadership. To view everyone under you as precious, to place their lives on your shoulders, to protect them with your life, that is what it means to be Kage or Village Leader." Hiruzen told Naruto seriously.

Naruto looked at him with awe. He never knew that being the Hokage of this village had such a responsibility, and had to make such hard choices to protect the village. After hearing what the old man told him, he felt ashamed of how he always yelled that he would be the next Hokage when he didn't even have the slightest idea what it entailed. Had he become Hokage, unless he was dumb lucky he could have ruined the village, as he played Hokage and not knowing what he really had to do to protect those in the village.

Akane was right, to be the Hokage for the simple reasons of wanting respect and acknowledgement was selfish and was a disgrace to the Hokage who had come and died for this village.

"Then that is what I will do." Naruto said.

"What do you mean Naruto?" asked the third.

"I will become Hokage, but for the right reasons. Another thing Akane told me was that I shouldn't strive to gain the acceptance of those who hate me for no reason. As long as I am acknowledged by those who truly know and care about me then that is all I need." Naruto said with conviction in his voice.

"That is very good advice Naruto." Hiruzen told the teenager with a smile, "If those fools don't accept you and don't make the effort to understand you then you shouldn't worry about the acceptance or their acknowledgement."

"Yeah, I will be Hokage to protect this village. I may not be accepted but I will protect those that are precious to me with my life." Naruto said.

The Third Hokage looked at the determined look in Naruto's face and swore that he saw an image of Lord Fourth behind him. He just hoped he never finds out what he has done to him, sure it was done to protect him and the village, but he didn't think Naruto would agree, no matter what was said to convince him otherwise. There were some things one could never forgive, he knew when the day of judgement comes along, like other Kages and Village Leaders before him, he would have a lot to answer for. But he knew that the things that he did, he did so for the Greater Good of the village, he would more than happy to receive the judgement to his deeds.

"Are you sure Naruto, it will be a lot of hard work." the old man warned.

"I am sure, I will defend and protect everyone that is precious to me because that is my nindo, my ninja way." Naruto said.

"Well if you need anything then you can tell me." Hiruzen said kindly.

"Thanks, old man, I need to do some thinking now." Naruto said as he left.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

As Naruto left the Academy and down the streets to go back to his home, he was deep in thought about what he had learnt. As he was doing so, he was completely ignoring the looks of hatred and distrust from the villagers. He was somewhat proud of himself, when Akane told him told him that he should go to someone to learn what it means to be a Kage or a Village Leader, there was only one person he could think of: the Third Hokage.

Now normally he would have gone to see the old man right away, unannounced, but Naruto wanted to show the old man that whilst he was a prankster and a kid at heart, he can be mature too: to show his age. So he waited until the end of the day when he knew that the Third Hokage is finished and could give him time.

After the talk with the Hokage, he simply pretended to ignore the looks while silently pondering their meaning, he know recognized them but simply didn't care what they meant. If these people didn't want to even give him a chance then he wouldn't concern himself with their opinions. Knowing that he had to think clearly, he went to the Hokage Mountain, where the seat in deep contemplation for a while.

He knew that to become Hokage then there were some things that he would have to change about himself. He, first of all, had to become a shinobi and a competent one at that. No one would follow an idiot into battle. He also needed to control his temper. No one would want an impulsive leader ruled by his emotion either. His chakra control and genjutsu sucks. He hoped that Akane could help him with these, if not, he would find someone else who might be able to help him

 _'Man, I have a lot to work on if I want to be a ninja and then Hokage.'_ Naruto thought to himself, and he planned out what he would do next.

"Oh well, if it was easy then anyone could do it." Naruto said to himself as he headed home an hour later. Starting tomorrow he was a whole new ninja.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, Akane was watching him and heard what he said. "So he took my advice, Naruto. You might know the truth of what being a Kage entails, that's just a start. I'm sorry little brother, but when I'm done informing you the whole truth of what has been done to you, to our family, you'll be looking at this village a different light."

Then turning to look at the village that done harm to her brother, she sneered as she said, "Soon Hidden Leaf Village, you and your leader will pay for what you have done to our family. And it'll be the very same person who'll you hurt and betrayed, my brother Naruto, that'll punish you all for what you have done to him and our family."

And with that Akane Kyūshū, once Naruko Uzumaki, smiled darkly as she left to prepare to train her brother. If the village saw the smile she had, they would be on their hands and knees begging for forgiveness or running for the hill to get away for what Akane was planning. The village was going to learn the old saying was very true: Never. Fuck. With. An. Uzumaki. As if you did, you would be in a world of trouble, something not only this village will learn, but the other villages that destroyed the Uzumaki Clan in the first place would learn too.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note - PLEASE READ TO THE END:**_ Here ends the next chapter of The Ninja Overlord, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you'll take a few minutes to leave some feedback to what you thought of it. Now as I said at the start of the chapter, I'm using a few chapters from Naruto's True Nindo by Kyuubi123.

I done this as this for the simple reason that it fits what I wanted to happen for my story. I had many ideas for what I wanted to do here, but I could never find the right words to use to write it out. But when I read this story, it was like the gods were speaking to me, as the layout of this was the very thing I wanted to write. So I removed the man in the story and placed him with Akane, and added a few things to fit my needs and make the chapter my own. So you know, until we get to the Genin Exams, I'll be using a few of Kyuubi123's chapters for my work, as they got ideas to what I want to happen in my story, like how to add Anko into the story.

The second chapter of this story will have the first half of chapter two of Naruto's True Nindo, where Naruto meets up with Anko before finding his sister, having a small talk with Akane before ending the chapter.

So you know, I'm writing the Third Hokage and other leaders in the story as Greater Good sort of people, doing what they had to, for the greater good for their village. The way I see it, they do what must be done, be it good or bad. Like the leaders of our governments, they most likely do things that we're not aware of, things that we might not agree with or hate. But the leaders do what they do to protect the country, in this story, do what must be done to protect their village.

I want some advice, I'm going to have it that Akane and/or Masato are going to have a few words with the Hokage and about his actions. Like why Lord Third didn't do anything to make Naruto's life better, or why he never had someone train Naruto, knowing that as an Uzumaki and as Jinchūriki, his chakra control would be shit and would need extra training among other things that I haven't thought of right now. So I would like to ask you this, what would you think the Hokage's answers would be, and how would he defend himself against a pissed off sister/grandfather? I hope that you can help me with this.

Here's the dates of birth of each of the characters of the characters that'll pass the Genin Exams at the same time as Naruto. I done it by the team that they were in the show. I hope I done it right, in fact it is why I'm posting it in this chapter, to make sure that I done so, if I got the dates wrong please let me know. Know that Naruto is MEANT to be older in this story, and the dates I'm using I'm hoping would allow him be in the same class as the rest of the group as he does his third attempt in passing the Genin Exams.

So you know, I don't know if I'll be keeping the same teams or not, I'm still in the air about it. But as far as I can right now, it would look like that I'll be doing so, as it would make things easier if I did. Only time will tell.

Team Seven:

Naruto Uzumaki: 10th of October 1900 starts the Academy on 5th of April 1909 and meant to finish 25th of March 1913 but instead he finished 23rd of March 1915, as he failed two other times before passing on his third time.

Sakura Haruno: 28th of March 1903

Sasuke Uchiha: 2nd of July 1902

Team Eight:

Shino Aburame: January 23 1903

Hinata Hyūga: 17th December 1902

Kiba Inuzuka: 7th of July 1902

Team Ten:

Chōji Akimichi: 1st of May 1902

Shikamaru Nara: 22nd of September 1902

Ino Yamanaka: 23rd of September 1902


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen.**_

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki - Part 9.**_

 _ **(New Beginnings - Part 2.)**_

 _29th March 1914 - Morning, Naruto's Apartment:_

Naruto woke up refreshed and happy, he hadn't a decent sleep in a long while, as he was bothered by those around him and what they thought of him. But after talking to Akane and the Hokage the day before, he came to peace with his life and that he shouldn't be bothered about what people should think about him. Sure Hana and Tsume told him this before, but for reasons he didn't understand, he didn't believe them. Maybe it was because they were part of the village and so part of his mind was thinking that they were saying it for some reason, but for a stranger to saying it, someone who had no reason to, seemed to help him. This helped to claim his mind and for the first time in awhile without training so hard to sleep, he had the best night sleep ever.

As he woke up and got ready for the day, he looked at Mirai and Aiko and said with a smile, "Well girls, today is the day that I start becoming a even better ninja than I already was." here the two kitsune yipped in agreement, happy that their friend and master was going to start to become the ninja they knew he could become if he had the help to do so. Sure he couldn't had strength and skill already, but they knew that without someone to show him what mistakes he was making, he become the ninja he wanted to become.

"I know that Akane said she would help me, but I'm not sure how can she." Naruto told his two friends, "Whilst I'm decent enough in taijutsu, thanks to you two and the scrolls that someone left me from time to time, I still need help with the forms. As I've been told my footing and stance are wrong, but no one was willing to help me. Which she might be able to help, but I don't know if she can help with my ninjutsu and genjutsu, which I find impossible to do."

Here the two kitsune whined at this, seeing how they knew how bad Naruto was with genjutsu, he couldn't do the basic clone which was a genjutsu/ninjutsu hybrid. Sure that his chakra control was awful, which explains why he was bad ninjutsu and genjutsu, but even then it doesn't explain why he can't do a few basics genjutsu or how he can't cancel or detect a basic one when he was caught in one.

"But even if Akane can help me if I want to become a great ninja and the next Hokage, I need to be able to do things on my own. But that would mean I have to create a clone, learn to better control my emotions, and pretty much change everything about me." He said becoming more annoyed toward the end of his statement.

"The question then would be, is without the help of Akane, how am I supposed to do that?" he asked Mirai and Aiko. He knew he could try the library, but two problems with that, one is that he had problems reading, which is one of the reasons he was better learning by doing than reading. The other is that the librarians made it very clear that he wasn't welcomed there, and no one would be able to help him. Outside of the Third Hokage, Hana and Tsume, the people at the ramen stand didn't know anything about being a ninja, and the old man certainly couldn't drop what he was doing and train him.

 _'Well, I guess I'll have to see the old man and see what he can do to help.'_ Naruto thought to himself with a sigh, as he got dressed and left his apartment, with Mirai and Aiko. _'And if he can't help, I should take up Hana and Tsume's offer of help up at least.'_ Hana and Tsume often offered to help, as they won't worried about what the village thought of them, as they were one of the most important clan's in the village. They won't as important as the Uchiha and Hyūga Clans, they still had a standing in the village that villagers wouldn't risk upsetting them. But over the years Naruto didn't want to risk it, but now with this new conviction to do better, if Hana and Tsume were still willing to help, he would take it up.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _Hokage's Office:_

As he walked through the village to get to the Academy, he was once again greeted with the same hateful and cold glares as he got most of his life, but after the talk with Akane the day before, he refused to even acknowledge the people. They didn't want to acknowledge him, so he would return the treatment.

Naruto entered the Academy, and got to the corridor to the Hokage's Office, he ran into a strange female. She had purple hair in a bun, a trench coat that went to her ankles, a fishnet shirt that left little to the imagination, a tan skirt and shin guards. The outfit left him feeling strange, this isn't the first time he felt such a thing, but there was no one he could go to, to ask about it. He felt embarrassed about it, as one of the strange things that happened to him was that his penis got hard. This is why it was embarrassing, he couldn't ask about it because of this. In fact, this happened to him a few times before, but no one was willing to tell him why it was happening to him.

And to his shook, she had a scent of a snake on her. There were a few people with a scent of an animal in the village, it was mainly cats and dogs, or with the Inuzuka Clan they had a few who had the scent of a wolf, he even got a scent of a monkey from the Third Hokage for some reason. But he never got a scent of a snake from a person before and wondered why that was, like why Akane smelt strongly of a fox and birds.

Before he could think more about it, the snake lady said, "Watch where you're going you brat"

Naruto's first reaction was to yell back, saying she should do the same, but he was trying to reign in his emotions. When he didn't say anything but continued walking the female ninja grabbed him.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" she yelled, as the two kitsune growled at her, defending their friend and master.

"And you are?" Naruto asked.

"I don't have to introduce myself to someone like you." She stated.

"Well then, if you're not going to be polite enough to introduce yourself, I don't have to introduce myself." Naruto told the snake lady. "So if you can be so kind, could you please put me down and we can both go about our business, lady!" Naruto said trying to keep his temper and failing.

"And what kind of business could a kid like you possibly have?" she asked while neglecting to release him.

"I don't know who you are, so I don't have to answer your question." Naruto said smugly.

"Why you little…"

"Is there a problem here?" said a voice behind them, cutting in before the situation escalated.

"No Lord Hokage." Anko said releasing Naruto.

"Well that's good, Naruto did you need something?" he asked.

"Yeah, before this crazy woman grabbed me I was coming to talk to you." He said.

"Who are you calling crazy!" she yelled.

"Enough!" the Third Hokage told her, "Anko you are dismissed, Naruto come into my office and tell me what's on your mind."

"Whatever, I better not see you again you brat." Anko informed Naruto.

"Whatever crazy lady." Naruto said, not know what her problem was. Before she had a go at him, he was all for apologizing to her, seeing that he wasn't sure who's fault it was. But when she began name calling, all bets were off, and he let his emotions go.

As they entered his office Lord Hokage looked at Naruto with disappointment.

"I am disappointed in you Naruto." He said.

"What? Why?" he asked the last thing he wanted to do was lose the respect of those that cared for him.

"You could have handled the situation better. I know that Anko is a little extreme but you shouldn't have riled her up or called her crazy." The old leader said.

"I wasn't going to," Naruto admitted to the Third Hokage, "I was _going_ to apologize to her, seeing that I didn't know who was to blame for running each other. But she had to go on and call me a brat for something I haven't done."

Hiruzen sighed at this, at one point he was glad to see that the young man was at least thinking of apologizing to Anko, but he allowed his emotions to get the better of him. Sure Anko could be a handful at most of the times, if Naruto wanted to become a better ninja, or become a good leader, the young man had to control his emotions. As there's a time and a place for them, and whilst they were taught to hide them it didn't they can't show them at all like many thought it meant.

What the young children at the Academy didn't realize, was that when on a mission, showing any sign of emotions, hate, sadness, happiness and so on, can be a liability. As people could use your emotions against you, or your feelings of hate, regret, love could get in your way, and fail your mission or worse, get someone killed because they allowed their emotions get in the way. It was the best for the mission and for them to leave your emotions at the Village, and deal with anything you feel when you return. So that no one could see them inside of a mission.

But for Naruto, it was different, seeing how he placed seals on the young man years ago to keep his anger in place, it would seem the seals were weakening. The problem was that he couldn't redo them without Naruto noticing, thanks to his age and training.

Hiruzen knew that there was only one way to deal with this, and that was to tell that to become a Kage, he had to control his emotions. So he said, "Yes she did, but was it really necessary to retaliate? If you want to become a good a good ninja and a good leader, then you must learn to control your emotions better." The Hokage informed the teenage, "If you are on a mission and your opponent taunts you, do you fall for it and possibly die? Or if one of your teammates would be killed, if by an accident or by your opponent, would you allow their death affect you and possibly get yourself killed too? Or do you control yourself and think clearly, and allow and deal with your emotions once your mission is done?" The Hokage asked Naruto, trying to make the teen see sense.

"And as a Hokage, you need to control your emotions even tighter, as showing your emotions at the wrong time could lead you and the village into trouble. As allowing your emotions show in a meeting, could lead to war if they are the wrong ones." It might seem harsh, but if the young man wanted to become a true leader of this village like he said yesterday that he needed to know what these things, and so needed to know what to expect as a leader. "I have seen many Village Leaders allowing their emotions to control them, and that leading them to lose of missions, or them going to war with another village. What if Anko was another village leader or a client, what would you think would have happened with the way you acted?"

Naruto then realized what could have happened, "It would have looked bad, she could have decided there could have been no missions for us, and I could have started a war with another village."

"Which is why when you're dealing with people, you need to control your emotions," the Hokage explained, "there are places in this village to allow you to let your emotions out so that you don't let them out at the wrong time."

Naruto sighed. He knew that controlling his emotions was important but he didn't know how to start. And he also he knew about places where people go to relax and allow their feelings go, most could be found near where he lived. "I know that old man and I'm trying to control myself." He said dejectedly.

The wise leader's face softened. "Take it one day at a time Naruto. It takes time to control one's emotions." the old man told him kindly before he went on to ask, "Now what did you want? I don't think you came here for a fight, and get a lecture."

"I want to know if you know how I can improve myself. I know what most of my weaknesses are, but I don't know how to improve on them." He said.

"Well what do you need help with?" he asked.

"I need help in many places," Naruto acknowledged, "but my main problem, and connecting to my ninja studies, whilst I'm decent enough in taijutsu, my forms aren't as good as they can be, so I need someone to help me, to tell me how to fix my footing and stance. The other problems I have is my ninjutsu, which is very limited, and my genjutsu is non-existent, seeing that I have problems with chakra control. And lastly, I suck at written tests and I'm hot-headed." Naruto stated.

"You have thought hard about this." Sarutobi said surprised.

Naruto had a sad look on his face. "I never used to think that hard about things."

"Why is that?" he asked

"Other than for my training, I never really need to think hard about anything because for one, I knew no one cared what I wanted to ask, and so wouldn't answer any of the questions I had and would tell me to get lost." Naruto informed the Hokage, "Two if I thought about it for too long, then I would start to wonder why the villagers hate me and become upset. That's why I decided that if I didn't understand something then I would just disregard it. But as a leader and a ninja, I came to realize yesterday that I would have to think things through, especially if I don't understand it. If I have to make a decision on a topic I didn't understand, I can't very well ignore the topic and rush a decision I have to think things through about."

Hiruzen sighed. He knew that Naruto had it hard in life, most of it was down to him, wanting to make Naruto tougher because of what he was. He knew that as a Jinchūriki, his life would be worse of as most people distrust them because of the power they old, and knew that it would be a long while before his life got better.

"Well I can't help you that much Naruto." the Third Hokage informed the blonde teen, "I don't have the time to train you and it wouldn't really be fair either. I can, however, allow you to go to the library and check out any scroll you want. If they try to give you trouble just tell them that I sent you." He said with an edge in his voice. He didn't like what the villagers did to Naruto, but after so much time passed, that there was very little he could do now. But he could help get the books and scrolls he needed to make Naruto a better ninja, it was the very least he could do after what he put the teen through.

"Thanks, old man." Naruto said as he started to walk away. _'Well I knew that was coming, what should I do now?'_ he thought to himself, not liking the idea of reading, seeing how he had problems with it and would often do as little of it as he can unless it was needed for part of his training.

"Guess we'll get something to eat then head to the library, before finding Akane.'' Naruto told himself and Mirai and Aiko.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

As Naruto headed to the ramen stand he saw the lady from before.

 _'What was her name again? Oh, right it was Anko.'_ He thought.

He was about to leave it at that and continue on his was until he realized that the villagers were looking at her the same way they looked at him. He saw them whispering behind her back and glaring at her with hate and distrust. What intrigued Naruto, even more, was that she seemed to sense what was going on around her but didn't seem to care. While the glares used to make him feel bad, she didn't look as if they hurt her at all. Naruto followed her, discreetly, to see if he could talk to her.

Anko had entered the dango shop in a bad mood. She couldn't get over how that brat disrespected her earlier.

 _'I better not see him again for a long time.'_ She thought, _'Although I have to say he was cute, I could teach him a thing or two about females if he doesn't know already, once I made him pay for disrespecting me that is.'_ In the mood she was in, she didn't think that he might not have had any idea of who she was and that she was just another ninja.

As for the idea of _teaching_ him about females, she had a few sexual ideas how to do that, ideas that some people would be against seeing he was still young. But in her mind, one you become a ninja, if they believe the child is old enough to kill for the village, they are old enough to drink and fuck as they like. As they could die should the mission go wrong. That's most ninja live as if it was their last, seeing it could be. Although until they become a Chūnin, the chances of that are slim but still possible if their luck is bad.

Either way, she was at her favorite dango shop and as she checked her money, she found that she was short on money so she only ordered a few sticks of dango, but was surprised when the waiter brought more then she ordered.

"What's going on I didn't order all this, and I can't pay for it either." She said.

"They were paid for by that dem… er… kid." he said with disgust on his face, as he pointed to Naruto.

Anko looked over to see Naruto walking toward her, as his two pets stayed where they were.

"What do you want brat!" she said still angry about earlier.

"I wanted to say that I was sorry." Naruto said.

"What?" Anko asked confused. She wasn't expecting that he would apologize to her.

"I'm sorry about how I acted earlier. I shouldn't have lost my temper and escalated the argument." Naruto said.

Anko, as a rule, didn't apologize. She thought it would make her look weak. However, she was fair and if the kid would go out of his way to buy her dango as well as apologize then she should be women enough to accept.

"Apology accepted brat, and for what it's worth I guess I'm sorry too. It was my fault anyway." She said.

Naruto smiled, normally if he were to apologize to someone, it was not uncommon for them to brush him aside or completely ignore him as if he wasn't there.

"Well enjoy the dango, it's not as good as ramen but it's still okay. Maybe I'll see you around." He said as he walked away feeling better.

Anko looked at him as he left and noticed the way the people looked and talked about him. She never thought that there was someone else in the village that was treated the same, if not worse than her. She knew about the kitsune within him, but to her, the kid was simply the jailor. Many thought of him as a demon in human form, it didn't help that he had two kitsune as pets, but she knew better. She knew from personal experience what a demon in human form was like and the kid was nothing like that. She continued to eat as she thought more about the strange kid.

 _'Naruto Uzumaki,'_ Anko thought thoughtfully, realizing the teen wasn't the type person she heard about, _'your nothing like what I've heard.'_

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _Late Afternoon, Naruto's Apartment:_

It was a few hours later since Naruto apologized to Anko, and went to the library to get a few scrolls to learn from. The librarian there wasn't happy to about allowing the demon in, but after confirming that the Hokage really did send the brat there, the librarian had to allow him in. But they kept a close eye on the demon whilst he was there. During which time, Naruto checked out almost every scroll on chakra control that he could.

He knew that he had to start somewhere on improving himself and so he chose to work on his chakra control, seeing that it was something he really needed to work on. Not only that, but it was the only thing he was allowed to look up seeing that he wasn't allowed to look at ninjutsu or genjutsu scrolls, as the librarian said he had to be a ninja to read them. He wasn't sure if that was true or not, he would have to ask the Hokage about this later on. But he was allowed to take a chakra control exercise book out. Although he wasn't sure how much help it would be, at least he would try and see if the book could help or not.

As he got home with Mirai and Aiko, he found that Akane was waiting for him. Upon seeing him, Akane said with a smile, "So Naruto, are you ready for me to teach you to become a better ninja?"

"Sure, but can I ask how? Aren't you a normal citizen?" asked Naruto, wondering how this lady could help him in becoming a better Hokage.

"Let's talk in your apartment." the older teen told Naruto, not wanting to be overheard by anyone. Naruto nodded and he unlocked his door, and the four of them entered the building.

Once in the building, Akane started to place seals around the apartment, so that no one could spy on them or overhear them from the outside. Once done Naruto asked, "What were those seals for?"

"It is so that no one overhears us, or spy on us." Akane informed the blonde.

"Why would someone want to spy on us?" Naruto asked the teen, "I'm not someone important to spy on."

' _Oh you're important in more than one way Naruto.'_ Akane thought to herself, but aloud she said, "It's so that certain people don't learn too about me. As when I came to the village a month ago, I limited certain information about myself."

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't you want people to learn about you?" asked Naruto, "What do you have to hide?"

"Before I tell you this, I need to remind you, whilst I won't lie to you, there'll be times that I can't tell you everything for one reason or another. At which point if I can, I'll tell you why otherwise I just tell you that I can't tell you." Akane reminded the younger teen, "So knowing that, do you still want me to teach you?"

"As long as you can be honest with me where you can, I would like that." Naruto told Akane, he wanted total honestly, but knew that sometimes he couldn't always get what he wanted - he learnt that the hard way.

"Good to hear," Akane said with a smile, "now as for why I don't want people to know more about me, it's because if they learn who I am, and why I'm really in this village, they'll try and try and control me or make me disappear. Before you ask, I can't say who I really am, or at least just yet. But I will when I think it's safe to do so." Akane told her brother, as she saw he was about to say something and expected that it was to ask who she was. And she was right as he closed his mouth and listened to her.

"Now before we begin, I would like to ask you one question," said Akane, "a question I think all kids should be asked before they become a shinobi or kunoichi."

"Oh?" wondered Naruto, "What's so important about this question?"

"It's so that the child can understand what it means to be a ninja, so they can decide if they want to become one or not." Akane explained to the young teen, "So the question is this: what do you think a true shinobi or kunoichi is?"

"Their heroes aren't they?" Naruto asked the older teen, "A ninja is someone who protects everyone and everything they hold dear to their hearts, and to protect their village."

Akane couldn't help but smile at this, as when their grandfather asked the very same question to her, she gave the same answer as Naruto. That they were heroes, done the noble deeds to protect their friends, family and village. But her grandfather gave her the truth about what a ninja was. The truth that she was about to give Naruto.

"Heroes? We might be heroes, but only to our villages." Akane informed her brother, "And that's normally when we have done a great deed of some kind, be it winning a great fight, or be a great help in a war." Akane told Naruto.

"What do you mean heroes only to our village?" the teenage boy asked confused, "We help and protect not only our village but those from other Lands too."

"The truth is we're not heroes, instead we nothing more than hired mercenaries, the best of the best of the mercenary world." Akane informed Naruto, "We might help and protect people from our and other villages, but that's just one side of what a ninja do, the lighter side of our jobs. But a shinobi/kunoichi, have a darker side, a side that the village ANBU normally deal with, we are also assassins… terrorists… hired hands for any job as long as the pay is right. It doesn't matter if they were innocent or not, we use the tools of killing, lying, stealing, cheating, misdirection and deception to get the job we were hired to do done, no matter who it might hurt."

"Th, that can't be true." said a shocked and confused Naruto. Sure he knew that they lie, cheat and steal, and sometimes kill if they had no other option. But the way Akane was telling, a ninja assassinated people, hurt people or any other dark jobs without problems.

He always thought that a hero was to protect people and get information from those who meant to do harm to those who can stop it. That's the reason he wanted to be a ninja, to be a hero to keep the peace and protect people. "I always thought that being a ninja, we protect people and keep the peace." Naruto told Akane honestly.

"And we do, but not in the way that you think." the red head told him.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked in confusion, not understanding how being assassins or terrorists could keep the peace.

"For you to understand, let me ask you something. Why do some people hate the ninja world?" asked Akane.

As much as Naruto hated to admit it, there were a few people who seemed to hate the ninja world, and after some thought, Naruto said thoughtfully and honestly, "I don't really know, but if I have to guess it's because we have control over chakra and they don't. That, and we seem to have more wars than those without chakra."

"That's about sums it up," acknowledge the female teen, "and do you know why shinobi and kunoichi go to war."

If she asked before yesterday, he would have said he didn't know or come up with a stupid answer, but thanks to the talk with the Third Hokage, he believed he knew the answer. "We go to war because someone said the wrong thing to the Village Leader, or to one of the Kage. Either that, or we pissed them off somehow."

"That's right, but there's another reason why they sometimes go to war," Akane told Naruto, "and that's because one clan or Land has become too powerful and some group fear they could become a threat. And so instead of waiting, they go to war with the Land/Clan to defeat them before they could become a threat." She felt sad at this, as she remembered the story of her Clan and Land being destroyed because they become too powerful for some people.

"That's just stupid." Naruto replied in wonder, why go to war with a group who they believe are too powerful? It could just mean they would end up dying, and/or make the Land/Clan a threat to the people who were trying to destroy them.

"I know, I didn't say it makes sense, but it's one of the reasons why shinobi and kunoichi go to war." said Akane.

"But what does all this get to the point that being assassins and terrorists bring peace to our world?" asked Naruto, as he didn't see the point.

"I'm getting to it," Akane told the teen, "I'm just trying to make a point, so you can understand why we do what we do. Now a few more questions, first do you think that if there was no ninja, do you think chakra would just disappear?"

"I don't think so no." admitted Naruto, whilst he didn't do well in class, it didn't mean he didn't get some of it and one thing he understood was that whilst everyone got chakra, not everyone could use it. But those who can become a shinobi or a kunoichi.

"Right," acknowledged Akane, "if they didn't have the ninja to teach those with chakra, they would find another way to learn to control chakra. Next question, if we didn't have the ninja system, do you think the wars would stop or do you think they would continue?"

Naruto thought about this, before answering, "I think they would continue."

"That would be right, but the wars would be worse than anything that we would have." Akane told him.

"Why would that be?" asked Naruto, not sure why wars would be worse for not having ninja in them.

Akane sighed at this, how can her brother not get this, was he just that stupid or did the village do more harm to Naruto than she first thought. So with another sigh, she said, "Because without a Hidden Village to monitor those with chakra, those who learned to control their chakra would go to those who are willing to pay top ryō for their services. This can do so much more damage.

So whilst the ninja world go to war because we have either too much power for one Land or Clan, or we upset the wrong Village Leader/Kage, those who don't have chakra would go to war for the same reasons but more. A Daimyō of the Land could want to go to war over territory, so they can have more land to rule or build on. Another is that one Land has a resource that another Land doesn't have, and so that Daimyō would go to war to get that Land to gain the resource."

"And being an assassin or a terrorist helps how?" asked Naruto, who still didn't get it.

The older teenage wanted to bang her head, and kill someone. Either Naruto was just that stupid, or no one seemed to bother to teach him in the ways of a ninja, or in anyway possible. So with another sigh, she said, "There's two things to stop a war, either kill the leaders and the key players of the war, this should stop most fighting as without leaders and key players, the others will loss the will to fight as they have no one to lead them. However sometimes that might not be possible, and so acts of terrorism to destroy buildings that creates their weapons and help with their resources. As without them, they couldn't keep on fighting for long without them."

That was a lot Naruto to get at, but what he did understand that for war time, to stop a war from lasting for so long. But seeing how there's no wars going on either in the ninja world and the normal world, he didn't see the point of it, as there's no point. "Whilst I don't like it, I can understand in doing so such things, but the thing is we're not at war so we don't have to do such things. So why would we need to do it now?"

"There are criminals and Crime Lords that people want dead and their buildings to be destroyed." Akane explained to Naruto, "Then there are times we might get hired to kill those who might be a threat to the Daimyō or a boss of a high ranking company. Or we start a terrorist attack for some reason but blame it on someone else."

"What if we have to kill children and the elderly?" asked a fearful Naruto.

"You need to understand Naruto, more often than not, as a shinobi and kunoichi, we'll be forced to do things that we never dream of doing. Like killing the children, although that is rare for us to do, we sometimes do so, so that they don't come back looking for payback for what happened to them when they were young. Or someone fears they can be a risk to their Land for some reason." Akane explained simply, "As a ninja, this is the burden we're forced to carry. So that for the rest of the world can have some form of peace, not only do we need to be the good guys, we also need to be the bad guys. I'll admit that the Leaf Village don't normally do those sort of missions as far as I know, but it can happen. Now if we're lucky, as long as we don't get caught, life goes on. But if a shinobi or a kunoichi gets unlucky, their name gets into the Bingo Book."

Naruto didn't know what to think, he had just learnt that if he wanted to become a real ninja, and keep the peace of the world, he might have to kill innocent people, be it a child or an elderly person. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be a ninja now if it meant he had to do this. But as he was thinking about this, and heard about this Bingo Book, he asked, "What is this Bingo Book?"

"Not surprising that you don't know it," admitted Akane, "you normally only learn it once you become chūnin if you're unlucky, or a jōnin if you are lucky enough not to be caught. Now each Land has its own Bingo Book with the names of ninja from other Lands, that are a great threat to their Land, or they were caught doing a mission in their Land. Minor things like getting caught stealing normal documents wouldn't get you into the Bingo Book, but top secret ones would, not only that an assassination gone wrong somehow, depending on who it was, would also put you into the Book.

"Now there are a few shinobi or kunoichi who believes that until you get into the Bingo Book, you're not really a real ninja. It is some kind of right of passage to these people. But for me and my grandfather, a real ninja is someone who is able to keep themselves _**out**_ of the Bingo Book. As once you're in it, unless you are really good at being a ninja not getting caught, you would be limited in the jobs you are able to do, the only jobs you would be able to get is the ones in your own Land.

"For this reason, both my grandfather and I believe that all ninja should wear a facial mask and have code names to hide who they really are." Akane explained to Naruto, "This way you can do jobs in other Lands as long as you want to. To do so otherwise seems to be foolish, and could get you killed sooner rather than later."

It was getting too much for Naruto, he was learning a lot about being a ninja that not once was told in the Academy, things that Naruto thought they should know so they can decide if being a shinobi or kunoichi was something the child wanted to become. If some of the children knew what he was learning now, he wondered how many of them would still want to be a ninja. (Naruto didn't think once that he was being naive, that most of the children who join the Academy knew what they were signing up for. Only a handful didn't know about what it means to be a ninja.)

But he did agree about wearing a mask and having a code name after learning what it meant to be a true ninja. As if the public learned what the ninja did, killing the innocent, namely children, their life would be over, as many people would be after their heads. Or that's what Naruto thought anyway.

"So you know, I'll be teaching you how to become a true ninja," explained Akane, "someone who can sneak in and out of any town or village without getting caught, who knows how to sneak, gather information, lie, cheat and mislead others. I won't be teaching you this Will of Fire bullshit that the Hokage talks about."

"Why do you hate the Hokage so much?" asked Naruto, this wasn't the first time that he sensed that Akane hated the man he looked up as a grandfather.

"I can't say right now, but I do have my reasons for hating him." the older teen admitted.

"Why can't you tell me?" asked the prankster.

"Because you're not emotionally ready." Akane told Naruto bluntly, "If I told you what I know right now, you would more than likely do something stupid. And that would mean trouble not only for you but for me too. As there's many who might not like it that I'm willing to tell you things that a lot of people don't want you to know about just yet."

"Like what?" asked Naruto. He wasn't going to say that he wasn't going to do something stupid if he learnt something that upset him, as he knew that he would most likely would. That's why he wanted help with becoming better so that he wouldn't run off and do something foolish and get himself, those he cared about or his team killed.

"Until you're strong enough physically and mentally, I can't say, as I don't want you to run off and do something that both us would regret." explained Akane.

Naruto sighed, knowing that Akane was most likely right, about needing to be strong enough physically and mentally before learning what she knew. As if she told him something like about his parents, and that they were killed by another ninja, he would want to pay back whoever killed them. But he might not be strong enough to do so, and so he would have to wait for a while. He sensed that Akane would, in time, tell him what he wanted to know.

"In that case, can you tell me why you think that the Will of Fire is bullshit?" asked Naruto, he was confused because it was something that the village believed in. "It is something that the village was built on."

"Oh is it now?" the red head asked sceptically, "So tell me something Naruto if the Will of Fire is about the whole village being a big happy family, where everyone is meant to love, believe in each other, cherish, and fights to protect each other. Then tell me, why is it almost _**everyone**_ hates you and would be more than happy to see you beaten, killed or kicked out of the village? How is that a family who meant to love, believe, cherish, and protect each other?"

As much as Naruto hated to admit it, he began to realize that Akane was right, if the village cared about the Will of Fire, then why would they hate him. What did he ever do to make them go against him. As far as he knew, no one knew who his family was, and so it couldn't it couldn't have been anything they have done. And he was about five or so when they started to treat him differently, too young to have done anything for the village to hate him. So what happened to change the way they treated him.

"If you must know, part of the reason I hate the village and the Hokage, is because they took everything from me and my grandfather." explained Akane, "There's more, but for now, until I know you won't do something foolish once you learn the truth, I'll limit what I say."

"But the Hokage has helped me." Naruto told the teen, trying to defend the man. Sure he could understand the hatred of the village and in parts the Hokage, but the old man was nothing but good towards him. So he couldn't see how Akane could hate him.

"Oh has he now?" Akane asked sceptically, "So tell me, what has the old man that you respect him so much."

"He helped me to get this place." Naruto started to explain to the other teen, "Not only that, but I'm a prankster, and sometimes I play pranks that people don't like and some people try to punish me, but the old man protects me from it. Letting me off any punishment that I might have, or stopping me from getting punished too bad."

"Big deal," snotted Akane, "I understand that he is the Kage of this village, and so is often busy. But for someone who preaches about the Will of Fire, he doesn't seem to do much when one of his own family members is hurt and getting bullied by other family members. He is meant to be some kind of grandfather to this Village, and you would have thought that he would try harder to protect his grandchildren. And if the others don't like it that he is protecting one of his grandchildren, then they could leave the village. But for some reason, the Hokage decided to leave you to the bullies, from my guess, so not to upset the rest of the villagers. What can of person would do that if he believed in the Will of Fire? If that's not the reason for helping you, then why hasn't he done more to help you?"

Hearing this was like having a punch in the guts, as much as he hated to admit it, but Akane was right. The old man told him about the Will of Fire, and that everyone was like family to him, but yet other than keeping him out of trouble, he did nothing to help him. Until now he never thought about it, as the Hokage always seemed to look out for him and keep him of trouble. But now, he didn't know what to think about it.

As he was thinking about this, a thought popped into his head a thought that he often thought about, "Akane, do you know why the village hates me so much?"

"I do, but at this time I can't tell you." Akane informed the young teen, but before he could ask why, she went on to say, "It's not that I don't want to, but not only are you not emotionally ready, but there are other things getting in the way from telling me. One such thing is that my grandfather wants to tell you this, as he feels he is the better one to tell you this, and any other questions you might have. My grandfather should be here in a few months or so, he has a few things before he can come here and inform you these details himself."

"Why are you so willing to help me?" asked Naruto, having no idea why she would be willing to help when everyone else wouldn't help him.

"Because my grandfather and I are interested in you," admitted Akane, "before you ask why we're interested in you, you'll have to wait for my grandfather. As he wants to tell you this himself."

Naruto sighed, whilst he didn't like to wait for things, but finding out why people hated him, he could wait for a while. Especially if they were willing to train him to get stronger. Before he could think more, Akane said, "Listen Naruto, I know its a lot to take in, so I'll go and come back in a few days to let you think about it all and decide what you want to do. If you still want me to train you, I will, and if you don't so be it. All I ask is that you keep what been said between us stays between us."

Naruto didn't say anything of than nodding in agreement, for the first time in his life he couldn't think what to say. He was deep in thought with everything that was said today, and he needed to think about it all. As Akane removed the seals around his apartment, he was deep in thought. The main thing that he was thinking about was about why people hated him, not for the first time he wondered why the village hated him.

Normally he wouldn't think too much about it, as he thought that one day he could change that when he becomes the next Hokage. But now though, he began to realize that even if he could become a Hokage, the people of Leaf Village would still hate him unless something major change. Realizing this, he began to think of when it all began, he couldn't remember exactly when it all started, but he knew it was when he was about five.

Naruto stayed in his apartment for the rest of the night, thinking about when the village turned on him, and how their hatred made him the way he was today.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note - PLEASE READ TO THE END:**_ Here ends the next chapter of The Ninja Overlord, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you'll take a few minutes to leave some feedback to what you thought of it. Now some of you might be thinking that I am bashing the Leaf Village and the Third Hokage in this chapter, but the thing is I'm not, in fact, I'm writing them as they were portrayed by Masashi Kishimoto at this point in the story.

Once again, you'll see that I have used parts of Naruto's True Nindo by Kyuubi123, I did so as I liked how they added Anko. I have been thinking about how I could add Anko to my story, and when I read Kyuubi123's story, I thought it was the ideal idea for my story.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen.**_

 _ **Revelations - Part 1.**_

 _ **(Outer Worlders.)**_

 _30th March 1914 - Afternoon, Naruto's Bamboo Grove Training Area:_

It was the afternoon after talking to Akane about her believes to what a true shinobi or kunoichi really was, and her thoughts about the Hokage and his dream to become one, it was a lot to take in and Naruto had a hard time getting to sleep that night as her words went through his head all night. As he thought about what she said about the Hokage and him, Naruto for the first time in his life began to think about it in a different light. As much as he didn't want to, he was seeing the man he saw as a grandfather in a different light.

Sure the old man got him his apartment and made sure his punishment wasn't as bad as it could have been should he get caught doing a prank, but what about the rest of it, why couldn't he do something about how the village treated him. Naruto knew that not everyone would not have listened to him, but Naruto thought there could have been something about them bullying him. Naruto begun to wonder, for a man who preaches about the Will of Fire, he doesn't seem to do much when one of his own family members is hurt and getting bullied by other family members.

Even if the old man couldn't do anything to stop it, the very least he could have done was to tell him why they hated him for, so that he could understand. Naruto had to wonder what could be so bad that the village hated him for, and why could the Hokage tell him the reason for. None of this made sense to Naruto, and for the first time in his life, he didn't know if he could trust the old man as he used to.

Next thing that kept him up was Akane's thoughts about what a true shinobi or kunoichi really was. Before yesterday, he always thought that a true shinobi was a hero, someone who save lives and do good, but Akane told him otherwise. She told him that a true ninja was only a hero to their own village and only when they won wars and make a name for themselves, otherwise, they were just highly skilled mercenaries, doing jobs that could put them in a bad light should anyone learn what they did: acts of assassination and terrorism.

Akane told that this was how ninja kept the peace for the rest of the world. They would do all the awful things so that those who aren't ninja don't have to, to keep their hands clean in the eyes of the public, as people would never know who hired the shinobi or kunoichi. As such, this was meant to prevent wars within the non-ninja world, which seemed to work seeing that Naruto didn't know of one war that didn't involve ninja. And should there be wars, they would do whatever it took to stop it as soon as they could.

However, the wars with ninja were the reason why so many people hated ninja, as so many people died because of their actions and wanted to see the end of the ninja world. As they believed that without shinobi and kunoichi, there would be no more wars. But Akane disagreed, as she believed that without the Ninja Village monitoring those with chakra, the wars could become much worse. As those who were able to control chakra would fight for those who are willing to pay for their services, which could lead to doing more damage.

She also told the young blonde teen that other than killing are criminals and Crime Lords, they might have to deal with threats to the Daimyō or a boss of a high ranking company. Or we start a terrorist attack for some reason but blame it on someone else. And in worse rare cases, they might have to kill children to prevent them from coming back for payback, whilst it was rare, it can happen.

Because of this, Naruto wasn't able to get to sleep until way past midnight, trying to figure out what to do about all this. He knew that he didn't have to kill children, but the thought of it made it hard to sleep. Because of this, he didn't wake until near lunchtime. He was thankful that he didn't have to go to the academy for another week, he could use this time to train and get better.

But once he awoke, Naruto decided to spend the day at Bamboo Grove that he sometimes train at, to experiment one of the tags that he created, a teleportation tag. He got the idea about a year ago when he was sent to see the headmaster of the academy after he set off some colour changing tags in the classroom, making the walls and desks change different colours. As he was sitting outside the headmaster's office, he heard two of the teachers talking to each other. They were talking about his hero, the Fourth Hokage, Lord Minato Namikaze also known as the Yellow Flash.

He heard that someone tried to recreate his Lord Minato's signature jutsu, the Flying Raijin Jutsu, an S-Class space-time ninjutsu. It allowed the user to mark a target with their _'technique formula,'_ where the user would then enter a dimensional void, which would allow the user to instantly teleport to a technique formula's location whenever they please, regardless of distance. Not only can the person teleport as far as he or she wanted, but they can mark as many people as they wanted too, and there was no way to remove the mark other than the same person who placed it on them to remove it.

With the death of the Fourth Hokage as he defeated the Nine-Tailed Beast, his signature jutsu went with him, no one knew how it was done. But over the years many people have tried to recreate it themselves, hoping to become the next Yellow Flash, and possibly the next Hokage. This jutsu was one ability that not even the Third Hokage could use, so there was little hope that someone else could do it, but it didn't stop people from trying.

When Naruto heard his teachers talking about this, he learned the person who tried to recreate the jutsu, they, like many before them, failed, he thought about recreating it himself. As if he was able to recreate his hero's signature jutsu, he would be one step closer in becoming one of the next Hokage. The problem with trying to recreate such a jutsu was that a) no one knew where to find the original jutsu to learn from it, and b) if they did find it, from what people knew of it, it was so complex that even if they found the jutsu it could be impossible for another ninja to use or copy. As you needed to be Kage level or higher to use.

And when he asked Tsume if she knew about this jutsu, she admitted she knew very little about it. All she knew about the Flying Raijin Jutsu was that Lord Fourth could only use it on himself or one item/person at a time, he couldn't take someone/thing else with him - or that's what she heard. Not only that but from what she heard, there's no limit as to how far he could teleport as long as he had something marked with his technique formula so he had a place to teleport. Other than that, she knew nothing about it and when she heard why Naruto wanted to know, she told him outright not to try as it was the most complex and dangerous jutsu she knew of.

But Naruto didn't care though, he wanted to try if it meant it would take him one step closer to becoming the next Hokage someday. But he soon found out how hard it really was to recreate the Flying Raijin Jutsu, there were very few books on such a jutsu. In fact, whilst there were many theories and ideas on how to create a teleportation jutsu, only the Flying Raijin Jutsu seemed to be the only known jutsu that was successfully created.

But knowing that there's no information on the Flying Raijin Jutsu, the young teen decided he would create his own teleportation jutsu, something that would be better than Lord Fourth's jutsu. Maybe then he would gain the respect of the villagers and maybe get one step closer in becoming the Hokage one day. But he needed books, this meant he was forced to ask Tsume for help instead of working on his own, but it couldn't be helped seeing he needed more advanced books than he already has.

Naruto was shocked that when he told Tsume his plans to create his own jutsu that she smiled and wish him luck, not only that though, but a warning too. She told him that space-time ninjutsu was a dangerous jutsu and that he had to be very careful about what he did, as it could end up killing him instead. But she knew that no matter what she said to him, he wouldn't stop and would try and create this jutsu either way. So to give him a better chance, to make sure he knew what he was doing, she would help him to get the books he wanted.

This was one of the few times that Naruto was willing to read books by his own free will, he wasn't forced to do so or anything. The reason was simple, it was something that interested him greatly and he could move about as he read them. Sure he could do so with his academy books once he returned from the academy, but with how he was treated at the academy, he had a bit of fear and dread when it came to the academy books and so tried to think about them unless he had to.

Not only that though, over the years he had more important things to work on, his training, he believed that his training was more important than his textbooks. As no one else was willing to help him train and get stronger, he had to do so himself and that took time. Something that unneeded textbooks would take him away from. Sure it might have made it easier for him in the academy, but seeing how the teachers didn't seem to care if he did well or not, he wouldn't bother trying.

So over the year, Naruto read many books on sealing and space-time ninjutsu whenever he got the time, making sure that before he created this new jutsu he had everything right. As because he knew how bad things could get if he did things wrong and he didn't want that, didn't want to hurt anyone or kill himself should things go wrong. But now he had a design that he believed that would allow up to create a new jutsu, one that would open a portal between tags. He was hoping that if this worked he could teleport people and items far and without putting people into danger. Now all he had to test for a while, to make sure it does as he opened it would and to make any fixes that needed to be fixed.

So here he was at the Bamboo Grove that he sometimes trained at, he came here because it was open and should something goes wrong he had open space to escape from, or if he was injured one of the ANBU would find him. Sadly he could only create two tags that day, as he ran out of tag paper and the ink to do the sealings on them, so he could only do the test once that day. Not that Naruto minded, the main test was to see if he could open a portal and if so find out if they work by throwing different items through them.

As he placed the two tags far enough apart, Naruto pushed some chakra into one tag and waited. If it worked as he hoped, the tag that he put chakra into would open a portal and then push the chakra into the other tag which should open the next portal. For a few seconds, seeing how nothing happened, Naruto thought that the test failed, but as he was about to pick the tags up, he had to jump back as a portal opened for him. Naruto happily clapped at this, seeing that the first part of the test was successful, but until the second portal opened he couldn't call it a true success.

Not knowing how long it would take before the second portal would open, Naruto started the waiting time as he pulled out a small sand hourglass and played the waiting game. This was another test he had to do, see how long it would take for the second portal to open. But within a few seconds of waiting though, two figures seemed to fall out of the portal, making Naruto would what the hell happened seeing how the second portal had yet to open and no one else was there.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _Naruto Prime World - 30th March 1931_

We start this part of the story in another world, a world many years ahead of our Naruto's life, where many things were different. One what was somewhat nicer to Naruto, where whilst the village hated him, he was mainly neglected and occasionally harassed than abused. In this world, as a child, Naruto had no parents like in many other worlds, in this world Naruto was left to his own devices by the village elders and Lord Third.

Where in our Naruto's world he had only four/five people he could trust, this Naruto had a few more he could trust, even though the rest of the villagers avoided him as much as possible and talked negatively about him behind his back, as they were all fearful of the demon trapped within him. This, like our Naruto, is why kid Naruto did so much vandalism and 'pranks,' by his own later admittance it was all in an attempt to get some type of attention, even if it was negative attention.

As this Naruto got older though, whilst there were many hardships and loses, he gained the respect and recognition that he always wanted. Whilst he didn't get his dream girl, Sakura Haruno, he married his true love Hinata Hyūga and in time he got two children, Himawari and Boruto and sometime later became the next Hokage.

But this part of the story isn't about this Naruto nor his family, but a young eleven-year-old girl by the name of Sarada Uchiha, the daughter of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Uchiha née Haruno.

We find Sarada crying in a clearing miles away from the Leaf Village, after meeting her father for the first time for what felt like forever, in fact, it was seven years since her father last saw her when he left the village for a secret mission and has yet to return. She knew nothing about her father, why he had to leave and never once returned to see her and her mother, all her mother would tell her was that he loved her very much. If that was the case, why didn't he return to see her for And none of the villagers would talk to her about him, Lord Seventh, Naruto Uzumaki, that he was his best friend and a great shinobi nothing more? She didn't know what to think about this, she often wondered what were they hiding about her father?

Next was her mother, she would often cry about her father, but yet she would never talk to her about him when she asked about what's wrong, she would say it is nothing and shooed her away. Of late though, Sarada was wondering if she was even related to her seeing how she didn't look like her mother, nor neither of her parents has glasses and so this got her thinking. It didn't help that she found a photo, one where her mother was added to later in a separate photo, in front of another photo. This photo was of a group of people with her father, one of the people in it was a female who had the same glasses as hers, and this made her think that she was her mother and not Sakura.

It wasn't until early that day as she went to see the Hokage to try to learn more about her father and the woman in the photo she found, that was when she found out that Lord Seventh was going to meet up with her father. But at the gates, she meets up with Chōchō who she got to come with her so they had a cover story, that the two were going out of the village for a while training, the plans changed. As when Chōchō and her meet at the Main Gates, they saw Naruto's son, Boruto, brought his father's lunch but he missed him for mere minutes.

Boruto was pissed and she heard that he was going to give his own mother an earful about making lunch boxes for his father seeing he more than often leave the village without them. Oh how she hated how Boruto bitches about Lord Seventh, his father was Hokage and even if it has been a few years since becoming Hokage, Lord Uzumaki is busy trying to keep the village safe and peace among the other villages going. And to do this, Lord Seventh can't go home as much as he might have wanted or been there to pick up lunch boxes when it was important to leave the village as soon as possible. It wasn't easy to be Hokage.

Seeing this, Sarada was able to persuade Boruto, with the help of Shikamaru Nara, the Hokage's adviser, to allow her to take the lunch box to his father. This gave her two things, the first was where the Hokage was going and second, a cover story as to why she was following him in the first place. Although she knew the Hokage would see through that lie, but knew that he wouldn't allow her and Chōchō go back to the village alone and so would allow them to go with him.

It sort of went that way, they did find the Hokage, or more precise he found them. As about halfway to where the Hokage was meant to be going, Sarada and Chōchō by an unknown ninja. He had white skin and hair, that wasn't the strangest thing about this ninja, he had the Sharingan - something she thought only her clan should have. It was something that she had only awaken at the thought of meeting father this last few hours.

Sarada and Chōchō were able to hold him off for a bit, but he was stronger than they expected, it didn't help that they had no idea why he had attacked them. They were saved by the Seventh Hokage, who used his Nine-Tails Form to make him to retreat. Now that Naruto saved them, they shared the lunch that Sarada brought with them. Afterwards, Naruto said they come with him to meet Sasuke, in fact, he said that Sasuke would be sure to be happy to see her.

But the problem was that the moment that Sarada finally meet her father, he thought she was someone else and tried to grab her. If it wasn't for her calling her dad, she didn't know what would happen where he realized who she was to him. But before they could say more though, Chōchō and Naruto came into the temple. Then she let her father have it, asking who her real mother was, who the person in the photo with her father and giving him an earful about not being there for them and how she couldn't trust neither him nor Sakura.

She then asked one simple question, where was he all this time that he wasn't home all these years. But instead of answering her though, all he said was this, what he did had nothing to do with her. This broke Sarada's heart, as she hoped she would finally know why her father wasn't in her life. And so she ran off into a clearing sobbing, where we find her now, trying to figure out what to do.

After a few minutes of crying, she heard someone walking behind her, still on high alert with everything that has happened that day, she put her hand to her side of her, where she kept her kunais, she slowly turned around. She sighed a sigh of relief when she saw it was only Chōchō. (1)

"Are you alright Sarada?" Chōchō asked her friend.

"Honestly? I don't know what to think." Sarada told Chōchō, surprised that she was here comforting her. Truth was, other than her own drama, Chōchō normally tried to stay out of other people's drama, as she didn't know how to deal with it. She would prefer to eat her crisps, only deal with other people's drama if no one else was there to do so. So Chōchō either runs out of crisps to eat, or she really was worried about her. Either way though, she went only to tell her friend, "I always thought that when I finally get my father back, I thought he would beg forgiveness and would tell me that he was on some kind of special mission, visiting these wonderful lands and he would tell me about them. Tell me all the people and creatures that he saw. But it was far from the truth."

"Isn't it though?" asked Chōchō, "We dream of many things, but when reality hits, it's more often than not what we hope it would be. Like me, I hope that when I finally meet my true father, I hope he is rich, good and famous, but the reality could be that he is dead poor and ugly as hell."

Sarada chuckled at this, wanting to bring her style of drama into this, but she was right about one thing though. What they dream that would happen rarely do happen, more often the opposite happens or nothing at all. "I just don't know what to do Chōchō, I want the truth, to know one way or another who my real mother really is. And the way I can know for sure is to find this woman in the photo that I have and ask her myself."

"But how?" asked Chōchō, "Do you know where she is?"

However, before Sarada could say anything though, a portal opened and she and Chōchō were pulled into it. The last thing that both of them heard was Lord Seventh calling out to them as he ran to them, "Sarada! Chōchō!"

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _30th March 1914 - Afternoon, Naruto's Bamboo Grove Training Area:_

Back with Naruto, as the two people fell out of the portal, he took a closer look at them and saw they were female teens. The first a dark-skinned girl with amber-coloured eyes and she had a noticeably heftier physique, she had light brown hair which was tied into two spiky ponytails, kept back with a pink hair-band. The rest of her hair is left hanging down behind her back, with her bangs hanging over her left eye.

She was wearing a sleeveless pink kimono, with a net t-shirt under it, a red sash with butterfly decorations tied around her waist, a pair of black arm warmers and regular shinobi sandals. The last detail about he was that both of her ears are pierced by grey stud earrings. At first, Naruto thought she could be part of the Akimichi Clan, but the problem with that was that she didn't have the facial markings.

The next girl had onyx eyes and hair, which she keeps shoulder-length, parts to the right, and tucks behind her ear. Her eyes were wide, cat-like shape, the eyelashes, they remind Naruto of Sakura's the pink haired bitch, not only the eyes but her facial shape. She was wearing a pair of red glasses. She was wearing a red sleeveless qipao shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back. She also wears a pair of lilac-coloured shorts, dark purple thigh-length stockings, black shinobi sandals, and long dark purple arm warmers. What Naruto didn't understand is how she got the Uchiha crest, he knew of the seven in the village and not one of them looked like her. So he had to wonder who she was and how she got the crest.

Upon exiting the portal and seeing a younger and fitter Naruto with a new outfit, the girl's jaws dropped, he was about an inch or so smaller, but they knew he still had a few years to grow. Either way, they were shocked and not knowing what was going on, Sarada had to ask, "Lord Hokage is that you? How are you so young and so hot?" Sarada couldn't help herself asking this, blushing mad as she did so. Sure he was good looking before, but whatever happened here had put him on a new whole level than before. And her crash for him just deepened.

Before Naruto could answer her with who she and her friend was and why she had called him Lord Hokage for, the portal behind her closed and the tag that created it went up in flames. As that happened, the other tag opened the other portal and once again another cute teen female fell out of it. Naruto had to wonder if he created a jutsu that summoned cute girls instead of a teleportation jutsu as he had planned to do. Whatever the case might be, it was a win for him either way.

Now as the girl fell out of the portal, it closed, much faster than the other one, but like the other one, the tag went up into flames, so he couldn't check what he did to redo it. As he knew the blueprints that he had for this jutsu wasn't meant to summon cute girls.

Now upon seeing the new girl, he saw that she had long dark blue hair which was in a hime style haircut, and she had sky blue eyes like him. Not only did she have the same eyes as him, but she had whisker markings on each cheek as well. But unlike him who had three whiskers on each cheek, she only had two - he had to wonder if she was related to him somehow. Now she was wearing a yellow coat with the village symbol on the back it, underneath it looked like she had a pink dress, he could also see that she had mesh leggings and black shinobi shoes. What stood out about her was that she looked like she came from a fight?

"Daddy? Is that you?" asked the young girl, shocking young Naruto.

First, the young black haired girl call him Lord Hokage and now this girl called him daddy, he was wondering what the hell is going on? Did he summon girls who seemed to know him and were messed up in the head or something? So wanting to get to the bottom of this he asked, "Who are you three? Why are you calling me Lord Hokage and Daddy for?"

"Himawari?" asked the black haired girl in shock, "What happened to you? Why do you look older?"

"Sarada? Chōchō? Is that really you?" asked Himawari, "What happened to you? Where have you two been for the last few two years? Why do you look so young?"

"What do you mean, me and Chōchō only got here, wherever here is, just a few moments ago." explained the girl now known as Sarada, "We were with your father, the one who was older than him," integrating to Naruto, "and the next thing we knew a portal opened and we were sucked to wherever we are now. The last thing we saw was your father trying to save us. What about you? What happened to you? Why are you here why do you look older?"

"Hey, who are you three and what is going on here?" asked Naruto, wondering what the hell was going on and what these three were talking about.

But these girls ignored Naruto as the girl known as Himawari told the other girls, "That was two years ago, dad told us that you disappeared in a portal. He said he believed that it was Shin Uchiha and his clones/children Shin Uchiha, as they not long attacked your father and mine after you disappeared."

"Who is this Shin character?" asked Chōchō.

"That's right, you don't know about them," Himawari admitted thoughtfully, "he was someone that a ninja by the name of Orochimaru's experimented on and followed said ninja for a while. Either way, from what I found out, Shin and one of his clones attack, during the fight, he escaped with Sakura. So mine and your father went to get Sakura back, going to Orochimaru first who pointed them to where he was. Then they went to get your mother, after a fight, they defeated Shin and saved Sakura."

"That's good to hear." admitted Sarada, whilst she has a few problems with her mother at the moment, it didn't mean that she wanted her hurt. "So what happened next?"

"Seeing how they couldn't find you at Shin's hideout, my dad with your mum and dad took the clones back to the Leaf Village where they stayed at the villages orphanage." explained Himawari, "However, when Boruto learned that you disappeared, he blamed his father for it and since then he never talked to him again."

"But it wasn't Lord Hokage fault," Sarada her Hokage and crush, "if I didn't leave the village I would still be there, I was the one that wanted to go out and learn the truth about my family."

"Oh, you know what my brother is like," Himawari reminded the black haired girl, "since our father became the Hokage, he hated father for not being there and put the village first above his own family."

"The fool," hissed Sarada, "doesn't he remember the speeches that your father and Lord Sixth give, the village is one great family, it is their job to protect everyone in it. He is acting like an arrogant splot child, not getting his own way. I heard him say once he wouldn't leave behind the ones he cares about, something he believed his father does."

"EXCUSE ME, BUT WHO ARE YOU THREE!?" Naruto called out, having enough of these three ignoring him, "Where did you come from?"

"Don't you know who we are father?" Himawari asked Naruto, hoping it was him, as she held off the urge to hug him, as a year ago when he fought against Kawaki and never been seen again. No one knew what happened that day, just that he made her father to disappear. It made no sense, Kawaki used to live with them happily, but one day he and her brother and his girlfriend, Sumire Kakei. There were rumours about what they were up to, nothing good, but there was no proof it was them. Then one-day Kawaki fought with her father and made him to disappear somehow.

Then not long after her father's disappearance, the three of them reappeared, destroying all of the Ninja Villages for some reason, starting off with the small ones and before long they got to the main Hidden Villages. There was a resistance, but with there being peace among the Hidden Villages, the training became relaxed and people were passive and complacent in their lives, never once did they believe that they would be at way again and so they won't be ready for a full out battle, unlike before they were at peace.

Before the peacetime, they were at constant alert of being attacked, training the kids to be ready to fight other ninja just in case war broke out. But now days though, there was no need to get kids to fight in wars, so they only trained them to fight bandits and taught them other staff, things that would help them get by for when they didn't have any missions to do. But this lead most of, apart from a few handfuls from each village, shinobi and kunoichi became weak and unready for real battles, which meant that they could put up a good defence up when their village was attacked.

But even with the resistance, they were no real match for Kawaki, Boruto and Sumire, all they were able to do was to hold them off for a short while. The last battle was at the Hidden Leaf Village, where the last reminding resistance was and where the strongest of ninja were, planning to do a last hope counter attack. During the fight though, Himawari asked her brother why they were doing this, which Boruto answered that they were doing it to get rid of shinobi and kunoichi of the world.

As he like Kawaki and Sumire believed that without them, the world would be a better place, their fathers would be with their family and not gone or wouldn't have experimented on them like in Kawaki's case, and not so many people would die. So to make the world a better place, they decided to get rid of the ninja system.

Either way, during the fight, a portal opened and pulled her in before closing behind her. Here she found herself in a Bamboo Grove where she found a young and fitter version of her father. She thought that she was transported to wherever her father was, a place that he became younger and better. After so long not seeing him and her mother killed by Sumire, she hoped that this was her father, even though part of her knew it might not be.

"Why would I ask who you were if I knew already?" asked Naruto, wondering what happened here, "Why are you calling me father? And once again, who are you and where are you from?"

The three girls were unsure what to think, nor what to do here. But they knew that whatever was happening to them, the best person to be with at the moment, to protect them, was none other than Naruto. They believed that no matter what was going on, any Naruto from any world or time would protect them. So Himawari said, "Well as I said, I'm your daughter and so that makes me, as much as it is hard to believe, Himawari Uzumaki."

"And I'm Chōchō Akimichi." Chōchō introduced herself.

And lastly Sarada introduced herself, "And I'm Sarada Uchiha."

"How is that possible?" asked Naruto, "I know of only seven Uchiha, and you're not one of them. Are you from the members of the Uchiha Clan that left the village all those years ago?"

"What are you talking about?" asked a shocked Sarada, "From what my mother told me, my father and I are the last of the Clan. Not only that, but she told me that none of the Uchiha Clan ever left the village?"

"What are…" began Naruto, but was stopped by his so-called daughter as she said, "Before you say anything dad, but can I ask a few questions. I think some of my questions will answer what is going on."

"Fine," Naruto told her, "but please call me Naruto, calling me father or dad just makes it sound so weird."

"Okay da- I mean Naruto," began Himawari, "first can you tell me what's the date? And are you still at the Leaf's Ninja Academy?"

Naruto found the question strange, but if it helped to explain what the fuck is going on, he was more than willing to answer these questions. As long as it didn't take too long. So he replied by saying, "the date is 30th March 1914, and yes I am still at the Academy."

"So that would make you thirteen," Himawari said mainly to herself, before asking Naruto, "how old do you normally become genin here?"

"Normally at twelve," Naruto informed the girl, "I tried the genin exams twice and failed both times. If I fail again, I won't be able to become a ninja."

"Hmm, interesting, not something that happened where we come from." this came from Sarada, she went on to ask, "Are you friends with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno?"

"Those two?" Naruto asked darkly, "Why the hell would I be friends with them? One an emo who doesn't want anything to do with anyone, not even his own family and he believes he is better than most ninja around his age. Not only that, but he is gloomy as hell, and thinks negatively, thinking that no one had it worse than him. The other is nothing but a banshee, who hits and shouts at me for no reason other than asking her out for a year and being nice to her. All she cares about is the damn emo, even though he has no interest with any of his fan-girls who want to be part of his harem one day."

"Harem?" Sarada asked confused, sure she didn't know much about her father, but from the little she knew about him, she didn't think he was into this sort of thing.

"Have you heard of Clan Restoration Act or C.R.A for short?" Naruto inquired.

"No, I don't think so." admitted Sarada, as far as she knew, she never heard of it before.

"Will, the C.R.A makes it so that the last few members of a Clan to be forced into a marriage to rebuild their Clan," explained Naruto, "so that males would have to take up to at least three women. But if only women are left, they would become nothing better than baby factories, giving birth to children no matter if they wanted to or not."

The girls looked ill at this, seeing how such an act could force a woman to bleed children, year in and year out, no matter how they felt about it. For most men, it would be a dream come true having more than one woman to sleep with, but on the other hand depending on who they were forced to be with, could become a nightmare, seeing how the woman could be controlling and a nightmare.

But with this, though Himawari sighed as she said, "I'm sorry Sarada, Chōchō, but from what Naruto has told us, it looks like we're in a parallel universe."

"What's a parallel universe?" asked Naruto, confused, he never heard of this parallel universe before and by the looks of it, neither did Sarada or Chōchō.

"Hmm, how to explain this?" Himawari asked herself thoughtfully before she said, "Basically there are some people believe that there are alternate worlds out there, some are the same as us, with chakra and such, with the same history but slightly altered somehow. Like if people went right instead of left and those actions change how something happened in that world, or where a few people are born early or later, which alters how things go and so on. Some also believe that there are worlds that don't have chakra, but either some other mystical force or no powers at all and that the landscapes are different somehow."

Himawari saw that her friends from her world, she thought they were from her world, and the Naruto from this world seem to be lost at what she was telling them. So with a sigh, she said, "Is there somewhere we can talk privately? This'll take some time and I don't want others to overhear what is said. Also, I have more questions about this world, and I know that you have questions too."

Whilst Naruto didn't like sharing his secret training facility, but if want answers, he would have to share it with these girls. So with a sigh, he informed them about it, "I have a place that I train that no one else knows about, so we can go there. But only if you agree not to tell anyone about it, as I don't want to be spied on whilst training, I want to keep what I do to myself and those I trust."

"I have no problem with that, it is the ninja way, to keep things from others so that they won't know what hit them." Himawari told her father look alike, as the other two girls nodded in agreement. So Naruto leads the three to his training facility.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _Naruto's Secret Training Facility:_

When the three girls arrived at Naruto's Secret Training Facility, they were awed and shocked about this. As the Naruto they knew didn't have such a place, in fact, from what Himawari learned, until he became a genin, he didn't take his training seriously. Sure he trained, but not as serious as this Naruto seemed to be taking it. Even after becoming a genin, he didn't do much training, then again, from what Himawari learned, that was partly down to Lord Sixth, Kakashi Hatake.

From what Naruto's daughter learned over the years from her father's personal journals, Kakashi was his Jōnin sensei, and whilst her father might think he was a good teacher, she did not. Reading between the lines and talking to people, Kakashi was often late for each of their missions other than the high profiled ones, and unless one of them were at risk, they he wouldn't bother to train his team. She couldn't believe it, as a sensei, she believed that it was their job to fix their student's problems, like her father's chakra control and taijutsu problems that he had as a child. Instead of helping her father himself, Kakashi had others to train him or Naruto had to train himself. By all accounts, as much as she loved her father, he was an idiot and only survived as a child by dumb luck and the powers boosts that he gained over the years.

But this Naruto seemed to be different, not only was he training to become a better ninja, but he also had two pet kitsune. She had to wonder what changed to take his training to become shinobi seriously.

That question would come later, for now, once she got to Naruto's training area, she informed this Naruto the highlights about her world. As she did so, seeing how Sarada and Chōchō agreed to what was said in the parts they knew about, she was 98% sure they were the girls from her world. There was that slime chance they won't but by the looks of things they were the girls from her world.

"No offence, I know he is your father and all, but this other me is an imbecile." Naruto told Himawari, "If it wasn't for luck and the sudden power boosts that he gained other the years, he would have been killed many times over."

Sarada and Chōchō could nod at this, as much as they liked the Seventh Hokage, they had to wonder what a fool he used to be. He didn't think about his actions, which lead his team to bail him out of a lot of trouble, trouble that could have been prevented if he thought about things for a few moments or listened to his team. Not only that, but he did many stupid things to gain attention. They were lucky that he changed over the years, now they knew what he was like, they were thankful that he had Advisor Shikamaru, otherwise, they didn't know what could have happened.

"I know, I love my father, but I too thought that when I learned about his past." Himawari admitted with a sigh.

"I'll admit, like your father I have problems with written work and I'm more of a practical learner than a theoretical learner." Naruto explained to the girls, "And whilst I love pranks and not the smartest of people, I'm not that ignorant and unfocused to know that I have to train to get what I want."

"So what changed, what made you go left in life instead of right?" asked Himawari, "What happened so you didn't take the same path as my father? I don't think that it was just not being ignorant and unfocused like my father that made your life different."

"Honestly other than being born before your father, I'm not too sure what changed?" Naruto informed the female teen, "But by the sounds of things, your father's life was much better than mine, more of an innocent one, yes he had problems he was never treated as badly as mine. Maybe that's why, I saw how life really was and knew that if I wanted anything I had to go out to get myself. Although on my eight birthday I did get a few notes and gifts, the notes said that if I wanted to become a great shinobi one day, I should train hard, and they give a few ideas into what I should train in."

"I see." Himawari said thoughtfully to herself before asking Naruto, "So you don't know sensei Iruka Umino?"

"No, don't think I do." the blond informed the other teen, "Other than Mirai and Aiko here," pointing to his kitsune who were sitting next to him, "the only ones who really helped me out was Hana Inuzuka and her mother Tsume."

"Wow." the girls gasped in shock as Chōchō said, "So you know the Head and the Heiress? I'm amazed, back where we came from, they keep to themselves for some reason, only coming out the Clan Compound for missions and even then, they don't talk much. It is said they are the Villages Ninja Hunters, but that's only a rumour. Of the main Clan Head family, the only ones we see often around the village is Kiba and his partner Akamaru."

"That tosser, he and his pain of a sister Kawa, are nothing more than a pain in the ass." Naruto informed them with a huff, the only reason he didn't knock some sense into them was that they were related to Hana and Tsume and respected them and so wouldn't hurt their family. But that didn't mean that if they didn't change soon, family or not, he would knock some manners into them.

"Whilst there's no Kawa in our world, I know that Kiba used to be a hothead, but as he grew older he lost most of his wild side." Himawari informed Naruto.

"This is all good and all, and whilst I would like to know more about this world and allow Naruto about our world, but I for one want to know how we got here in the first place." this came from Sarada.

"Yeah and how do you know all this about your father and his past?" asked Chōchō.

"To begin with how I know about my father and his past is because I found his journals," explained Himawari, "I found them because of a plan that was in place when I left."

"What plan is this?" asked Sarada, "What happened in the years since I left that you would need to find your father's journals?"

"War, in my last year or so there was a war where a group of people destroyed all apart for a handful of Hidden Villages and only a few of their shinobi and kunoichi have been killed. There was a resistance, but because of peace among the villages, we only lasted about a year."

"What, how?" asked a shocked Chōchō, neither she nor Sarada could believe that all apart for a handful Hidden Villages and a few of their shinobi and kunoichi were destroyed so easily. "There were many powerful ninja when we were still there."

"That might be true, but let me tell you when they say that peace is good don't believe them," Himawari told them bitterly, "sure for a short while it is fine and dandy, everything seems to be okay, no wars, no reason to fight, everyone happy. Let me tell you something that's full of bullshit. Because of peace, the villages became passive and complacent, seeing no reason to train their ninja to fight to kill, only learn enough to defend yourself against the odd bandit attacks and a few rogue ninja. No, peace isn't good, not if the price of being able to defend yourself properly at the times of war."

"But isn't it a good thing that we don't have to train to fight in wars?" asked Chōchō.

"You would think so, that is until the war lands on your doorstep and it would be too late." Himawari told them darkly, "By the time war comes around, it is most likely too late to do anything. You have to rely on luck not to get killed and hope to get trained fast enough to fight back, if not, many can die. When the war started, people were unprepared and many died. I say that we should have kept the old system, treaties and uneasy alliances and thinking that one village is out to get the other. At least that way people would be battle ready and wouldn't get caught unaware."

"And the reason for searching for your father's journals?" asked Sarada.

"Well, the final stand was at the Hidden Village of Leaf," Himawari began to explain, "but if we fail to stop the attack on the village, there was a plan to use a new space-time ninjutsu. This ninjutsu would allow one person to go back in time, the plan was to go back into time to prevent you two from disappearing."

Sarada, Chōchō even Naruto was shocked to hear that someone was able to create a jutsu that would allow someone to go back in time, but Sarada and Chōchō had to wonder why their disappearance would start a war that would end most of the villages and kill many shinobi and kunoichi. So Chōchō asked, "Why would you try and stop us from disappearing, I don't think I'm that important that it would start the end of the ninja life."

"Drama queen much?" Naruto muttered to himself.

Sarada chuckled at this, this Naruto didn't her friend and yet he seemed to know what she was like already. Before she could say anything, it was Himawari who said, "It wasn't just you, but both of you that disappeared that the war happened, or at the very least added two more people to the group known as Kar, Boruto and Sumire?"

"What?" asked a shocked Sarada, "I know that Boruto had problems with his father and Sumire had problems with the village before, but that was dealt with. Why would they join a group to destroy the villages for? And who are the Kara?"(2)

"Not much is known about the Kara, all I know is that your father and mine had a few run-ins with them, other than that not much is known about them." Himawari told the young girl, "All is known is that Boruto and Sumire along with a boy named Kawaki joined the group and at some point kind them and took over, before going out and destroying the Hidden Villages and killing most of the ninja from each other of the villages."

"But why though?" asked Chōchō.

"Honestly I don't fully know." admitted Himawari, "But the way they say it, they believe that the world without shinobi and kunoichi would be a better place. Each having their own thoughts for why they believe this."

"Bullshit!" this came from Naruto, "I'll admit that I haven't thought about this until recently, but I learned that without the Hidden Villages, things could get so much worse."

"How so?" asked Chōchō, who never thought about this before, like Sarada.

"From what I've been told, a Ninja War only happens for a few reasons," Naruto told the cute plump girl, "either they fear one village is too powerful and they might be a threat or already become one, or someone did or said something to piss off a Kage or Village Leader. But without a Hidden Village, wars could happen more often and for less reasonable reasons, like taking over lands and resources. A Hidden Village not only control those with chakra and keep track of them, not only that, but they do jobs so that stops the rest of the world going to war."

Chōchō and Sarada were shocked to hear this, they never heard about the Ninja Villages like this before. As they thought about it, they realized that without the Ninja Villages, those with Chakra could learn how to mould their abilities in another way. In doing so, unless they have a system to keep track of them and control them somehow, they could do any job they wanted and make things so much worse. Many people could die because of this.

Realizing the problems with that, Sarada had to ask, "If that's the case, why would Boruto do this for? Doesn't he realize the problems of destroying the Ninja Villages?"

"To be honest no, I don't think he does and if he does he doesn't care." Himawari informed the black haired girl, "To him, it was because of our father and the shinobi world that you were gone, not only that, but it's because of the shinobi world that so many people had gotten hurt. So he and the others believe that without the shinobi world and allowing the Feudal Lords to take control of those who have chakra, the world would be a better place."

"Why would your brother think that?" asked Naruto.

"I think it's because, in our world, peace was a bad thing for the shinobi world." Himawari told Naruto, "With peace, came less and less jobs for shinobi and kunoichi, shinobi was needed less over time seeing how we were at peace, there was no need for our services. So I can only guess that Boruto and the other believe that Feudal Lords could handle it."

Naruto nor the other two girls knew what to think about that, if there was no need or ninja in the other world, what was the point of becoming one other than tradition. As they were trying to figure this one out, Sarada asked, "What if you couldn't stop us from disappearing?"

"That's where the true reasons for finding my father's journals, should whoever is sent to stop you from disappearing fail, they were meant to go back farther in time." Himawari told Sarada, "It was stated that we should try and alter the past for the better of the shinobi world and save as many lives as possible."

"But wouldn't that mean that if you did that, we might not be born?" asked a worried Sarada, fearing that if she did go back to her world, she and Chōchō might not exist.

"That's the risk that they were willing to take." Himawari told them,

"What!? Why!?" asked Sarada and Chōchō together, before Chōchō went on to ask, "Why would you be okay with altering the timeline for, we might not be born in this new timeline if their plan works?"

"Do you really think I like the idea that I might not be born if we went through with the idea?" Himawari asked the young girl with a sigh, "Because let me tell you I don't, but the alternative is much worse - nearly all of the Hidden Villages destroyed and thousands upon thousands of people killed. This was the final hope to save the shinobi world if we won't be able to stop this attack, the last ditch hope. Even if it meant that some of us might not be born. If there was any other way, we would have taken it."

Sarada and Chōchō couldn't believe how bad their future was, if they were willing to take this course of action and that they couldn't think of anything better. For all they know, staying here could be the only option for them, seeing how they are here. It means one of two things, first was that those from Himawari's time won the fight and no need to go back in time - this was the best outcome of the two. The other option, which was the worse option, was that they were unable to stop them from disappearing, they went back into time to alter the outcome.

So if they went back to their own world and if they altered time or not, they might not exist in that new timeline and no one would know who they were. So they were better off here until they knew for sure. But that leads to the question how did they get here in the first place and was it possible to get back. So Sarada asked, "So, how did we get to this world in the first place?"

"To be honest I don't know." admitted Himawari, "As far as I know, should they have done the jutsu, it should only send a person back in time, not to send them to another world."

"What about you Naruto, what were you doing when we came to this world?" Sarada asked suspiciously, wondering if he had to do something to do with them being here.

"I was testing a new jutsu that I invented." Naruto informed the black haired teen.

"Oh and what is this jutsu?" Himawari asked him in surprise, in her world her father only created one jutsu the Sexy Jutsu, other than that he didn't create one thing. So she had to wonder what he could have created.

"It's a teleportation jutsu, I was hoping to create a portal that would allow me to go one place to another," Naruto explained to them, "I don't think this jutsu were a problem."

"How does it work?" asked Himawari, "Could you have made a mistake?"

"I don't know," admitted Naruto, "I created tags to allow me and those with to get to places with ease, I created a blueprints of them which is back at my apartment. You can check on it if you want, but I don't think I made any mistakes on it. Although, I can't say that the tags that I used to do this test didn't have any problems, I could have missdrew the tag somehow or something was wrong with the paper or ink were wrong."

"So why not check these tags to see if this is the case?" asked Chōchō, hoping to find a way home, "Maybe if we know what you did wrong, maybe we can find a way back to our world."

"I would, but the tags were burned away the moment that you arrived here." Naruto informed them, not sure how that happened. The only reason he could think of was that there was too much chakra going through the tags upon opening the portals, so they became alit and went up into flames. So he let the other knew too, "I believe that the chakra to open the portals were too much, so I need to get more paper and ink, and check and if that's the case if so, I'll need to get better paper and ink."

"So unless we find a problem with your blueprint of your tags, there's no way for us to get back where we're from?" asked Chōchō, worried that she and the others wouldn't be able to go back to their world.

"Sadly I don't think so." Naruto told them sadly.

"And even if the blueprint of the tag don#'t turn up something, even _**if**_ da - Naruto can copy the mistakes that brought us here, it doesn't mean we could be sent back to our world even time." Himawari told the other two girls, before the girls could ask why, Himawari went on to say, "As there are so many alternate worlds out there, finding ours can be near impossible and if it was his jutsu is the reason we were sent here, we don't know why we were picked from different times. So even if it is possible to send us back, it would be impossible to know if we can be sent back to our world."

"So we're stuck here?" Sarada asked darkly, unhappy that she couldn't get back to her world, to her father and mother.

"Unless we can find out how we got here in the first place, I'm sorry to say that yes we are stuck here." Himawari told the black haired girl.

Sarada and Chōchō didn't know how to react to this, knowing that they may never be able to return home to their friends and family. Deciding to find out at least why Naruto would create such a jutsu that ended up bringing them here, Chōchō asked, "Why did you decide to do such a jutsu?"

"It started off to recreate the Fourth Hokage's signature jutsu, the Flying Thunder God Jutsu." explained Naruto to the cute plump girl, "But seeing that like many others failed to do so, I decided to create my own teleportation jutsu, one that would allow more than one person to be teleported."

"Why would you want to recreate grandfather's jutsu for?" asked Himawari. She didn't realize how this one question just altered Naruto's future.

"Grandfather?" asked Naruto, as something clicked into the back of his mind, as he remembered that she called him father at the start. So he asked darkly, "Are you telling me that my father is none other the Fourth Hokage, Lord Minato Namikaze." As he heard this, the shadows and darkness began to draw to him as he began to get angry, for years he wanted to know who his father was and no one seemed to know or willing to tell him.

Sure most people might know this, but he knew for sure that Third Hokage knew and that's he was angry at. For years he asked the old man who his parents were, but he always told him that he never knew who his parents were. But seeing how his father was the legendary Hokage of the village, how could the old man not know who his father was.

"In my world he was my father's father, not sure about him being yours, but it is more than likely he is." Himawari informed the Naruto of this world.

"If this is the case, does it mean that he also has Kyūbi in him like Lord Seventh as in him?" asked Chōchō.

"Kyūbi? You mean the Chakra Beast that my father meant to have defeated all those years ago?" Naruto asked shock, unable to believe what he was hearing. "I thought it was dead."

"This wasn't the way I would have liked you to find out, but yes you have the Kyūbi or Kurama as dad calls him." Himawari informed Naruto, as she gave a disappointed look to Chōchō for opening her mouth about this. But now the truth is out, she went on to explain, "You see you can't defeat the Tailed Beasts, you can only seal them away within a person who became known as a Jinchūriki. And as long as the seal is done right, the Tailed Beasts can't do any harm. So when Kurama attacked all those years ago, grandfather had to seal him away in you."

Here the shadows covered Naruto's body, as Mirai and Aiko hissed in anger, feeling what their master was feeling. If you look carefully, you could see that two shadow like tails forming behind Naruto. As he thought about it, what Himawari just told him, things started to click into place. Why people hated him, wanted nothing to do with him, bullied him and overcharged him for his shopping. He always wondered why they would do such a thing, now though he knew, they knew that he had the Nine-Tailed beast that attacked the village within him. So they took their anger for what the Kyūbi did out of him. This made Naruto even angrier, he sneered as he said, "Those fuckingh fools, because they don't know the difference between a storage scroll and a kunai. Why the fuck didn't anyone tell me this?"

"I, I don't know." Himawari told Naruto in shock, fear and awe at the sight of the power he was showing off. She didn't feel the chakra of the Tailed Beast within him, so knew it wasn't that power that he was giving off. It would seem that whatever was happening to him, it was his own chakra doing it and that amazed the girls. This Naruto seemed to have more power than the Naruto they knew back in their world. "But from what I was able to find out, the Third Hokage wanted you to have a normal childhood, so he created a law forbidding anyone from ever talking about it to anyone or hurting you because of it."

"Some childhood." Naruto told her darkly, as the two tails began to turn from shadows to real life fur. Naruto didn't see this, out of his anger, but the girls were shocked to see this. Not only was he angry at the villagers and the Third Hokage, but at his father too. He didn't know what his father had hoped, but it would seem that he had no plan in place to keep his own son safe from these fools. Little did Naruto knew, but everything that the Third Hokage done to him all those years ago to prevent him from harming the villagers and thoughts of leaving the village, were starting to fall apart as his anger slowly chip away at the seals.

But before Naruto would react on these fools though, he had to learn more about what Himawari told him. With that, the darkness formed into what looked like a portal, Naruto didn't know how, but he knew this would lead to the Hokage. So turning to the girls, he said, "I need to see the old man all about this."

Himawari knew that if she allowed Naruto go as he was now, they would think that Naruto was Kyūbi reborn. But she knew that right now words wouldn't stop the male teen from leaving, she had to shock him to claim him down and make him think. So she did the only thing she could think of right then, she walked up to him and pulled him close to him and kiss him.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ __Here ends the first chapter of the final saga of Ninja Overlord - Part 1, if there's anything you would like to see in the last saga before we get to the second part of the story, please let me know, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and how I added the three girls. I have rearranged chapter seven and eight so that they become chapter fourteen and fifteen so the chapters after them don't seem like a flashback and so hopefully less confusing.

(1) Yes, I know it was Naruto who talked to Sarada and not Chōchō, but I have done this so that I can send both to my Naruto's world. Otherwise, everything up to then is canon.

(2) I know that what I'm writing about the Kara isn't canon, but I haven't read Boruto and the little of the anime I watched, I found boring as hell and so stopped watching it after Sarada found her father. So anything I write is either something I write up to fit my needs, or is something Boruto fan theories came up with.

Now, I'm looking to add more missions to this story, seeing how Naruto only did sixteen missions altogether from what the data-book tells us, so I'm hoping to add a few more missions here and there. So I hope you can help me to come up with a few ideas. If you have any ideas for missions, I would like you to set them out like this please:

Mission: Name of the mission.

Rank: D-Rank or C-Rank missions (Don't want B-Rank or A-Rank missions and NO S-Rank missions.)

Pay: 5,000 to 50,000 ryō for D-Rank missions or 30,000 and 100,000 for C-Rank missions, would like a few high paying missions.

Description: What the mission is about


End file.
